LEGENDAS KRAVIANAS
by Maia Sorovar
Summary: Série de legendas sobre imagens do anime Saint Seiya. Yaoi, baixaria, palavras de péssimo gosto e muitas risadas. Necessário ler o AVISO antes de iniciar a leitura.
1. AVISO

**LEGENDAS KRAVIANAS**

**N.A.:** As legendas contidas nestes textos foram retiradas do site Kravis Comenta ( **h t t p / w w w . k r a v i s c o m e n t a . b l o g g e r . c o m . b r /** ) e não têm nenhum fim lucrativo. Foram gentilmente cedidas pelo próprio para exposição aqui no Fanfiction. É necessário olhar antes a imagem referente a cada legenda senão parecerá confusa. Tais imagens estarão disponibilizadas e devidamente sinalizadas no meu _profile_. A classificação da fic (se é que dá pra chamar isso aqui de fic) é **M** devido a várias palavras de baixo calão (mas nem por isso menos engraçadas. XD). Estão listados junto com as frases os criadores das mesmas. O autor da página as seleciona mas não é responsável pelo conteúdo das mesmas. A fic será retirada do ar a partir do momento em que o autor se sentir lesado, ofendido ou qualquer coisa que o valha (eu respeito propriedade intelectual).

Saint Seiya é propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei Company Animation, todos os direitos reservados.

Esta obra ofende a todos os cavaleiros sem distinção, então se você gosta muito de algum dele e não quer ficar bravo, nem leia.

Divirtam-se!


	2. PERDIDOS NO SANTUÁRIO

**LEGENDA 1 - PERDIDOS NO SANTUÁRIO**

E com vocês, a nova formação das **Spice Girls**!

**Pasoline**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu: Vamos, Seiya, por que você está olhando para trás?  
Hyoga: É, Seiya, por quê?  
Shun: Não fica de costas pra mim! Isso me dá coisas!  
Seiya, tremendo de raiva: QUEM FOI QUE PEGOU O MEU SANDUÍCHE DE PRESUNTOOOOO?!?

**Mestre dos Magos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun: Chegamos na casa de Touro!  
Shiryu: Meu mestre me disse uma vez que touros são atraídos pela cor vermelha...  
Hyoga: Seiya, vai na frente!

**Lone Wolf**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os 4: ESQUADRÃO ESTELAR CHANGE-MAN!  
Seiya: Peraí, mas falta o Change-Griffon.  
Shun: É que ele se cansou muito ontem a noite. Ui!

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: E vai descendo na boquinha da garrafa!!!

**shadowmaker**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquete, você acha que o Seiya devia morrer?  
Resultado parcial:  
Sim, e há muito tempo 1531 votos  
Não 0 votos  
Deixa que eu mato 5413457544575755745 votos.

**Ragnarök**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aldebaram: O que temos aqui?  
Um ceguinho, uma bicha, um alemão e um português.  
Sim, é uma piada ambulante.

**Fry**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrador: E com vocês, o PLÁGIO SUPREMO do Quarteto Fantástico!  
Hyoga: Sou loiro como a Mulher Invisível!  
Shiryu: Assim como o Sr. Fantástico, faço movimentos impossíveis com os ombros!  
Shun: Sou o mestre na queimação (de rosca), assim como o Tocha!  
Seiya: Digam a verdade... Vocês disseram que eu sou o COISA por causa da minha força, não foi?

**FW**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrador: E o documentário de hoje é "A volta dos que não foram". A incrível gravação mostrando como Seiya conduziu seus amigos de volta à casa de Áries após deparar-se com a placa "Desvio" na porta do salão do Grande Mestre...

**Rei Sen**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: Meus queridos amigos! Temos que ser fortes, confiar em nossos cosmos e na deusa Atena para sobreviver a mais este TERRÍVEL desafio!  
Hyoga: Seiya, é só uma legenda, cara...

**Pasoline**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: Prepare-se, Cavaleiro de Ouro, para sucumbir diante do HOMEM MAIS PODEROSO DO UNIVERSO!  
Shun: (se segurando para não rir)  
Hyoga: (se segurando para não socar Seiya)  
Shiryu: (se segurando para não furar as orelhas dessa vez)

**SwordMaster**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: Silêncio! Minhas anteninhas de vinil estão detectando a presença do inimigo!

**Capiva**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Água!  
Shiryu: Terra!  
Seiya: Fogo!  
Shun: Bund... Quer dizer, coração

**Lori**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu: Shun, sua armadura já é rosa é podre, agora você tem que segurar as ombreiras também?

**Gello**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu: Agora que eu tô percebendo, Shun... Por que só você não usa saiote?  
Shun: Pra facilitar a penetração, ora. Isso não era óbvio?

**Mestre dos Magos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu: Com essa sombra cobrindo meus olhos, pareço o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos!  
Shun: Com os braços cruzados assim, pareço o Aldebaran de Touro.  
Hyoga: Com essa pose arrogante, pareço o Miro de Escorpião...  
Seiya: Com as pernas abertas desse jeito, pareço o Afr... Ah, cansei dessa brincadeira!

**AAAAA**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu: Um burro, um viado, um pato e um calango. É... Definitivamente tenho que parar com a cachaça...

**Selph**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu: Agora vocês têm somente 11 horas pra derrotar, na ordem, um corno, um lunático, um genocida, um metrossexual, o cara que mais se acha no mundo, o cara com a unha mais invejada de todo o Santuário, um cara que corta por todos os lados, o cara mais frígido de toda a Grécia, uma bicha e mais uma vez o lunático. Alguma pergunta?

**JotaPê**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: Dããã!!! Jamanta não morreu!

**Youkai X**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: É sempre assim...  
Seiya: O vocalista fica na frente!  
Hyoga: O guitarrista...  
Shun: E o baixista...  
Hyoga: Ficam atrás...  
Shiryu: E o baterista no fundão!

**Pasoline**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: Saiam da frente, eu vou aparecer na frente da foto por ser o Cavaleiro mais poderoso da Terra!  
Shiryu: Se é assim, nós somos todos marcianos!!!

**Niggah**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun: Não mesmo! Sem as ameixas rosa-choque norueguesas no camarim, eu não faço pose nenhuma!

**zErOx**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aldebaran: Façam uma pose bem simpática. É a última vez que essas armaduras aparecerão inteiras nesse desenho.  
Shun: Ui... Assim? Que tal?  
Hyoga: Mamãe, estou na Grécia!  
Seiya: Tô bonito?  
Shiryu: Depois eu é que sou o _poser_ aqui...

**Phoenix Genma Ken**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: SANTUARY STREET BOYS! OH YEAH!

**SyncroPC**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Que cara é essa, Shiryu?  
Shiryu: Isso é suicídio...  
Seiya: Só por que nós somos quatro contra doze?  
Shun: Ui, de quatro ninguém resiste mesmo!

**Lone Wolf**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: O QUÊ? Meus meteoros não funcionaram?!?  
Hyoga: Incrível, veja minha cara de perplexidade.  
Shun: Tô **B-O-B-A**!  
Shiryu: Ok Seiya, você já tentou, agora saia e deixe com o profissional aqui.

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: Vamos lá, pessoal! Se não nunca acabaremos essa cena...  
Shun: Nós estamos em greve, Seiya! Não vamos sair daqui!  
Hyoga: Pode deixar ele ir, Shun, essa é a casa de Peixes... O Afrodite é que está esperando ele! Hehehe...  
Shun: Acabou a greve!!!

**shadowmaker**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Seiya, pare de criar motos imaginárias!  
Seiya: VUM! VUM! BRUUUUMM! RATATATA!  
Shun: Essa não! Agora ele tá imaginando a moto do Black Kamen Rider!  
Shiryu, pensando: Vou embora sem ninguém perceber, furtivamente... Furtivamente...

**Mestre dos Magos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: Chegamos! Finalmente alcançamos a última Casa Zodiacal!  
Shun: Hei, aquela não é a Saori ali no chão?  
Hyoga e Shiryu: SEEEEEIIIIIYYYAAAAA!!!

**Pasoline**


	3. MORTE NA PRAIA

**LEGENDA 2 - MORTE NA PRAIA**

Marin: Puxa vida, diz aí, Asterion, de quanto foi o suborno que vocês ofereceram ao Kravis para escolher tão horrível imagem para legenda?  
Asterion: Hehehehe...  
Moses: Você não é o Asterion! Quem é você?  
Suposto Asterion, tirando a máscara: A flor tem que ser de cerejeira e o homem tem que ser o... **(1)**

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Asterion: Não consigo ler a mente dela!  
Moses: Bom, eu também não estou conseguindo ler os lábios... 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moses: Sou tão foda que consigo jogar o oponente e golpeá-lo no ar!!!  
Asterion: E daí? Eu posso ler a mente do inimigo e prever suas ações!  
Marin: Vocês só podem estar brincando... Eu sobrevivi a uma convivência diária de 6 anos com o Seiya, e ainda fiz com que ele ganhasse uma armadura!!!  
Moses: É, não deu...  
Asterion: Ela ganhou... 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Asterion: Marin de Águia que treinou Seiya de Pégaso... Isso é sem sentido.  
Marin: E ser da constelação de Cães de Caça, ter um golpe chamado "Ataque de um Milhão de Fantasmas" e conseguir ler a mente do adversário faz?   
Asterion: ... 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Asterion: Não adianta fugir Marin, nos vamos te derrotar!  
Marin: O que? Vocês descobriram meu ponto fraco lendo minha mente?   
Moses: Não precisou. Você quase não tem armadura, é só atacar que vamos acertar em algum lugar... 

**Aoshi**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moses: Marin, sabia que o pênis das baleias pode chegar a até mesmo 2 metros de comprimento?!  
Marin: Ah é mesmo? E você sabia, Moses, que em proporção ao corpo, é como se esse pênis fosse do tamanho do dedo mindinho?! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moses: Qual é Marin? Somos mais bonitos que o Aioria, por que você não quer dar pra gente?  
Marin: Fácil. Vocês só podem me dar prata, e ele, OURO! 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moses e Asterion: Viemos matar o Seiya!  
Marin: Para isso primeiro vocês terão que passar por cima de mim, me acorrentar e me colocar de ponta cabeça no mar!  
Marin: Rapazeeeees, eu tava só brincand... bloglrup, brlop... 

**JotaPê**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Shina! Shun! Vocês estão perfeitos nessas fantasias! 

**The Ripper**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Adivinhem o q eu tenho nas mãos?  
Mosses: Uma pedra?   
Asterion: Dedos?  
Marin: Não... **PARALISIA INFANTIL**! 

**Serge**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: A águia é melhor, ela voa e ataca seus inimigos do céu...  
Asterion: Os cães são melhores, eles formam estratégias e atacam em grupo...  
Moses: A baleia é melhor, ela é o maior dos animais e intimida todos os outros...  
Seiya: O cavalo é melhor, porque... Porque... Porque ele fala?! 

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Quem piscar primeiro perde. 

**OdD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Caralho, tem um falcão acasalando com a minha cabeça.   
Asterion: Marin, se eu fosse você, tirava a máscara...   
Moses: Tira! Tira! Tira! 

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Asterion: Que cara é essa, Marin? 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Porra! Sexo a 3 só com o Misty! 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: É, definitivamente o seu é maior, Moses... 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Er... Vamos nos DAR bem?  
Asterion e Moses: NÃO! Só você vai dar bem!  
Asterion: E não faz essa cara feia!  
Moses: E não é pra cuspir! Tem que engolir tudo!  
Marin: Droga! Vou sujar a máscara!  
Marin se joga no precipício localizado na praia. 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Asterion: Eba!!! Agora que o Misty morreu, ele não vai mais nos obrigar a fazer Anais!!!  
Moses: Éramos obrigados?!? 

**Niggah**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin pensando: Qual será o ativo e o passivo?  
Asterion: Eu ouvi isso, Marin... 

**Nemo**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E, mais uma vez, o dia foi salvo graças às Meninas Superpoderosas! 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Asterion: Peraí, você tem as cores do Columba mas é representada pela águia... Quem diabos é você?!   
Marin: Monarca, muito prazer.  
Moses: Ih, fodeu... 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Mouses de Baleia? Mas seu nome deveria ser Whales de Baleia...   
Mouses: Realmente, é a mestra do Seiya. 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moses: Eu sempre quis saber por onde as amazonas conseguem enxergar com esse troço na frente...  
Asterion: É que elas têm um buraquinho no meio.  
Moses: Ô sua ANTA, eu queria saber por onde ela ENXERGA e não por onde ela faz XIXI!  
Asterion: O "ela" a que eu me referia era a máscara, seu analfabeto! 

**JotaPê**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

E com vocês, Marin e os Marinetes! 

**The Ripper**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moses: Ei Marin, por que você não diz a verdade? Eu posso ler sua mente!  
Marin: TÁ BOM!!! É verdade eu dei inúmeras vezes pro Aioria e ainda vou dar muito mais! Ele é gostoso e muito potente!  
Moses: Er... Eu tava falando sobre você não ter matado o Seiya... 

**Aoshi**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Asterion: Marin, por que você se veste como uma instrutora de aeróbica? 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Você, Moses, varre a casa, lava a roupa e faz a comida. E você Asterion, passa a roupa, vai fazer as compras e busca o Seiya no colégio. Quem discordar leva porrada. Alguma pergunta?  
Moses: Er... Sem querer ser chato, mas... E o Aioria, vai fazer o que lá no seu quarto?  
Marin: Não se preocupe, vou fazê-lo se cansar muito mais do que vocês... 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moses e Asterion: Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira!_   
_Marin: Tá bom, seus safadinhos... Agora a ombreira esquerda... 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moses: Marin, quando você colocou silicone na peitaria?  
Asterion, lendo o... pensamento: Não é o silicone! É o "**Invisible Bra**" da _Polishop_!   
Marin: Foi o que deu pra comprar, né. Já é muita coisa sobreviver sem renda mensal nenhuma. 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Vamos brincar de adivinhe o que estou pensando?!  
Moses: Vamos! Eu primeiro! Adivinhe, Asterion!  
Asterion: Não preciso ler sua mente, eu sei que é O MONOCROMATISMO DOMINA... **(2)**

**kappa**

**oOo**

**GLOSSÁRIO:**

**(1) **É a frase preferida do Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho)

**(2) **Não me perguntem o que isso significa. Ainda não descobri


	4. SAINT SEIYA, SEIYA, SEIYA

**LEGENDA 3 - SAINT SEIYA, SEIYA, SEIYA...**

Narrador: E entrando na passarela a escola "Unidos do Santuário", trazendo como Comissão de Frente o tema "Cavalgada dos Cavaleiros de Bronze" e, como primeiro carro alegórico, a "Armadura Estuprada"!! Não percam, em seguida, o Grande Mestre Sala e Afrodite, a Porta Bandeira!!

**FW**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diretor: Agora, quero que todos corram que nem gazelas no cio! E você pode continuar do jeito que estava, Shun!

**Pasoline**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nachi pensando: Se o Seiya tropeçar... Fodeu!  
Seiya pensando: Meu deus, uma pedra! Vou tropeçar!  
Shiryu: Espero q o Seiya não tropece naquela pedra...  
Jabu: Hehehehe, sacaniei! A anta do Seiya vai tropeçar naquela pedra e foder com todo mundo.

**Sua Mãe**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu: CARALHO, QUEM BOTOU PÍLULAS DE NANICOLINA NO CAFÉ?? **(1)  
**Nachi, pensando: Hehe, sacaniei... Saída estratégica pela esquerda!

**NOMAD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfgang Petersen: Para atingir o público adolescente, esta é a nova versão do Cavalo de Tróia e estas são as novas armaduras dos gregos e troianos.  
Cinéfilos ateus: Pai Nosso, que estais no céu...

**Gray Fox**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: Saoooriiiii!  
Shiryu: Já era, Seiya! Ela foi esmagada pela lateral da caixa!

**kappa**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu: Puta merda, olha quem vem ali...  
Ikki: Maldição!  
Shun: Argh... Que nojo!  
Armadura de Pégaso: Corre, porra!  
Som atrás da armadura: Agora eu mando um PATBEIJO super especial pro meu fofinho e prá minha fofinha...

**Phoenix Genma Ken**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Armadura: Isso Seiya, é por me estuprar na frente de milhares de pessoas.

**Ragnarök**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coluna Yaoi:  
"Fãs não percebem, mas um de nossos casais yaoi favoritos, Shun e Hyoga, aparecem de mãos dadas na abertura do anime! É, parece que não é só na casa de Aquário que a boiolice anda solta!"

**mistress shina**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun: Ikkiiiii!!!  
Hyoga: Mamãe!!!  
Ichi: Alguém está notando a minha beleza?

**Falcão Destemido**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edu Falaschi: No céu uma constelação...  
Masami Kurumada: Essa é a música do ENCERRAMENTO, sua anta!

**AAAAA**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Corram!!! Tem uma armadura de Pégaso gigante atrás da gente!!!  
Ikky: Porra Hyoga, já falei pra você parar de usar esse "Pó de Diamante"!

**Kazuma**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameraman: Ôh chefe, com eles assim um do lado do outro é muito difícil da imagem ficar boa...  
Shun: Concordo... Sugiro que eu fique na frente, e a galera fique atrás!

**FW**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre do Santuário: Quem chegar por ultimo ira participar do BBS. **(2)**

**Stressado**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Filme de hoje: "Querida, encolhi os cavaleiros" **(3)**

**HAUHAUHAU**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrador: ...e este é um daqueles episodio especial onde duas gerações de _Power Rangers_ aparecem juntos para lutar contra os monstros que ameaçam destruir a terra!

**zErOx**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos: CORRAM, ELE ESTA CHEGANDO!!!!!  
Kravis, atrás da armadura: TROVÃO DINÂMICO!!!

**Aoshi**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jabu: Shiryu, isso é hora de bater punheta!?

**Gello**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu: Seiya, se você já está usando a armadura de Pégaso, o que é aquilo ali atrás?  
Seiya: Ah, aquele é a versão para o Cassius se ele tivesse me vencido lá no Santuário...

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: Corram! A Armadura de Pégaso está transformando CDZ em um hentai Yaoi para se vingar de todas as vezes que eu estrupei ela e sua caixa!

**Yayman**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: Porque só o Shun tá saltitando feito uma gazela?  
Shiryu: Porque será, Seiya? Porque será?!

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Todos: It's fun to stay at the YMCA._

**m0ure**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saori: Pronto! As cordas já estão amarradas e firmes. Podem puxar a estátua, meus cavalinh... Quer dizer, meus cavaleiros!

**Pasoline**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Carro alegórico: $$$ reais  
-Fantasias: $$$ reais  
-Música de fundo "olêolêolá-os-cavaleiros-vêm-ai" : $$$  
-Sair no bloco dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, desfilar com 2 meses de atraso, vestido de Shun e ter a foto postada pra ser zoada num blog: NÃO TEM PREÇO.

Existem coisas que o dinheiro não compra, moral depois dessa foto é uma delas. Para todas as outras existe Mastercard, aceito por todos os advogados especializados em processos de calúnia e difamação.

**Raikka**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu: Ei, pessoal, se isso aí é um clone gigante da armadura do Seiya, então aquilo ali atrás é...  
Todos: O clone gigante do Seiya pelado! Fujam!!!!

**FW**

**oOo**

**GLOSSÁRIO:**

**(1) Pílulas de Nicolalina - **são aquelas que o Chapolim Colorado toma para ficar pequenininho.

**(2) BBS -** Big Brother Santuário (é um BB que o Krav, o dono do site fez).

**(3)** Olha minha fic aí. XD


	5. A PICADURA DO ESCORPIÃO NO GELO DO AQUÁR

**LEGENDA 4 - A PICADURA DO ESCORPIÃO NO GELO DO AQUÁRIO**

Enquete: O que é mais bizarro?  
a) Homossexualismo?  
b) Necrofilismo?  
c) OS DOIS?

**Gray Fox**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamus: Tá frio aqui né?  
Miro: Vamos ficar juntinhos e nos aquecer!  
Kamus: Er... Eu tava pensando em ir na minha casa pegar um casaco...

**kappa**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manchete dos sites de animes: E agora a pergunta que não quer calar:  
**COMO É QUE O CLAMP CONSEGUIU OS DIREITOS AUTORAIS SOBRE SAINT SEIYA?!?**

**Youkai X**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamus: Miro, eu num acho q isso seja uma boa idéia...  
Miro: Ah, que é isso... E a cauda do escorpião, como fica?  
2 minutos depois Kamus sai dali, sorrindo.  
Miro: Entendi... Fica congelada!

**shadowmaker**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miro: Puxa, Kamus, não acredito! Você, um cavaleiro do gelo, está me dizendo que dominou uma técnica de fogo? Essa eu quero ver!  
Kamus: Já vai... A técnica chama-se "Queimação de Rosca"...

**FW**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miro: Olha amor.. Consegui uma participação especial em outro anime.  
Camus: Qual? Yu Yu? Dragon Ball?  
Miro: Não, Gravitation.

**OdD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu relembrando: Uma vez eu vi um pornô gay e só percebi na metade. As garotas nunca vieram... As garotas nunca vieram!

**Pasoline**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurumada: MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? Eu disse que era pra vocês se aprontarem pro Episódio G e não pra G Magazine!

**NOMAD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Mestre o que é isso?!? Você e Miro!?!  
Kamus: Qual é o problema?! O Shun ficou abraçadinho com você e eu não disse nada!!!

**Coring**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miro: Kamus, tenho algo a lhe dizer...  
Kamus: O que é, querido?  
Miro: O "MONOCROMATISMO DOMINA"!

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manchete de primeira página:  
**Morto ressuscita com magia negra de fãs de Yaoi**

**Gray Fox**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afrodite: Poxa, um sanduíche precisa de recheio!

**kappa**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miro: Até mais senhorito Kamus, vou voltar a ser um andarilho mais uma vez para poder livrar o Japão da ameaça de Makoto Shishio.  
Kamus: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!  
E enquanto vários vaga-lumes surgem...  
Makoto Shishio, lá de cima da casa de aquário (não tão vendo, porra?): SACANEEI! HAHAHAHA!  
Houji, pendurado no testículo esquerdo de Shishio: O senhor Shishio é o máximo, sr. Shishio!

**Mestre dos Magos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Mããããããeee!

**Gello**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miro: Olha pra onde eu te comi!  
Kamus fecha os olhos.  
Miro: Ah, no escurinho, né?

**Rei Sen**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamus: Então foi isso que você quis dizer com "O Escorpião tem força no RABO"?

**Lone Wolf**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamus, gritando em altos brados: Sim, meus amigos cavaleiros! Eu, Kamus, o cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário sei fazer boca-a-boca! Dessa forma poderei salvar Miro, que afogou-se em sua banheira!  
Miro, sussurrando: Kamus, você já inventou desculpas melhores...

**Poderoso Porco**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miro: Pena que ainda não estamos de ARMA DURA.

**Youkai X**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu, olhando para a foto: E é isso que acontece quando o Shun usa o _Photoshop_!

**shadowmaker**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamus: Ah, Saori, eu nunca percebi que você queria dar pra mim... Mas porque estou sentindo o seu báculo aqui embaixo?  
Miro: Cara, essa pinga que eu dei pra ele é boa mesmo!

**FW**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lestat: Bom, mas ainda tá precisando de uma garotinha...

**Gray Fox**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miro: E foi assim que o Shun salvou o Hyoga...

**kappa**

**oOo**

**N.A.:** Essa foi a foto mais comentada do site. Teve gente que se recusou a legendar! Eu, particulamente, adorei.


	6. TURISTA ALEMÃO ASSASSINADO NO RJ

**LEGENDA 5 - ****TURISTA ALEMÃO ASSASSINADO NO RIO DE JANEIRO**

**  
**

Toguro: Isso deve ser muito doloroso.

**Youkai X**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Com fotos como essa, textos depressivos e ameaças de suicídio, serei um _fotologger_ famoso!

**Gello**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miro: E nunca mais diga que o MONOCROMATISMO NÃO DOMINA!!!

**Pasoline**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Miro, me explique apenas uma única coisa... Você disse que são 15 os golpes da Agulha Escarlate, mas só vejo treze, onde estão os outros dois?  
Miro: Já olhou pros dedos da sua mão esquerda?  
Hyoga: O... O quê?

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Miro, você tem certeza que não tem outro jeito de tirar areia da vagina?

**Ragnarök**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Tudo bem que o Santuário é atrasado mas a latrina ser um buraco no chão? Ninguém merece!

**NOMAD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Ok, a última coisa de que me lembro antes de apagar foi ter visto meu mestre usar sua técnica mais poderosa em mim. Mas tem 3 coisas que eu não entendo: Primeiro, por que o Shun tá caído no chão? Segundo, de onde vem tanto sangue? Terceiro, POR QUE MEU CU TÁ DOENDO TANTO, PORRA???

**AAAAA**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mônica: E isso é pra você aprender a nunca mais me chamar de baixinha, gorducha e dentuça!

**Mestre dos Magos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miro e Kamus: E da próxima que você vender outra daquelas fotos pro Kravis vai ser pior. **(1)**

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O Ministério da Saúde adverte:  
O USO INDISCRIMINADO DE "PÓ DE DIAMANTE" RESULTA EM ACÚMULO DE CRISTAIS NAS ARTÉRIAS, LEVANDO A TERRÍVEIS HEMORRAGIAS E ERUPÇÕES DE SANGUE, PERDA DE DEDOS, ROMPIMENTO HEMORRÓIDICO DE PREGAS ANAIS E EVENTUALMENTE, MORTE.

**Youkai X**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miro: E é assim que eu pinto minhas unhas!

**Gello**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Um truque não funciona APENAS duas vezes contra um cavaleiro do zodíaco...

**Phoenix Genma Ken**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seya: Hyoga, o que houve com você?  
Hyoga: Sou o novo dublê do Shiryu...

**Ada**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manchete: Mais um traficante morto nos becos do santuário.

Miro: É, esse dai num teve jeito. Ficava vendendo um tal de "pó de diamante"...  
Soldado: Quando demos voz de prisão ele começou a dançar balançando os braços feito uma bicha... Aí atiramos nele...

**Aoshi**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miro: Esses pontos no seu corpo representam as estrelas da constelação de Escorpião...  
Hyoga: Putz! E esse buraco enorme na minha barriga?!?  
Miro: Isso... Hum... Deve ter sido um buraco negro que apareceu na hora...

**Kajikun**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noturno: _I am your father, Hyoga_.  
Hyoga: _No! __That's impossible!_  
Noturno: _Trust your fingers, Hyoga._

**Katz**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga; Depois de ver Rei Arthur, Alexandre, Tróia, A Batalha de Riddick, A Paixão de Cristo, Elektra e Mulher-Gato.  
Nem um cavaleiro agüenta tanta merda.

**Yayman**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun: Isso é mais um trabalho para o CSI: Santuário!

**Gray Fox**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Merda, eu sabia q não devia espremer essas espinhas!

**Kazuma**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu: Hyoga, o que aconteceu?  
Hyoga: Menstruei...

**Pasoline**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miro: O quê??? Eu não acredito!  
Hyoga: Não acredita que eu tenha sobrevivido aos 15 furos da Agulha Escarlate?  
Miro: Não, é que eu joguei você contra essa pilastra e ela não... Quebrou!

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urologista: ...e é isso cavalheiros, que acontece com alguém que tem fimose avançada e pressão alta goza.

**Youkai X**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miro: Você está bem?  
Hyoga: Não, eu tenho lepra, elefantíase no braço e hemorróida!  
Miro: Cala boca, tô falando com o pilar, não viu que ele tá rachado!?

**Gello**

**oOo**

**GLOSSÁRIO**

**(1)** Eles estão se referindo à foto da legenda anterior. XD


	7. KANON METRALHADO

**LEGENDA 6 - KANON METRALHADO**

Narrador: E, com vocês, o incrível Homem-Catchup, capaz de colocar molho em 11 sanduíches ao mesmo tempo. 

**Capiva**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kanon: Merda! Preciso comer menos chocolate! Essas espinhas já estão explodindo! 

**Adriano Vinagre (O Lepárido)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Narrador: Aqui descrevemos a dura realidade de um traficante: Se não é espancado e morto na prisão é metralhado e morto no morro! 

**Tiago J.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kanon: Merda! Bem q o Deba falou pra eu num vir pro Rio!!! 

**Pasoline**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kanon: Urgh!!! Esse Sempre Livre não segura nada!!! 

**Ybes de Zephyr**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kanon: Nããão!!! Tem chocolate saindo dos meus poros!!! 

**Rodrigo Shin**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kanon: Aaarrrggh... Bem que me avisaram pra nunca tentar prender um espirro... 

**Felipe**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Milo: Isso é para você parar de dizer que eu faço tricô com as agulhas, viu!?! 

**deus**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kanon: AAAAAAaaarrrgh...  
Magneto:_Too much iron in your blood_... 

**Rune**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kanon: Espero q esse novo método de acupuntura faça minha dor no pescoço parar... 

**Gemini**


	8. DEU NISSO

**LEGENDA 7 - "DEU" NISSO**

Shun: Segura forte em mim. 

**Pasoline**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shun: Não Hyoga! Eu quero ser o passivo! 

**Adriano Vinagre (O Lepárido)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shun: Que delícia esse boneco inflável. Pena que só tinha nessa cor... 

**Pan**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Narrador: E agora, com vocês, o filme erótico mais esperado do ano: **Esquentando o Picolé**! Estrelando: Shun de Andrômeda, e participação especial de Hyoga de Cisne! Consulte a programação local! 

**ZeroX**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shun: Hummm... Não me parece certo estuprar um picolé... 

**Reizel**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shun: Vou te lamber todinho, meu picolé gigante!  
Hyoga: Kamus, **filho da PUTA**! 

**Lilith**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shun: Sim, Hyoga, o Kurumada está **MESMO** precisando de dinheiro... 

**cry**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kamus (cop version): **FREEZE MOTHERFUCKER**!!!   
Hyoga: ... (Literalmente FROZEN)  
Shun: _I'm a mother! __I'm a mother_!!! 

**Mãe-da-foca**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Hyoga: Hmmm... Mais pra baixo, Eiri, sua safada... 

**Rodrigo Shin**


	9. AI MEU PESCOCINHO UÍ!

**LEGENDA 9 - AI MEU PESCOCINHO... UÍ!**

Shun: Óh! Adeus mundo cruel!  
Shaka: ...  
Shun: Eu vou morrer!!!  
Shaka: ...  
Shun: Eu estou morrendo!!!  
Shaka: Porra! Não adianta! Eu não vou te comer! 

**Laguna**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shun: Ei, Shaka, dá pra me ajudar com essa corrente maluca? Ela tá me machucando! Aargh...  
Shaka: Pronto.  
Shun: Muito obrigado!   
Shaka: Obrigado nada, pode ir baixando a calcinha de Andrômeda... 

**Felipe**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shaka: Cavaleiro, eu serei misericordioso e o mandarei ao mundo dos mortos sem dor...  
Shun: Aaarrggh... Enforcado com minha própria corrente... Essa é a sua definição de "sem dor"?!?  
Shaka: Bom... Eu num tô sentindo nada... 

**Kyo**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shaka: Eu já disse, Shun. Você não sabe dar nó em gravata... 

**Prudence-Chan**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shun: Não vale Shaka, você disse que ia fazer ela entrar no meu cú, e não me enforcar. 

**Matthäus**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shaka: Lamento, Shun. Eu bem que avisei que sadomasoquismo com o homem mais poderoso do mundo é muito arriscado. Mas você não quis me ouvir... 

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shaka: Gostou do colar Shun?  
Shun: Ficou di-vi-no! Obrigado por emprestar.  
Shaka: Que isso santa... Amiga é para essas coisas. 

**diego**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shaka: Alguma última palavra antes de morrer?  
Shun: Argh... NÃO!   
Shaka: Qualé... Todos estão esperando...  
Shun: Aaargh... Não vou dizer!  
Shaka: DIGA SEU PIRRALHO MALDITO!!!  
Shun: ...Tá bom... **IKKIIIII!!!**

**Rune**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shaka: _You're my bitch!_   
Shun: _I'm your bitch_. 

**Pasoline**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shaka: Anda, me conta todos os seus segredos pra deixar o cabelo tão sedoso e a pele tão macia! 

**Pan**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Narrador: E enquanto isso, Shaka ensina Shun a cantar.  
Shaka: Mais agudo!!   
Shun: aaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! 

**mad hatter**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shaka (plagiando o Shurato): VÃI LÃ CORRENTAN SUFOCAN ESSA BICHÃ QUE É TÃO FRACAN!!!  
Shun: Argh!!! Ui! Como doí... 

**Ybes de Zephyr**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shaka: Se vocês me perguntarem mais uma vez se eu sou virgem, eu juro que ele morre.  
Shun: Eu vou usar o meu poder máximo... **Ikkiiiii**! 

**Júlia**


	10. TRIO TERNURA

**LEGENDA 8 - TRIO TERNURA**

Saga: Pô, tá certo que traímos Atena mas o Shaka não precisava nos deixar **NA MÃO**.

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buda: TALK TO THE HAND!

**Capiva**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga: C#$&! Quem foi o filho da puta q desenhou este mapa?

**Pasoline**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga: Ainda bem que o Buda não põe a mão no fogo por ninguém...

**Seu Madruga**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buda: Hahahah... Vocês estão na minha mão!!  
Shura: Estamos na palma da mão do Buda!  
Saga: Estamos na palma da mão do Buda.  
Kamus: Estamos na palma da mão do Buda...  
Narrador: Shura, Saga e Kamus estão na palma da mão de Buda...  
Buda (pensando): Influência do Shun, só pode...

**raikka**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buda: Shura, se não for muito incômodo, poderia cortar minhas unhas?

**Mau Mau Ward**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga, Shura e Kamus: Invocamos o poder Megazord!!!

**Shion**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamus: Para onde o Shaka nos mandou?  
Shura: Não sei, ele disse que seria para um universo de dor e sofrimento!  
Saga: Hey, olhem! Estamos na mão de uma loira gigante! E ela esta cantando!  
Loira: Polegares, polegares, onde estão aqui estão! Eles se saúdam, eles se saúdam, e se vão!  
Todos: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!

**Gemini**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buda: Buda esmaga!

**SworMaster**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga: Creio que nosso destino...  
Shura: Está agora nas...  
Kamus: Nas... Nas... Mãos de Deus?  
Saga: De Buda idiota!

**Bob**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buda: E então Cavaleiros de Ouro renegados... Irão me ajudar a matar Atena?  
Saga: Claro! Conheço o Santuário como a palma de "sua" mão...

**Shiryuken**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamus: Ôh Saga, me diz uma coisa...  
Saga: Fala...  
Kamus: Quando tempo dura o efeito dessa pílula de Nanicolina, hein?!**(1)**

**NOMAD**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Ih, fudeu...  
Saga: Porra, eu falei pra vocês taparem os ouvidos!  
Kamus: Landou maldito, você me paga! **(2)**

**AAAAA**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaka: Vocês são macacos nas mãos de Buda.  
Goku: Alguém chamou?  
Kamus: Porra! Mangá errado!

**Dewsconhecido**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buda: Vamos brincar de adoleta?  
Shura, Saga e Kamus: Vamos!  
Saga: A.  
Kamus: Do.  
Shura: Le.  
Buda: TA! SPLASH!

**Bruna**

**oOo**

**(1) Nicolalina -** pílulas de encolhimento do Chapolin Colorado.

**(2) Landou -** personagem do mangá Yu Yu Hakusho. Ele faz uma reza que encolhe seus oponentes.


	11. CAVALEIROS INFANTIS

**LEGENDA 10 - CAVALEIROS INFANTIS**

Hyoga: Hunpf!  
Shiryu: Entendeu Seiya? Você sempre estará abaixo de nós...  
Shun: E eu atrás!

**Evil Panda**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guia do zoológico: E aqui podemos ver como os filhotes de cavaleiro, desde pequenos, já demonstram suas principais qualidades...

**JotaPê **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pensamentos:  
Shun: Que inveja...  
Hyoga: Que dor de barriga...  
Shiryu: Que ser inferior...  
Ikki: Que patético...  
Seiya: Que Magavilha!

**Laguna**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikki: Shun, aprenda como se joga JO-KEN-PO...  
Seiya: PAPEL!  
Shiryu: CONCHA!!!  
Hyoga: Perdeu Seiya, agora está 34 a 0 pro Shiryu...

**Abel**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu: Parabéns Seiya, conseguiu completar o percurso de 2km com o Hyoga nas costas...  
Seiya: ... Arrrff... aaarrgh... aargh... Cadê o meu prêmio... aaarrg...  
Hyoga: O chocolate está com o Shun...  
Shun: (chomp, chomp, chomp...)

**Kyo**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: Shiryu, me tira daqui! O Hyoga CAGOU em mim!

**Pasoline**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Isso é por você ter me chamado de pato! Que foi? Não vai com a minha cara?  
Seiya: Foi sem querer querendo, é que ninguém tem paciência comigo...  
Shiryu: Pois é, pois é, pois é...  
Ikki: Seiya, o que você tem de burro você tem de burro!  
Shun: Conta tudo pra sua irmã, Seiya!

**Ybes de Zephyr**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun: Ikki... Nós temos q ajudar o Seiya?  
Ikki: Claro q não! Ou Athena ajuda ele ou ele vai ficar ali pra sempre..  
Shiryu: Hyoga, quer apostar qnt q ele vai gritar pela Marin agora?  
Hyoga: Feito! Quem perder come o Shun...  
Shun: VIVA!

**Urio de Huskarl**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun: Ikkiii! O que eles estão fazendo?

Ikki: Não está vendo Shun? Eles estão estuprando o Seiya, ele já está até sem as calças e o Shiryu pronto pra dar um tapa na cara dele!

Shun: Ikkiiii! Eu também querooo!

Ikki: Estuprar o Seiya?

Shun: Não, ficar no lugar dele! Deixaaaa!

**Adriano Vinagre (O Lepárido) **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu: Quantos dedos tem aqui?

Seiya: CINCO!!!

Hyoga: ERRADO! (Puuuum...)

**Joca **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: Não adianta que eu não vou usar esse COLANT LILÁS...

Hyoga: Resistir é inútil Seiya...

Shiryu: Veja como ficou bonito em mim...

Shun: Eu também quero um...

**COMPUTO**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun: Ikki, o que eles tão fazendo?

Ikki: Shhhhhh...

Shiryu: Eu tenho um doce aqui Seiya... Abre a boca e fecha os olhos...

Seiya: Assim...

Hyoga: FECHA OS OLHOS SEU RETARDADO!

**Cosmo**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga (pensando): Esse Seiya... Pelo jeito ele gosta de sofrer... Eu seria realmente educado com ele caso ele pedisse pra mim sair de cima... Mas ele é burro demais para pedir isso...

Shiryu: Seiya, viu como é ser um burro de carga? Hum... Acho q você gostou... Tu serás um burro de carga para o resto da vida!

Ikki: Shun, não me venha dizer q você sente pena deste retardado?

Shun: Não, sinto inveja... Ele tem um macho em cima dele... Ui!

**Haitani**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: IIKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Ikki: Não adianta, Seiya, eu só salvo o Shun!!!!

**Vina**


	12. SAGA E MU

**LEGENDA 11 - SAGA E MU (1)**

Mu: Bonita armadura... Onde tu conseguiu tinha pra homem?  
Saga: Por quê? Tu quer pro teu macho?

**Ybes de Zephyr**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu: Par!  
Saga: Ímpar!

**Prudence-chan**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu: **_YOU SHALL NOT PASSS_!!!**

**NinjaLuke**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga: A donzela me concederia a honra dessa dança?

**Lone Wolf**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu: Oi, você vem sempre aqui?  
Saga: Iiiiiih...

**NOMAD**

**oOo**

**(1) Não tinha título essa figura, daí tasquei esse mesmo. Tem poucas legendas pois não foram muito boas idéias.**


	13. SÓ UMA PISTOLADA

**LEGENDA 12 - ****SÓ UMA PISTOLADA...**

Aioria: Isso Marin, sem que ninguém perceba...  
Marin: Que você tem pau pequeno?

**Zed**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marin: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha...  
Aioria: Ahn? O que foi, Marin?  
Marin: Você chama ISSO de "Cápsula do Poder"? Hahahahaha...

**NOMAD**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marin: Hmmm, acho melhor você me mostrar a pata do leão, porque o pinto num tá nada bom...

**Shion**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aioria: Eu tentei te falar que o batom tava borrado...

**zErOx**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marin: Ai...(snif)... Por que você me deu um soco na barriga?  
Aioria: Perdão... Pensei que fosse a Shina...

**Rune**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aioria: Ok, eu tenho uma boneca inflável RUIVA vestida de AMAZONA, mas não vejo porque vocês associariam isso a uma possível atração sexual que a Marin exerça em mim.

**Prudence-chan**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aioria: Hmmm... argh...  
Marin: Aaaiiii...  
Aioria: Marin, pelamordedeus, pare de apertar AÍ!!  
Marin: Só se você parar de beliscar meu braço. Foi você quem começou!

**Iwanugahana**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aioria: Marin... Eu sei que eu pedi pra tu me matar de prazer...mas, nesse aspecto, eu penso diferente do Seiya, então...TIRA O DEDO DO MEU CÚ, PORRA!!!

**Shiryuken**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aioria: Marin, já te disseram que você se parece com a Shina?  
Marin: Nãããããããããããããããããooo...

**Elfo**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aioria: Eu sei que é difícil, Marin, mas olhe para frente e veja a DURA realidade. E como tá dura...  
Marin: EU NÃO AGÜENTO VER O SHUN COMENDO O SEIYA ! Era para ser EU!

**Tiago J. - ( ShadowV. )**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marin: Hum... Ohh...  
Aioria: O que foi Marin?  
Marin: Cadê ele, Aioria?  
Aioria: Tá pegando nele...  
Marin: Nossa... Pensei que fosse a perna...

**Lee no Yuuzumi**


	14. OLHAR SUSPEITO

**LEGENDA 13 - OLHAR SUSPEITO!**

Hyoga: Fler, você já ouviu falar de... "boquete"? **(1)**

**Pasoline**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fler: Hyoga, é um pedaço de gelo que você tem nas calças ou você está feliz em me ver?

**Zed**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: _Nice shoes... Wanna fuck_?

**warriorpriestess**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Fler, é verdade que os ratos têm medo de você?  
Fler: Hein? Por quê?  
Hyoga: Porque você é mó gatinha...  
Fler: Porra, pensei que pelo menos em Asgard eu ficaria livre de cantadas nojentas como essa...

**NOMAD**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Aí... Er... Peido pesa?  
Fler: Não...  
Hyoga: Então caguei na calça!

**Rô & Ká**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fler: Credo Hyoga... Só isso? O do Haguen era bem maior.  
Hyoga: Desculpe... É o **frio**...

**Serge**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Agora, você põe a sua mãozinha aqui e faz uma massagem pra esquentar... Olha só como ele está durinho de frio...  
Fler: Ah, coitadinho...  
Hyoga (pensando): Adoro essas garotas ingênuas que vivem no meio da neve...

**Lilith**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fler: Jack... Oh Jack!  
Hyoga: Rose...

**Elfo**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Você está me traindo, Fler? Diga logo! Não me faça ter que usar meu golpe "Pó de Amante"!

**Pan**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Fler, nós precisamos conversar.  
Fler: ...  
Hyoga: Eu queria dizer que... Que você é uma garota muito especial pra mim... E que.. Eu quero ficar com você!  
Fler: ...  
Hyoga: Fler?  
Fler: ...  
Hyoga: ... Fler, dá pra tirar os fones de ouvido quando eu estiver falando com você?!

**Prudence-chan**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Fler... Você é tão... F**r**eya!

**Pasoline**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fler: Nossa, Hyoga! É verdade que o Shun é homossexual?!  
Hyoga: É, é verdade. Descobri isso da pior maneira possível na casa de Libra e depois disso nunca mais ANDEI do mesmo modo, se é que você me entende...

**Tiago J**

**oOo**

**(1)** Aqui o Kravs preferiu deixar o nome dela de acordo com a dublagem brasileira. Foi bom porque já rendeu uma piada com o nome verdadeiro.


	15. DE CORAÇÃO

**LEGENDA 14 - DE CORAÇÃO**

Shiryu: Nem Shunrei conseguiu tocar meu coração como você Shura...

**Shion**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu: Urgh! Shura, você **quebrou** meu coração!

**Pasoline**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#CLACK#

Shura: Ah... Obrigado por encaixar meu braço de volta no lugar, Shiryu. Não dava nem pra mexer direito com ele deslocado...  
Shiryu: Não foi nada. Amigo é pra essas coisas. E você sabe que é meu amigo do peito!

**Prudence-chan**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Não Shiryu, o seu coração está ótimo... Vamos ver a próstata agora.  
Shiryu: QUÊ?!?

**Serge**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Como esse golpe realça a beleza dos seus olhos, Shiryu!  
Shiryu: Esse elogio foi de cortar o coração...

**JPh**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu: Este é meu melhor golpe, a técnica suprema da "coraçãozada" nos dedos.

**Matthäus**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: O que é esse tumor no seu peito, Shiryu? Você não me disse que já havia vencido o Câncer?  
Shiryu: É, mas eu tava falando do Máscara da Morte... Arggh!

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Olha como ficou esse esmalte nas minhas unhas, Shiryu.  
Shiryu: Não tô vendo, chega mais perto.  
Shura: Assim tá bom?  
Shiryu: Arrghh! Não precisa ser tão perto, Shura.

**Adriano Vinagre (O Lepárido)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shyriu: Porra Shura, olha o que você fez...  
Shura: Entenda de uma vez que ninguém quer ficar vendo seus músculos!!!

**Prips**


	16. MARCINARIA DE ÁRIES

**LEGENDA 15 - MARCINARIA DE ÁRIES**

Mu: Tem razão Kiki, esse traje está bem brilhante mesmo... Onde você encontrou?  
Kiki: Dentro de uma caixa de **CHUMBO**, com um símbolo esquisito e escrito **CÉSIO 134**.  
MU: (...) **O... O... O QUÊ?!?**

**Rune**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiki: Mu, por que desde que voltamos pro Santuário você tá andando de armadura o tempo todo? Inclusive enquanto conserta as armaduras...  
Mu: ...  
Kiki: Fala aí.  
Mu: ...Minhas roupas...  
Kiki: O quê?  
Mu: Minhas roupas ficaram em Jamiel...

**Heliporto Flutuante**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiki: Mas Mestre, se você só precisava do Pó, por que fez o coitado do Shiryu doar 2/3 do sangue?  
Mu: É que ele queria se sacrificar pelo Seiya. E uma pessoa dessas pra mim merece morrer.

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu: Então, falta só mais um pouco pra terminar... Kiki, me passe o resto do pó de estrelas.  
Kiki: ...  
Mu: Kiki... Kiki? **KIKI NUM É PRA CHEIRAR ISSO NÃO!!!**

**warriorpriestess**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiki: Mestre... Você..  
Mu: Fique quieto Kiki... Estou consertando a Armadura.  
Kiki: Mas Mestre, você pegou...  
Mu: Cale a boca, Kiki!  
(Então ocorre uma explosão)  
Kiki: Eu tava tentando dizer q isso era pólvora e não pó de estrelas...

**diego**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Armadura de Dragão: Isso Mu, coça só mais um pouquinho pra baixo...

**Shion**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiki: E então, já descobriu o que a armadura tem?  
Mu: É caspa!

**Felipe**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu: Falta pouco pra consertar isso... Kiki passa a lixa.  
Kiki: Toma.  
Mu: ...  
Kiki: O que houve?  
Mu: Isso é lixa de unha!

**Cosmo**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu: Por acaso o Shiryu achou que esta pepita de ouro era suficiente pra pagar o conserto da armadura?  
Kiki: HAHAHA, ele não precisou pagar nada pra eu dar a bunda pra ele!

**Mestre dos Magos**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiki: Então esta é a famosa Armadura de Dragão que veio dos 5 Picos Antigos?  
Mu: Não seja tolo, esta é a armadura de Dragão que veio de Chernobyl, veja a radioatividade que ela emana...

**Rô & Ká**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiki: Mú! Quando eu crescer eu vou ter uma armadura brilhante como essa aí?  
Mú: NUNCA! Você irá sempre ser uma versão mini-Tatsume! Você irá me servir café todos os dias e sempre auxiliar os Cavaleiros no q eles precisarem... E caso você não aceite trabalhar feito um escravo para eles... Já sabe né?  
Kiki: #sigh# ... Sei... #lambe os sapatos do Mu#  
Mu: Assim está bem melhor...

**Urio de Huskarl**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiki: Mestre, preciso perguntar uma coisa, mas acho que vai ficar ruim pra vocês, Cavaleiros.  
Mu: Tudo bem, diga.  
Kiki: Se... Só o Punho e o Escudo do Dragão racharam, como o capacete e os ombros podem estar trincados? É mágica?  
Mu: ...É... Acho que não foi mágica, só pode ter sido cagada do Kurumada mesmo.

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiki: Ah... Então é pra isso q eu precisava pegar vagalumes...

**cris**


	17. OLHARES SUSPEITOS

**LEGENDA 16 - ****OLHARES SUSPEITOS**

Shaka: você não passa de um macaco na mão de Buda!   
Shura: E você não passa de um viado na frente do meu pau! 

**AiOrOs**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shura: E aí, gata? Tem alguma coisa pra fazer hoje?  
Shaka: MAS QUE PORRA! Só porque eu tenho cabelo comprido e loiro não quer dizer que eu seja uma mulher, Shura!  
Shura: Esqueceu de dizer que você também é virgem... 

**Ryttah Pendragon**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shaka: ESTÁTUA! 

**Capiva**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shaka: Você sabe quem eu sou?  
Shura: Não!  
Shaka: Sou o homem mais próximo de Deus!  
Shura: Jesus?!? 

**Seu Madruga**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shaka: Você não tem bons modos, cavaleirinho... Você deve me comer com delicadeza... Eu sou Virgem... 

**Z.I.T.O.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shura: Ahá... Te surpreendi por trás.  
Shaka: Surpreendeu é? Até parece q não conheço isso. Quem você acha q ensinou o Shun? 

**diego**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shaka: O que você está fazendo aí atrás, Shura?   
Shura: Ué, nada...  
Shaka: Então dá a vez pra outro, pô! 

**Ybes de Zephyr**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shaka: É o seu fim, Shura! Acabei de lhe tirar o sentido da visão!   
Shura: Essa voz... ICHI?! O que você está fazendo na casa de Virgem??? 

**Lone Wolf**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shaka: É só pra aparar um pouco, entendeu, Shura?  
Shura: Porra, fica parado aí, senão sai torto! 

**AAAAA**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Música de fundo: ...Aquele Olhar 43... Aquele assim, meio de lado... 

**Raikka**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shura: Montinho! 

**SworMaster**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shaka: Tá achando o que, Shura? Só o Ikki consegue me pegar por trás! 

**Hitomi**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shura: Prepare-se Shaka! Exca... Aaargh! Maldito!  
Shaka: Incrível, Shura, não sabia que ao bater no seu saco os seus olhos CRESCIAM... 

**Iucai X**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shura: Que cuzão, Shaka! És virgem só no signo, né? 

**anti-seiya**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shura: Shaka! Como você conseguiu isso? Eu não posso acreditar!   
Shaka: Ui, num sabe, é? "_Embelezze_ dá vida aos seus cabelos". 

**Adriano Vinagre**


	18. PORQUE A 1ª IMPRESSÃO É A QUE FICA

**LEGENDA 17 - PORQUE A 1ª IMPRESSÃO É A QUE FICA**

**MINHA LEGENDA:**

Shiryu: Uau, Seiya, até que isso é divertido mesmo!  
Hyoga: Agora compreendo porque você vive fazendo isto  
Seiya: Num falei? Pular em abismos é a nova moda, galera!

**Kravis**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: MERDA! Eu sabia que o vidro ia ceder!  
Seiya: Hã, bem, não ligue pra gente, Pandora, continue se masturbando...

**Rodrigo Shin**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu: Nós temos armaduras de várias cores diferentes, lutamos contra o mal e fazemos acrobacias sem sentido... **POR QUE ENTÃO NÃO PODEMOS TER UM MEGAZORD**?!?

**Tofu**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pandora: "_It's raining men! Aleluia_!"

**Lilith**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: Vamos pessoal! Vamos ajudar Saga e os outros!  
Shun: Vamos! Ikkkiiiiiiii!!!  
Shiryu: Certo, mas por que não usamos a **porta**?

**McCloud**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pandora: Quem não tem teto de vidro que atire a primeira pedr**aaaaa**!

**Pasoline**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Não, Shun... Você tem que abrir os braços assim, ó...  
Shun: Mas Hyoga... Não são os braços o que eu quero abrir...

**Raikka**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun: Preparem-se espectros! Nós aprendemos uma nova técnica, o _Athena Excalamation _e ... **SEIYA, SAI DA FRENTE, PORRA**!!!

**Iwanugahana**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: É isso mesmo amigos. Mais um pouco e vocês aprendem a cair em abismos como eu...

**DarthWolf**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu: Cuidado, Seiya! Nessa posição você vai cair de boca!!!  
Shun: E quem disse que isso é ruim???

**Shiryuken**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: "Por que eu acho que nós vamos ter problemas quando descobrirem que invadimos a estufa do Kurama?" **(1)**

**cry**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: Vamos lá, amigos... Quem cair por último vai dar o cú pros outros três!!!  
Shun: Ah é? Correntes de Andrômeda!!!

**Seu Madruga**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova Armadura: **R$300,00**  
Passagem para o submundo: **R$1800,00**  
Cair de um teto de vidro de cara no chão do covil do inimigo: **Não Tem Preço**.

Tem coisas que a Saori compra, para todas as outras **NÃO DEIXE O SEIYA SER O LÍDER**

**Tofu**

**oOo**

**(1) Kurama -** personagem do mangá Yu Yu Hakusho


	19. HILDA BOA, FLER TAMBÉM

**LEGENDA 18 - HILDA BOA, FLER TAMBÉM**

**MINHA LEGENDA:**

Fler: Irmã, me explique uma coisa.  
Hilda: Pois não, Fler...  
Fler: Se o nosso pai era moreno e nossa mãe era ruiva, como eu sou loira e você é albina?  
Hilda: Er... Bem... Hum...

**Kravis**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilda: Querida irmã... Qual será o dia em que você fará um fio-terra em mim?  
Freya: No dia que você começar a usar... PAPEL HIGIÊNICO!!!

**Seu Madruga**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilda: Ah, é seu dedo mínimo, Fler? Achei estranho, pois o pau do Sieg não é tão grande!

**anti-seiya**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilda: Fler... Não olhe agora...  
Fler: O que?  
Hilda: Estamos no blog do Kravis... **(1)**  
Fler: Merda...

**LaLaLa**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilda: Fler! Mil desculpas, fui dominada pelo anel de Nibelungo, não pude ouvir as lamentações de Asgard e principalmente as suas!  
Fler: Está tudo bem querida irmã! O Hyoga "ouviu" todas as lamentações que eu tinha.

**kappa**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fler: Nossa Hilda! A sua bunda esta tão durinha! Você tem malhado os glúteos?  
Hilda: Nada disso. É q eu sento no trono congelado de Asgard mesmo...

**Kwabara rlz**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fler: Olhe irmã alguém esqueceu um Vibrador aqui... De quem será?

Enquanto isso no Japão...  
Shun: Drogaa!!! Não consigo achar meu Preciosssooo!!!

**Shion**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fler: E agora, Hilda: O que faremos sem Sieg e Haguen?  
Hilda: Você, eu não sei... Eu tô esperando o Sieg cair do céu com a armadura do Sorento... Se quiser a flauta emprestada, enquanto brincamos...

**Z.I.T.O.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Freya**: Minha irmã **Rilda**...  
**Rilda**: Minha irmã **Freya**...  
Freya: Estou com uma puta vontade de matar o tradutor que nos deu esses nomes. O que você acha?

**Thiago**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fler: Hilda, é verdade que Poseidon deu o anel para você?  
Hilda: É. Se bem que eu queria que tivesse sido o contrário...

**Pasoline**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fler: Uau... Estou impressionada, irmã...  
Hilda: Com a minha performance?  
Fler: Não, com a sua vagina... Nunca pensei que você também tingia ela de cinza...

**Lone Wolf**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#Cochichando#  
Fler: Hilda... Sorria... Nossa foto vai sair na Capricho comentando relações lésbicas! Temos que sair IM-PE-CÁ-VEIS!  
Hilda: Ops, me desculpe Fler... Estava ocupada olhando a saia da moça lá... Que coxas!

**Rachew de Andrômeda**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilda: Aii!!! Me machuquei!  
Fler: Hilda... Quantas vezes já te disse para tirar o anel Nibelungo antes da siririca?

**Shiryuken**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilda: Fler, minha irmã, todos esses anos eu sustentei uma paixão oculta por você. Tenho sonhos eróticos onde nós ficamos a nos bolinar. Tenho que dizer: Eu Te Amo!  
Fler: Como?  
Hilda: TIRE ESSES MALDITOS TAPA-OUVIDOS.

**OdD**

**oOo**

**(1) Blog do Kravs -** para os que não leram atentamente ao aviso é o blog de onde tiro essas legendas. XD


	20. UNICÓRNIO GAY

**LEGENDA 19 - UNICÓRNIO GAY**

Jabu: Tem jeito de se adquirir cosmo por osmose?

**2**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jabu: Ah, que merda!!! Não foi dessa vez que eu encontrei um pau menor do que o meu...

**Shiryuken**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jabu: Ikki...  
Ikki: Mu? É você?  
Jabu: Ikki, você não reconhece minha voz?  
Ikki: Misty?  
Jabu: Não, caralho!  
Ikki: Huh... Yugi? **(1)**

**NOMAD**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jabu: Será isso o que os homens chamam de... Ereção?

**Seu Madruga**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikki: Jabu? O que você está fazendo com a mão dentro da minha calça?  
Jabu: Nada que seu irmão já não tenha feito...

**Lone Wolf**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jabu: Ele desmaiou porque estava com **MEDO** de encarar o inimigo!

**DarthWolf**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikki: Jabu... Eu sei que estamos na escadaria e eles estão lá lutando com o Saga, mas...  
Jabu: Fala...  
Ikki: Isso que você está segurando não é o SEU CHIFRE!

**Kappa no Shino**

**oOo**

**(1) Yugi - **personagem principal de Yugi-Oh

Essa figura não teve boas legendas, daí a pouca quantidade delas.


	21. PORTEIROS DO ZODÍACO

**LEGENDA 20 - PORTEIROS DO ZODÍACO**

Mu: Você disse que no seu país há um lugar semelhante ao Santuário, não foi?  
Deba: Sim! Nossos Cavaleiros de Ouro chamam-se **TRAFICANTES**. As casas zodiacais chamam-se **FAVELAS** e, por fim, nosso santuário chama-se **PERIFERIA**... 

**AiOrOs**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

MU: Deba, sabe o que nós dois parecemos assim, um do lado do outro?  
Deba: O quê?  
Mu: Michael Jackson antes e depois! 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aldebaran: Que mulherzinha tu foi arrumá, hem Mu... Até no pescoço a vadia te pôs chifre... 

**anti-seiya**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aldebaran: Tá! Seu chifre é maior mas o meu é mais alto! 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aldebaran: Mu, seus cabelos são "rosas", suas "pintas" são roxas, seus cílios são negros, você não tem sobrancelha, então só por curiosidade qual é a cor de seus **PENTELHOS**? 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aldebaran: Mu, o Seiya arrancou meu chifre. Você pode consertar?  
Mu: Você não precisa do seu elmo para mostrar seus chifres.   
Aldebaran: O quê?!?  
Mu: Ah... Nada. 

**Anônima**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Música de fundo: "Aquele olhar 43... Assim, meio de lado..." 

**Çinistro**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mu: Aldebaran, quem foi seu mestre durante seu treinamento no Brasil?   
Aldebaran: Você não deve conhecê-lo. Ele se chamava... ELIAS MALUCO! 

**Shiryuken**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Deba: "Mu... Fica comigo?" 

**Laguna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Deba: Mú, quanto você quer pra consertar o chifre dourado da minha armadura?  
Mú: Não sei... A sua namorada é bonita? 

**SwordMaster**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mu: E aí meu bovino, dizem que a casa de Gêmeos tá vazia... Vamos dar uma chegada lá?

Aldebaran: Putz, agora eu sei porque o Kiki é daquele jeito... 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador do Jockey-Club: Mu liderando a corrida, Deba liderando, Mu liderando, Deba passa e lidera por um nariz de vantagem... 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mu: Não lhe soa estranho q meu nome seja Mu, ou seja, o som q uma vaca faz, e que você seja o Touro, Debinha?  
Aldebaran: Ahn? Eu hein... 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mu: Aquela erva medicinal que o seu tio cultiva é realmente muito boa! Como ela se chama mesmo?

Deba: MACONHA! 

**AiOrOs**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mu: Por que você não corta suas sobrancelhas?  
Aldebaran: Por que você não deixa as suas crescerem?

**Anônima**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mu:Por que você está olhando pra trás nervoso, Aldebaran?  
Aldebaran: E como você estaria com o AFRODITE atrás de ti?!? 

**Youkai X **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aldebaran: Eu te invejo Mu... Você não precisa tirar caca de nariz... 

**LALALA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aldebaran: Mu... Cá entre nós... Tem alguma coisa escorrendo no meu nariz? 

**Bruna**


	22. KAMUS E MIRO, NÃO CAMUS E MILO PORRA

**LEGENDA 21 - KAMUS E MIRO, NÃO CAMUS E MILO, PORRA**

Miro: Morra, Kamus... ABRAÇO DO URSO!  
Kamus: Ôôô... Esse ataque não é seu!  
Geki: Só não reclama quando meu advogado te procurar, CUZÃO! 

**Shiryuken**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kamus: Miro, é verdade que o escorpião se defende com o rabo?   
Miro: Repete isso se tiver coragem! 

**TheRipper**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kamus: Isso, isso... Agora faz aquele negócio com a língua que eu adoro... 

**Kuwabara**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Miro: Ué, você não disse que queria brincar de forca?   
Kamus: ... 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Miro: Você prefere que eu te esgane ou que te acerte com uma bolada do meu **Chute de Trivela**? 

**diego**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Miro: Grrr... Morra, Pikachu maldito!  
Kamus: Urghh... Odeio quando ele tem essas crises de identidade... 

**Rô & Ká**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kamus: Por que eu tenho a LEVE impressão de que estamos nos comportando como os SIMPSONS?  
Miro: D´Oh! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Miro: _I find your lack of faith disturbing_. 

**NinjaLuke**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Miro: Me passa logo o batom!  
Kamus: Miro, eu já te disse... Se você quiser um batom pra combinar com sua unha, pede para o Afrodite, porra!!! 

**Seu Madruga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Miro: Vamos Kamus apague meu fogo interior!  
Kamus: EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!!  
Miro: Não era bem isso que eu queria... 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Miro: Ainda tem certeza que você não vai dançar comigo? 

**OdD**


	23. VAI LIBERAR OU NÃO?

**LEGENDA 22 - VAI LIBERAR OU NÃO?**

**Minha Legenda**

Julian: E ai gata, beleza? Quanto é o programa?

**Kravis**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julian: Saori, case-se comigo...  
Saori: Se você quer casar comigo, então por que deu o anel pra Hilda?!  
Julian: Er... Bem... Hum...

**Seu Madruga**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saori (apalpando): Então este é o famoso "Suporte Principal"? Hahahaha... Tá mais pras "Ruínas do Coliseu"...

**Shiryuken**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julian: A comida desse restaurante estava ótima, né Saori?  
Saori: Realmente estava, mas acho que você já pode tirar esse **Babador**!

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julian: Saori, você é linda como uma deusa...  
Saori: Minha nossa, mas que cantada ridícula!

**AAAAA**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julian: Olhe Saori! Aquela é a constelação de Pégasus!  
Saori: Olhe Julian! Lá vem o próprio te pegar...  
Julian: Dor de corno é foda...

**Ybes de Zephyr**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julian: Saori, olhe para o céu. Para a lua, para as estrelas...  
Saori: Quem vai ver estrelas vai ser você, se não tirar a mão da minha coxa!

**SworMaster**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julian: Veja que linda dama se aproxima, Saori!  
Saori: Mas aquele é o Shun!

**DarthWolf**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julian: Olhe, parece que vai chover!  
Saori (pensando) : Droga, vai estragar minha chapinha...

**Shion**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saori: Julian, não sei o porquê, mas sua voz me lembra a do Vegeta...  
Julian: É apenas impressão sua, Bulma... Digo, Saori...

**Seu Madruga**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poseidon: Sério q você prefere o Seiya a mim?  
Saori: Sim.  
Poseidon: Mas eu pareço um... Um... Deus grego e ele parece mais um... Um... Cavalo!

**Pasoline**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julian: Saori, eu gostaria de revelar meus verdadeiros sentimentos, case-se comigo!  
Saori: Julian, eu... #tridente surge no ar e arranca a cabeça da Saori#  
Julian: MAS O QUE...?!

A metros dali...  
Tétis: HUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Gray Fox**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julian: Então, como fico com essa roupa?  
Saori: Ridículo.  
Julian: Essa feriu meus sentimentos...  
Saori: Desculpa... É o stress... Sabe? Deusa, 5 boiolas atrás de mim, multinacionais por todo o planeta para gerenciar...  
Julian: ...Terra a ser inundada...  
Saori: ...quê?  
Julian: Ahn?! Nada não... Só tava pensando alto...

**Unknown**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saori: Fique olhando Julian... Seus planos de inundar a Terra não deram e nunca darão certo, existe uma pessoa que salvará a humanidade de novo.  
Julian: AH NÃO! Não vai me dizer que o Noé ainda está vivo!  
Saori: ...

**Siegfried (Serge)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julian: Saori... O que acha de irmos para aquela moita?  
Saori: Tá bom... Mas tem q ser rápido... Tenho mais um monte de clientes caras me esperando essa noite.

**diego **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julian: Olha que noite linda Saori... Nós poderíamos ficar deitados a noite inteira apenas observando as estrelas...  
Saori: É, você me deixa a ver navios mesmo...

**warriorpriestess**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saori: O que você está olhando, Julian?  
Julian: Aquele letreito.  
Saori: Letreiro? Que letreiro? O que está escrito lá?  
Julian: "Na verdade eu meto o pau nos erros que percebo. Não me entenda mal, eu ADORO Cavaleiros..." **(1)**

**Capiva**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julian: Sabia Saori, que na mitologia grega todos os deuses, parentes ou não, faziam sexo entre si?  
Saori: Ai que saudade do meu avô...

**TheRipper**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poseidon: Athena, o que o Seiya tem que eu não tenho?  
Athena: O nome dele no título, seu mero coadjuvante!

**Shiryuken**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julian: Saori, você sabe quem eu sou?  
Saori: Não, quem?  
Julian: O rei dos Sete Mares!!!  
Saori: Então você é o famoso pirata "Barba Negra" ?!?

**Seu Madruga**

**oOo**

**(1)** Essa é uma das frases o próprio Kravs.


	24. ESTA FOI A 17ª LEGENDA

**LEGENDA 23 - ESTA FOI A 17ª LEGENDA (1)**

**Minha Legenda**

Mestre Ancião: Shiryu! Me ajude! Não estou enxergando nada!  
Shiryu: Oh, imbecil, tira a porra do sombrero, né, porra!

**Kravis**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dohko: Não porra, eu já disse que não sou um Gremlin...

**NOMAD**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre Ancião: Antigos Espíritos do Mal... Transformem essa forma decadente em Mun-há!!! O de vida eterna!

**OdD**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre: Isso, Shunrei deixe-me pegar esses peitinhos.  
Shunrei: Pobre mestre, está sofrendo de sonambulismo.  
Shiryu: É, sei... "Sonambulismo"...

**Stressado**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu: Sabe como o Mestre Ancião veste a armadura de Libra sem mudar de forma?  
Shunrei: Não, como?  
Shiryu: É simples. Um escudo na frente, outro atrás e o elmo!

**Freak**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre Ancião (pensando): Olha o tamanho dessa roupa! A Shunrei tá mais cega que o Shiryu, não é possível!

**Adriano Vinagre**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre Ancião: Miooolooooo...

**AAAAA**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre Ancião: Cééérebro...

**Ybes de Zephyr**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shion: _I have become more powerful than any Jedi. Even you._  
Dohko: _Much to learn you still have._  
Shion: _It is obvious that this contest can not be decided by our knowledge of the Force... But by our skills with a lightsaber._

**NinjaLuke**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre Ancião: Poderoso você se tornou Shion, mas decidido pelas nossos conhecimentos da Força o confronto não pode ser. **(2)**  
**Vzzzziummm**

**Anonymous**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Música de Fundo:

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena,  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena,  
Ê, Macarena, UAI!!"

**Capiva**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Música de Fundo: **(3)**

"Aserehe ra de re  
De hebe tu de hebere seibiunouba mahabi  
An de bugui an de buididipi"

**Siegfried (Serge)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Música de Fundo:

"Pega no peitinho dela / Pega no umbiguinho dela  
Desce mais um pouquinho / Dança da manivela..."

**Rodrigo Shin**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Música de fundo:

"Uma esmola pelo amor de Deus... Uma esmola pro ceguinho, pro menino em toda esquina tem gente só pedindo!"

**Bik'z**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre Ancião: Huuum... Poderosa com você a Força é, jovem padawan Shiryu.

**Pasoline**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shion: Convenhamos, Dohko... Esse pau velho e mofado não serve mais pra nada...  
Mestre Ancião: Olha o respeito, porra!  
Shion: Eu estava me referindo ao cajado...

**Seu Madruga**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre Ancião: Eu posso andar! Eu estou andando! Eu estou andando! Eu...  
Poft!  
#cai da cama#  
Mestra Ancião: Era só um sonho...? Shunrei! Tive um pesadelo! Posso **dormir com você**?

**Raikka**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dohko: Cara, cadê o interruptor?

**Selph**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre Ancião: Shiryu... Alcance-me meu cajado, por favor...  
Shiryu: Mas por que o senhor não o pega, Mestre? Está bem na sua frente...  
Mestre Ancião: É que quero evitar a **fadiga**... **(4)**

**Shiryuken**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre Ancião: Vamos brincar de outra coisa. Eu odeio cabra-cega.

**SEI LAH**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre Ancião: Passa pra mim! Eu tô livre!

**mad hatter**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre Ancião: Deixa que eu cuido para q nenhuma bola entra no gol!  
Tsubasa: Não comigo jogando!

**Dewsconhecido**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre Ancião: Shiryuuu, cadê o meu pau?  
Shiryu: Sei lá velhote... Se vira aí, pô...  
Shun: Este assunto **muito** me interessa...

**Aioria**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shion: Quem foi o imbecil q deixou esse GNOMO DE JARDIM no meio da entrada do Santuário, PORRA?

**Elfo**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre Ancião: Quem foi o FILHO DA PUTA que virou essa bacia na minha cabeça?

**Z.I.T.O.**

**oOo**

**(1)** 17ª legenda dos Cavaleiros do site do Kravs.

**(2)** Grande mestre Yodah!

**(3)** Música do Rouge (grupo musical do SBT - acho que a única que fez sucesso).

**(4)** Célebre Jaiminho, do programa Chaves.


	25. AMETISTANDO A ESPADA DE FOGO

**LEGENDA 24 - ****AMETISTANDO A ESPADA DE FOGO NA SUA UNIDADE DA NATUREZA**

Alberish: Fler... Camisinhas são pra por no PAU e não no cabelo... 

**Z.I.T.O.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fler: Alberish, nós fizemos quase todas as posições do Kama Sutra, mas por que você não comeu meu cú?   
Alberish: É que sem vaselina meu pau **FREIYA**. 

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Alberish: Alberich é o caralho! Meu nome é Alberish! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fler: Onde está indo, Alberish?  
Alberish: Estou indo ametistar o _kaiser_, pra ver se ele para de encher o saco... 

**anti-seiya**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Alberish: Vamos ali naquele quarto... Não tem ninguém ali...   
Freya: Alberish... Por que, mesmo sendo considerado o cérebro de Asgard, você só pensa com a **cabeça DE BAIXO**??? 

**Shiryuken**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Alberish: E aí Fler, quer ver minha Espada de Fogo?  
Fler: Alberish, já que você tem o melhor cérebro de Asgard, SERÁ QUE NÃO DAVA PRA INVENTAR UMA CANTADA MELHORZINHA? 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fler: Alberish, por que você não olha pra mim?  
Alberish: Porque esse é o meu lado mais fotogênico. 

**Zed**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fler: Sabe, Alberish, você me lembra um ídolo da minha infância...  
Alberish: Quem? O Super Homem?! O He- Man?!   
Fler: Não... O PICA-PAU! 

**Lilith**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fler: Alberish, porque seu cabelo é rosa?  
Alberish: Porque eu produzo ametista e elas possuem essa cor.  
Fler: Ah tá. Então quer dizer que eu posso produzir ouro?  
Alberish pondo a mão no rosto em desespero e se segurando para não agredir Fler... 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fler: Por que você não me quer?  
Alberish: Porque você me confundiu com o Io de Scylla... 

**Rô & Ká**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Alberish: Desde pequeno eu era considerado... (conta uma longa história entediante sobre sua vida).  
Fler: Comovente essa sua história, mas... **EU PERGUNTEI ALGUMA COISA**? E anda logo, ô dublê do ciborgue 009, que a fila do banheiro das mulheres tá parada por causa dessas suas reflexões introspectivas inconseqüentes. 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fler: Alberish, onde está indo?  
Alberish: Fler... Sabe quando a gente peida e... E se caga?  
Fler: Hein? Alberish, o que você quer di...  
Alberish: Fler!  
Fler: Hum?  
Alberish: Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro! 

**Pasoline**


	26. DISCOTECA MONOCROMÁTICA

**LEGENDA 25 - DISCOTECA MONOCROMÁTICA**

**Minha Legenda**

**Moral da História:** E é por isso, amigos, que não é bom brincar com **bombas nucleares**!

**Kravis**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke: LEIGAN!!!

**AAAAA**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MM: Merda, com esse _Expectro Patronum_ do Potter agora tem DOIS viadinhos atrás de mim!!! **(1)**

**Youkai X**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MM: EU DISSE PRA GENTE NÃO IR VER O TORNEIO DAS TREVAS, PORRA!

**Gray Fox**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MM: Ah, me sinto como James Bond correndo de uma explosão!  
Afrodite: E eu me sinto como a mocinha que fica com ele no final!

**Z.I.T.O.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voz com lanterna na mão: O que vocês dois estavam fazendo **sozinhos** nessa caverna escura? Ei, vem cá! Tô falando com vocês... Tsc. Esses viados...

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MM: Maldição! Vou tirar essas botas, eu corro melhor descalço.  
Afrodite: Não adianta, mesmo descalço você não vai conseguir correr mais que o Radamanthys.  
MM: Eu não preciso correr mais que ele, só preciso correr mais que **você**.

**NOMAD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MM: Porra, me disseram q a luz ficava no fim do túnel, não no meio de um campo!

**Pasoline**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MM: Nós somos cavaleiros de ouro, nos movemos à velocidade da luz, podemos abrir a terra com um soco e disparamos raios de nossas mãos com o poder de um Big Bang! Então por que diabos estamos FUGINDO DE UM TREM?!?

**Kazuma**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MM: Afrodite, o que é q você fez pro Radamanthys ficar tão furioso?  
Afrodite: ...  
MM: Não me diga que você passou a mão na bunda dele de novo...

**DeathMask**

**oOo**

**(1)** Feitiço de Harry Potter, em que ele libera um veado etéreo.


	27. A GENTE SOMOS MAL DESENHADOS

**LEGENDA 26 - A GENTE SOMOS MAL DESENHADOS**

Alberish: Este golpe eu roubei do Shishio... ESPADA FLAMEJANTE!  
Hyoga: E este eu roubei do **Rocco**... FAZ UMA GULOSA!  
Alberish: AHHHH!!!

**Serge**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Pra que essa Espada de Fogo, Alberish?  
Alberish: Não achou que eu fosse te aquecer com o calor do meu cosmo, né?

**Z.I.T.O.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Você jamais conseguirá me atingir, Alberish! A Daiane me ensinou a fazer um duplo twist carpado!  
Alberish: Então você tá ferrado!

**Katz**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alberish: Então é tempolada de caça aos patos...  
Hioga: Você é desssspreeesssívell...

**Selph**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alberish: Par!  
Hyoga: Ímpar!

**TheRipper**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alberish: QUEIME, HYOGA!  
Hyoga: Isso é com o Shun!

**Bruna**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alberish: Agora sinta o poder do estilo HITEN MITSURUGI AMAKAKERU RYU-NO HIRAMEKI!!! **(1)**

**Youkai X**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Vou te mostrar o vôo do cisne!  
Alberish: Isso parece mais o salto da gazela...

**Z.I.T.O.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Alguém poderia me explicar POR QUE EU NÃO TENHO BUNDA?!

**radiação9**

**oOo**

**(1)** Algum golpe do Kenshin Himura. Não li o mangá todo. u.u"


	28. GUERREIROS DE PIJAMA DESCENDO AS E

**LEGENDA 27 - GUERREIROS... DE PIJAMA... DESCENDO AS ESCADAS...**

Ikki e Mime: Fuuuuuusãooo!** (1)**

**Gemini no Saga**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikki: OK Mime, o seu golpe é poderoso, mas pelo menos o meu tem nome...

**NOMAD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikki e Mime: SUPER GÊMEOS, ATIVAR!!!  
Mime: Porra Ikki, você errou de novo!

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mime: Merda! Uma ARGOLA furou meu braço!

**Youkai X**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikki: Se nascêssemos de novo, poderíamos ser irmãos!  
Mime: Eu não ia querer ser o **seu** irmão...

**Z.I.T.O.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikki: Hahah, eu tô matando muitos soldadinhos!  
Mime: Eu também! Principalmente com essa ARGOLA NO MEU BRAÇO

**Cell**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikki: Tenho mesmo q fazer isso?  
Mime: Que culpa eu tenho que o Shun se machucou um dia antes da nossa apresentação de ginástica rítmica? E cê sabe, né, quando o Shun LEVA PAU quem entra em cena é você...  
Ikki: Nem vem, se isso fosse verdade eu tinha que entrar em cena toda noite!  
Mime:...

**Lilith**

**oOo**

**(1)** Golpe do Vegeta com o Goku, em que eles tornam-se um super guerreiro.


	29. NÃO É A TOA QUE É A LEGENDA 24

**LEGENDA 28 - NÃO É A TOA QUE É A LEGENDA 24... (1)**

**Minha Legenda**

Shun: Saori, por que essa máscara tem chifres?  
Saori: Porque é o Seiya quem vai usar.

**Pasoline**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saori: Ai Shun, você não mudou nada...  
Shun: Por quê?  
Saori: Porque você continua com o hábito de segurar a **Arma Dura** dos outros na mão...

**Shiryuken**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun: Ai Saori, ainda não me acostumei com essa perna mecânica!

**Rô & Ká**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saori: Nossa, o Shiryu tá lutando sem a camisa de novo! Ai que maravilha... Num liga não Shun, mas tô até de farol aceso!  
Shun: Meniiiiina! E por que você acha que eu tô segurando a máscara desse jeito?!?

**Cell**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saori: Como você se sentia com a Rosa Sangrenta no seu coração?  
Shun: Eu preferia na bunda, mas nem tudo é perfeito...  
Saori: Pensei a mesma coisa quando levei a flechada...

**Z.I.T.O.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saori: Shun, por que esta triste? É porque estamos nos despedindo?  
Shun: Não. É porque a peça da Armadura de Sagitário que eu queria ter era a flecha dourada.

**Fry**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun: Saori... Já que essa armadura muda de forma... Tem um jeito dela ficar cilíndrica?  
Saori: Não. A que muda pra cilindro é a de Peixes...

**FW**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saori: Shun, me diz a verdade agora que estamos sozinhos... O que você viu na June?

Shun: Uma armadura muuuito fashion com um imeeeenso chicote!!!

**ShadowMaker**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saori: Nossa, que cheiro de porra? Você peidou Shun?  
Shun: Não, eu arrotei...

**Gemini no Saga**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saori: Shun, sabe por que eu sempre escolho você para carregar a máscara de Sagitário?  
Shun: Não sei. Por quê?  
Saori: Porque eu sei que você gosta de pegar na cabeça.

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Locutora: E agora na passarela da Guaraná Brasil... Afrodite e Misty...!  
Saori: Essas bichas tão cada dia mais parecidas com mulheres... Não acha, Shina?  
Shina: Eu sou o Shun, fofa...

**Raikka**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun: Ikkiiiiiiiii!!!

**Homem-Nuclear**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun: Saori, sinto dizer mas a qualidade da nossa imagem, assim como eu, está muito BIXA.

**Cell**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Visitante do blog: Legenda com a homossexualidade do Shun e a vadiagem da Saori já encheu...

**TheRipper**

**oOo**

**(1)** Era 24ª legenda do blog e ainda serviu de piada o número. Pobre Shun...


	30. A AMAZONA E O CAVALO

**LEGENDA 29 - A AMAZONA E O CAVALO**

Seiya: Me larga, Marin. Eu vou me jogar desse abismo e não tem nada que você possa fazer. 

**Homem-Nuclear**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Ahhhhh, você quebrou minha **Pata**! 

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Não Marin! Eu não quero ir ao veterinário! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Quem sabe dando corda pelo braço a cabeça funcione... 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Seiya, sua bicha... Desde quando você depila suas axilas? 

**Seu Madruga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Cosquinha não, Marin! COSQUINHA NÃO!!! Hahahaha! 

**Shiryuken**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Sabe qual a diferença entre o viado e a águia?  
Seiya: Qual?  
Marin: O viado deixa pôr a mão no ombro... 

**Z.I.T.O.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Puxa, como você tá pálida, Marin! 

**anti-seiya**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Shoryuken!!!  
Marin: Idiota! Isto é CDZ e não _Street Fighter_! 

**Ybes de Zephyr**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Seiya, entendo que você ficou MUITO amigo do Shun, mas pelo menos limpe essa sua cara cheia de **GOTAS DE ESPERMA**, PORRA!!! 

**Youkai X**


	31. OS MAIORES CHIFRES DO ZODÍACO

**LEGENDA 30 - OS MAIORES CHIFRES DO ZODÍACO**

Mu: Ih, Shura, chifre não existe, é coisa que colocaram na sua cabeça...  
Shura: Sei... E em você colocaram nos ombros, né?

**Pasoline**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu: Dessa vez o Golpe Fantasma de Fênix foi sacanagem... Ele ainda acha que está chupando um pau e apalpando outro...

**Z.I.T.O.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrador: _Shura wins... Flowess Victory... __**FATALITY**_!!!

**Shiryuken**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu: Shura... Se a sua mão é afiada como uma espada, como você bate punheta?

**kappa**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: TRUCO!!!

**Youkai X**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu: Aff... Seu escroto, achou que com esse corte iria mesmo me matar?!?  
Shura: Matar não, mas agora você nunca mais vai trepar na vida, filho da puta!

**Houdini**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: _TALK TO THE HAND_!

**SwordMaster**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Vamos lá, Mu.  
Mu: Tá, vamos. Pedra, Papel...  
Shura: TESOURA!

**Pasoline**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: SÓ PODE HAVER UM!!!

**Çinistro**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Pronto, Mu! Agora você pode fazer parte do grupo musical Cara Metade.

**Bruna**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Sinta minha FERIDA DO VENTO! **(1)**

**DarthWolf**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu: Porra, Shura, você já ouviu falar em corte perpendicular?!

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Alcatra, chã de dentro ou peito?

**roby**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Agora você vai mudar seu signo para gêmeos!

**Fry**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Já matei o Deba, agora só tenho q matar você e com isso me tornarei o único chifrudo do Santuário!  
Mu: Ishiii... Então vai ter q matar o Seiya também...

**Pasoline**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Hey, Mu! O que são dois pontinhos vermelhos na sua testa?  
Mu: Essa eu não sei...  
Shura: Ha! Pronto, agora são 2 comunistas jogando vôlei de praia!

**Kajikun**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Eu sei que tô na casa dos espelhos, mas esse aqui me deformou pra valer!

**kappa**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Ahhh mu, me ajude! Minha mão está enterrada no chão e esse laser está se aproximando cada vez mais...

**Túrin**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Não se mexa, Mu. Tem uma aranha na sua cabeça.  
Mu: Tira ela daqui, rápido!  
Shura: Tá mas fique parado. Um pequeno erro e eu posso... Porra, Mu, eu avisei!

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Teu nome é "Mu" porque tu é gado de corte!

**Pasoline**

**oOo**

**(1)** Golpe do Inu Yasha com sua espada Tessaiga.


	32. TRABALHO DE SOPRO

**LEGENDA 31 - TRABALHO DE SOPRO**

Fler: Uaw, Siegfried! Eu não sabia que o seu pau também tem duas cabeças! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fler: Minha nossa Siegfried, seu pau é muito maior do que o do Hagen!  
Siegfried: Entendeu agora por que eu sou Alfa e ele é Beta? 

**AAAAA**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fler: Siegfried, espero que depois disso você me ajude a salvar a Hilda!!! 

**ShadowMaker**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fler: Por que você e o Alberish não se gostam?  
Siegfried: Porque homens não gostam uns dos outros...  
Fler: Então por que o Shun e o Shido estão abraçados e semi-nus ali naquele canto? 

**Z.I.T.O.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siegfried: Fler, pare! Eu amo a Hilda!  
Fler: Eu também, mas não se pode ter as coisas exatamente como se quer, não é mesmo? 

**SwordMaster**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fler: Então o que dizem é verdade... Você realmente tem dois pontos fracos...  
Siegfried: E quais são eles?  
Fler: Um coração desprotegido e um PAU QUE NÃO FUNCIONA!!! 

**Shiryuken**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fler: E eu que achava que o cavalo era o Haguen... 

**Homem-Nuclear**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siegfried: Fler, eu aho que aqui não é uma boa hora e lugar para fazer isso sabe, e...  
Fler: Ah qual é Sieg? Qual o problema da gente se divertir um pouco?  
Siegfried: Bem, é que aqui é apenas o CORREDOR PRINCIPAL DO PALÁCIO POR ONDE TODO MUNDO, INCLUSIVE O HAGUEN E A HILDA PASSAM, E, QUE SE NOS VEREM VÃO NOS MATAR, ENTENDEU, FLER?!?  
Haguen: Ela não, mas eu entendi seu miserável! O QUE VOCÊ TEM A DIZER, SEU FILHO DA PUTA?!  
Siegfried (suando): Ih! Fudeu! 

**Youkai X**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siegfried: Vai Fler! Não Freya, não Freya! Não Freya!!! 

**Gemini no Saga**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilda assistindo a fita de uma das câmeras de segurança: Aaahh, então foi assim que ela conseguiu passar pela guarda e soltar o Hyoga... 

**Lilith**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fler: Putz, é **ISSO** que você chama de Espada de Odin? 

**NOMAD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siegfried: Ahh, isso Freya...  
Fler: Quem é Freya?!?  
Siegfried: ... 

**Túrin**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Freya: De..li...ci... o..so, Sieg!  
Siegfried: Fler, sua irmã não lhe ensinou que não se deve falar de boca cheia? 

**Seu Madruga**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siegfried: Sua majestade, Hilda, vem aí. Soprem as cornetas.  
Freya: Sim. Agora mesmo.  
Siegfried: Er... Não foi isso o que quis dizer... Mas não pare! 

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freiya: Rápido!!! Um abridor de latas!!! 

**roby**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilda: FLER! O que você está fazendo agachada na frente do Siegfried?  
Fler: Hilda... Er... Estou... Amarrando os sapatos dele!  
Hilda: Fler, ele está de armadura... 

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fler: Hum... Bela Safira de Odin...  
Siegfried: Quer ver as esferas do dragão? 

**Z.I.T.O.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siegfried: Isso, Fler... Agora lamba a cabeçinha...  
Fler: Qual das **QUATRO**? 

**Shiryuken**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siegfried: Aaaah, isso Fler... Hei, você conhece aquele velho ditado?   
tlup, tlup Fler: mQualm? tlup, tlup  
Siegfried: **Mina, você ENGOLE?!**

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried (pensando): O Haguen estava certo, aquele Hyoga é um filho da puta, cortou as pernas dela pela metade... 

**Homem-Nuclear**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siegfried: Genial esse truque, Kravis.Os leitores nem perceberam que o que eles pensam ser a Fler é na verdade um monte de purê de batata com um pano. 

**Youkai X**


	33. NÃO É ISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO

**LEGENDA 32 - NÃO É ISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO (1)**

Shiryu: Isso me lembra da lenda do dragão e do viadinho que uma vez o Mestre Ancião me contou...  
Kiki: E tem um final feliz?  
Shiryu: Tem.  
Kiki: Qual?  
Shiryu: O dragão mata o viadinho por ter deitado do lado dele quando estava dormindo.

**Gray Fox**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiki: Nossa... Agora sei o porquê da Shunrei estar sempre tão entusiasmada...

**Seu Madruga**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

vendo álbum de fotos  
Ikki: É, Shiryu... Você tomou todas nesse dia...

**kappa**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiki: Eu juro que não conto pro Mestre Ancião, se você não contar pro Mu...

**Selph**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shiryu: A adolescência é uma época em que você se descobre... E passar esse período da vida com o Shun dá nisso.

**NOMAD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu: Droga! A TOEI sempre deixando os cavaleiros em situações constrangedoras!  
Hyoga: Concordo plenamente com você!  
Kiki e Shun: MAS NÓS ADORAMOS!

**Shiryuken**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shunrei: SHIRYU!!! Como você pôde? Já viu a diferença de idade entre vocês??  
Shiryu: E você viu a sua com a do Mestre Ancião?  
Shunrei: ... Er...

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pensamento do Shun, enquanto corre ao redor da mansão: Ui, aquele _ménage a trois_ foi ma-ra-vi-lho-so...

**ShadowMaker**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu (cego): Nossa, Shunrei, você foi demais ontem! Mas eu não havia reparado antes como você era tão pequena...

**AAAAA**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu: Shun!? Não é o que você tá pensando!!  
Shun: Ikkiiiiiii!!

**Gello**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiki:O Shun disse q era muito bom... Só não pensei que doía tanto.  
Shiryu: Relaxa, agora vai ser bem melhor.  
Shun: Depois sou eu.  
Shiryu: Em você fica frouxo...

**diego**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diretor: CORTA! Chama o dublê!  
Shun: Tô aqui!

**kappa**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shunrei: A próxima serei eu!!!  
Saori: Só se for depois de mim!!!  
Shun: Hei... Quando será a MINHA vez?  
Shiryu: NUNCA!

**Seu Madruga**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiki: Gostou quando eu abri o seu 3º olho?

**Ybes de Zephyr**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiki: Posso dormir com você, Shyriu? Tive um pesadelo horrível que um monstro queria me comer  
Shyriu: Se você ficar aqui é que você vai ver o MONSTRO q vai te comer..

**Houdini**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Armadura de Dragão: Uma vida inteira de sofrimento;  
Passagem de avião para o Japão: U$200;  
Garrafa de sakê p/ afogar as mágoas: U$5;  
Foto de você agarrado com a bicha mirim do anime depois de uma noite de sexo selvagem: NÃO TEM PREÇO!

**Lilith**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shyriu: Kiki agora eu entendi porque você anda com o Mu, você é bom com esse negócio de arma-dura.

**OdD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu: Nossa Kiki, não sabia que você traía o Mú.  
Kiki: Pff... Por que você acha que os chifres dele são daquele tamanho!

**Gemini no Saga**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryu: Podia ser pior. Eu poderia estar com o Seiya!!!

**DarthWolf**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reportagem: 9 entre 10 lemurianos preferem de ladinho.

**kappa**

**oOo**

**(1)** Essa foi uma das imagens que mais recebeu legendas. 99 ao todo.


	34. OS TRÊS PATETAS

**LEGENDA 33 – OS TRÊS PATETAS**

Seiya: Então vocês são os CAVALEIROS FANTASMAS?!?  
Golfinho: Claro que não... Somos os novos integrantes do comercial da PARMALAT!!!

**Shiryuken**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Togashi: E essa foi a minha cópia descara... Digo, minha inspiração para Kido, Yanagisawa e Kaitou. **(1)**

**Gray Fox**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serpente Marinha: Porra, Medusa, que dança mais ridícula! Tá pensando que é o Zangief, é?  
Medusa: Cala a boca, imbecil! É melhor eu estar dançando do que desmunhecando ou mostrando a bunda!

**AAAAA**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serpente: Golfinho... Já te disseram que voce deveria ser o "cavaleiro" de... Er... BABUÍNO?

**Youkai X**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Medusa: Um por todos  
Golfinho: E todos em mim.

**Stressado**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serpente: Rá, vai dizer que não pareço o Spider Man?!  
Medusa: Rá, vai dizer que não pareço o Aldebaran?!  
Golfinho: Rá, vai dizer que não pareço... O SHUN?!

**FW**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Medusa: Pessoal, estive pensando. Se as armaduras são divididas em Ouro, Prata e Bronze, isso quer dizer que não somos cavaleiros, certo?  
Serpente Marinha: É, não somos. E agora?  
Golfinho: Ora, vamos formar uma BOY BAND!

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Medusa: Meu cavaleiro de ouro preferido é o Shaka, que quando medita fica nesta posição!  
Serpente: E o meu é o Saga, que ataca com a Outra Dimensão fazendo assim!  
Golfinho: Adivinhem quem é o meu! Ele é um peixe como eu e adora esta posição...

**Iwanugahana**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: O que essa merda de Toei estava pensando ao fazer isso?

**DarthWolf**

**oOo**

**(1)** Personagens da série Yu Yu Hakusho.


	35. SEQÜELAS PARA UMA VIDA INTEIRA

**LEGENDA 34 - SEQÜELAS PARA UMA VIDA INTEIRA**

Aioria: Seiya, por que esta fugindo do Santuário?  
Seiya: Porque a Marin disse que se eu treinar por mais cinco anos, vou ficar igual a você...  
Aiolia: Ora, seu... 

**Shiryuken**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Seiya, sabia que eu me parecia muito com você quando eu era pequeno?  
Seiya: Hunf! Até parece que eu pinto o cabelo e tenho cara de bicha! 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Marin, chegou outro cliente... 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Marin... Num me deixa sozinho com esse cara aqui não... Marin! Mariiin!!! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Aioria, por que não consigo gozar tão rápido quanto você?  
Aioria: Ha, ha, ha... Porque enquanto com a PUNHETA DE PÉGASO você só bate 100 punhetas por segundo, nesse mesmo tempo eu consigo 1 milhão com a PUNHETA RELÂMPAGO!!! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Seiya, já que você vai ser cavaleiro, quer ver a **arma dura**? 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A imagem desaparece lentamente até ficar tudo preto, então surge uma voz:

Voz: "Pedofilia pode ter conseqüências catastróficas, sabia?"  
(começa a tocar aquela música do EU SOU BRASILEIRO E NÃO DESISTO NUNCA, enquanto surgem imagens do Seiya caindo de precipícios, apanhando feito um desgraçado, falando merda, fazendo cagadas, enfim, todas as jumentices próprias de seu estado de anta)   
Voz: "Faça a sua parte para evitar que mais seres abomináveis como o Seiya andem neste mundo. Denuncie a pedofilia!"  
Voz:" Aioria de Leão não pediu cachê, ele apenas recebeu o carinho do Seiya."   
Aioria (aparecendo na tela): "AH, MULEQUE!" 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Seu irmão morreu de que, Aiolia?  
Aioria: Desgosto... Ele ficou sabendo que um dia você usaria a Armadura dele... 

**Z.I.T.O.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Aioria, por que esse seu cinturão está pulsando para frente?  
Aioria: Ah, Seiya... Hum... É... É meu cosmo que anda descontrolado hoje! 

**Túrin**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Você vai ver Aioria, eu ainda vou te vencer um dia...  
Aioria: Ha! Impossível! Você só ganha de mim no dia em que o Cassius derrotar dois cavaleiros de bronze ao mesmo tempo... 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Aioria, como eu faço para ficar com um cosmo tão poderoso quanto o seu?  
Aioria: Você quer mesmo isso? Bom, que tal experimentar sugar um pouco do meu cosmo? 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Marin... Não é nada disso que você tá pensando... Eu só tava falando para o Seiya que ele tem que segurar forte para não cair em abismos.  
Seiya: Mas por que você quer tirar a minha diversão?!? 

**diego**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Onde a Marin está indo?  
Aioria: Buscar as algemas. Vamos brincar de polícia e ladrão, e você vai ser o ladrão, ok?  
Seiya: Tudo bem, mas o que é isso no seu bolso?  
Aioria: O cacetete... 

**Lilith**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Seiya, não tenha medo da Marin...  
Seiya: Mas... Aioria... Ela tá usando um cinto... E nele... Tem um pinto... Tipo o meu, mas muito maior! E ela diz que vai botar aquilo na minha bunda!   
Aioria: Seiya, tenha medo da Marin. Tenha MUITO medo da Marin! 

**SwordMaster**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Está vendo o movimento da minha mão? É assim que se bate punheta. Agora, começe a praticar...  
Seiya: Mas Aioria, eu ainda não estou de pau duro!  
Aioria: Mas eu estou... Hehe 

**Shiryuken**


	36. CRESCIMENTO DESPROPORCIONAL DOS SEIOS

**LEGENDA 35 - CRESCIMENTO DESPROPORCIONAL DOS SEIOS**

Saga: É a primeira vez que ganho uma ninfeta de presente no balão da prenda... 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Saga, fica comigo? 

**Shiryuken**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Saga, me devolve essa adaga, vai...  
Saga: Não! Eu não permitirei que você se mate com ela!  
Saori: Não é isso que você está pensando, bobinho... Eu quero a adaga pra fazer outra coisa.  
Saga: O que, então?  
Saori: Hã, como eu poderia explicar... Você já assistiu "O Exorcista - Versão do Diretor?" 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saga: Seiya, a brincadeira é a seguinte, Atena e eu estamos aqui de mãos dadas, então você pula em nossos braços DE BARRIGA e a gente te joga pra cima. É divertido, pode vir. 

**Serge**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Saga, você não entende? Eu sou Atena! Você não pode me matar com uma simples faca, e agora eu vou te mostrar!  
Saga: Espere, Atena! Não faça isso! Essa não é uma simples faca, essa faca é uma FACA GUINZU! 

**SwordMaster**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Saga... Vamos discutir a relação? 

**CHI**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saga: Atena, eu vim aqui pra te... Pra te...  
Saori: Pra me fuder! Tirar a minha virgindade, até que enfim, um homem nessa porra de Santuário.  
Saga: Cruzes, perua. Eu vim aqui pra te matar, tu acha mesmo, que um lugar em que essas petálas ficam voando, e que os homens viram purpurina quando morrem, teria algum hetero? É ruim hein...  
Saori: Pelo menos agora eu vou encontrar com Hades, esse deve ser hetero.  
Saga: Tu acha mesmo? Como você acha que a gente conseguiu essa armadura?  
Saori: QUE MERDA!!! 

**Cristiano (HighlanderMaster)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saga: Saori... Por que seu seio direito é menor? 

**Z.I.T.O.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: É só isso? Quando o Kanon me mostrou era tão imenso!  
Saga: Eu sei, você não imagina como ele plantou o mal dentro de mim!!! 

**shadowmaker**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saga: Saori, como prova de minha fidelidade, recuperei o seu vibrador que a Pandora tinha roubado...  
Saori: Minha nossa, ele era cilíndrico e agora ficou em forma de espada! Essa Pandora é fogo...   
Saga: Pandora? Precisava ver o Afrodite... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Athena: Nossa! Da onde vieram essas pétalas?  
Saga: Calma, Atena... Foi só um peido do Afrodite... 

**Seu Madruga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Está preparado... Para... Enfiar, Saga?  
Saga: Não sei Saori, estou com medo. Não vai doer?  
Saori: Só um pouquinho... E depois vai sangrar um pouquinho também, mas depois disso é só alegria... 

**Túrin**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Solte meu vibrador, Saga!  
Saga: Não! Eu preciso desse vibrador para foder a Pandora! Vim até aqui para isso!  
Saori: Você não pode usar seu PAU, não?  
Saga: Você viu ALGUM pau nas minhas inúmeras cenas de banho?  
Saori: ... 

**SwordMaster**


	37. O VERDADEIRO BOM VELHINHO

**LEGENDA 36 - O VERDADEIRO BOM VELHINHO**

Mestre Ancião: Nada de treino hoje Shiryu, vou ver o jogo do Inter. 

**Homem-Nuclear**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Papai Noel... O que o Shun faz de quatro na sua frente?  
Papai Noel: É que uma das minhas renas adoeceu... Então tive que usar um veado... 

**Kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Mestre, por que você está com uma camisa vermelha?   
Mestre Ancião: Porque se eu precisar lutar com um cavaleiro de ouro, ele não perceberá as manchas de sangue na minha camisa e não hesitará em lutar sério.   
Shiryu: Ah, e a calça marrom?  
Mestre Ancião: No caso de aparecer uns três... 

**Falcão Destemido**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Shunrei, por acaso você menstruou ontem à noite?   
Shunrei: Err... Por quê? 

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Ancião: O próximo que me chamar de "Santa" vai levar um Cólera dos 100 Dragões bem no meio da fuça!! 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Ancião: Ho ho ho! Quem quer pegar no saco do Papai Noel?   
Shiryu: Já posso sentir o cosmo do Shun se aproximando... 

**Homem-Nuclear **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Shunrei, sua mentirosa! Você disse que tinha visto o Papai Noel aqui fora e não um dos seus duendes! 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Papai Noel! Por que você está roxo!? Algo que você comeu!?  
Papai Noel: É... O Shun... 

**Kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Mestre, por que sua roupa está vermelha?  
Mestre: Porque estou com vergonha Shiryu...  
Shiryu: Então você deveria estar vermelho, e não a roupa.  
Mestre: É que minha cor roxa é "default"! 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Mestre, por que você está virado de costas?  
Barulho de fundo: Ah... Oh... Ah...  
Mestre ancião: Eu queria dar privacidade pra Shunrei. Num ta vendo que ela tá se MASTURBANDO?!?! 

**shadowmaker**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Papai Smurf?! 

**Homem-Nuclear**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Papai Noel filho da puta, CADÊ MEU CAMINHÃOZINHO?! 

**zErOx**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Shunrei, o que acha que devemos pedir ao Papai Noel?  
Shunrei: Er... Que tal roupas novas? 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrei: Shiryu, foi você que pôs esse gnomo horrível no jardim de casa?  
Shiryu: Gnomo?? 

**Douglas de gêmeos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Mestre! Sua Fantasia de Papai Noel ficou ótima!  
Dohko: Papai Noel o caralho! Eu sou o Mestre dos Magos! 

**Kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Ancião: Se eu pego o filho da puta que colocou uma meia vermelha junto com as minhas roupas na máquina de lavar... 

**Homem-Nuclear**


	38. RIO NEGRO E SOLIMÕES

**LEGENDA 37 - RIO NEGRO E SOLIMÕES**

Dante: Capela, quero morrer.  
Capela: Eu também. Vamos nos suicidar juntos.  
Os dois saem correndo e se matam.  
Fim.

**Túrin**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capella: Dante, vamos fugir, já levamos tanta porrada que não temos mais nenhum dente...

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante: Para proteger o mundo da devastação...

**zErOx**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capella: Você perderá, Ikki! Nosso poder vai superar até mesmo os Cavaleiros de Ouro!  
Dante: Vamos lá!  
Os dois: FUUUUUUU... SÃO! HAAAA!!! **(1)**

**Iwanugahana**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante: Ei... Diga tchau!!!  
Dante: Diga tchau, Capellinha querido...  
Dante: Capelaaaa, diga tchau!  
Capela: Doce de leite...

**The Ripper**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em ritmo de Natal...  
Dante: "...Hoje a noite é bela... Vamos no Capella..."  
Capella: Vamos no Capella o caralho! É "vamos à Capela"...  
Dante: Lá em casa você não diz isso...

**Kajikun**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capela: Porra Dante, eu avisei pra você não provocar o Shun... Agora ele vai usar seu golpe mais mortal!  
Shun: IKKIIIIIIIII!!!

**NOMAD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capella: Dante, onde você comprou essa roupa tinha pra homem?  
Dante: Por quê? Quer comprar pro seu macho?  
Capella: Não, queria apenas mudar para "colorido".

**Adriano Vinagre**

**oOo**

**(1) **Técnica da fusão de Vegeta e Goku em Dragon Ball.


	39. SEXO NA ADOLESCÊNCIA

**LEGENDA 38 – SEXO NA ADOLESCÊNCIA**

Ikki: Esmeralda, essa noite foi inesquecível.  
Esmeralda: Foi sim. Mas e se eu te disser que o meu cabelo é verde e que eu te conheço há muito tempo... Como um irmão?   
Ikki: Shun, seu filho da puta. 

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Esmeralda: Ikki, o que foi isso? Meu pai bateu em você?  
Ikki: Não, Esmeralda... Eu tenho **leucemia**. 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Esmeralda, posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
Esmeralda: Claro, Ikki.   
Ikki: É verdade que você só tem 85 vestidos cor-de-rosa com estampa de flores vermelhas? 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Esmeralda, você me lembra muito meu irmão Shun...   
Esmeralda: Por quê? Pelo formato do meu rosto?  
Ikki: Claro que não... É que ele também gosta de rola!!! 

**Shiryuken**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Esmeralda! Esmeralda! Onde você está? Ouço a sua voz, sinto seu perfume, mas não consigo vê-la!!!   
Esmeralda: Ahn... Que tal se você abrir os olhos? 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Esmeralda: E isso é por você ter me comparado pela décima vez com a bicha do seu irmão! 

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Agora entendo porque o Shiryu prefere ficar cego. 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Então, o que acha?  
Esmeralda: O do Ikki Negro é BEM maior... 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Esmeralda, esperei muito por esse momento, só nosso...   
Esmeralda: Ikki, nesse estado a única coisa que vou DAR pra você é um sabonete pra você ir tomar banho! 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: El Ikki pequenino queria apanhar; tentava e tentava e não podia apanhar; o mestre seu amigo tentou ajudar; 100.000 socos ele Ikki levar.  
Esmeralda: O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu?   
Narrador: Mierdaaa, el Ikki virou mierdaaa. Mierda, el Ikki virou mierdaaa. 

**Stressado**


	40. POKEMON DE FOGO

**LEGENDA 39 – POKEMON DE FOGO**

Jigars: Sabe pessoal, não é melhor esperar ANOITECER para fazer programa? 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cavaleiro de Fogo: O que este merda de figurante está fazendo com cara de mau do meu lado?  
Ikki: O que VOCÊ esta fazendo com cara de mau... 

**Túrin**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Viu no que dá brincar com fogo? Queimou o focinho do figurante e agora ele tá com a cara preta!  
Fogo: Fique tranquilo, ô palhaço! Eu não vou queimar a tua fuça, mas sim a tua rosca!  
Jigars (balançando o bastão): Se precisar de um acessório... 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cavaleiro do Fogo: ...E isso é por dizer que eu uso roupa de bailarino por baixo da armadura... 

**Z.I.T.O.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Senhorita, eles me pegaram, me dê minha espada de bambu, por favor.  
Saori: Onde você deixou?  
Tatsume: No quarto do Shun...  
Saori: Fodeu... 

**shadowmaker**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Não adianta Cavaleiro de Fogo, a Saori não curte metrossexuais, só antas que apanham pra caramba.  
Capanga: Oba! 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Eu sei que estou preso e sem chance de reagir, mas posso ao menos pedir um favor?  
Cavaleiro do Fogo: Qual?  
Tatsume: TIRA O DEDO DO MEU CÚ!!! 

**Seu Madruga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Ei, Cavaleiro de Fogo, por que você não tem volume na sua genitália? 

**Homem-Nuclear**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cavaleiro de Fogo : Se vocês não me entregarem a armadura de ouro, o Jigars ira enfiar seu bastão no cú de Tatsume...   
Shun: Por favor, me leve no lugar do Tatsume... 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cavaleiro de Fogo: Alguém pode, por favor, tirar esse cinto de castidade de mim? 

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cavaleiro do Fogo (olhando para o soldado): Além de cosmos, teremos aliados de Doom também? 

**Túrin**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Cavaleiro do Fogo, posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
Foguinho: Manda.   
Tatsume: Onde você comprou essa armadura tinha pra homem? 

**AAAAA**


	41. A VOLTA DOS QUE NÃO FORAM

**LEGENDA 40 - A VOLTA DOS QUE NÃO FORAM**

Trio: _Is fun to stay at the YMCA_!!!

**The Ripper**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Saga, onde está seu elmo?  
Saga: O Mestre Ancião falou que estava precisando de um penico...

**Ada**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikki: Eles renasceram do inferno? Vou processá-los por roubar minha marca registrada!

**Graal**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga: Eu tenho uma relação muito especial com o Seiya.  
Kamus: Eu, por minha vez, tenho uma relação muito especial com o Hyoga.  
Shura: E eu tenho uma relação muito especial com o Shiryu.  
Todos: ...  
Saga: Hum... Ainda bem q o Afrodite não está aqui...

**Pasoline**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun: UHUL! Chegaram meus _strippers_!

**Gello**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrador: _Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. __The Power Puff Girls_!

**zErOx**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga: Tá bom, já cansei de imitar a posição das Panteras, vamos tentar outra coisa?

**Rei Sen**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hades: Agora vocês deverão... Hei, onde está o Afrodite?  
Saga: Atrás de você, senhor.

**DarthWolf**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Locutor: E agora na passarela, Saga de Gêmeos, Kamus de Aquário e Shura de CapriCORNO desfilam a coleção de InFerno...

**Lilith**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos se preparando pra foto quando surge a frase: Olha o passarinho!

Resultado: Saga procurando, Kamus olhando pro passarinho do fotógrafo, e o Shura, bem... Ele não viu nada!

**Aoshi**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E na gincana do Santuário...

Saori: Vamos ter a prova de quem coloca a armadura mais rápido... Valendo! Vamos ver... E a vitória vai pra equipe amarela, porque um integrante da equipe roxa não colocou o capacete!  
Saga, Shura e Kamus: Merda!!!

**FW**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga: Não ousem arranhar essas armaduras, essa pintura metálica custou os olhos da cara...  
Shiryu: Ah não, de novo?

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por Trás da Fama: Bee Gees.

**Çinistro**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamus perguntando pro Shura: Por que o Saga tem a cor vermelha na Sapuris e a gente não?  
Shura: Ele deve estar "mocinho"...

**Bruna**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Sacanagem, Saga. Nós dois pagamos pra entrar na boate mas o Kamus não. Por quê?  
Kamus: Porque eles perceberam que eu sou tão foda que não preciso pagar, apesar dos seguranças falarem engraçado comigo.  
Saga: Já se olhou no espelho Kamus?! Aqui na boate até meia-noite mulher não paga.

**Youkai X**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga: Olhem que enorme o buraco que fizemos ali!  
Kamus: Uau, como é grande!  
Shura: Idiota, isso é o Shun de bruços!

**Gello**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga: Tem certeza que não é hoje o show do Evanescence, moço?!

**zErOx**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga e Kamus: Uaw! Perante a essa força de Shaka nós nos sentimos uns vermes!  
Shura: Sem poder ver nada eu me sinto um Shiryu...

**KaMyU**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamus: Preparem-se para encrenca!  
Shura: Encrenca em dobro!  
Kamus: Kamus!  
Shura: Shura!  
Kamus e Shura: Equipe Hades ressuscitando na velocidade da luz!  
Saga (aparecendo de repente): É isso aí!!!

**Rei Sem**


	42. MESTRE DO SANTO ALHO

**LEGENDA 41 - MESTRE DO SANTO ALHO**

Mestre: _I'm Batman_!

**Pasoline**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre: Alguém viu meu penico?  
Soldado: Está na sua cabeça, senhor!

**KaMyU**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre: Vá Seiya, atire a flecha!  
Poseidon: Putz, até você?

**Gello**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre: ... E é por isso que eu tenho uma cobra comendo uma maçã no pescoço.

**shadowmaker**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Didi: Me desculpe, já acabaram os testes para "Didi e o Fantasma Azul".

**Kappa**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrador: Vem aí Ares, o Mestre Sala, seguido por Shun, a Porta Bandeira.

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soldado do santuário: Não acredito que vandalizaram essa estátua pondo nela essa fantasia ridícula de carnaval.  
Mestre: O quê?!

**Kati**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre: Kurumada, seu filho da puta! Não tinha umas roupas melhores? Tinha que ser justo uma roupa da baiana?!

**Homem-Nuclear**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre: Sintam o abraço do urso!!!

**Ragnarök**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu: Muito bem mestre... Continue girando os braços até sentir a energia Hadouko e assim poderá lançar o Hadouken.

**Serge**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre: Quero ver alguma bola passar comigo no...  
Tsubasa: CHUTE DE TRIVELA!

**Rao**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cristo Redentor: Ufa, com tanta bala perdida, esse capacete veio bem a calhar...

**FW**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre correndo em circulos no jardim: Vióóóón, Vióóóón...

**Power Boy**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre: _You shall not pass_!

**plück**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gandalf: Isso é plágio!

**Gray Fox**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre (tateando): Alguém aí quer por favor fazer os buracos dos olhos nessa porra dessa máscara?!

**Lilith**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre: Quem foi o bastardo que encheu de tinta preta a minha pia de lavar o rosto?!

**Homem-Nuclear**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre: Soldado, onde está o meu elmo? Aquele que tem um morcego fazendo assim...  
Soldado: Err...

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre: Eu não gosto desse cabelo castanho... Queria que ele ficasse azul quando eu morresse e verde quando eu renascer.

**NOMAD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carinha idiota do Santuário: Pô! Escalar um abismo com uma pedra gigante nas costas tudo bem. Agora, servir de varal pra secar as roupas do Mestre é humilhação demais...

**Guingo**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun: Você não passa de um mestre com um morcego na cabeça!!!  
Mestre: E você não passa de um viado com um pau no rego!!!

**Shiryuken**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piton: Aquele espantalho é bom mesmo hein? Nenhum corvo a vista!  
Gigars: Em compensação, atraiu morcegos e cobras!

**Kappa**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: Oh, mestre, como é grande...  
Shun, interrompendo Seiya: Me chamaram?!?  
Seiya: ...O seu manto!  
Shun: Ahhhn...

**shadowmaker**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre: Hahaha! Meu plano de tampar o sol está caminhando muito bem!

**Pasoline**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shina: Olá Mestre!  
Mestre: Saravá Mainha!  
Shina: Putz, essa viagem pra Bahia não prestou... **(1)**

**Gello**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga: Você está sobre o domínio do golpe satânico e é um dos corvos do Jamian!

**Homem-Nuclear**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: Grande Mestre, obrigado pela armadura de Pégaso!  
Mestre: ...  
Seiya: Grande Mestre?!  
Mestre: ...  
Seiya: Grande Mestre, o que houve?!  
Marin: Seiya, seu idiota, num tá vendo q essa é só a roupa dele secando no varal!?

**Kazuma**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grande Mestre (caindo com tudo): Droga, sabia que não devia ter deixado o Seiya examinar o meu pará-quedas.

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestre: Com esse capacete, esse colar, essas asas e esse tapete nas costas, não vai faltar muito pra eu me tornar o novo general de Scylla.

**Kati**

**oOo**

**(1)** Pros desavisados: a gente não fala assim aqui na Bahia não. XD


	43. CABELOS DE TODAS AS CORES

**LEGENDA 42 - CABELOS DE TODAS AS CORES**

Isaak: Quando fecho os olhos posso ver o futuro...  
Hyoga: É mesmo? Então veja...  
Isaak: Ok...

...segundos depois...

Issak: Hyoga... O que você tem contra mim, o Mestre Cristal e o Mestre Kamus? 

**The Ripper**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cristal: Diga, Hyoga. Sua mãe está morta?  
Hyoga: Sim, senhor.  
Cristal: E ela está congelada?  
Hyoga: Sim, senhor.  
Cristal: E ela era gostosa?  
Hyoga: Sim, senhor.   
Cristal: E só um cavaleiro conseguiria chegar até onde o corpo dela está?  
Hyoga: Sim, senhor.  
Cristal: Fiquem aqui brincando. Eu vou dar uma passadinha em... Um lugar e mais tarde eu volto. 

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: Hyoga, vamos começar o nosso treinamento caçando baleias e tirando sua gordura pra fazer óleo.  
Hyoga: Mas POR QUÊ?!  
Mestre Cristal: E você acha que eu entro nessa roupa usando O QUÊ!?! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Cristal: Veja Hyoga, a incrível técnica de **Dormir em pé**. 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: Tá bom, eu saio. Eu sei como você gosta de privacidade quando te chupam, Mestre... 

**Zed**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: Mestre, impossível eu conseguir fazer essa tal de fusão com o Hyoga. Eu não tenho metade dos braços.  
Mestre: Veja, eu não tenho os dedos de uma mão e consegui fazer a fusão com um travesti albino. 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: Desisto desse treinamento... Começa com essas merdas de balé e quando eu menos perceber vai ter um viado agarrado em mim dizendo que vai salvar minha vida, "esquentando meu cosmo". Tô fora. 

**Homem-Nuclear**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: Quando eu falei que queria beber leite num copo de cristal, eu não quis dizer ISSO! 

**Kazuma**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cristal: Não se preocupem vocês dois... Quem não conseguir conquistar a armadura de Cisne ainda pode se suicidar... 

**The Ripper**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Cristal: Hyoga, quando eu lhe disse para trazer um xamã para que nos ajudasse a melhorar nossas técnicas congelantes eu me referia ao Horo-Horo e NÃO a essa bichinha do Lyserg. 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Cristal: Hyoga, como você pode ver, o treinamento aqui é sem sofrimento...  
Hyoga: Mas Isaak está com os braços cortados!  
Mestre: Eu disse sem sofrimento e não sem dor. 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: Ah não, Mestre! Eu já vim passar o maior frio aqui, já pintei o cabelo e até já perdi metade dos braços com o seu treinamento com ursos, mas usar uma roupa igual a sua nem a pau! 

**Kati**


	44. MENORES BEBENDO

**LEGENDA 43 - ****MENORES DE IDADE BEBENDO**

Shun: Nossa, isso me lembra da última vez que fiquei bêbado e não consegui sentar por uma semana...  
Ikki: Mas isso aqui é suco de laranja!  
Shun: Da última vez também foi... 

**Gray Fox**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Putz! Que bafo de pinga, heim Ikki?  
Ikki: Putz! Que bafo de porra, heim Shun? 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: E aí, pessoal, estão bebendo ao quê?  
Shun: Eu estou bebendo porque meu querido irmão Ikki voltou!  
Ikki: E eu estou bebendo para esquecer que meu irmão é uma grande frutinha! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Não, Shun! Você é mesmo bobo... Nem se eu bebesse todo saquê do Japão eu cometeria incesto! Que idéia besta!  
Shun: E toda cachaça do Brasil? E toda cerveja da Alemanha? Ou que tal toda vodka da Rússia? 

**Poderoso Porco**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun (com a mão esquerda): Da última vez foi um desse tamanho.  
Ikki: Tão pequeno?  
Shun: Essa era a grossura e não o comprimento. 

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

O MINISTÉRIO DA SAÚDE ADVERTE:

NESTE FIM DE ANO, SE FOR PRA UM BAILE E PEGAR UM TRAVECO, USE CAMISINHA! 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Ah, essa foi a melhor festa de aniversário para mim. Meu irmão do lado e o Hyoga ATRÁS. 

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Cof cof cof... (tossindo)  
Ikki: He he, melhor pra fora do que pra dentro.  
Shun: Descordo. 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Hum, adoro suco de frutas... 

**Shiryuken**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Hmmm... (gemido)  
Ikki: Hahaha, qual é Shun? Não foi você quem fez questão de ficar na frente na brincadeira do trenzinho?  
Shun: É, mas eu não sabia que tinham convidado um cara do tamanho do Dócrates para a festa! 

**Iwanugahana**


	45. O CLICHÊ MAIS ANTIGO DO LIVRO

**LEGENDA 44 - O CLICHÊ MAIS ANTIGO DO LIVRO**

Narrador: Extra! Extra! Bado tenta se suicidar e acaba matando o irmão por engano! 

**Shiryuken**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bado: E o próximo que fizer um _cosplay_ meu vai ter o mesmo fim que esse idiota aqui! 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bado: Não sabia que quando SERPENTES NEGRAS devoram seres humanos elas criam braços. 

**ABRORCIQUEN**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bado: Ei Fenrir, aqui está carne fresca para os seus lobos comerem. 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun pensando: Que bom disfarce! Com esse cabelinho curto e essa fantasia de Guerreiro Deus, fica bem mais fácil paquerar! 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mu: Bado? O que você quer aqui?  
Bado: Quero consertar minha armadura, veja que ela está sem a ombreira esquerda.  
Mu: E... Er... O que seu irmão está fazendo nos seus braços?  
Bado: Pra você derreter a armadura dele e fazer minha ombreira.  
Mu: E o seu irmão nisso?  
Bado: Ah, pode derreter ele também. 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bado: ... E é por isso que minha mão esquerda é COMPLETAMENTE DEFORMADA. 

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: O que houve?  
Bado: Quando eu disse pra ele que aquela agüinha gostosa era _vodka_ ele não acreditou... 

**shadowmaker**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bado: Meu irmão foi soterrado pela neve em uma avalanche e está entre a vida e a morte. Só você pode ajudá-lo...   
Shun, dentre as sombras: Deixe-o aí. Vou esquentá-lo com meu cosmo... 

**zErOx**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bado: Shido, por que todas as pessoas da nossa familia morrem cedo? Shido? Shido?!? 

**Lone Wolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shido: Argh... Irmão, para aonde está me levando?!  
Bado: Para algum lugar alto, cheio de neve, aonde nós possamos, inexplicavelmente, morrer juntos! 

**Kazuma**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bado: Queria que o Mestre Ancião estivesse aqui...  
Ikki: Por quê?  
Bado: Isso daria uma ótima história... 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bado: Quem acha que estou salvando meu irmão está errado. Vou arrancar a pele dele e fazer um casaco, para não morrer no frio de Asgard. 

**Fry**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Bado, o que você está fazendo com o cavaleiro de Golfinho nos braços?! 

**Belts**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shido: Isso na minha bunda é a sua mão ou você está feliz em me ver?  
Bado olha para baixo: Quê?!? Shun, tira o dedo do cú do meu irmão!!! 

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bado: KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! 

**Gray Fox**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bado: Ei, Shido! Endireita essa tua coluna ou eu mesmo faço isso... SEM USAR AS MÃOS!!! 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Ikkiiiii!  
Ikki: Que foi, porra?!  
Shun: Também quero! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bado: O MONOCROMATISMO DOMINA! 

**Selph**


	46. TIARAS HORROROSAS

**LEGENDA 45 - ****TIARAS HORROROSAS**

Hilda: Seiya, por que você veio pelo abismo ao invés de usar a escada como todo mundo?  
Seiya: Hum... Porque eu precisava de aquecimento.  
Hilda: Sim, mas três vezes?! 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Eu avisei pra você não brincar com a espada Balmung... Olha aí, perdeu metade do braço! 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: BATMAN?  
Hilda: JASPION? 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Nossa Seiya, quando falaram que você era um jumento pensei que estavam se referindo à sua inteligência... 

**The Ripper**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Xi, o Seiya já está sendo transformado em pedra pelo Argol. 

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Porra! Poseidon tem uma armadura parecida com a dos cavaleiros de ouro, Hades e Atena tem Kameis. Logo o Odin, que me emprestou a armadua, tinha que ter uma armadura tosca assim!  
Hilda: É porque a armadura é customizada pra você... Tão útil quanto uma pedra! 

**Kazuma**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Hilda, o que está fazendo com a mão na minha virilha?   
Hilda: É que a Saori disse que você não tem... É... (olha para a espada apontada para ela) gordurinhas na região, né! 

**shadowmaker**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Seiya, você está na puberdade?  
Seiya: Não.   
Hilda: Então por que você tem um peito maior que o meu? 

**Fry**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Acho que eu te conheço...  
Hilda: Você me conhece?   
Seiya: Claro, você não me engana... Vinda de uma terra do Norte, usando um chapeu de asas e lutando contra o poder greco-romano...  
Hilda: Nunca achei que você fosse adivinhar quem sou eu!  
Seiya: Pensou que eu fosse burro, Asterix? 

**Lone Wolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Nossa, como essa espada ficou pesada de repente.  
Hilda: Claro! Com o Shun sentado em cima dela... 

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Hilda, por que você está com essa cara de bunda?  
Hilda: Porque você esqueceu de por a parte de baixo da roupa... De novo! 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Como cavaleiro e representante de Deus, temos muitas responsabilidades e estamos muito atarefados...  
Hilda: Sei, sei, agora fica quieto... Tá na vez do Shiryu procurar, e assim ele vai achar a gente aqui embaixo do cobertor! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kravis: Seiya e Hilda acabam de ser desclassificados na prova do líder desta semana. A dupla que conseguir dançar equilibrando uma laranja na testa por mais tempo vai disputar a Liderança! 

**Lilith**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Odin: Lave antes de devolver, sua anta!!! 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Seiya, me dê logo o Anel Nibelungo!  
Seiya: Só depois que você liberar o outro anel... 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Espada, espada, espada de Odin, ninguém nunca viu uma espada grande assim...  
Hilda: Espera o Thor abaixar as calças, então... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda pensando: Meu sentido aranha me diz que esse idiota não entendeu a parte do "não mate a Hilda"... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: FERIDA DO VENTO!!! 

**Kazuma**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A imagem congela e o tempo para enquanto gotas escorrem pelo rosto do Seiya.  
Seiya pensando: "Optic Blast"? Por que ninguém me falou que a Hilda pode soltar rajadas vermelhas de energia pelos olhos, como o Ciclópe? 

**Iwanugahana**


	47. CONFRONTO NA SALA DO MESTRE

**LEGENDA 46 - CONFRONTO NA SALA DO MESTRE**

Aioria: ...Mas pelo menos a minha armadura irá pro Ikki, enquanto a sua... 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shaka: Eu já pedi com educação pra você não ouvir música alta durante a noite. Vou ter que tirar sua audição pra você entender? 

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Tá olhando o que, ô palhaço? Nunca me viu não?   
Shaka: Já vi sim, mas nunca com o pé atolado em bosta. 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Oi Shaka! Você também conseguiu escapar daquela Usina de Energia Nuclear? 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

PUM   
Shaka: Pô Aioria, que falta de educação! Estou ofendido.  
Aioria: Mas Shaka, o que não se vê o coração não sente.  
Shaka: Mas o que se CHEIRA SE SENTE, PORRA! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Fique sabendo que, na saga G, eu sou o herói principal!   
Shaka: Mentira! Disseram que era um trio de heróis, o Shun, o Afrodite e o Misty!  
Aioria: Shaka... Eu tô falando da saga GOLD, não da saga _GAY_!!! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shaka: Vamos Aioria, concentre-se, você só será Super Sayajin quando seu cabelo ficar amarelo!  
Aioria: hmmmmmm... Hmmmmmmm... HMMMMM...  
Shaka: Concentrar não é fazer força, imbecil. 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Puta que pariu! Eu tô pegando fogo! 

**Duh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Peter Jackson: Idiotas! Os Argonath são de frente! Despedidos! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shaka: Aioria, somos adultos e não devíamos brigar por qualquer coisinha...  
Aioria:...  
Shaka: Mas certas coisas são imperdoáveis. Então, NUNCA MAIS PEGUE UMA CAPA DA MINHA GAVETA!!! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shaka: Seu desgraçado, você deixou o Seiya solto e ele cagou no meu solado!  
Aioria: E você deixou o Shun solto e ele DEU no meu solado. 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Quem foi que roubou minha casa?  
Shaka: Eu não VI nada. 

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shaka: Sabia que os leões lambem o pinto um do outro por diversão?   
Aioria: Sabia que as virgens dão o cu para não perderem esse status, e fazem isso por diversão?  
Shaka: ... 

**Sid Vicious was innocent**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: E agora? Vamos ficar tirando par ou ímpar por 1000 dias?   
Shaka: Sejamos práticos. Jo-ken-pô! 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Shaka, pare de andar por aí assim... Vai acabar batendo a cabeça.  
Shaka: Tudo bem, como dizem os sábios, "o que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente..."  
Afrodite (em aproximação furtiva): Que bom que você pensa assim... 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Vamos ver quem pisca primeiro!  
Shaka: ... 

**Duh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shaka: Vocês poderiam fazer silêncio nesta casa? Eu estou tentando meditar.  
Afrodite: E eu tô tentando dar, tá legal? 

**diego**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E essa é a última imagem dos novos candidatos ao Darwin Awards, Geonildson dos Santos Filho e Clerisvaldo de Fatima, dois fãs tão fanaticos de Cabaceiros do Zodíaco que para simularem os poderes de seus personagens favoritos ficaram dentro de uma fornalha industrial de mais de 900 graus Celsius. 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Como você chegou até aqui?  
Shaka: Foi uma tortura, eu tive que comer o Afrodite, senão ele não me deixava passar.  
Aioria: Eu te disse pra andar de olhos abertos. Acabou não vendo o elevador! 

**Kati**


	48. A GENTE SOMOS INÚTEL

**LEGENDA 47 - A GENTE SOMOS INÚTEL**

Geki: _OH MY GOD_! _THEY KILLED KENNY_! **(1)**  
Ban: _YOU BASTARDS_!

**Sid vicious was innocent**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geki (olhando pela primeira vez na vida um espelho): Putz Ban, olha ali que cara feio!  
Ban: Pô, é mesmo! E saca só a roupa do viadão do lado dele!

**Iwanugahana**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olha, Ban, eu sou tão foda que posso parar aquela budega com UM SÓ DEDO!

Geki, cavaleiro MUY poderoso de Athena, a 0,9 segundos antes de ser atropelado, castrado e morto por uma BICICLETA INFANTIL.

**Youkai X**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geki: Olha lá, Ban, o novo nome da sua constelação! Hahahaha!  
Ban: Como assim, Lionette?!? Parece nome de travesti!  
Geki: Acho que o tradutor nos viu com essas roupas...

**shadowmaker**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geki: _Young man, there´s no need to feel down_...

**The Ripper**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geki: Olha duas armaduras no lixo!

"...E foi assim que Geki e Ban viraram cavaleiros."

**kappa**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelson: HAHA!

**SaikyoKoutei**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Da série: Famosas Últimas Fotos

Geki: Hum... Pra que que serve esse botão?

**Pasoline**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Animefriends 2003  
Geki: Olha, Ban, aquele cara tá fazendo um _cosplay_ de mim!  
Ban: Nossa! Tanto cavaleiro e ele faz _cosplay_ do mais inútil, que apareceu em menos de 5 episódios?  
Geki: Pois é, se quisesse um cavaleiro inútil de verdade, fazia um _cosplay_ seu...

**Sid Vicious was innocent**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geki imitando Mr. T em Rocky: EU VOU TE COMER, SEIYA, EU VOU TE COMER VIVO!  
Ban, pensando: Puta que o pariu, se o Shun ouve isso...

**Zed**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geki: O que será q vai acontecer se eu enfiar o meu dedo nesse buraco??  
voz do além: ENFIAAAAAAAAA  
Ban: Sou eu ou essa era a voz do Shun?!?

**Urio de Huskarl**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban: Olha! A Shina fumando charuto pelada!  
Geki: Idiota vesgo, aquilo é o Shun fazendo Boquete!

**Gello**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geki: MAKANKOUSAPPOU!!!  
Ban: Impressionante... Com esse nível de poder, e treinando duro, dentro de um ano você será capaz de... Acender o fogão sem usar fósforos!

**Iwanugahana**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geki: Cara, quem são esse dois? Nunca vi antes na vida, tem certeza de que são cavaleiros?  
Ban: É um espelho.

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imagens do novo filme finalmente divulgadas...

"Quando uma pessoa morre em um momento de raiva, nasce uma maldição... O Grito. Hoje, nos cinemas."

**FW**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geki: CARALHO, OLHA QUE MULHER PEITUDA AQUELA! SERÁ QUE TENHO CHANCES COM ELA?  
Ban: Não se ficar gritando que nem um retardado...

**Sid vicious was innocent**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geki: Ei, espere um pouco, aqui não é a sessão de filmagem de Street Fighter?

**Katz**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geki: Olha, a entrada é ali!  
Ban: Esperei o ano inteiro por essa convenção de _covers_ do Elvis!

**Lilith**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geki: Putz! Fudeu, cara!  
Ban: Que foi, meu?!  
Geki: Minha mãe tá chegando! OLHA LÁ!  
Ban: PUTA, CARA! SE ELA ME PEGA COM O VESTIDO DELA EU TÔ FERRADO!

**Aoshi**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geki: Lá está, cara, os personagens cujos contratos foram renovados para a Saga de Hades e o Overture.  
Ban: O pior é que não estou vendo nossos nomes, cara.  
Geki: É... Acho que vamos ter de fazer bicos posando pra G Magazine mesmo.  
Shun, escutando tudo: Uiêê... Me dá um autógrafo!!!

**Thiago**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geki: Geki... Telefone... Casa...

**NOMAD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geki: Socorro!!! Um trêm em alta velocidade!  
Ban: Isso aqui é um cinema, idiota...

**shadowmaker**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geki: Agulha Escarlate!... Kalisto (círculo de gelo)!... Ondas do Inferno!... Makankousappou!... Leigun!...  
Ban: Incrível! Realmente NADA é capaz de abrir esse pote de maionese... Vamos ter que chamar um homem para nos ajudar!

**Iwanugahana**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geki: OLHA SÓ, CARA! QUE MINAS GOSTOSAS! SERÁ QUE TERÍAMOS CHANCE COM ELAS?  
Ban: BOTO FÉ QUE SIM, MEU! MULHERES GOSTAM DE HOMENS BONITOS E BEM VESTIDOS!

**Sid Vicious was innocent**

**oOo**

**(1)** South Park. xD


	49. MASSAGEM PERIGOSA

**LEGENDA 48 – ****MASSAGEM PERIGOSA**

Pandora: Shura, me explica mais uma vez o que é "fist fuck".  
Shura: De novo? Ok, então. Tá vendo essa minha mão...?

**NOMAD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Não consegui matar Atena, então mato esse clone gótico dela que dá na mesma...

**Lone Wolf**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Não vá perder a cabaça!!!  
**  
****Coring**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Vamos, Pandora, pra não morrer tem que dizer as palavras mágicas!  
Pandora: Er... "MONOCROMATISMO DOMINA"?...  
**  
****Rei Sen**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: E aê, tá gostando da minha massagem de ONZE dedos?!?

**m0ure**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: E então, está com medo?  
Jabu: Alguém chamou?

**Ragnarök**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Ouça bem, harpa, qualquer movimento a partir de agora e eu mato a refém! PRA TRÁS! PRA TRÁS!  
Harpa: ...  
Shura: Mandei ir pra trás! AGORA!  
Harpa: ...?  
Shura: É o meu último aviso! VÁ DE RETO!  
Harpa: ...  
Shura, pensando e suando frio: Droga, ela deve saber que estou blefando...

**Mestre dos Magos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Pronto viu o que você fez? Quebrei a porra da unha.

**Phoenix no Firenze**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VIDEO DO AL KAEDA

Shura: _hbaLab uncavatad America lu bulaudauda_

**Fry**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Está sentindo a minha poderosa Excalibur?  
Pandora: Isso ai tá é mais pra Ferroda!

**Gabriel de mandicora**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Muito bem, fique quieta, não faça nenhum movimento! Agora eu vou...  
Pandora: Já sei, você vai me estuprar e me fazer mulher! Até que enfim!  
Shura: Não, nada disso! Eu quero essa sua manta, porque a minha armadura tá toda fudida...

**FW**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: Adivinha quem é!  
Pandora: Radamanthys?  
Shura: Não.  
Pandora: Frog? Harpa? Shion? Seiya? Shiryu? Kamus?  
Shura: Porra! Não! Sou eu, o Shura...  
Pandora: Ahhh... Vem cá, eu te conheço?

**Adriano Vinagre****  
**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: E agora, qual espada é a mais poderosa, hein?  
Pandora: ...A Balm... Excalibur! Excalibur!!!

**AAAAA**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pandora: Mi mi mi mi!  
Shura: Só não te dou outra porque... **(1)**

**Selph**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pandora: Shura, mas por quê?!  
Shura: Era isso que você quis dizer quando falou: "Vamos aos meus aposentos para eu tocar meu instrumento?! E eu no atraso há um tempão!

**Kajikun**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura: O quê? Você não quer que eu deixe as suas costeletas iguais às minhas? Magooei...

**NOMAD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrador: E com vocês, a peça de teatro "Saint Seiya" com participação de Shura e Pandora!  
Shura, cochichando: Merda... Vou ter que fazer o papel do Seiya...  
Pandor, cochichando: Pior que o meu papel não é... Aliás, o que tá esperando pra arrancar minha orelha?

**Lone Wolf**

**oOo**

**(1)** Pra quem não sabe - o que acho meio impossível - paródia do Chaves com o Seu Madruga.


	50. UM ENGOV ANTES, UM ENGOV DEPOIS

**LEGENDA 49 - ****UM ENGOV ANTES, UM ENGOV DEPOIS**

Saga: O que pensa que está fazendo com esse abridor de latas gigante na minha barriga?

**Morgoth**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jabu: Ele se suicidou porque estava com medo.

**Ragnarök**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saori: Isso é por ter tentado me matar! E isso é por ter matado Shion! E isso é por ter defletido o ataque do Seiya!!!  
Miro, para os outros cavaleiros de ouro: Vamo dá no pé!!!

**shadowmaker**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saori: Volte a forma humilde que merece, Carta Clow!!! **(1)**

**Kazuma**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saori: Pega na minha e balança. **(2)**

**OdD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga: Hummm, a massagem tá boa, Saori. Mas sugiro três pequenas mudanças: 1) Deixa esse báculo para lá e use as mãos; 2) Desca 27 cm no meu corpo; 3) Vamos sair de cima desta fogueira, que as labaredas estão me incomodando!

**Iwanugahana**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saori: Dark Schneider?! **(3)**

**Raikka**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saori: Abre a boca e fecha os olhos!

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puta: Báculo retirador de mamilos!

**Homem-Nuclear**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga, pensando: Pelo menos ela não usou o outro lado em mim...  
Shun, fora de cena, pensando: Por que ela não usa o outro lado em mim?

**Zed**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga: Valeu, Athena! Acabou com o resto de fígado que eu tinha! Como vou beber agora?  
Tiyu, que estava observando tudo de um bar ali perto: Isso deve ser muito doloroso... **(4)**

**Mestre dos Magos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saori: Você já ouviu falar em calça com zíper?  
Saga: E você já ouviu falar que existem outros vestidos além desse?

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga: Isso... Mais pra baixo... Aí, essa massagem **me mata**...

**FW**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga: Saori, só me explica uma coisa. Como é que alguém, QUALQUER UM na verdade, mas em especial EU, um Cavaleiro de Ouro da mais alta estirpe, que passou por anos de árduo treinamento e é capaz de rasgar os céus e esmagar as estrelas, que possui pleno domínio sobre o 7° Sentido e que já levou dezenas de poderosos golpes dos mais variados inimigos, MORRE, com uma simples... BACULADA NA BARRIGA, PORRA?!?

**Pasoline**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ares: Isso é que é inveja do pênis!!!

**shadowmaker**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga: Quando eu pedi pra você bater uma pra mim, eu não quis dizer ISSO!

**Kazuma**

**oOo**

**(1)** Do anime Sakura Card Captor.

**(2)** Música de pagode.

**(3)** Personagem principal do mangá Bastard!!

**(4)** Personagem de Yu Yu Hakusho.


	51. POSIÇÃO COMPROMETEDORA

**LEGENDA 50 - ****POSIÇÃO COMPROMETEDORA**

Shiryu: Você vai morrer, seu cavaleiro de araque!  
Aracne: Seu idiota! É ARACNE!

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrador: E este é Aracne, o único cavaleiro a usar um pedaço de PRIVADA pintado em volta do pescoço.

**Youkai X**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aracne: Puta que pariu! Quem foi o fora-de-série que conseguiu gozar em forma de teia de aranha?!?

**Shiryuken**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RRRRRRRRR  
#Barulho de calça rasgando#  
Aracne: Ah, merda!

**Pasoline**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aracne: Volta aqui, astrônomo filho da puta, que é que tem que não existe constelação de Tarântula?! Isso aqui na minha pele é metal, entendeu?! METAL!

O cavaleiro de Tarântula, após ser classificado no mesmo nível dos Cavaleiros Peixes...

**Rei Sen**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aracne: Hihihi! Agora eu pego esses Smurfs!

**Selph**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash: Quem é esse Pokemon?!?

**Powered**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aracne, o novo tecladista do Good Charlotte.

**zErOx**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrador: Lactopurga - Te deixa levinho...

**Gray Fox**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun: Nooooosssaaa! Isso são seus ombros ou sua bunda?

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aracne: Eu sei que essa pode não ser a posição mais confortável pra tocar piano, mas cada um tem seu jeito...

**NOMAD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassius: Ih, olha o cara querendo copiar nosso estilo...  
Ichi: Não podemos deixar barato...  
Krishna: É tão burro que ainda pinta de azul...

**kappa**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aracne: Ok, Shun, já testei a posição do Kama-Sutra que você me ensinou, mas como é que faço para fazer a coluna voltar ao normal?!?

**Niggah**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aracne: Saca só, eu sou um cavaleiro que tem um cabelo moicano que parece um pepino-do-mar escroto, uso uma armadura que na verdade é feita de cocô e barro cozido, tenho dua espinhas vermelhas gigantes na minha cabeça, uso um pedaço de privada no pescoço, solto teias pelo cú e tenho umas tetas muito estranhas, sendo que sou homem, ou seja, sou tão aleatório e nonsense que se eu fosse muito mais forte poderia ser um dos servos especiais da Mukuro.** (1)**

**Youkai X**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: Vou tirar sua foto. Mantenha a pose e vá um pouquinho para trás.  
Aracne: Tá bom mas... Ei! Estou preso na minha própria teia!  
Seiya: HAHAHAHA! E o pior, ficou preso pela bunda!  
Shun, surgindo velozmente do nada: "Preso pela bunda"? Quem me chamou?

**Iwanugahana**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stan Lee: Eu acho que a Marvel vai processar alguém...

**Pasoline**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aracne: Agora que estou gigante, eu destruirei vocês, Power Rangers!

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doutor: Bem, Sr. Aracne, você sofre de CDC e pelo, visto, DTP...  
Aracne: Que porra é isso?!?  
Doutor: Cabeça Desproporcional ao Corpo e Diarréia Total Permanente!

**Rei Sem**

**oOo**

**(1)** Mukuro - personagem de Yu Yu Hakusho.


	52. TUDO VERMELHO

**LEGENDA 51 - TUDO VERMELHO**

EXTRA, soldados comunistas soviéticos assumem o poder em Asgard!

**Youkai X**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama: A planta parasita forma uma ilusão na mente de Mime e não o soltará enquanto ele não vencer a brincadeira. Ele ficará ETERNAMENTE BRINCANDO DE PEGA-PEGA! Terá um sofrimento eterno!  
Mimes falsos, pegando uns aos outros de forma caótica: Tá com você! Não agora tá com você! Te peguei, agora é você!  
Mime verdadeiro: UAAAHH, Por quê? Por quê? Por que eu não venço?! Por quê?!

O CN censurou essas cenas porque são muito violentas.

**Mestre dos Magos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dono da Toei: Kurumada, né por nada não mas quando você disse que ia criar oito Guerreiros Deuses, eu não imaginei que todos teriam a mesma cara e a mesma armadura...

**NOMAD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cientista Japonês: Oh não, ele descobriu o nosso segredo!

**Gray Fox**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun: Incrível! A música de Mime é capaz de fazer surgir um monte de imbecis!  
Ikki: Claro! É o efeito do "pagode asgardiano"!

**FW**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Togashi: Ei! Isso é plágio do Suzako! Peraí... Fui plagiado! VIVA, pela primeira vez eu é que vou processar alguém!

**Rei Sen**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mime: Agora eu tenho meus MIMETES, sou invencível! Hahaha!  
Shun: Opa, eu ouvi MI METE? Vão amigos, eu enfrento esse!!!

**Gello**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimes: _TALK TO THE HANDS_!

**Pasoline**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mime #1: O meu é desse tamanho. E o de vocês?  
Mime#2: O meu é desse!  
Mime#3: O meu é assim!  
Mime#$: Nós somos clones! CLONES! É tudo igual!

**Mestre dos Magos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mime: Malditos Cavaleiros de Bronze trapaceiros! Colocaram poção de nanicolina na comida dos meus mimetes!

**Youkai X**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: Porra, cês tão vendo o mesmo que eu?  
Shiryu: É uma miragem...  
Hyoga: É culpa da _vodka_...  
Shun: É um sonho de consumo...

**NOMAD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sensui: 1, 2, 3... 8, 9. Tá bom Mime, você ganhou, eu só tenho 7.

**Stressado**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikki: Caralho, é melhor eu parar com o LSD...

**Gray Fox**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, em Kamino um novo tipo de clone é criado...

**Zed**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto Shishio: Por acaso vocês Mimetes sabem pra onde um de meus subordinados da Juppongatana, o Fuji, foi?  
Mimetes (e o Fuji disfarçado): FOI POR ALI, TIO!  
E Shishio vai embora sem desconfiar de nada e se achando o perceptivo até cair em um abismo e ser estraçalhado e devorado furtivamente pelo Ranc... Por um CHIUAUA.

**Youkai X**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimes: MITOSE AGORA!  
Kiki: Precisava disso tudo só pra matar um chiuaua?  
Chiuaua trucida todos, até o câmera.

**Mestre dos Magos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikki: Quantas bichas é preciso pra trocar uma lâmpada?  
Mime: ...  
Ikki: Tá bom, já entendi...

**shadowmaker**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vídeo de Asgard direto para o Santuário:

Voz da Hilda: "Escutem bem, cavaleiros de ouro, entreguem o santuário agora ou o Mime ensinará esta técnica para o Afrodite!"  
Cavaleiros de Ouro: 8 Afrodites?! Nãããããããooo!!!

**FW**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mime: Eu tava aqui pensando... Fazer sexo com seu clone seria homossexualismo, narcisismo ou masturbação?!  
Shun: Quem se importa? Faça como eu, apenas agradeça a Odin pela oportunidade...

**NOMAD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mime 1: Ei, você aí de costas! Sua coreografia está errada! É pra usar a mão esquerda como todos os outros!

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimes: _MISTER ANDERSON, WELCOME BACK_!

**Gray Fox**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun: Tempestadeeeeeee Nebulosaaaaa!  
Mimes: "BIG BANG" ATTACK!!!  
Shun: O quê? #arregalando os olhos# Recue, Tempestade Nebulosa! Maravilhaaaaaa...  
Shun morre afogado em esperma.

**Mestre dos Magos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perguta. Como se faz para saber qual destes é o verdadeiro Mime?  
Respostas:  
Shun: É só ver qual deles tem sombra.  
Shiryu: É só ficar cego e passar a ter a ajuda do cosmo de Athena.  
Seiya: Ué, é só ver pelo CHEIRO.

**Youkai X**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asgard Wars II, Attack of the Clones

**CdPirata**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikki: Porra! Acho que bebi demais.

**Shaka**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikki: Agora só falta o Megazord, porque até monstro gigante eles já têm...

**kappa**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimes: Pronto, agora só falta a gente achar o Homem-Mola e o Homem-Fluido para os Impossíveis estarem juntos novamente!

**NOMAD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legal, Kravis, você conseguiu a imagem microscópica da cabeça cheia de piolhos de um _youkai_ gigante. Parabéns.

**Mestre dos Magos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimes: _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!

**Youkai X**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mime: _Harem no jutsu_!  
Naruto: Ahm... Acho que errou a técnica...  
Shun: UHUL! Errou nada, benhê!

**Gello**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrador: E estes são os momentos finais da "Ala dos Mimes", da escola Mocidade Independente de Asgard, pouco antes de serem esmagados pelo carro alegórico...

**Rei Sen**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun: Essa não! Minha corrente não sabe o que fazer!  
Mime: Por que será?  
Shun: Porque o número de Mimes não é exatamente 7!!!

**FW**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimes: _Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena/Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena/ Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena/ EHHHHHH MACARENA, AHAI_!

**Gray Fox**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilda: E agora, com vocês, a maior - e única - _boyband_ de Asgard: Os Mimestreet Boys!

**NOMAD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goleiro: Rápido! Não podemos deixar o Tsubasa marcar!  
Mimes: FORMAÇÃO 3-3-2!!!

**Mestre dos Magos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mime 1: Por que estamos brilhando se nem ativamos nossos cosmos?  
Mime 5: Porra seu idiota, tu não reparou que é pela radiação que estamos recebendo?  
Mime 3: Mas de onde?  
Mime 9: Olha, tipo assim eu realmente não saberia dizer de onde vem, quando estamos em cima de um chão feito de... Er... URÂNIO!

**Youkai X**


	53. SEGURA FORTE EM MIM

**LEGENDA 52 - SEGURA FORTE EM MIM**

Siegfried: ... E isso é por você ter colocado pílulas de nanicolina no chá da Hilda! 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

NO EVENTO - IMITE O MOMENTO MAIS EMOCIONANTE DO SEU OPONENTE: 

Siegfried: E esse é o momento mais foda de um dos três cavaleiros de bronze que eu surrei.  
Sorento: Mas Siegfried... O SHUN E O HYOGA FORAM OS ÚNICOS QUE NÃO LUTARAM COM VOCÊ, PORRA!!! 

**Devil Dante**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: Hungh... Ugh... Porra, quantas vezes eu já disse que não consigo abrir esse seu sutiã?! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Socorro, o navio está afundando! Siegfrield, me salve!   
Siegfried: Eu vou é me segurar nesse cara que está usando essas BÓIAS nos ombros! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: Mas como?? Eu paralisei os seus braços pra você não segurar a flauta e tocar. De onde você pode estar tocando essa melodia então?!  
Sorento: Adivinha!!! 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sorento: Puta que pariu! É a primeira vez que eu vejo alguém peidar branco. 

**Gray Fox**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sorento: Me solta!  
Siegfried: Só se você me ensinar como se falsifica uma armadura de ouro! 

**Lone Wolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

EXCLUSIVO! Clamp compra direitos de Saint Seiya - fase Asgard! 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Copiar o Shun: $1000000  
Copiar o Shiryu: $1000000  
Tentar imitar os dois, pagar milhões pra não conseguir matar o Megatron e ainda por cima ficar como viado: Não tem preço.

Há coisas que não se copiam. Pra todas as outras existe Mastercard, aceito desde o boteco da esquina até o _sex shop_ na internet. 

**JotaPê**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Eu sempre quis ver 2 cavaleiros lutando com técnicas e combos de LUTA LIVRE. 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: Benhê! Olha o que eu trouxe pro Jantar! Um viado do mar!   
Hilda: Pode jogá-lo aqui que eu espeto com a lança e já coloco na churrasqueira.  
Sorento: Ui, vocês vão me comer e ainda vou ser espetado com aquela lança gigante? AIMEUDEUSQUEEMOÇÃO! 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: Vem cá Tetis, sua gostosa!  
Sorento: Maldito Hyoga e seu "Pó de diamante"!  
Hilda: Hahahaha! Agora é só tirar uma foto e mandar pro Kravis! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Porra, até em Asgard já chegou essa merda de _yaoi_?! 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: Assim como o Shiryu, vou mostrar que é possível subir com o inimigo até as estrelas!  
Sorento: Como aconteceu com o Hyoga, estou provando que é possível se aquecer com o calor do cosmo alheio!  
Hilda: Se continuarem com isso vão é cair no abismo, que nem o Seiya! 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sorento: Siegfried, pode me ajudar com essa voz grossa?  
Siegfried: Será um prazer... 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sorento: Eu vou pegar essa vadia, não tente me impedir!  
Siegfried: Controle-se, homem! Por que você está fazendo isso?   
Sorento: Essa desgraçada espalhou pra toda Asgard que o Senhor Poseidon gostava de dar o anel, e agora o Shun não sai mais de perto dele!  
Siegfried: Podia ser pior. Imagina se ele descobre que você gosta de botar a flauta na boca? 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: Em nome de Hilda, farei este supremo sacrifício!  
Sorento: Eu tô avisando: me larga agora, senão enfio essa flauta na sua bunda!  
Shun: Ei! Ei! Sacrifício é o meu departamento!!! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Capa de Filme:  
Hilda, a Dominatrix de Asgard em:  
Onde Está a Minha Flauta?!  
Com Siegfried, o Dragão de duas cabeças e Sorento, o dono da maior flauta dos Sete Mares. 

**shadowmaker**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: Venha, Sorento, deixe-me tirar a areia da sua vagina! 

**Ada**   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorento: Ih bobinha, pra que você acha que serve minha flauta!? 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sorento: Abraçar, pode, mas olha essa mão boba, hein! 

**Zed**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: Hilda, onde coloco o seu manequim?  
Hilda: Em cima da escada... E não amassa a capa!!! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Goku: Depressa, Piccolo. Mate-o enquanto eu o seguro! 

**NinjaLuke**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: Salve-me, Sorento! A Hilda quer fazer umas loucuras comigo na cama!!   
Sorento: E daí? Tu é viado por acaso?  
Siegfried: Se eu fosse, eu ia gostar do que ela quer fazer com aquele báculo... 

**Lilith**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Câmera: Continuem assim, essa tomada vai ficar demaaaaaaaiiisss... Ahhhhh!!!   
Hilda: Quem teve a idéia de botar o Seiya pra filmar perto de um abismo hein? 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Vocês não acham que sem a armadura fica mais fácil? 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sorento: ... E foi assim que eu fiquei com essa cinturinha fina! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: HAHAHA! O Seiya é uma anta, mas pelo menos não é viado!!!  
Hilda: Grrr! 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Ei, vocês aí em cima, aqui não é lugar pra brincar, vão fazer isso em outro lugar!  
Siegfried: E quem disse que a gente tá "brincando"?  
Hilda: E quem disse que eu tô falando com vocês? Tô é falando com o Seiya lá em cima tentando se atirar no penhasco e com o Shiryu tentando impedir de novo... 

**JotaPê**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun vestido de Hilda: Uuuuu, Gatinhos!  
Sorento: Ih, tô fora!   
Siegfried: Por favor, me leva junto!! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sorento pensando: Legal isso, agora eu vou plagiar o Hiei e fazer com que minha flauta funcione como uma espada de energia, retalhe esse tal de Siegfried que tá plagiando o Kuromomotarou em forma de cão, de forma que todo mundo pense que os 90 litros de sangue que vão aparecer a seguir são meus, mas na verdade serão dele, já morto antes de morder meu pescoço. 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sorento: Gostei da sua **arma dura**...   
Siegfried: Como assim? Ôpa! TIRA A MÃO DAÍ, CARA! 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: Eu não aguento mais essa vida. Sabe onde ela enfia esse tridente quando eu faço merda? No lugar onde eu faço merda!  
Sorento: ENTÃO POR QUE ESTÁ ME LEVANDO JUNTO?!  
Siegfried: O caminho é muito escuro! Eu insisto na companhia! 

**Gray Fox**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: Inutilizei seus braços e pernas, Sorento. Sem poder usar nenhum de seus membros, você não tem como me vencer! HAHAHAHAHA!  
#ZIP ZIP ZAP TCHAK ZIIIM#  
Siegfried, todo cortado e ensangüentado: Mas o quê?  
Sorento: Sinto muito, meu amigo. Mas posso usar outros membros além dos meus braços e pernas.  
Siegfried: O que... Ele... Usou... O... Pênis... Para... Me atacar...  
Morre humilhado  
Hilda: NOSSA!  
Kurama: Manobra perfeita, padawan. 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Tesouro, não se misture com essa gentalha!  
Tesouro (Siegfried): Gentalha! Gentalha! 

**Lone Wolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: Sorento! Socorro! A Hilda vem aí!  
Sorento: Pô, cara... Mó gatinha aí, e tu com medo...  
Siegfried: Não tenho medo dela, mas sim do CHIUAUA que ela está trazendo! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Siegfried, aí está o Cloth Myth do Sorento em tamanho natural que eu encomendei para você.  
Siegfried: OBAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! 

**Ada**


	54. MINHA VÓ MORREU

**LEGENDA 53 - MINHA VÓ MORREU**

Natássia: Apesar de todo o estrago, consegui enfim provar que é possível espirrar e ficar de olhos abertos ao mesmo tempo. 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tablóide Inglês: EXCLUSIVO! CHOCANTE! LABORATÓRIO GENÉTICO LIBERA ESTIMATIVA DE COMO SERÁ A APARÊNCIA DE MICHAEL JACKSON DAQUI A 20 ANOS! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador de Super Campões: Incrível, minha gente! A goleira Natássia conseguiu defender o Chute do Tigre de Kojiro Hyuga e... Puta merda... Era melhor ter deixado passar... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Eu avisei, Shun. Mas você insistiu em me acompanhar até o vulcão da Ilha Kanon... 

**Phoenix Genma Ken**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Após o sucesso das "Cavaleiras de Ouro", resolveram repetir a dose com os Generais Marinas!  
Leitor: Hum... Essa do Kasa não ficou muito boa... 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Shun! o que aconteceu?!?  
Shun: O Ikki não veio me salvar desta vez... 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Doutor: Vamos ver... A senhora precisa apenas de 2L de Botox, 6000kcal/dia por 3 meses, plástica extensiva, plástica restritiva, plástica nasal, oral e anal, arrumar esse probleminha no olho esquerdo (apontando com a caneta), virox -3x/dia- e amoxilina -4x/dia- por 2 meses, condicionador e xampu de jurubeba com babosa e leite de rosas, não ficar estressada e **nascer** de novo. Alguma pergunta? 

**JotaPê**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Leitor do mangá: Porra! Bem que me disseram que o traço do Kurumada era podre, mas não sabia que chegava a esse ponto! 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Extra! Extra! Nova plástica de Michael Jackson deixa seu rosto mais bonito!!! 

**shadowmaker**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Mamãe, o que você queria me dizer?  
Natássia: O MONOCROMATISMO DOMINA!  
Hyoga: Só isso, mamãe?   
Natássia: Sim, É O SUFICIENTE PARA QUE A LEGENDA SEJA ESCOLHIDA! 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Mamãe, você não deveria vir trabalhar assim... Você está MORTA de cansada.  
Natassia: Tudo bem, Hyoga, são OSSOS DO OFÍCIO... 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Por favor, se alguém estiver pegando fogo, não tente apagá-lo com ácido sulfúrico e nitroglicerina, pois o resultado é ESTE. 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador - O Ministério da Saúde adverte: Pagode pode causar epilepsia, diarréia, pele seca, garganta seca, areia na vagina, falta de memória, herpes, AIDS, gonorreia, aparência de zumbi e vontade de cantar sem parar "Diga aonde você vai, que eu vou varrendo!" 

**Yayman**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Shun! Experimente meu golpe fantasma!  
Shun: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!! Minha maquiagem!!! 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Palestrante: É por isso, crianças, que é ERRADO jogar BIGORNAS em pessoas. 

**Gray Fox**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Natássia: Sabe como é... Gastei tanto no implante de cabelo que fiquei sem NADA pra aplicar o botox... 

**Ártemis**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Mãe, eu quero chiclete!  
Natássia: Não tem mais. O último q eu tinha usei pra grudar o meu olho no lugar... 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Natássia: Porra, isso é o que acontece quando se tenta olhar pro Thor e pra véia Genkai ao mesmo tempo... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador:... E a Associação Brasileira de Estudos Anatômicos fez um protesto formal pelos cortes de cenas de animes consideradas instrutivas, como essa... 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Mamãe, passei por um duro treinamento e hoje sou um corajoso cavaleiro de Athena!  
Mamãe: Achas que és corajoso porque não te lembras do teu pai... 

**Phoenix Genma Ken**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Como você pode Kravis? Desgraçado... Você não tem coração!!!  
Kravis sorrindo maleficamente: E nem mãe!!! HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ!!! 

**Alguém**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: AHHH!!!  
Shina: Ué? Você não pediu pra ver meu rosto? 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Caça-talentos: Você pode nunca se tornar modelo, mas com certeza vão ter bandas de Metal que vão adorar ter você como mascote e capas de CD. 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Meus olhinhos de vinil estão detectando a presença do inimigo! 

**JotaPê**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Mamãe, tem alguma coisa no seu pé!  
Mamãe: Deixa eu dar uma olhadinha... 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Paparazi: Finalmente consegui uma foto da Saori sem a maquiagem! 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Agora entendo porque o papai foi embora e não voltou mais... 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Mamãe! Tem um testículo pendurado no seu olho direito! 

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Droga, caiu a máscara! 

**Doushi**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Reporter: Agora vamos conversar com a primeira pessoa que seguiu direitinho a dieta do saduíche iche iche... 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Curso "A história do Santuário"

Professor: ...E essa aqui é uma foto da Gertrudes, a primeira amazona de que se tem notícia. O Grande Mestre imediatamente baixou uma ordem obrigando as amazonas a usarem máscara, mas não se sabe porque... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kravis: E é isso que acontece com quem tem um caso crônico de areia na vagina e não se trata logo! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Natássia: Mentira! Eu não tenho areia na vagina, e sim muitas LARVAS DE MOSCA! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Eddie: Nossa que olhar _sexy_!!! Acho que estou apaixonado!!! 

**Malkav's**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Mamãe querida, meu coração por ti bate...   
Kamus: Como olho arrancado por alicate... 

**diego**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: INCRÍVEL! Meus poderosos meteoros finalmente funcionaram!   
Shiryu: Mas Seiya... Ela já estava assim ANTES de você atacar! E tem outra coisa... (dá um salto de 15 metros)   
Hyoga: EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!!  
Seiya: Aaarrrggghhh...  
Shiryu: ... Você sabe que o Hyoga não gosta que mexam com a mãe dele... 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Oftalmologista: Vejam o que o estrabismo pode causar... 

**Phoenix Genma Ken**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Puxa... Eu nunca pude saber como é o rosto de minha mãe...   
Hyoga: Olha, esse aqui é o rosto da minha!  
Shiryu: Pensando bem... Tem coisas que não se deve saber... 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Natássia: Tô de olho no sinhô! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Mamãe, eu já disse que é feio mastigar de boca aberta... 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Natássia: Hyoga, esse presente era tudo o que eu queria!!! Como você percebeu que eu precisava de um tonel de formol? 

**shadowmaker**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hannya: Bem, caros colegas da Oniwabanshu, essa é minha... Irmã mais nova. 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Netinho: Voltamos com "Um dia de Princesa"!! 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Hummm, ainda bem que eu não puxei à mamãe... 

**Ártemis**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Tá vendo o que eu tô vendo?  
Seiya: Um mo-mo-mo-monstro?  
Shiryu: Não, o Eddie, do Iron Maiden, arranjou outra peruca! 

**Gray Fox**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Seiya, sinto alguém atrás de você! Estou permanentemente cego no momento e não posso ver. Você faz esse favor pra mim e dá uma olhada?  
Seiya: Tudo bem, deixa eu ver...  
Seiya: Fuiii-Fiuuuu-Fuoom-Fiamm...  
Shiryu: Essa não... Seiya teve um piripaque de novo! 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E isso, caros telespectadores, é o que acontece quando um filho ingrato resolve deixar o corpo da mãe mais de 7 anos no fundo do mar, em vez de dar-lhe um enterro decente. 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: E me disseram que esperma era bom para a pele! 

**Yayman**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Nâo é a mamãe, não é a mamãe! 

**JotaPê**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mukuro: Acho que estou no anime errado... 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Ancião: Shiryuuuuu... Veja o que acontece com quem tenta dominar o Misopetâmenos, mas não consegue...  
Shiryu: Ué, eu pensei que o senhor tivesse conseguido... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Ela tentou se cegar para lutar, mas não fez isso direito... 

**Phoenix Genma Ken**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mais um da série "Tem coisas piores do que ficar em uma ilha deserta com o Seiya por toda a eternidade".  
Apresentador: Está vendo, Shiryu? Você preferiria ficar com essa coisa?  
Shiryu: Depende... Ela sabe conversar? 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Natássia: Hyoga, você acha que eu preciso usar óculos? 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Otaku esquizofrênico: Enquanto não exibirem animes adultos, sem cortes e legendados na Globo e Cartoon, eu fico sem comer e beber água na frente das emissoras!

... 90 anos depois... 

Otaku esquizofrênico: Assim não dá! NYYYAAAAAHHHH!!! 

**Youkai X**


	55. CAVALEIROS PEIXES WANNABES

**LEGENDA 54 - CAVALEROS PEIXES WANNABES**

Marinete: Se somos "Marinetes", não deveríamos trabalhar para a **Marin** ao invés de para o Poseidon? 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marinete 1: Por favor, Mu! Nós lhe damos todo o sangue que for necessário pra consertar nossas armaduras!  
Mu: Calma, isso não será necessário. Só me arranjem linha, agulha e uns trapos pra remendar... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marinete 1: Já falei! Pare de me imitar!  
Marinete 2: Já falei! Pare de me imitar!  
Marinete 1: Vou comer sua mãe!   
Marinete 2: Vou comer sua mãe!  
Marinete 1: Vamos pular do abismo?  
Seiya: Vamos pular do abismo? 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marinete 1: Se for o Seiya, o Shiryu, o Hyoga ou o Shun, tudo bem... O problema é se for o Ikki.  
Marinete 2: Entendo... Ele é o mais forte, né?  
Marinete 1: Não, é porque o golpe dele é de fogo e vai queimar nossas **ARMADURAS DE PAPELÃO**! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marinete 2: Pare aí! Nós somos Marinetes e não desistimos nunca...  
Marinete 1: Não seu idiota! O Final é "...e morremos sempre!" 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Merda falante #1: Sabe, a única coisa que mantém a nossa auto-confiança é que somos os únicos a manter os olhos na sombra mesmo debaixo do sol de meio-dia...  
Cavaleiro lá de trás, gritando: E sabemos limpar a bunda sozinhos também!   
Cavaleiro da frente: É... E sabemos limpar a bunda sozinhos também... Nós ajudamos um ao outro... 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marinete 1: Droga, não dá pra ver nada com essa máscara horrível!  
Marinete 2: Claro! Pintaram a parte dos olhos, ao invés de furar! 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Cúmulo da nulidade**: ser reserva de gandula...  
OU  
... ser a versão "Cavaleiro Negro" de um clone-auxiliar do Dócrates, um cavaleiro fraco que nem está na hierarquia bronze-prata-ouro e sequer existe no mangá. 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Garoto chato: Manhê... Eu quero aquele peixe ali!  
Vendedor: Não garoto, os peixes "Space-Ghost" não estão à venda! Por enquanto estamos apenas esperando estes dois procriarem! 

**Malkav's**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marina 1: Me disseram que a nossa roupa é de PIRARUCÚ!  
Marina 2: Oxi... PIRARUCÚ não dá em água salgada...  
Marina 1: Mas você me deu... 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Pergunta:   
Em uma batalha entre Marinetes e Docrétes, como você sabe quem é quem?

Resposta: Os Docrétes são os que fogem quando a polícia chega! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Poseidon: Por que esses Marinetes estão paralizados?  
Sorento: Tá vendo ali entre a boca e o queixo?  
Poseidon: Sim, tem um buraco...  
Sorento: Então, é ali onde a gente põe as fichas. 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marinete da frente:  
_If I were gay, I would give you my heart!  
If I were gay, you'd be my work of art!  
If I were gay, we would swim in romance!  
BUT I'M NOT GAY, SO GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF MY PANTS_!!! 

**Lori**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Vamos acabar com esses MARIONETES, amigos!  
Marinete 1: Porra! Somos tão patéticos que até o Seiya tira onda.   
Marinete 2: Na verdade acho que ele não sabe a diferença mesmo. 

**OdD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldado Marina 1: Pela milionésima vez, Cavaleiro de Atena, NÓS NÃO SOMOS SUBORDINADOS DO AFRODITE!!!  
Soldado Marina 2: Bem que eu falei pro senhor Poseidon que esses capacetes novos iam pegar mal... 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Globo ocular, esses caras não tem não  
Eles vão combater, apanhar, se fuder  
Sem constelação, nem nada para os proteger  
Não sei de onde têm coragem pra lutar

Marinas Fantasy, porradas a levar...  
Kurumada os criou só para depois poder sacanear...

Saint Marinas, guerreiros que dão pena...  
Saint Marinas, nada podem ver, ouyeah!  
Saint Marinas, unidos mas sem força...   
Saint Marinas, tentam tudo... Mas vão perder... 

**FW**** & Siegfried **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dócrates by Hades 

**Pedro**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kravis: Muito bem, Kravetes. Agora vou tentar lhes ensinar parte da Lendária técnica de Kravin, o **Trovão Dinâmico**. Ergam a mão direita.  
Kravis: #suspiro#  
Kravis: Eu disse a MÃO DIREITA, CARALEO!  
Kravis: #suspiro#  
Kravis: PELA HONRA DO IMPÉRIO, isso não é golpe do Shun. Mão firme!  
Kravetes: #suspiro# 

**Phoenix Genma Ken**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marinete 1: Oh não, que criatura terrível!  
Marinete 2: Tamos fudidos!  
???: Grrrrrrr!!!  
Marinetes: AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!

E este foi o GLORIOSO fim de dois PODEROSOS Marinetes, ao serem mordidos, estraçalhados, estuprados, mortos, devorados e defecados por um CHIUAUA! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marinetes: Parem agora cavaleiros de Atena, senão daremos cabeçadas em seus joelhos e barrigadas em seus punhos!... 

**JotaPê**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Música de Fundo:

"I think I'm a clone now (a clone now)   
There's always two of me just a-hangin around  
I think I'm a clone now (a clone now)  
Cause every chromosome is a hand-me-down" 

**Weird Al Yankovic**

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: Seiya derruba facilmente os marinetes com seus poderosos meteoros.   
Kuwabara que estava vendo tudo de longe: Pois é, mais um que está utilizando a minha técnica suprema "O Suborno". 

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marinete 1: Não entendi porque colocaram a gente do dia do trabalhador!   
Marinete 2: Não entendi é porque temos o nome de uma Diarista... 

**JuneRubyMoon**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marinete 1: Fica esperto, cara! Eu ouvi dizer que deu um ataque de bicheza no Kasa e ele tá sodomizando tudo que é vacilão!   
Kasa (disfarçado): Tudo bem... Eu protejo a sua retaguarda... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**SEASHIT NEWS**

E atenção: liberada a milionésima milésima ducentésima trigésima sétima foto do terceiro filme de Star Wars, a vingança dos Sith. Segundo especialistas em computação gráfica, essa foto apresenta uma leve queda de nível em relação às outras. Por outro lado, George Lucas não pára de afirmar: "ASSIM É DEMAIS!" 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: e depois de só tomarem porrada e serem humilhados, os Docretes conseguem mais uma ponta em Saint Seiya como Marinetes! O que não significa que eles não tenham o mesmo destino de antes... 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marinete 1: O QUÊ!? Como ousa?  
Marinete 2: É, de onde tirou essa idéia de nós japoneses somos todos iguais? 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marinetes: Cavaleiro de bronze, você não sairá daqui...   
Seiya: Querem brigar?  
Marinetes: ...enquanto não assistir à nossa apresentação de Faroeste Caboclo em dueto!  
Seiya: Êeeeeeee!! Adoro Paralamas!   
Marinete 1: He, he, he, somos demais! Conseguimos deter um cavaleiro de bronze por mais de 8 minutos! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marinete 1: Ótima técnica de camuflagem!  
Marinete 2: É! Os soldados do Dócrates nunca nos acharão! 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Incrível, dois gêmeos sem a dualidade bonzinho-malvado!   
Marinete 1: Você é que pensa. Meu irmão aqui já matou crianças e animais protegidos pelo Ibama, bate em mulher, não levanta a tampa do vaso e ainda caga e não limpa a bunda.  
Shiryu (fingindo que acredita): Oh, então você faz tudo isso? E o seu irmão bonzinho, faz o quê?   
Marinete 2: Nem queira saber; afinal o bonzinho sou eu! 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marinete 1: Socorro! Tem um morcego me atacando! Ele tá na minha cabeça! Tira ele daí, tira! Aaahh! Agora ele tá me seguindo!  
Marinete 2: Porra, isso acontece toda vez q ele fica bebe demais! 

**Pasoline**


	56. INCESTO É LEGAL

**LEGENDA 55 - INCESTO É LEGAL**

Shiryu: Um presente pra você...  
Shunrei pensando: Namorar pobre é foda... 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrei pensando: Será que agora é um bom momento pra contar pra ele q eu tenho gonorréia? 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: É isso aí Shunrei. Maconha na veia, papoula pra heroína no cabelo e papelotes de cocaína no cú. 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Shunrei, pegue esta flor, e agora prepare-se... Vou satisfazê-la com a Picada do Dragão!  
Shunrei, olhando pra baixo: Putz, acho que é mais fácil eu me satisfazer usando o talo da flor... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Você fica tão bonita usando essa flor no cabelo, Shunrei.  
Shunrei: Er... Obrigada, Shiryu.  
Shiryu: Ficaria ainda mais bonita usando APENAS essa flor... 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Nada como cuidar do meio ambiente... Vou plantar essa flor aqui!   
Shunrei: Er... Shiryu, isso aqui é o meu cabelo...   
Shiryu: Hã? Shunrei? Então quem é que eu estava comendo lá atrás?!?  
Mestre Ancião: Shiryuuuuuuu!!! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Da série: "Como conseguir uma trepada fácil no dia dos namorados" 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Está vendo os movimentos da minha mão esquerda? É assim que se bate punheta, entendeu?  
Shunrei: E o que significa esse volume nas suas calças?  
Shiryu: Que esta é uma boa hora pra você começar seu treinamento... 

**Seu Madruga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Pronto, eu te trouxe a flor. AGORA DEVOLVE A PARTE DE CIMA DO MEU CAPACETE DO DARTH VADER! 

**Gray Fox**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu pensando: Ai, que flor linda! Vou distraí-la!  
Shiryu: Olha! Uma mão!  
Shunrey: Hã?  
Shiryu: Consegui! Roubei a flor! 

**Sid Vicious was innocent**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu pensando: Espero que role essa noite!  
Shunrei pensando: Espero uma ROLA esta noite! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Shunrei, tão bela quanto você é essa flor de cerejei...  
???: Sai pra lá, ô cabeludo e dê espaço para um MACHO, pois se a flor tem que ser de cerejeira, o homem tem que ser KUWABARA! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrei: Ai Shiryu, faça uma declaração de amor pra mim...  
Shiryu: O MONOCROMATISMO DOMINA!  
Shunrei: Nossa... Que lindo isso! 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Shunrei, está envergonhada por ver o meu pinto?  
Shunrei: Não é isso, é que estou com vergonha de dizer que... O MEU é maior! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Você está envergonhada por que eu estou sem as calças?   
Shunrei: Na verdade eu estava pensando porque está tatuado Shun no seu pinto.  
Shiryu: MAS O QUÊ?!? 

**Ankh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrei: Nossa, Shiryu! Por que você tem tanto cabelo na mão?   
Shiryu: É de tanto pensar em você... 

**Shaka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrei: Que bela flor. Onde você arranjou, Shiryu?  
Shiryu: Achei caída por aí.  
Num lugar não muito distante...  
Kurama: Onde eu deixei cair aquela rosa suga-cérebro do Makai?! 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrei: Você só tá copiando o Hyoga que coloca flores na mãe dele...  
Shiryu: Só que o Hyoga não espera sexo selvagem da mãe dele só porque ele deu uma flor pra ela! Pelo menos eu espero que não... 

**shadowmaker**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Colocarei essa bem aqui... Sabe por quê?  
Shunrei: Não, por quê?  
Shiryu: Pra esconder o chifre! 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Estou tentando prender esta linda flor nos seus cabelos, mas não consigo enxergar, Shunrei...  
Shunrei: Já tentou tirar essa enorme franja da frente dos seus olhos, Shiryu? 

**Lilith**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrei: Shiryu, por que você está me dando esta flor?  
Shiryu: Para que mais tarde eu possa DEFLORÁ-LA!  
Shunrei: Ah seu bobo, pra isso você nem precisava da flor... 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Shunrei, por acaso você usa FERTILIZANTE como _shampoo_ e condicionador? 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrei: Como é o nome dessa flor, Shiryu?  
Shiryu: Me de a bunda que eu te digo!  
Shunrey envergonhada: Ai...  
Shiryu: Calma, esse é o nome da flor... 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrei: Shiryu, por que a demora para prender essa flor no meu cabelo?   
Shiryu: É que não sei onde colocá-la, você tem uma cabeça grand... Aham, tão bem-feita que não sei onde a flor ficará melhor! 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Legendador 1: Pra uma legenda ser escolhida deve-se dizer algo relacionado ao Piauí...  
Legendador 2: Diz que essa flor é do Piauí...  
Legendador 1: Não, ela é bonita demais pra ser de lá... 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Olha que interessante, tem uma flor nos seus cabelos... Quem será que colocou?  
Shunrei: Hi, hi, foi você mesmo, hoje de manhã, pouco antes de me enrabar...  
Shiryu: Hum...   
Shunrei: Ah, não... OKKO FILHO DA PUTA!!! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Minha armadura e cosmos são verdes, e estou segurando uma rosa. O que essa combinação lhe faz lembrar?  
Shunrei: Minha escola de samba, a Mangueira!  
Shiryu: Quer ver a Mangueira entrar mesmo sem estarmos no Carnaval? Hein, hein? 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Shunrei, por que é que você vai sair do anime?  
Shunrei: Devido a natureza do meu uniforme, ganhei uma vaga em Yu Yu Hakusho... 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Aqui está, Shunrei, uma flor para você...  
Toguro, disfarçado de flor cheia de espinhos: Isso vai ser muito doloroso... 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sunrei: Ai, Shiryu... Assim você me deixa envergonhada...  
Shiryu: É só uma flor, Shunrei...  
Shunrei: Não, é que você está sem calças... 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Sabia que eu adoro coisas rosas?  
Shun: Sério, gato?! AMEI saber disso! 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Pelamor de deus, mulher, tu num lava o cabelo não? Nunca vi tanto piolho! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Shunrei, com essa capacidade de gerar plantas pelo corpo, esse cabelo com sementes e flores e essa roupa rosa, você me lembra uma certa pessoa.  
Shunrei pensando: Ai, o Shiryu vai falar de alguma princesa de alguma das várias histórias que ele aprendeu com o Mestre Ancião, ai que meigo.  
Shiryu: Isso mesmo Shunrei, você me lembra o KURAMA. 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Você está tremendo de emoção por que te dei essa flor?  
Shunrei: N-n-n-ããã-o é-é-é-é-é bem i-s-s-s-ss-o-o! 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Shunrei, trouxe uma flor para você.  
Shunrei: Tô-ô-ô-ô ummm p-p-pouc-c-c-co o-c-c-cupad-d-da... 

**Gray Fox**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Essa flor na sua cabeça só significa uma coisa   
Shunrei: O quê?  
Shiryu: Você está me traindo com Afrodite! Vagabunda! 

**Fry**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu pensando: Pelo menos aquele viado do Afrodite serviu pra alguma coisa... Tenho estoque de rosas pra 50 dias dos namorados... 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrei: Acaba logo com isso e enfia logo essa porra!  
Shiryu: Mas assim... Sem preliminares?  
Shunrei: Eu estava falando da flor... 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Nesse dia dos namorados, lhe dou uma rosa! Uma flor para uma flor, uma rosa para uma rosa!  
Shunrei: Isso quer dizer que eu devia te dar um veado? 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Uaw Shunrei, onde conseguiu essa flor?  
Shunrei: Ah, foi no quintal de um cara, e não se preocupe, só tinha um CHIUAUA vigiando... Shiryu, por que você está tão pálido?  
Shiryu: FUDEAARRGGGGHHH!!!  
É estraçalhado por trás pelo CHIUAUA, que em seguida parte em pedaços a cabeça de Shunrei e leva a flor. 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrei: Ai, Shiryu! Que romântico! Mas essa não é aquela espécie de flor que atrai Chiuauas?  
Shiryu: Fudeu! SOCORRO MESTR... AAAAARGGGG!!!  
Shunrei: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Um Chiuaua aparece do nada, destrói os 2 e leva os restos mortais pra dividir com sua namorada. 

**Shaka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrei: Coloca logo essa flor aí, Shiryu...  
Shiryu: Se você parasse de segurar meu pau eu conseguiria me concentrar... 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Afrodite: Huhuhuhu, enquanto o Shiryu dirigia seu carro imaginário, eu atirei uma rosa branca na namoradinha brega dele! 

**Sid Vicious was innocent**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Sabe que horas são?  
Shunrei: Não.  
Shiryu: É HORA DO CAFUNÉ!!! 

**Seu Madruga **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: E então, como vai ser o corte Shunrei?  
Shunrei: Apara na frente e PICA atrás, por favor. 

**Ankh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrei: Pensei que você usasse a "arma dura" só quando está lutando... 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu cego: Hum... Engraçado, seu cabelo é redondinho, durinho e tem uma pequena elevação bem no meio...   
Shunrei: É que você pegou no meu peito, Shiryu... 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrei: Oh Shiryu, como você fez essa flor aparecer na sua mão?   
Shiryu: Isso não é nada, agora vou tirar uma moeda de trás da sua orelha! 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Isso, Shunrei, continua se virando até eu mandar parar... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrei pensando: Ai... O Shiryu nem notou que o pau dele tá roçando na minha perna...  
Shiryu pensando: Hehe, a Shunrei nem notou que meu pau tá roçando na perna dela... 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Shunrei, se você já tem flores no cabelo quer ter também TREPAdeiras? 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrei pensando: O amor é cego. Deus é amor. Shiryu é cego... Nossa... Shiryu é Deus! 

**Adriano Vinagre**


	57. MEXENO NA COBRA

**LEGENDA 56 - MEXENO NA COBRA**

Shina: Eu disse "Venha, cobra" e não "Venha, minhoca". 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Por favor, Shina, vai ser legal... Vamos só pegar a barra dupla, e aí nós dois podemos nos satisfazer...  
Shun: Esperem! Peguem a barra tripla!!! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Kiki, você acha que o Mestre Ancião se importa de eu pegar a barra tripla emprestada?  
Kiki: Ah, eu num conto nada pra ele se eu puder pegar a barra dupla... 

**shadowmaker**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Pra que essa caixa hein, hein? É algo bom?  
Shina: Algo ÓTIMO! É o seu caixão! Veeeeenha, cobra! 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Me dá um real, tia Shina!  
Shina: Não tenho nada!   
Kiki: Mentira, eu sei que você está cheia do ouro, tô vendo daqui! 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Puta merda, agora já tem pivete até aqui embaixo? 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Shina! O mestre Mu tomou o lugar como Grande Mestre e me mandou a armadura de Áries, me reconhecendo como Cavaleiro de Ouro?!?   
Shina: Tá maluco moleque?!? Esse aqui é o segredo de como as armaduras chegam milagrosamente na "hora H". 

**Devil Dante**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Ei, Shina, já te disseram que você é gostosa?   
Shina: Ei, Kiki, já te disseram que você cortado em 4 partes cabe direitinho nessa caixa q eu tô carregando? 

**Lilith**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Shina, o que eu faço pra ser igual ao Seiya?  
Shina: Comece pulando daquele abismo ali. 

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Uau! O Kravis começou com o Shun a série "Amazonas de Bronze"! 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: _YOU SHALL NOT PASS_!   
Shina: Tá brincando, né pirralho? 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Shiiina! O pinto do Makoto parece um amendoim!  
Shina: Por quê? É pequenininho?  
Kiki: Não! É salgadinho! 

**Lone Wolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Shina, Shina, eu encontrei um vibrador do tamanho que você queria! Está lá com o Krishna... 

**shadowmaker**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Por que paramos aqui?  
Shina: É que se o Seiya se jogar daquele penhasco ali do lado, calculo que cairá bem aqui.   
Kiki: Do nosso lado?  
Shina: Não, em cima de você... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki, o sem-noção: Isso aqui é celulite? 

**Shaka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: O que acontece se eu descer a mão?  
Shina: Eu tiro a máscara...  
Kiki: Oba!  
Shina: ... E assim terei um motivo para matá-lo! 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Custa 20 mangos a chupada, pivete.  
Kiki: Se fodeu, eu cobro 10! 

**diego**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Hum, deixa eu medir aqui... SÓ 50 CENTÍMETROS DE CINTURA?! Porra, e a largura dos ombros... 80 CENTÍMETROS?! Pensei que só personagens masculinos tinham os ombros maiores que a cintura...  
Shun: Ai, bobinho... Eu sou muito macho. 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Shina, você trouxe a armadura pra me dar?  
Shina: Não!   
Kiki: Tudo bem, pode me dar sem a armadura mesmo. 

**Ankh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Ôh tia, se eu carregar cê me dá um trocado?   
Shina: E se eu disser que não?  
Kiki: Bom, aí eu arranho a lataria da armadura... 

**Ártemis**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: O que você tá fazendo, moleque?  
Kiki: Vendo se sua armadura precisa de reparos...  
Shina: Mas aí não tem armadura!  
Kiki: Hum... Bunda durinha então, hein? 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Se você me emprestar a armadura, eu te pago um boquete...   
Shina: Tá pensando que eu sou o Mu, pirralho?!? 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina pensando: Nem tudo está perdido, enfim um personagem não-_gay_ neste anime para me apalpar e depois tirar minha virgindade!  
Kiki pensando: A carteira dela deve estar no outro bolso... 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Estou cansada de ficar me oferecendo pruma anta que só sabe se jogar de precipícios! Muito bem, agora eu vou dar pra primeira criatura que aparecer na minha frente...  
Kiki: Oi!  
Mestre Ancião: Droga, ele chegou primeiro! Malditos poderes de teleporte... 

**shadowmaker**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Posso ver o que tem na caixa?  
Shina: Nada disso, estou levando a arma decisiva para derrotar Posseidon.  
Kiki: Ah, eu só quero ver...  
Shina: Tá bom...  
Coloca Kiki dentro da caixa.  
Kiki: Ei, mas o queeeeaaarrrrgghh!!!  
Shina: Hehehe, nada como ter uma caixa com um CHIUAUA dentro... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Kiki, pare de trepar com a minha perna!!! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Shina, você tá levando a Armadura de Libra pros Cavaleiros de Ouro?  
Shina: Bem, não é só a armadura...  
Mestre Ancião, dentro da caixa: Me tirem daqui! Tá escuro, eu não consigo respirar e as armas de Libra tão me espetando!  
Toguro, que estava correndo pra dar uma super bica na bunda do Kiki antes de ouvir a voz do Mestre Ancião: Isso deve ser muito doloroso. - Corre e chuta com tudo a bunda do Kiki, que voa longe - E isso também. 

**SwordMaster**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Shina, o que faz por aqui?  
Shina: Esperando o Seiya, e você?   
Kiki: Esperando o Shun, mas porque aqui?  
Shina: Tá vendo aquele penhasco ali? E você?  
Kiki: Tá vendo aquela moita ali? 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Vamos fazer sexo lésbico!!!  
Shina: ... 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Vou te testar, Kiki. Onde é que são os seios?  
Kiki: Aqui ó.  
Shina: É viadinho mesmo. 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Música de fundo:  
"E todos os negos desse estado,  
50 acha que é nego,  
50 acha que é preto  
e os outros 45 me mandaram tomar no cú e roubaram minha carteira"

**Yayman**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Fica comigo?!  
Shina: Olha, meu filho, seu corpo é menor do que o menor vibrador que eu costumo usar, só pra você ter noção das minhas necessidades... 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: NÃO É A MAMÃE!!! 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Ei moça, sabia que eu também sou cavaleiro?  
Shina: Ah é? Cavaleiro de que?  
Kiki: Appendix? Já ouviu falar?  
Shina: Claro que já. Apêndice, aquele órgão INÚTIL, que não serve pra nada, mas quando causa problema é uma merda... 

**Lone Wolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Kiki, agora vou fazer com você o que deve ser feito com o Apêndice.  
Kiki: O quê?  
Shina: Te extirpar dessa joça e te incinerar junto com o lixo médico! 

**shadowmaker**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Deixa eu ir com você ajudar os cavaleiros?  
Shina: Não.   
Kiki: Deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa!  
Shina: Não, porra!  
Espanca Kiki, que vomita litros de sangue.  
Toguro, saindo de dentro da caixa: Isso deve ser muito doloroso... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Toma Kiki, leve essa armadura por teleporte para os Cavaleiros de Bronze, que a Tétis tá me esperando para a gente brincar, digo, brigar. E depois dela eu ainda vou pra cima do Poseidon e ele vai me paralisar todinha... Uiii!  
Kiki: Mas, mas... 

**Devil Dante**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Aonde você vai com a armadura!? O Pilar é do outro lado!   
Shina: Calma, só vou dar uma lustrada no tridente, verificar a espada e testar as barras dupla e tripla. 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Ora, ora... Um Playmobil ambulante! 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: O que você quer?  
Kiki: O mestre Mu disse que se eu te levasse pra casa dele e não aparecesse por no mínimo 2 dias, eu podia ver a armadura dele.  
Shina: E você perguntou de qual **arma dura** ele estava falando? 

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Ei, Shina, já te disseram que plagiar o sutiã da Madona dá cadeia? 

**Lilith**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Não acredito! Um EWOK! 

**Shaka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Droga! Prometi a mim mesma que ao menos hoje eu voltaria pra casa sem rasgar a calcinha! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Tá pesado, Shina?  
Shina: Sim, bastante!  
Kiki: Então DÁ PRA MIM?  
Shina: Claro, eu... EI!!! 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Você trouxa meu vibrador? Você trouxe meu vibrador? Hein, Hein?  
Shina: Calma, moleque. Tá guardado aqui nessa caixa.   
Kiki: Êêêêêêê! 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Ui, mas que roupinha sem graça... Aqui, querida, coloca esse paninho na cintura que fica um charme! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina pensando: Se a Saori pode bater siririca na frente do Jamian, eu também posso na frente do pirralho!  
Kiki pensando: Se a Saori pode bater siririca na frente do Jamian, ela também pode na minha frente! 

**shadowmaker**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Me ajude! Querem me matar!  
Shina: Eu vou ajudar... - Shina segura Kiki pelos braços - ... A fazer esse favor pra humanidade! 

**Adriano Vinagre**


	58. CAVALEIRO DE SIMPSONS

**LEGENDA 57 - CAVALEIRO DE SIMPSONS**

Jamian: Você quer ajuda pra abrir esse pote de picles? Você está fazendo tanta força que os outros legendadores podem pensar que você está se masturbando, cagando, gozando ou mesmo dando à luz. Quem sabe até o Kravis tenha se enganado... 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: Finalmente, depois de 43 anos de vida, eu finalmente posso dizer que VAGINAS EXISTEM! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: Chegou a hora de sair do atraso!  
Saori: Pare! Leia a primeira placa!  
Jamian: "Quem tocar na deusa sofrerá o pior dos destinos". Bobagem, eu vou te comer e EEEAAARRRGHHH!  
É enrabado, estraçalhado e finalmente devorado pelo Chiuaua.   
Saori: Antes de morrer, leia a segunda placa...  
Jamian: "Isso deve ser muito doloroso. By Toguro." 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Jamian, eu vou te mostrar uma coisa que eu nunca mostrei pra ninguém. Tá aqui, embaixo do meu vestido.  
Jamian: CARALHO!!!   
Saori: Exatamente... 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: Nem preciso usar meu ataque "Pluma Negra"...  
Saori: É que eu esqueci de me depilar... 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Vem Jamian, me domina!  
Jamian: Bem... Infelizmente meus poderes dominam corvos e não galinhas! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: Vim buscar você!  
Saori: Seiyaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
Jamian: Não adianta. Ele não nos achará, estamos no fundo de um abismo!  
Saori: Por isso mesmo... 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Hum... Oh...  
Jamian: Isso, tira a roupa de cima...  
Saori: Ai, não vai doer?  
Jamian: Só um pouquinho... Atenção na penetração...  
Saori: Aiiiiii, estou sangrando!   
Jamian: Eu avisei... Isso costuma acontecer quando se coloca piercing no umbigo... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Ai! Que droga! Me masturbar usando uma pedra é muito desagradável!  
Toguro, disfarçado de Jamian: É, aposto que sim... Isso deve ser muito doloroso... 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: Droga! Uma mão cansou! Terei que usar a outra... 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Isso que dá chamarem o Matt Groening pra desenhar esse episódio... 

**Lone Wolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Vai nascer! Vai nasceeeeer! AAAAAHH!  
O menino nasce e se joga no precipício.  
Jamian: Sua vadia! Me traindo com o Seiya! 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: Hum... Comprou o Invisible Bra? 

**shadowmaker**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: Uh, que calcinha linda! Mas me diga: o que significam esses cavalinhos alados nela? 

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: _YOU SHALL NOT SLEEP_! 

**HAUHAUHAU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Jamian, já é um grande esforço ter que dar pra você já que o Seiya não me come, por que essa demora?  
Jamian, acariciando a mão: Oh mãozinha, a gente já tinha conversado sobre isso e decidimos dar um tempo... Por que esses ciúmes da Saori agora? 

**Serge**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Corvo: Te peguei Atena... Batento uma siririca, hein?!  
Saori: Siririca uma porra! Isso aqui é punheta! 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Três chifres?!? Putz, mulherzinha vadia essa sua, hein?!   
Jamian: Por qu você acha que eu sou Jamian de CORNO? 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Oh! O que está acontecendo?! Minhas pernas estão se abrindo por vontade própria!!!  
Jamian: Hahaha, isso mesmo! Descobri que além de dominar corvos, também posso dominar galinhas! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: Foi aqui que chamaram um cara alto, forte e lindo?  
Saori: Sim, cadê ele? 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: Meu pênis de vinil está sentindo a presença de algo! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Cuidado que eu sou virgem...  
Jamian: Você? Virgem? Só se for no ouvido! 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: Hora de afogar o corvo! 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Por que você não está excitado?  
Jamian: Mas eu estou... 

**Gray Fox**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian, olhando pra sua mão: Droga! Logo agora eu fui desmunhecar... 

**Seu Madruga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: Uau! É maior que minha mão aberta! 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: Ei, ei, Saori, o que é que você tá fazendo aqui no fundo do abismo?!?  
Saori: Bem, esse é o único jeito do Seiya cair em cima de mim! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: Onde diabos coloquei a chave do cinto de castidade? 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: Como pode ver, cortei meu pulso para lhe dar sangue para que você possa consertar seu... VESTIDO?! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Aaahh... uuhh.. nhaaammm... yeeeeesss...  
Jamian: Eu não disse que tinha poderes telecinéticos? 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Não é possível, como é que o Kurumada pode botar o Jamiam pra me comer?  
Jamiam: Suborno minha filha, suborno. 

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Estou tão na seca que vou dar pra você, Jamian!  
Toguro, vendo tudo de longe: Isso deve ser muito doloroso... Para o orgulho! 

**SwordMaster**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Ai, urgh, argh, hunf...  
Jamian: Adoro esses seus gemidos enquanto se masturba, Saori.  
Saori: Gemido o cacete. Tira o seu pé de cima da minha barriga! 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Não ouse interromper minha masturbação, seu cavaleiro INÚTIL. 

**Mei**

Jamian: Tudo bem, desde que não interrompa a minha... 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Jamian, lembre-se: um par de chifres não é tão ruim... Pior é um trio! 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Telespectador 1: Por que sempre que um cara vê uma buceta em um anime ele faz cara de idiota? Esses japoneses...  
Telespectador 2: Eu sou japonês.  
Telespectador 1: Então, deveria saber a resposta...  
Telespectador 2: ... 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: Saori, se você der pra mim, garanto que vamos foder sem parar por uma semana inteira...  
Saori: Nossa, não sabia que o corvo tinha tanta resistência...  
Jamian: Ora essa, e de que outro modo eu mandaria meus corvos te levarem do JAPÃO até a GRÉCIA?! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Ah não, o Jamian venceu todos os meus cavaleiros e esto... Peraí, ele também é um cavaleiro, estamos num anime e há uma maneira de derrotá-lo!  
Jamian: HUAHUAHUA! Sou invencAIMEUDEUSUMABUCETINHAMOLHADA!!!  
E sangra 90 litros de sangue pelo nariz, morrendo de hemorragia e deixando o Shiryu puto de inveja! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori pensando: Oh! É agora! Serei estrupada selvagemente por esse maníaco cavaleiro!  
Jamian pensando: UHUUUU! Uma moedinha prateada! Vou te chamar de Freedy! 

**Shaka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya e Shun dirigiam um filme pornô.  
Seiya: CORTA! Tá horríveeel! È, acho que devíamos mesmo colocar uma máscara nele...  
Shun: Ou tirar aquela _patty_ dali! 

**JuneRubyMoon**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: Tá na hora de usar o meu _sex-appeal_! E aí, gatinha, você vem sempre por aqui?  
Saori: Por favor! Alguém chame os comerciais... 

**Lone Wolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: É última vez que vou perguntar, me diga onde está o Shun e eu não tiro esse vibrador daí.  
Saori: Já pensou em olhar atrás de você?  
Shun: Cruzes! Com esse daí nem morto. 

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: Onde foi parar toda a minha coleção de corvos que eu mandei pra cá, Saori Kido? RESPONDA!  
Saori, vestindo a calcinha: Nem te conto! 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori, gemendo: Seiya... Seiya...  
Jamian: Saori, que é que você tá fazendo?  
Saori: Ah, MEU DEUS!!! Uma garota não pode nem se masturbar em paz! Será que você não entende que metade dos personagens dessa budega são _gays_ e a outra metade são... Anatomicamente incorretos!?! 

**shadowmaker**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Oh... Céus, será que morrerei virgem?  
Jamian: Só se você quiser...  
Saori: Retiro o que eu disse! 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Fique firme, Saori! Ele só vai se satisfazer sexualmente e depois vai embora!  
Jamian: Oi, pode me dizer que horas são? 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Puta merda! Tô há tanto tempo sem dar uma trepada que além de teia de aranha, agora já tá juntando até CORVO! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: Que exclamação, Athena!

**Selph **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: E eu vou deter os meteoros do Seiya só com essa mão!   
Saori: Tome cuidado, nessa posição quem vai te atacar é o Shun! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: Nossa, eu andando por aqui, encontro a Saori sozinha em posição de trepar... Isso só pode ser um sonho!  
Saori: Ou uma legenda... 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: E é por isso que eu tô triste, o Olívio Dutra devorou um dos meus corvos.  
Saori: Aquele do bigodão?   
Jamian: Bigode? Oh não, aquilo são as asas do corvo... 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamiam: Nossa, você também tinge seus pentelhos de roxo! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: Olha, um Chiuaua roxo... 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Ai, aaaaah, hunf... urgh... Aaarrr... O... Mono... Argh... Croma... Hunf... Tismo... Anrããã... DOMINAAAAAAAAA!!!   
Jamian: Nossa! Até pra gozar estão falando O MONOCROMATISMO DOMINA. 

**Mestre dos Magos**


	59. A MÃO QUE BALANÇA A HIDRA

**LEGENDA 58 - A MÃO QUE BALANÇA A HIDRA**

Ichi: Peraí, Hyoga! Assim você arranca meu braço!   
Hyoga: Pois é, e cobra lá tem braço?!  
Ichi: Nãoooooooooo! 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Você achou o poder do Cisne fraco? Então é hora de eu ter mostrar o poder do  
PINTO! 

**Shaka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Hum, deixa ver... Sim, é grosso o suficiente!  
Ichi: Ei, o que está fazendo?  
Hyoga: É que o Shun me disse que se eu achasse alguém pra fazer o _fisting_ nele, ele me deixava em paz... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Calma, cara! Só tô tentando tirar essa criatura alienígena que se prendeu à sua cabeça! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Vem por aqui... É por aqui que está o Matado... Digo... A Boate de Strip... 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Pô cara, eu sei que eu não tenho globo ocular, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de me interromper enquanto eu estou pseudo-surfando! 

**zErOx**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: GATOTSU MÉTODO ZERO!!!  
Shiryu: Porra, lá vem o Ichi de novo com aquela mania idiota de imitar o Saitou! Que saco!  
Hyoga: Deixa que eu mostro pra ele quem é que elimina o Mal imediatamente por aqui... 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Porra, você tem calos até em cima da mão? 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Me ajude! Eu não tenho olhos!  
Hyoga, guiando Ichi até a fumaça tóxica: Venha, vou levá-lo a um lugar seguro. 

**Arrow**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E hoje apresentaremos O lago dos Cisnes!? Hum, quer dizer, O cisne e o Alien Punk. 

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Traficante Loiro: Peraí maluco, pra levar o Pó de Diamante vai ter que pagar. Quanto você tem aí? 

**Ankh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Não adianta me ameaçar, Hyoga... Eu vou denunciar que você tem R$100.000 nessa sua cueca samba-canção! 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Hyoga, puxa meu braço...  
Hyoga: Porco!  
Ichi: Hihihhi! 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Me dá uma mão?  
Ichi: Personagens principais... A gente dá um dedo, pedem o braço todo... 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: _Talk to the hand_!   
Hyoga, puxando a mão de Ichi: _Hello hand_! 

**Zero**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: _You shall not talk to the hand_! 

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Hum... Não sinto o seu pulso.  
Ichi: E eu não sinto os meus olhos!!! 

**Kazuma**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Eu já disse mais de mil vezes que NÃO QUERO que você bata uma pra mim! Da próxima vez que fizer isso, arrancarei esse seu braço de um modo muito mais doloroso do que quando o chiuaua comeu seus olhos! 

**SwordMaster**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Oh não, estou encolhendo! 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Ichi! Quando foi que você começou a sofrer da Síndrome de Gigantismo?! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Agora eu vou te matar!  
Ichi: O Jabu não conseguiu... Mas... Quem sabe eu consigo absorver o cosmo dele por osmose... 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: Hyoga (que recebeu um enorme cachê pra fazer essa propaganda) é um bom cidadão e ajuda os cegos a atravessarem a rua. Dê você um bom exemplo, que essa moda pega. 

**zErOx**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Pode confiar em mim! Eu fiz curso de Cartomante por correspondência. 

**Shaka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Espere aí! Diga por que é que o Pai Mei arrancou seus olhos!  
Ichi: Sei lá... Eu só pedi pra ser discípulo dele. 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Ichi, devolva minha fivela de _cowboy_! 

**Kajikun**


	60. O GÊNIO DOS INFERNOS

**LEGENDA 59 - O GÊNIO DOS INFERNOS**

O Ministério da Saúde adverte: tomar Fanta Uva pode REALMENTE causar efeitos colaterais grotescos. 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Gigante: Fi fo fu fa! Quem ousa se aproximar da minha fênix que bota ovos cúbicos e de ouro?! 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Peraí, deixa ver se eu entendi: quer dizer que esse tempo todo a gente tava lutando pra ganhar um cara marombado e com pose de fodão ao invés da armadura de Sagitário!? Tô fora!   
Shun: Fale por si mesmo, santa... 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Então você pegou meu garfo pra por na cabeça? 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bicho: Aqui quem fala é sua consciência...  
Ikki: Si-Sim! Diga!  
Bixo: Não coce o saco em rede nacional... 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Gênio: Maldito, vai pagar caro por entortar meus chifres pra baixo!!!! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Ei Ikki. Quem é esse aí atrás de você?   
Ikki: Ah, não liga não. È só mais um dos irmãos de Cassius... 

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Legal! Tinha um gênio dentro da caixa da armadura! 

**Jubileu**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Quem disse que é só o Mestre Ancião que sabe o Mesopheta Menos? Essa imagem atrás de mim sou eu na forma verdadeira! 

**HAUHAUHAU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Eu disse que tinha aquilo roxo, não disse? 

**Zed**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Koema: Seja bem vindo ao mundo espiritual, Tio.  
Ikki: Por acaso esse aí na tua frente é o seu Trapizomba? 

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Oh não, o Ikki trouxe um monstro que PEIDA SANGUE! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Gênio com hemorróida peida e mancha a parede de sangue... 

**sfh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Er... Seu gênio, posso saber por que está usando seu poder pra me colocar de quatro?  
Gênio: Oras, o seu desejo não era ser mais parecido com seu irmão?  
Ikki: Eu estava me referindo a ser mais bondoso e solidário com as pessoaaaaaaarrrghhh!!!!!!!! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Gênio roxo: _The men age is ended. The _beterraba_ age begins_! 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Hahaha, quando eu esfregar a Caixa Mágica, surgirá um gênio para realizar meus desejos! Bwahahahahahahaha!  
Ikki esfrega a caixa. Um Gênio surge do nada e começa a enrabar Ikki.  
Ikki: Ei! O que cê tá fazendo, seu boiola?!  
Gênio: Tô realizando teu desejo!  
Ikki: E quem disse que eu queria ser enrabado, seu filho da puta?!  
Gênio: Bem, é que com essa armadura que mais parece fantasia de Carnaval eu acabei pensando que você gostava de um salame...   
Ikki: ... 

**SwordMaster**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Porra! Esses meus óculos 3D são foda mesmo... Que efeito fantástico! 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Que bafo é esse no meu cangote?  
Ser Roxo: Vim te comer!   
Ikki: Ei, você errou de irmão. 

**diego**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Ikki, como é que você está em cima da caixa da armadura de ouro se a tampa está caída aí do lado? 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Vejam a versão anime de Aladin! 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Putz! Eu tinha que invocar um bicho feio e tosco desses!  
Gênio: Quem fala é um cavaleiro de óculos de carnaval e de quatro pra mim... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador do comercial: Substituição - sai Chamyto Dia e entra Chamyto Noite! 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kurumada: A Gisty é de vampiro e colocam um troço nada a ver atrás dela... Agora o Ikki é de Fênix e me colocam um gênio da lâmpada?! Quem é o maldito estagiário que está fazendo esses desenhos?! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Executivo da Toei: Seu estagiário imbecil, eu disse que queria um fênix no fundo! F-Ê-N-I-X!!! 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mal-encarado: Uh, esse cosmo do Hyoga é mesmo frio! Vou até colocar meu cachecol! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Ikki! Você está bem!?  
Ikki: NÃO! PORRA! EU TO COM UM MONTE DE GALHO NA NUCA E UM NEGÃO PELADO ME SEGUINDO! ACHA MESMO QUE EU ESTOU BEM?  
Shun: Eu estaria... 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Ikki, tem um nego nu bem na porta do seu cú! 

**Stressado**


	61. O MAIOR SUPERHERÓI NACIONAL DO MÉXICO

**LEGENDA 60 - O MAIOR SUPER-HERÓI NACIONAL DO MÉXICO**

Narrador: E foram liberadas informações quentíssimas de que os Cavaleiros Peixes Golfinho e Serpente Marinha são na verdade soldados capturados e submetidos a lavagem cerebral... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Medusa: Agora sei como não ser morto pelos poderosos Meteoros de Pégaso: é só colocar pessoas mais fortes do que eu na frente!!! 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldados: ARGH!!! Vamos virar pedra!!!  
Medusa: Santa ignorância... 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Medusa: Seu soldado, diz aí: quer pagar quanto?  
Diretor: Corta! Tá despedido, precisamos de alguém mais idiota! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Medusa: E isso é por tentarem imitar meu visual fálico! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Merdusa: Vamos lá, todos juntos: o Medusa é um bom companheiro, o Medusa é um bom companheiroooooooooooooo...  
Soldado 1: Que ninguém pode agüentar!  
Soldado 2: Foi mal, mas eu não bebi tanto assim não! 

**Poderoso Porco**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Medusa: Não é nada pessoal, rapazes, mas é que o Afrodite e o Misty que me pediram uns "brinquedinhos" pra hoje à noite... 

**Katz**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Capacete falsificado com estrelinha: R$ 15,00  
Roupa de soldado falsificada: R$ 30,00  
Levar uma surra, em dois, de um cavaleiro falsificado: NÃO TEM PREÇO!

Existem personagens que não podem ganhar nunca em CDZ; para estes, sugerimos pedir conselhos ao Kuwabara. 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mesuda: Ué, vocês não queriam umas gravatas?  
Soldados: Argh... 

**Seu Madruga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Medusa: E agora, um abraço carinhoso, amiguinhos!  
Soldado 1: Guhhh!  
Soldado 2: Arghh!  
O Soldado 1 morre, mas o soldado 2 continua sofrendo durante uma hora.  
Medusa: Ei, por que você não morre?  
Soldado 2: Eu... Me recuso... A ser... Morto... Por alguém... Tão fraco... Feio... E com... Tamanho... Mau gosto... Para roupas... Ugh!  
Medusa: Putz... 

**SwordMaster**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Medusa: E aí? Pararam com essa história de que O MONOCROMATISMO DOMINA?!? 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Medusa: Aproveitem, não é sempre que tem legendas com personagens secundários.  
Soldado: Aproveite você então... Com personagens de quinta categoria é mais raro ainda... 

**diego**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Medusa: Tira logo essa a foto, Golfinho! 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Medusa: E isso é uma ameaça! Se o Vinagre não voltar eu mato esses dois!  
Shiryu: Você, matar alguém? Hahaha...  
Seiya: Ei, quer dizer que meus Meteoros vão passar a funcionar? 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Manchete de Jornal:

"Estranho homem vestido de água-viva sodomiza soldados comunistas." 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldado 1: Argh, pelo menos ele não pode nos enrabar ao mesmo tempo!   
Medusa: Ah, tolinho... Vou lhe mostrar agora a função dos meus tentáculos sodomizantes múltiplos! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldados: Socorro! Um mexicano embriagado está invadindo nossa base, pedimos reforços! 

**Iwanugahana**


	62. QUARTETO FANTÁSTICO

**LEGENDA 61 - QUARTETO FANTÁSTICO**

Formiga: Por que esses quatro imbecis estão fazendo sombra para mim? 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Temos aqui um burro metido a valente, uma bicha louca, um dragão, e um "Hyouga" com ataques de gelo. Já tentaram a FORMAÇÃO MANDALA?!? 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Os quatro: Juntos nunca deixaremos que o câmera filme a única nuvem no céu! ROU! 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jogo dos 7 erros:  
1 - Proteção peitoral do Seiya está do lado errado.  
2 - O escudo do Dragão não está em seu braço esquerdo.  
3 - O escudo do Hyoga também não.  
4 - O Shun está mais forte do que o Shiryu.  
5 - O Seiya não está falando merda.  
6 - O Hyoga está prestando atenção.  
7 - O Shun não está dando pra ninguém! 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Um por todos!  
Shun: E todos em mim!!! 

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Shun, por que você amarrou nossas mãos com a corrente?   
Seiya: Eu quero sair...  
Shun: Agora vocês são meus... Muhuahuahauhaha!  
Shiryu: É... Agora vou ter que cortar o braço também... 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Vamos atacar o Grande Mestre! Pra que lado é o Santuário?   
Cavaleiros: Pra lá!!! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Forma de uma mula!  
Shiryu: Forma de uma lagartixa!  
Hyoga: Forma de um pato!  
Shun: Forma de uma gazela! 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Pronto amigos, trouxe a encomenda!  
Três: Oba, chegou o "Pó de diamante"! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Todos: Jo-kem-Po!  
Shyryu: Se todos ficarem botando pedra toda hora, vai demorar pra decidir quem vai pra próxima casa... 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya, você tem certeza que é assim que a gente repassa nosso cosmo para a Genki Dama? 

**NinjaLuke**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Pela minha mãe!  
Shiryu: Pelo meu mestre!  
Seiya: Por Athena!  
Shun: Por desodorantes... Rápido! 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Quem é quem no Quarteto Fantástico:

Seiya: Eu sou o Reed, já que além ser Fantástico, sou o líder, e é claro, o mais inteligente!  
Hyoga: Eu sou o Tocha, já que controlo um dos 4 elementos e sou loiro!  
Shiryu: Eu sou o Coisa, simplesmente porque sou o mais forte e mais legal da equipe!   
Shun: Ah, gentem, nem preciso dizer quem eu sou, né?! Ui! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Agora amigos, ataquem meu punho esquerdo, para liberar o sangue que "estou devendo" ao Mu!  
Shiryu: Hyoga, você errou o golpe!  
Hyoga: Nada disso, é que o Mu disse que se a gente sujasse a casa zodiacal dele, ele mostraria para que servem aqueles chifres da armadura de Áries!  
Shun ataca o punho de Seiya com golpes acima da velocidade da luz. 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: É, pessoal, o punho mais grosso é o do Shiryu, mesmo... Pode começar o _fisting_! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Pronto amigos, conseguimos! Agora o Myuga não vai me morder mais. 

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Pela Associação Grega de Montanhismo!  
Shryu: Pela Associação Chinesa de Deficientes Visuais e Amigos!   
Hyoga: Pela Associação de _Ballet_ Clássico da Comunidade dos Estados Independentes!  
Shun: Pela Associação da Parada do Orgulho Homossexual! 

**Sid Vicious was innocent**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Hum, porra o Seiya tá negão de tanto tomar sol.  
Shiryu pensando: Hum, o Seiya taánegão, queria ver essa.  
Shun pensando: Hum, que maravilha o Seiya negão... 

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Impossível, eles deteram meus poderosos meteoros com apenas uma mão! 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Pelo poder do planeta Marte!  
Shyriu: Pelo poder do planeta Júpiter!  
Hyouga: Pelo poder do planeta Mercúrio!   
Shun: Pelo poder do planeta Vênus!  
Shyriu: E agora, quem é a Sailor Moon?  
Misty: Pelo poder do prisma lunaaaaar!!!  
Shun: A Sailor Vênus é Lésbicaaa! 

**JuneRubyMoon**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Pedra!  
Shiryu: Pedra!  
Hyoga: Pedra!  
Shun: Rola! Ganhei! 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Todos: Punheteiros do Zodíaco, ativar!!! 

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Vamos ver quem enfrenta o Shaka...  
Todos: Zerinho ou UM!  
2 horas depois...  
Shiryu: Porra... Por que todo mundo só coloca Zero?! 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Todos: _Athena Interrogation!_

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Porra, desde quando todos nós somos CANHOTOS? 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: É isso aí, amigos! Finalmente derrotamos aquele monstruoso Chiuaua!  
Ikki, "do lado de fora" da ilusão: Isso Seiya, sonhe! Sonhe muito com meu Espírito Diabólico! Assim poderei levar a armadura de Sagitário, huahuahua!  
Um gigantesco e monstruoso Chiuaua aparece na ilusão e destroça todos os Cavaleiros. 

**Iwanugahana**


	63. OBRA DE ARTE RENASCENTISTA

**LEGENDA 62 - OBRA DE ARTE RENASCENTISTA**

Shion: Vamos unir nossas forças e nossos cosmos para fazer do Shun um homem de verdade, do Seiya um líder inteligente e para derrotar o Chiuaua!  
Máscara da Morte: Então é melhor eu chamar toda a galera do Yomotsu... Só para dar uma forcinha, sabe? 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: Não se preocupem espectros, nós estamos sendo patrocinados pela Faber Castel! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saga: Shion, cuidado! Tem uma LOMBRIGA GIGANTE se esgueirando pelo seu pescoço! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: Ei, não disseram que isso aqui era uma refilmagem do "Doze Homens e Outro Segredo"? Cadê a Julia Roberts e a Catherine Zeta-Jones?  
Shion: Bem, por que você acha que eu trouxe o Afrodite e o Misty? 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: Máscara da Morte! Por que você está de lado e não de frente para mim?  
Máscara da Morte: É que minha constelação é igual a um caranguejo, e eles só andam de lado.  
Shion: ... 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: Quem ficou de pagar a conta de luz este mês? 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion pensando: Hum... Nunca pensei que o Afrodite fosse o passivo e o Misty o ativo... 

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: Para invadirmos o Santuário, precisamos aprender a técnica suprema do _Sexy no Jutso_ do Naruto.  
Naruto: Afrodite, Misty vocês estão bem assim, dispensados. 

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: Idiotas! Virem pro lado certo na hora de tirar a foto oficial! 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sensui escondido nas sombras: Alguns de meus alunos estão se saindo muito bem, já estão conseguindo fazer sombra no terraço de um prédio em pleno sol do meio dia. 

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: Entenderam o plano?  
Saga: Só não entendi uma coisa.   
Shion: O quê?  
Saga: Por que só o Misty usa capa?   
Misty: Porque eu sou chique, benhê. 

**diego**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Athena: _I see dead saints_! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: É, eu posso ser corno, mas pelo menos não corto dos 2 lados, nem sou bicha, esquizofrênico, frígido, psicopata, trapaceiro ou falo demais, nem fui derrotado pelo Seiya ou pelo Shun. Além disso, eu não... Que é, vão encarar? 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saga: Treinador! Por várias vezes o time adversário chutou a gol e não tínhamos goleiro... Por que a bola não entrou?  
Shion: Parede de Cristal! Tem coisas que só ela faz por você! 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: Fudeu, é Arrastão!!! Bem que me avisaram pra não vir a Copacabana à noite! 

**Shaka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: A defesa está boa para os dois lados, eles têm o Shun como goleiro e nós temos o Misty, todas as bolas serão agarradas.  
Saga: Sim, mas o ataque deles se baseia no Seiya com seus "poderosos" Meteoros de Pégasus.  
Shion: Hehe o jogo já é nosso. 

**Ankh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saint Seiya by Alex Ross 

**NinjaLuke**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: Entenderam? Eu serei o técnico, porque 261 anos de idade é inaceitável para um jogador. Alguma pergunta?  
Saga: Não seria melhor a gente retirar as sapuris para termos mais agilidade?   
Shion: E o que usaríamos como UNIFORME, sua anta? 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: Pena que o Deba não morreu...  
Saga: Por quê?  
Shion: Com uma cara daquele tamanho no gol, nenhuma bola ia entrar! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Guia: E aqui o quadro "Cavaliêês de Hadêêê" de Claude Monet. 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: Hum, Afrodite, Misty, tá todo mundo aí... Acho que se ficar de frente pra vocês não corro nenhum risco...   
Saga: Você esqueceu o Shun.  
Shion: Nãããããããooooo!!! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro e Prata: PORRA SHION, TU TINHA QUE PEIDAR E ESTRAGAR O MARAVILHOSO MONOCROMATISMO DA CENA!?! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: Bem, como eu estava dizendo...  
Saga: Porra! O Afrodite passou a mão na minha bunda de novo! 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: Eu marco o anão roxo, Fedido marca o Deba, Saga resolve com o irmão, Verme pega o Aioria, quando a bola sobrar pro Shaka, PAU NELE todo mundo! Daí vai ficar em 3x3, é só distrair eles que aquela _paty_ nojenta vai deixar a gente marcar esse gol! Alguma pergunta? 

**Darkink**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: Eu chamei vocês aqui pra... Peraí, quem são esses aí atrás?  
Saga: Se saísse da frente da fogueira dava pra ver, estúpido! 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Galvão Bueno: Bem agora que vimos a Seleção Brasileira, vamos ver a Grega. Casagrande, o que você acha?  
Casagrande: Bem, diferente da Brasilleira os gregos são uma seleção que prende muito a bola, com Afrodite e Misty recebendo as bolas por trás...  
Galvão Bueno: Puxa, mais que piada mais tosca!  
Casagrande: Melhor do que sua locução... 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

E depois de uma curta e desastrosa carreira como defensores de Athena e espectros de Hades, os ex-cavaleiros do Zodíaco se firmam como modelos de quadros impressionistas. 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: E é assim que se solta um peido colorido! 

**Ziyad**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: Saga, porque você nunca usa o seu capacete?  
Saga: Ah, você sabe... Não uso guardanapo para comer, não uso camisinha pra transar, não uso capacete nas batalhas... É um círculo vicioso! 

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: Estranho, Kamus...  
Kamus: O que foi?  
Shura: Parece q fomos pintados com giz de cera... 

**diego**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Galvão: É amigo, a Seleção Grega é tão antiga que tiveram que desenhar um retrato no giz, pois na época não existiam máquinas fotográficas... 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: Venham Cavaleiros, é só me seguirem até aquela sala escura ali, que vocês me conhecerão mais profundamente... 

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: Aí pessoal, achei um serviço. Recompensa: vida eterna. Quem topa?  
Saga: É Hades querendo a cabeça de Athena?  
Mun-Há: Tragam-me os Thundercats! Iehahahahaha! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: Eu e os ex-Cavaleiros de Ouro vamos para o Santuário, os cavaleiros de lata... Ops... Prata podem fazer o que quiser.  
Misty: Então cada um vai em quem quiser, mas o loirinho é meu!   
Hyoga: Mamãe!!! 

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: Sintam o poder supremo...  
Shura: De Hades?  
Misty: Da morte?   
Afrodite: Do amor? Ui!  
Shion: Não, do **Césio-137**! 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun pensando: Por que todos estão olhando sério para mim? Será que meu disfarce não funcionou desta vez? Droga! 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: Realmente foi uma idéia GENIAL trazer do mundo dos mortos pintores impressionistas e o doido do Van Gogh para nos imortalizar em um quadro que valerá BILHÕES de dólares em breve e pagar o aluguel da mansão de Hades na Alemanha e financiar o nosso ataque contra Athena. 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: Porra, eu sabia que peido fedia, mas não que brilhava! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shion: Escutem aqui, quando eu descobrir quem pegou minha capa, vou botar essa pessoa de quatro e enrabá-la com esses "pequenos" chifres da minha sapuri!  
Misty pensando: Viva, meu plano deu certo! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: Por que nossas armaduras ficaram negras?  
Shion: Para vendermos mais bonecos. 

**DarthWolf**


	64. GEMIDOS MOLHADOS

**LEGENDA 63 - GEMIDOS MOLHADOS**

Narrador: O que está acontecendo?

Shiryu: Shunrey foi dar um mergulho inocente, quase se afogou e por isso está fazendo essa cara de agonia!  
Seiya: Shunrey levou o golpe "Ventos do Furacão" e foi atirada à superfície pelo Bian de Cavalo Marinho!  
Shunrey: Porra, estou apenas me masturbando... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrey: Estou me afogando, estou me afogando!!  
Shiryu: Já tentou **FICAR DE PÉ**? 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrey: Socorro! Caí no rio desmamilificador! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrey: AH AH AH, tô gozando!!!  
Shiryu: Mas eu estou aqui então quem...?  
Poseidon: HAHAHAHA! 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Ancião: Bem que eu estranhei quando o Shiryu disse que ia fazer um "treinamento especial" debaixo d'água... 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrey: Socorro Shiryu! Tem alguma coisa me segurando!  
Shiryu: Glub, glub, glub... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrey: Nossa Okko, ainda bem que o barulho da cachoeira não deixa o Shiryu nos ouvir.  
Okko: E ainda bem que ele tá CEGO né?? 

**Devil Dante**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Foda sua irmã adotiva. Dê um bom exemplo que essa moda pega! 

**SwordMaster**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Manchete do Rosan News: "Shunrey dá pra TODOS os personagens masculinos de CDZ e eles gozam ao mesmo tempo!" 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Ela NÂO esta em um rio e isso NÂO e água." 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrey: Puxa, Shiryu, sua gozada acertou em tudo, menos na minha boca! 

**FW **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrey: Gozei. 

**Kaka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrey: Shiryu, eu te disse quen gozar na cachoeira não seria uma boa idéia! 

**Darkink**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu, olhando espantado para o rio e para Shunrey: Uau! Então essa é a lendária ejaculação feminina... 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aqui vemos uma foto da viagem submarina de Kravis ao rio dos Cinco Picos. 

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Animador: Por que filme pornô precisa de legenda? 

**Zed**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrey: Yes! Yes! Continue Shiryu! Você está ótimo!   
Shiryu, debaixo d'água, pensando: NÃO PRENDA MINHA CABEÇA ENTRE AS PERNAS, VACA! ESTOU FICANDO SEM AR! 

**HAUHAUHAU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Shunrey, estou cego e o barulho da cachoeira não me deixa saber onde você está!  
Seiya: Não tem problema, Shiryu, eu pedi pro pessoal da Toei fazer uma legenda! Ela está gritando "Shiryu"!  
Shiryu: Vamos começar de novo... Shunrey, estou CEGO! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Sempre soube que esse rio tinha muita piranha .

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: Vejam o que a ação do homem está fazendo na natureza... Nessa situação improvável, uma piranha é atacada impiedosamente por um peixe-espada! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Ancião: Finalmente vou poder ver a vadia nua!  
Pula na água.  
Shiryu pensando: Quem foi que meteu a boca no meu pau?  
Mestre Ancião: Fudeu! 

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrey: Shiryu! Eu perdi meus mamilos!  
Shiryu, com a boca ocupada: Perdeu não! Tão aqui na minha boca... 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Golfinho passando embaixo: Que magavilha! 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cavaleiros Peixes: OBA! Tá pra nós! 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Ancião: E foi isso o que aconteceu quando Shiryu visitou a região da lendária área de treino das Nascentes Malditas e caiu em uma delas... 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: Vejam o que a palavra "Shiryu" faz nas mulheres.

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shunrey: Isso, Okko, me salva, me salva, me saaaalvaaaaa!!!


	65. METEOROS QUE FUNCIONAM

**LEGENDA 64 - ****METEOROS QUE FUNCIONAM**

Mate seu pai. Dê um bom exemplo, que essa moda pega. 

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mime Malfoy: Tava achando que com essa porra de capa da invisibilidade tu ia sair vivo, Potter?! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Folken: Muahaha! Com essa capa de invisibilidade, ninguém me pegará!   
Mime: Cuidado pai, um urso!!!  
Folken tira a capa e grita: ONDE!?! ONDE?!?  
Mime atravessa Folken.  
Nelson: Ha-Ha 

**Zero**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mime: Dene-se o maldito dia dos pais! Hoje era meu aniversário! 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

INCRÍVEL! Kurumada consegue plagiar a si próprio!

Mime: Agora você sentiu o universo fluir dentro de você?  
Folken: Aaaaahh, um estrangeiro não merece a armadura! Só nós asgardianos temos esse direito! 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mime: Foi mau, pai, não tive tempo de embrulhar! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mime: Yeah! Vamos nessa, meu mais novo pokémon: **Aranha de Capa**! 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E foi assim que o jovem Mime derrotou seu arquiinimigo Cassiuslovsky e ganhou a armadura de Benetnasch. 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mime, antes de se tornar um Guerreiro Deus: Oh, não acredito! ATÉ ELE conseguiu resistir aos meus poderosos meteoros! Acho melhor começar a praticar outro tipo de golpe!  
... E assim surgiu o Mime que conhecemos hoje. 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mime: Eu pedi um carrinho de natal e você me vêm com uma harpa!?! 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Folken: Há, Há! Pernas de Lápis!  
#Soco Mega Atômico#   
Mime: Há, Há! Barriga de Cerva! 

**Sage**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mime: Isso foi por você ter se enganado e subido na minha cama em vez na da mamãe ontem a noite. 

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mime: E isso é por você me forçar a andar por aí com roupas de mulher! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Folken: Muito bem, eu estou impressionado com sua técnica, Mime. Você conseguiu deixar minha capa TRANSPARENTE! 

**Katz**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: "Folken e Solken, uma dupla de tiras asgardianos que sempre SE METEM em confusão..." 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Quentin Tarantino: Porra, tipo assim, o cara atravessou o outro com a mão e não se sujou nem um pouquinho de sangue?! Protesto! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mime: "Matei o puto"  
Folken: "Criei um puto..." 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mime: Só não te dou outra porque... 

**Zero**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mime: Eu disse que o derrotaria para salvar a princesa Zelda! 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mime: Oba! Ganhei! Venci meu pai na brincadeira do "Vamos ver quem agüenta mais tempo antes de cair de Bêbado primeiro"! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Folken: Prepare-se para a luta filho, acho que estou ouvindo os passos do inimigo. 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mime: Eu avisei pra não entrar no meu quarto quando a gravata estivesse pendurada na maçaneta, não avisei?! 

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Na versão original sem censuras norte americanas dessa cena, a capa transparente é na verdade um jato de sangue e vísceras saído de Folken. 

**Youkai X**


	66. AINDA NÃO FOI DESTA VEZ

**LEGENDA 65 - ****AINDA NÃO FOI DESTA VEZ**

Armadura de Sagitário: _WHO'S YOUR DADDY NOW_?! 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Essa não! Ela vai ser atingida!  
Shiryu: Rápido! Alguém desnecessário proteja-a e morra no lugar dela!   
Seiya: Deixa comigo! (salta para levar a flechada)  
Seiya: Droga! Não consegui proteger a parede!!!  
Parede: Aaaaaaaargh!!! Maldito seja o Pégaso!  
Toguro: Preciso repetir minha frase? 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Não! Agora estou preso, como vou poder sair daqui? A flecha não me deixa sair!  
Hyoga: Que tal levantar o braço antes?  
Shiryu: Que tal sair pela frente, e não de lado?   
Shun: Que tal pular?  
Seiya: É mesmo amigos, vocês são tão inteligentes, eu não sei o que faria sem vocês... 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Pessoal, mesmo sendo o mais burro da equipe, eu sei muito bem que o melhor método de aparar o pêlo das axilas não é com flechadas...  
Ikki: Tudo bem... Tragam a metralhadora! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Ainda bem que essa flecha errou o alvo.  
Ddo outro lado da parede.   
Kiki: Ahhh, meu olho! 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Você errou o alvo seu idiota!  
Tremy: Sabia que atrás dessa parede tem um tonel de acido que solta gases venenosos, além de inúmeros vírus 9000 piores que os da varíola e AIDS juntos?  
Seiya: Bem... Er... Me fodi... 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya pensando: PUTZ! Essa passou por perto! Eu realmente tenho uma sorte incrível. E acho que não era pra eu ficar parado aqui, quem atirou essa flecha pode atirar outra. Puxa, que chão bem lustrado! Dá pra ver até meu reflexo! Meu reflexo me lembra o dia em que eu pulei num rio achando que era um abismo. Droga, aquele foi um péssimo dia... Ei, que diabos essa flecha está fazendo debaixo do meu sovaco?! 

**zErOx**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Seiya, se a flecha tá quase no teu sovaco, por que tu tá olhando pro lado?  
Seiya: É que uma outra flecha acertou na cabeça do Shun... 

**Sage**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Irmão, como pôde fazer isso!?  
Aioros: Tentar matá-lo?  
Aioria: Não imbecil, errar! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Não sabia que na casa de Sagitário havia ÍNDIOS! 

**HAUHAUHAU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Aioros!! Ficou louco!! Se essa flecha acertasse o coração de Seiya, ele morreria!!  
Seiya: Não, Shiryu. Eu ainda poderia ser salvo com uma outra flecha nas costas! 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Manchete: Cavaleiro de Pégaso tenta descobrir um jeito de matar a própria sombra! 

**Douglas de gêmeos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Masami Kuramada: MERDA!!! ESPIRREI NA HORA DE DESENHAR ESSA CENA! 

**Devil Dante**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tremy: Ops, garota mimada errada, foi mal! 

**Scorpio no Miro**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Armadura de Sagitário: _LET JESUS FUCK YOU_! 

**Rocco**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hagiri: Nem com meus poderes eu consigo matar essa anta!!! **(1)**

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kikyou: Dessa vez eu não lhe acertei, mas da próxima, você não escapará!  
Seiya: Certo. Pode deixar que eu não vou mais atrasar com o pagamento do suborno. 

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Ai... O CUpido ataca novamente! 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Droga, a bateria do meu cinto de utilidades acabou... O LCD do centro tá todo apagado! 

**Kazuma**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Não posso continuar sigam sem mim! Estou preso pela minha sombra! 

**Kaka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Não parta meu coração, Aioros! 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kagome: Desculpe, pensei que você fosse um _youkai_...   
Inu-Yasha: Mas ele É um _youkai_! Você não tá vendo a cara de jumento dele? 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Enquanto isso, no circo...

Respeitável público! Agora a última flecha do lendário atirador cego: O Grande Shiryu! Palmas para ele e seu ajudante, o Seiya!  
Seiya: Porra... Se eu não fosse o queridinho do Kurumada, eu tava fudido agora... 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E este é o novo _AXE Golden Arrow_! O único que faz você comer mais mulheres que qualquer outro personagem do seu anime! 

**SwordMaster**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: O que o palito de dente do Cassius está fazendo aqui? 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Porra Seiya, tu é muito burro! Por que não se mata?   
Seiya: Tá bom.  
Olha para uma flecha que já estava na parede, pega distância, corre e se joga na parede para ser perfurado por ela (método mais burro de suicídio). E erra!  
Ikki: Puta mierda, mas TU É BURRO MESMO, hein? 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yoshihiro Togashi: Hummm... Roupas vermelhas, temperamento forte, atacado continuamente por arqueiras dubladas pela mesma mulher... Pelo menos não vai ser eu o processado dessa vez. **(2)**

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Armadura de Sagitário: Já é hora de matar esse animal! Morra!  
Seiya: Aaaahhhhhh! Hã? Errou?  
Shiryu: Cala a boca, Seiya, ela tava falando da lagartixa na parede... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Parabéns, Kurumada, desviou a atenção de todos nós para a porra da flecha no sovaco e, assim, ninguém notou que está faltando o símbolo do Pégaso na cintura da anta. 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Vamos logo para a próxima casa, Seiya!!  
Seiya Não dá. Estou preso. Pegou um pelinho. 

**Capiva**

**GLOSSÁRIO**

**(1)** Personagem de Yu Yu Hakushô.

**(2)** Criador de Yu Yu Hakushô e casado com a criadora de Inu Yasha.


	67. MASCOTE MITOLÓGICO DA FERRARI

**Legenda 66 - MASCOTE MITOLÓGICO DA FERRARI**

Kurumada: Cara, eu manjo demaaais de proporcionalidade! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dócrates: Sabe quais são as funções dos Docretes?  
Shun: Não.  
Dócrates: Primeiro, apanhar. E segundo... Colocar pílulas de nanicolina na sua Coca _Diet_, hauahauahauaha!  
Shun: Fudeeeeeuuu!!! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: O que está acontecendo?  
Dócrates: Não está vendo que tem dois Chiuauas comendo meus joelhos e um indo direto pro meu saco?! 

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Socorro, uma gárgula gigante está prestes a me atacar!   
Shun: Seiya, seu idiota esse é o joelho do inimigo! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dócrates: _GAY POWER_!   
Shun: UAU! Uma _drag queen_ gigante!  
Seiya: Distraia ele Shun, olhando aqui por trás acabei de achar o seu ponto fraco... 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Grande coisa! Uma bicha gigante saindo do armário e soltando "fogos de artifício"!  
Shun: São raios...   
Seiya: Tanto faz... 

**Kaka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dócrates: Fi Fai Fou... Sinto cheiro de viadinho! 

**Sage**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dócrates: Dócrates esmaga bichinhas rosas! 

**Raikka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Nossa! Esse sim é o poder de um fragmento da Jóia.   
Inu-Yasha: Eu sei seu MALDITO!!! O fragmento da Jóia está na perna esquerda dele! 

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E mais tarde, não percam o filme "Peixe Grande"! 

**HAUHAUHAU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Porra, enquanto o Shun continuar acorrentado no chão e o Dócrates continuar segurando esse cobertor esquisito em cima de nós, não vai sair briga nunca!! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Por que ele ficou desse tamanho?  
Shiryu: Tá vendo aquele cara atrás dele?  
Shun: Tô!  
Shiryu: Então! Daonde você acha que os Docretes saem? 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Calma... Só porque eu disse que sua armadura é horrível... 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Não sabia que quando você ficava excitado crescia tudo... 

**diego**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Por favor, me diga que "Tá na hora do pau"! 

**Katz**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seyia: Oh não, Dócrates virou um gigante!  
Shun: É, mas o PAU dele não acompanhou esse crescimento... 

**Zed**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Ai... Isso vai delicioso... 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Rosa-Choque!" 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Então essa é a dor que tem que se suportar por colocar um _jagan_ em cada mamilo? 

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Dócrates, o que você está fazendo?  
Dócrates: Ajudando o Goku na Genki-dama, ora... 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Meu sonho se realizou! Totalmente acorrentado, serei sodomizado por um gigante que deve ter a pica maior que eu!  
Seiya: Calma, Shun, vamos salvá-lo com esse cabo elétrico!  
Shun: Nãããããoooo!!! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Uau! Ele está tão nervoso que suas veias estão até pulando para fora! 

**Pasoline**


	68. NEGO BOMBADO

**LEGENDA 67 - ****NEGO BOMBADO**

Saori: Blusa nova?  
Geki: Não estou de blusa. É que eu esqueci de tirar a camiseta ao me bronzear. 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Geki: O legal desta foto é que todos pensam que eu era fodão desde pequeno... Na verdade eu estava fazendo abdominais, o peso maior era só para prender os pés. 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Nãããããããããooooo!!!   
Hyoga: O que foi Shun?  
Shun: Roubaram meus vibradores e meu brinquedinho anal que ganhei do Misty.  
Hyoga: ...  
Geki, treinando: Por que os pesos estão escorregadios, sujos, fedidos e melados? 

**Kamus**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsujo: GEKI! Vá já pra casa trocar essas calças! Ninguém malha usando calça jeans! 

**Sage**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: E quando vocês crescerem, vão se tornar cavaleiros e, assim, satisfazer as ambições e desejos pederastas do senhor Kido...  
Geki: Eu não!  
Tatsume: Como disse?!   
Geki: Quando eu crescer, eu pretendo ser governador da Califórnia. 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Geki: Unf! Nossa, não sabia que tinha que fazer tanta força pra cagar deitado! 

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Geki: Porra cara, não entendi nada! Se eu sou o Cavaleiro de Bronze de Urso, por que tenho que treinar levantando eixos de carros e tratores?  
Urso sabido (Pensando): Err... Carro mata sapo... E URSO TAMBÉM! 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Geki: Nossa, tive uma idéia! Eu já estou tão forte que posso derreter esses halteres e fazer uma armadura. NINGUÉM vai reparar a diferença! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Geki: Alguém pode me dizer por que ninguém mostra a cara dos incompetentes que nos treinaram?!  
Voz misteriosa: Tá louco?! E acha que nós teríamos coragem de sair na rua?! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Geki, como é que você consegue não afundar o colchão?  
Geki: É que eu estou me segurando nos pesos... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Geki: Caí e não sei me levantar. 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Genki: Eu sou o verdadeiro menino prodígio! Quando a série começa, todos os Cavaleiros de Bronze tinham 13, 14 anos! Levando em conta que passamos 5 anos treinando em diferentes lugares do mundo e que essa foto foi tirada ANTES de sairmos, eu já era bombado desde os 9 anos de idade! 

**Kazuma**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Geki: Vou malhar para destruir aquele estereótipo de que bombado é burro. Vocês vão ver. 

**Sid Vicious was innocent**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Geki: Sr. Shishio, estou seguindo sua filosofia: o forte sobreviverá e o fraco irá sofrer.  
Shishio: Isso mesmo, meu caro. O mais importante é fortalecer a sua técnica e o seu cosmos.  
Geki: Técnica!? Cosmos!?  
Sensui, observando nas sombras: INÚTIL! 

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Geki: Treinar em gravidade multiplicada por 10 é mais fácil do que eu pensava!  
Ban: Ei, mas aqui na máquina está ligado no "dividir"! Deixa eu mudar para "multiplicar"!   
Geki: NÃO! ESPER... (blooosshh) 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Geki: Poxa... Tá levinho aqui, adiciona mais peso alguém aí!   
Shun: Opaaaa... Deixa que eu sento no seu colo. 

**diego**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Nossa, Geki, como adivinhou que eu gostava de Frango Assado? 

**Serge**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Doutor: Muitas pessoas passaram pelo teste de Cavaleiro de Aço... Mas ficamos com os 3 atuais... 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Geki: Shun, tem certeza de que se eu ficar assim vou ganhar bastante dinheiro?  
Shun: Claro... Nessa posição você ganhará muitos paus... 

**Vo.o**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: O que está fazendo, Geki?  
Geki: Treinando "leitura de jornal".  
Saori: Mas e as pernas?  
Geki: Oras, é porque eu leio cagando! 

**Capiva** & **Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Você não tem MEDO de ficar nessa posição com o Shun por perto?  
Gaki: Pra isso seguro esse outro aqui com os pés... Qualquer coisa eu deixo cair em cima dele! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre do Geki: Agora você esta pronto para "receber" o urso... 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Geki: Hei, Shun! Vamos dar uma bombada?  
Shun: Sim! Adoraria dar uma bimbada! 

**Kamus**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ban: Ei, aquele não é o Shun pelado?  
Jabu: É sim! Que bizarro! Você não acha, Geki? Geki? Eu tô falando com você, porra!  
Ban: Xi, deu outro piripaque... **(1)**

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Geki, cantando tema de DBZ enquanto Shun se aproxima: Posso pressentir o perigo e o caos... 

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Geki: É, depois que eu perdi para o Seiya, porque só tinha os braços malhados, matei a charada: vou malhar as pernas também! Com certeza, eu ganho dele na próxima!  
Shiryu: Geki, tem certeza que você é o Cavaleiro de Urso?! Pra mim, você pegou a armadura errada... A sua era a Armadura de Burro! 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ban, olhando para a incrível discrepância dos pesos: Geki... Você não tinha mais força nos braços do que nas pernas? 

**Sage**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Geki, por que você treina tanto?  
Geki: É porque eu soube de um cara bombado que conseguiu atravessar 1/3 das casas do zodíaco, derrubar 2 Cavaleiros de Bronze e ameaçar um Cavaleiro de Ouro. E isso sem ser cavaleiro! Imagina então o que eu vou poder fazer! 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Geki: _No pain, no gain_.   
Seiya: _No suborn, no win_. 

**Capiva**

**GLOSSÁRIO**

**(1) **Paródia do Chaves.


	69. CHUPETA DOURADA

**LEGENDA 68 - CHUPETA DOURADA**

Aioria: Ei Cassius, vamos jogar baralho?  
Cassius: Ok, eu chupo seu caralho! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Pela última vez, Cassius, esse círculo na minha cintura não é um olho mágico! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Macacos me mordam.  
Cassius: Tudo bem. (NHAC)  
Aioria: Desgraçado, eu disse macacos e não gorilas. 

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cassius: A sua juba é mais embaixo, hein Leãozinho? 

**Lalazu**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: _I'm Aioria of Lion and_...   
TCHOOOF!!  
Cassius: ... _and too much finger in your ass_. 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kurumada: Isso explica porque Saga, Shura e Kamus quiseram passar despercebidos pela casa de Leão na saga de Hades. 

**Dark Blue**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Porra Cassius, o que você tá fazendo!?  
Cassius: Ainda não percebeu? Tô imitando o Siegfried naquela cena em que ele agarra o Sorento e se suicida!  
Aioria: Imbecil! Ele segurou o Sorento pela cintura e não pela flauta! 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Sabia! Aquela pressa pra chegar antes de mim não era à toa! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Aioria?!  
Aioria: Muita calma nessa hora!  
Cassius: Tá falando comigo ou com ela? 

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Cassius, admire o tamanho!  
Cassius: Então é ISSO que o Satã Imperial faz contigo! 

**GI Jones**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cassius: Bonita armadura, "sêu" Aioria.  
Aioria: Obrigado, é de ouro maciço.  
Cassius: O "sinhô" não entendeu, eu tava me referindo à sua ARMA DURA... 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: O zíper da minha calça emperrou, dá uma forcinha aí.  
Cassius: É pra já! 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

#Enquanto ouvem Tati Quebra Barraco#  
Como é que peixe? _FISH_!   
Como é que é bola? _BALL_!   
Como é que é gato? _CAT_!   
_Fish_ _ball_ _cat_, _fish_ _ball_ _cat_! Eu digo e tu repete...

Cassius: É pra já!   
Aioria: O funk é realmente mais cruel do que eu pensavAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cassius: Eu acho que nunca experimentei... Patê de leão! 

**Gemini no Saga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Seiya, me ajude!  
Seiya: Meteoros de...  
Aioria: Porra, tô pedindo pra me ajudar! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Cassius, PARE DE ME CHUPAR!  
Cassius: Mas é que eu não consigo pegar a Shina, e depois de vê-la nua, não consigo parar de pensar em chupá-la! Como você tem um igual ao dela, eu decidi fazer em você...  
Aioria: Igual ao dela? Mas eu não tenho uma buc... _Oh my_. Pobre Seiya! 

**SwordMaster**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Isso é impossível! Estou sendo esmagado pelo Cassius?!   
Cassius: Meu amigo, com a grana que eu dei pro Kurumada, já dei porrada no Shiryu, no Shun, e tu vai ser o primeiro cavaleiro de ouro! Afinal, a árvore tem que ser... Droga... Lá se foi meu disfarce! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Porra Cassius, não é COMENDO uma armadura que você vira cavaleiro... 

**Lalazu**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Eu disse amigo do peito e não amigo do pinto. 

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cassius: UM BEIJO DO GOOOORDO!!! 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Eu poderia ajudar, mas tô todo fudido aqui no chão!   
Shiryu: Eu poderia ajudar, mas sou cego!  
Hyoga: Eu poderia ajudar, mas estou congelado na casa de Libra!  
Shun: Eu poderia ajudar, mas sua bunda tá livre! UHUL! 

**Gello**


	70. DESCOBRINDO O CORPO FEMININO

**LEGENDA 69 - DESCOBRINDO O CORPO FEMININO**

Kiki: Será que dei cana demais pra ela? Droga! E agora, como vou perder a minha virgindade? 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: Kiki usando o manual da masturbação feminina...  
Kiki: "Coloque a mão na parte cabeluda..." Hum, até aqui tudo certo! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Nossa, os lábios dela estão roxos de tanto chupar. 

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fler: O pirralho da neve não era o Jacó?  
Kiki: É que ele... Sofreu um acidente.  
Fler: Que acidente?  
Kiki: Ah... Um palácio... Caiu em cima dele... 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Pronto... Essa tá morta... Agora só falta acabar com aquela vadia da Shunrei, que o Shiryu será todo MEU!!! 

**Dark Blue**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Vou te treinar, Kiki. Agora vou ensinar a técnica "Aquecer com o Cosmo".  
Depois de muita prática...  
Kiki: Shun, está certo assim?  
Shun: AI, TÁ ERRADO!  
1º Ela é mulher! Tem que ser homem.  
2º Ela já está morta! 

**Sage**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: ...E quando eu disser "três" você vai achar que eu sou o Hyoga. 

**Douglas de Gêmeos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Está morta... Vou fechar seus olhos e enterrá-la na neve.  
Fler: Mas Kiki! Eu estou bem! Só estou meio tonta por causa do golpe do Haguen! Ei, Kiki, por que você tá me levando lá pra fora? Kiki? Kiki?! KIKI?!? 

**SwordMaster**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fler: Kiki, minha BUCETA é mais embaixo... 

**Zed**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Flash back_ do Mu mais novo:  
Mu: Natassia, minha querida. Vamos consumar nosso amor e fazer um filho.  
Fim do _flash back_.   
Hyoga: O Kiki é meu irmão? (meu irmão?) (meu irmão?). Nããããããããooooo!!! 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chucky: Kandar!!! AKUMA, DÊÊ-MEEE O PODEEER, EU IMPLOOROOOO!!! 

**NinjaLuke**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Vamos brincar de "esconder a alma"!  
Fler: Não, Chuckie! NÃO!!! 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Vamos, espírito, saia desse corpo, que ele não te pertence! E volte para o corpo do mestre Mu, que eu já estou ficando carente! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: O que acontece se tapar o nariz e a boca dela? 

**HAUHAUHAU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Qualquer coisa eu digo que ela estava com falta de ar... 

**zErOx**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: E-está tudo bem... Tudo bem... Lembre-se: m-mulheres não mordem... E-elas são suas amigas... 

**Lori**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fler pensando: Por que eu sempre sonho que sou atacada por duendes? 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fler: Eu disse ORAL. Você sabe o que é oral. Certo? 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Ela está dormindo! Finalmente vou poder desvendar o maior mistério de todos! O que há por debaixo desses fones de ouvido! 

**Lilith**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Coitadinha... Mais uma que cheirou demais o Pó de Diamante... 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: A coitadinha desmaiou só em sentir o meu PODEROSO cosmo. 

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: É, ela tá com febre. 43º. Quem mandou ficar desfilando seminua pelos jardins de Asgard? 

**Pasoline **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fler: Como eu queria que fosse o Hyoga...  
Kiki: Como eu queria que fosse o Hyoga...  
Shun: Como eu queria que fosse o Hyoga que estivesse aqui...

Hyoga: Atchim, Atchimm, Atchimmm!!! 

**Dark Blue**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Hum... A pulseira já peguei, agora só faltam os brincos e o anel... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Meu Deus! Ela está morta! Bem... Quem disse que necrofilia é crime? 

**Selph**


	71. ARMA BRANCA

**LEGENDA 70 – ARMA BRANCA**

Censurador da 4kids: Agora é só usar o _photoshop_ e fazer o sangue ficar azul e transformar a adaga em pirulito que vai ficar perfeito! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Adaga: Morram de inveja, otários! Só eu PENETREI a Saori! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Adaga: Eles riram de mim e disseram que eu era muito pequena pra ser a espada de Thundera e muito chique pra ser a do He-Man. Quem está rindo agora, _motherfuckers_?! 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cartaz: 

NO DIA 23, VOTE SIM AO DESCABAÇAMENTO DE VIRGENS! 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E depois de vermos Saori vivinha no Overture, provamos que ela não enfiou a faca na garganta...  
Shun, interrompendo: Claro que não! Foi no cú! Eu que ensinei!  
Narrador, tentando consertar: Crianças, não liguem para ele. Ele quis dizer que ela enfiou a adaga no cu... Cu... Er... Cutuvelo! 

**Kamus**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saga: Hã? O que é que está escrito aqui? "Para ativar, diga Thunder, Thunder, Thundercats, hooooo"... Eeeaaaarrghhh!!!  
E trespassa a si mesmo. 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Piloto: Hum... Acho que este lago vermelho é um bom lugar para pousar minha nave... 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saga: O sangue de um deus é tão poderoso que aquela faca podre utilizada na tentativa de assassinato a Athena se transformou nessa linda Adaga Dourada!  
Seiya: Então, vamos esperar um pouco... O chão de pedra deve virar alguma coisa também... 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Olhem, um Guerreiro Deus de Asgard!  
Shiryu: Seiya, é uma adaga...  
Seiya: Que isso, Shiryu! Você que é cego de não ver a SAFIRA DE ODIN! 

**Pierre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Resposta: Foi o Shun, na casa de Peixes, com a adaga enfiada no cú! Ou seja, ele cometeu CÚicídio! 

**Zed**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E assim, o jovem Shun aprendeu, a duras penas, que a viadagem não tem perdão... Nem mesmo aqui, no Além da Imaginação... 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Legendador: Bom, tá aí uma amostra de que não importa se o SIM ou o NÃO ganhe. A violência vai continuar a mesma... Se proibirem armas de fogo, não tem problema... Nego mata na facada e tá beleza... 

**Ikki**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Adaga: HAHAHA eu fiz o que todos os fãs de CDZ sempre desejaram! EU MATEI A PATY DA SAORI!!! 

**Kazuma**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Da série: "O que aconteceu quando Shun confundiu a adaga dourada com um consolo?" 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Extra! Extra! Menina _otaku_ morre tentando imitar o parto de personagem do mangá X da Clamp, em que uma personagem pariu uma espada! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Adaga: Como assim não sou personagem? Fique sabendo que apareço mais que o Geki! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria, apontando para Kamus, Shura e Saga_: Oh my God, they've killed Kenny_!   
Miro: _You bastards_! 

**Katz**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E foi isso o que sobrou da última pessoa que tentou matar o Chiuaua... 

**inutil**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saga: Acho que com esse sangue você não irá conseguir destruir barreiras...  
Inuyasha: Maldito Narak! 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Pela quantidade de sangue, só pode ser coisa do Shiryu! 

**Gemini no Saga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

#Há MUITO TEMPO ATRÁS, NUM SANTUÁRIO MUITO DISTANTE...# 

Narrador: E a razão pela qual a lâmina desta arma está úmida de sangue é que ela foi usada por Shura enquanto ele estava afiando seus membros para melhorar seu uso da espada Excalibur. Infelizmente, ele ainda não tinha muita prática e acabou fazendo, simultaneamente, uma auto-circuncisão e uma decapitação fálica e escrotal. 

**Cara q nunca põe o nome**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E, como podem ver, as novas facas Ginzu cortam facilmente uma lata de tinta... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nome da Legenda: Arma branca.  
Seiya: Que burro! Até eu sei que essa adaga de ouro é amarela! Hahaha!  
Todos: ... 

**Kamus**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Adaga: E eu que pensei que era pra fazer uma ponta como Excalibur... Hunpf! 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Adaga: Na verdade, eu sou um "T" grande... Um "TEZÃO"! Hahahaha... Ok, essa foi péssima! 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Pintor: Nota mental: Adagas douradas não são bons substitutos para pincéis! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cara morto: Esses ladrões de hoje em dia são mais burros que o Seiya! VÊm me assaltar só pra pegar R$9,00 e o meu tênis Nike falsificado, me matam e largam fora a adaga dourada com uma esmeralda rara que custa 900 mil dólares como se fosse lixo! 

**Youkai X**


	72. CLASSE DE ANDRÔMERDA

**LEGENDA 71 - CLASSE DE ANDRÔMERDA**

Albion: É, vejo que o pessoal da TOEI cumpriu o acordo...  
June: Como assim?  
Albion: Bem, é que no mangá eu tenho cabelo preto e apanho pro Afrodite sozinho... Aqui no anime, sou loiro e eles inventam uma história de "eu estar dando trabalho pro Miro". Mas, como penitência, ganhei mais dois viadinhos pra treinar! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Albion: O cosmo de um cavaleiro é tão poderoso que pode mantê-lo vivo no frio e no vácuo do espaço.  
Shun pensando: Hum... Então o cosmo pode ser usado para preencher espaços vazios e aquecer, gostei... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Albion: O que é isto? Cabelos azul, rosa, verde e amarelo?  
Kiki: Desculpem a demora pessoal, cheguei! Vamos lá!  
As 5 crianças: POWER RANGERS, **FORÇA CAPILAR**, MORFAR! 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Albion: E vocês sabem qual é a melhor parte do treinamento? Que não tem nenhum piauiense por perto!  
Shun, pensando: Ah, pensei que era quando ele me comia o **CÚ**... **(1)**

**Zed**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Albion: Aqui na Ilha de Andrômeda quem não tem o cabelo loiro é viado...  
Shun: Mestre... E a June?  
Albion: A June é mulher, mas mesmo assim ela é mais homem que vocês 3 juntos!  
Shun: Nós 3 juntos? Ah... Só podia dar em viadagem mesmo... 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Albion: Eu acho que só a June entendeu o memorando... Hoje é dia de escolher a nova loira do Tchan e não o cavaleiro de Andrômeda! 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Albion: Alguém gostou da nova pintura da parede da minha casa?! 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Repórter: E esta é uma das imagens de uma nova seita ufológica _hippie_ _new_ _age_ defensora do homossexualismo, fundada no interior de Goiás e com pretensões a se expandir para Brasília... 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Albion: Pois fiquem sabendo que só os viadinhos ficam seguindo modinhas de usar uma ombreira só e... _Oh, shit_... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Albion: É... Depois de colocar as mãos para frente, vocês colocam a mão direita na cintura. Depois a esquerda. Assim. Agora do começo...

Asereje, ha, deje... 

**GI Jones**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: Como podemos ver, IO DE SCYLLA já tentou ser um Cavaleiro de Athena... Mas por ter perdido a Armadura de Andrômeda para o SHUN, ele se revoltou de vez e tornou-se um MARINA de Poseidon... 

**Ikki**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Albion: 1,2,3... 4! Agora só falta chegar o leite condensado e os 2 anões pra festa começar, crianças! 

**Thomaz**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June: Mestre Albion!  
Albion: Sim, June.  
June: Se este é o curso de boiolismo avançado com especialização em baitolagem cósmica, posso saber o que estou fazendo aqui?   
Albion: Servindo de inspiração. 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Albion: Como vocês sabem, estão aqui para disputar a Armadura de Andrômeda...  
Reda, Spika e Shun: O quê?! Achamos que íamos disputar a armadura de Camaleão!  
Albion: Fiquem tranqüilos... A de Andrômeda não tem salto alto, mas é rosa e vem com correntes para auto-sodomização... 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Albion: Certo, agora se mandem, eu quero ficar a sós com a moça! 

Ninguém se mexe. 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Albion: Eu disse para ficarem em fila indiana, porra. 

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Albion: Shun, pra onde vai se conseguir a Armadura de Andrômeda?  
Shun: Pro Rio de Janeiro!  
Albion: Tá louco? Eu disse Armadura de Andrômeda, não colete à prova de balas! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Albion: Foi daqui que chamaram um _stripper_? 

**Gemini no Saga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Albion: Sabe, vendo vocês se aproximando assim com essas caras de tarados sedentos por sexo, cheguei até a pensar que seria vítima de um estupro coletivo. Muito engraçado, não é, crianças? Crianças...? 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Mas o que vocês pensam que o meu planetário é?! Sauna _GAY_?! 

**Pierre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Albion: E EU SÓ QUERO UMAS CALÇAS DECENTES! 

**Dana/Kitsune**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Albion: Shun, nunca mais apalpe as partes de Reda, apesar dele gostar.  
Shun: Reda, tem uma cabana bem ali, ó...  
Spika: Posso ir junto?   
Albion: June, Parabéns. Você tirou 10.  
June: Tirei? Ai professor, quando eu tiro 10 me dá um calor...   
Shun: Socorro! A mocréia tirou 10! 

**Kamus**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E Albion se prepara para cobrar a falta... A barreira já foi formada... 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Albion: Muito bem, o que vocês querem aqui?  
Todos: Arranjar um namorado!  
Narrador: E foi assim que June percebeu que estava fodida, ou melhor, que não iria ser FODIDA... 

**Zed**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Albion: Por que vocês não olham pro meu rosto enquanto eu falo com vocês?! 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Albion: ...E treinarei vocês para que se tornem grandes homens, como eu!  
June: Homens? Vou ter que virar um homem?  
Albion: Claro que não, fique tranqüila. O resultado do treinamento não precisa ser esse.  
TODOS: Ui, que alívio! 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Albion: Pessoal, tenho más notícias! Houve um engano no envio de presentes de dia das crianças, e vieram 4 Barbies!  
June: Essa não... Lá se foi minha bola de futebol... 

**FW**

**oOo**

**(1) **Isso é piada interna do site e eu ainda não descobri a origem.


	73. SORTEIO DE DIA DAS CRIANÇAS

**LEGENDA 72 - SORTEIO DE DIA DAS CRIANÇAS**

Tatsume: Não aceito reclamações! Vocês obedecerão o destino escrito no papel que sortearem! E quem achar ruim pode enfiá-lo no c...

E foi assim que Shun tornou-se o único garoto a ter seu local de treinamento alterado. 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume:...e quando vocês virarem cavaleiros, ganharão armaduras que virão em caixas bonitas de metal como essa!  
Alguém: Ei, mas essa caixa é de papelão!  
Tatsume: Ah, sim, essa será a caixa de quem virar cavaleiro-peixe... 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Shiryu, vocês vai para os 5 Picos Antigos, os 5 Picos Antigos, os 5 Pi... Bah, não é a mesma coisa. 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Geki, você ainda não perdeu o costume de tomar sol sem tirar a blusa? 

**Gemini no Saga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Vocês são uns bostas! Ridículos! Olha aquele cara, que babaca! E aquele outro...  
Hyoga: O que é que ele tá fazendo?  
Shiryu: Aproveitando... Essa é a última parte do anime em que a gente tem algum respeito por ele... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Agora eu tenho uma revelação a fazer... MITSUMASA KIDO É O PAI DE TODOS VOCÊS!  
Ichi: Então por que eu tenho olhos pretos como os **seus**, Tatsume?? 

**Devil Dante**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsujo: Muito bem, vocês ser... Ei você não engana ninguém com essas roupas negras! Saia daqui, Naruto! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Agora vamos sortear os lugares de treinamentos... Hein? O que é isso escrito aqui? "Não cague cantando que a merda sai dançando!"... Ok, quem foi o engraçadinho? 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Agora eu vou mandar cada um de vocês para um lugar diferente!   
Alguém escondido: Tomara que esse sem-olhos FDP vá para a PQP!  
Tatsume: Errado! O Ichi vai para a Finlândia, o que é quase a mesma coisa!  
Ichi: ... 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Não Shun, você não pode treinar com as líderes de torcida dos EUA. Jogue esse pompom amarelo fora! 

**Kazuma**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Hora de colocar a mão no buraco, quem é o primeiro?   
Shun: Eu vou, mas depois a gente troca, tá? 

**diego**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsujo: Bem... Vamos ver... Quem quer lutar contra os ursos?  
#As crianças paradas#  
Seiya: O GEKI, TATSUJO! Ele quer ir!  
Tatsujo: Ele não está com a mão levantada, Seiya sua anta... É que ele tem gigantismo... 

**Sage**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nachi: Ichi, não olha agora mis tem uma peruca amarela flutuando bem ali ó! 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Puxa, eu sabia que nesse anime os cavaleiros eram precoces, mas brincar de reconstituição de CPI com o Marcos Valério já é demais! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Hyoga você vai para a Sibéria.  
Pirralhos: ...   
Tatsume: Seiya, você vai para o Piauí.  
Pirralhos: Eu, eu, eu... Seiya se fudeu. 

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E o que vemos nesta foto, tirada momentos antes do massacre, não é uma peruca voadora e sim o bote assassino de um Chiuaua Super-Saiyajin! 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Lá vem aquele velho escroto e sua caixinha de merda!  
Tatsume: Posso ser velho, mas não sou surdo... Nem idiota!  
Seiya: Que que tem eu? 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Quem quer queijo? 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatusme: Shun, você irá para a "Ilha da Rainha do Sexo".   
Ikki: Nada disso, eu irei no lugar do meu irmão!  
Tatusme: Ops eu li errado, o certo e "Ilha da Rainha da Morte". Bem Ikki já que você quer trocar com seu irmão...   
Ikki: Nãããããããooooo... 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: O quê? Mas cadê a minha peruca? Se há um minuto que eu fui ao banheiro estava camuflada nessa caixa! 

**123456**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

?: Olá crianças super dotadas... Meu nome é "T". Vocês já ouviram falar em MIB?  
Geki e Ichi: Já!   
T: Vocês dois olhem fixamente para esse objeto prateado aqui na minha mão...  
#FLASH#  
T: Olá, eu sou o Tatsume... Vocês estão na Mansão do Sr. Kido... 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Garotinho: Ei! Tem uma cabeça loira na minha frente!  
Hyoga: Mas eu ainda nem entrei na puberdade... 

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Muito bem, quem foi o engraçadinho que colocou papéis escritos "Disneyworld", "EGM" e "Mundo da Barbie" aqui? Shun, foi você?  
Shun: Só o da Barbie... 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsumi: E o Shun vai para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte.  
Seiya: Ilha da Rainha da Morte?  
Shiryu: Ilha da Rainha da Morte?  
Hyoga: Ilha da Rainha da Morte?  
Ikki: Nada disso. Eu troco com meu irmão. Eu vou para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte.  
Shun: Obrigado Ikki. Então pra onde que eu vou?  
Tatsumi: Pro Piauí...  
Ikki: Se fudeu... 

**Serge**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Guia do museu de arqueologia à turma de pirralhos: E agora vemos o último exemplar do passeio, o Homo Corruptos, este aqui nós chamamos de Marcus Valérius. 

**Vo.o**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Bem, chegou a hora de escolher para onde vocês irão...   
Pirralhada: Não vamos a lugar nenhum! Queremos continuar morando na mansão!  
Tatsume: Tudo bem, eu já esperava por isso...  
Abre a caixa e revela o CHIUAUA, que massacra 90 das crianças, deixando apenas os cavaleiros principais e secundários. 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu olhando a foto: Pô Seiya... Eu disse que tinha uma mancha de tinta amarela na lente. 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Ei... Não foi o Cassius que perdeu uma orelha? 

**Gemini no Saga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Meninos, não olhem agora, mas acho meio arriscado vocês ficarem de costas para o Shun...  
Todo mundo: Nãããããoooooo!!! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: ...e quem me chamar de Professor X novamente irá provar desses "brinquedinhos" que encontrei no quarto de um de vocês!   
Seiya pensando: Será que são minhas ferraduras?   
Hyoga pensando: Serão todos meus crucifixos?  
Shun chorando: Meus vibradores! 

**Iwanugahana**


	74. PERDENDO PARA SI MESMO

**LEGENDA 73 - ****PERDENDO PARA SI MESMO**

Shiryu: E agora?  
Seiya: Quebre o resto da armadura para dar PT. 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jogo dos 7 erros:

1) Seiya inteligente.  
2) Shiryu precipitado.  
3) Escudo do lado errado do braço.  
4) Shiryu vesgo.  
5) Shun roçando a corrente na bunda do Shiryu (o negócio dele é na frente).  
6) Ninguém na platéia da Guerra Galáctica.   
7) A hora do post ser às 13:14:13, e não às 13:13:13. 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Espectador #1: O quê?! Shiryu quebrando o próprio escudo enquanto ganha um boquete do Seiya?!  
Espectador #2: Eu avisei que o Shun tinha pego a armadura de Pégaso...  
Espectador #1: E cadê o Seiya?  
Espectador #2: Pegou a armadura de Dragão... 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Como é? Meu escudo é IN-DES-TRU-TI-VEL, ok? Olha só... Ih, fudeu! 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Hã? Como meu escudo virou-se para o lado de dentro do braço, bem no caminho do meu golpe?  
Seiya: Simples. Eu usei a **Técnica do Suborno** combinada com a **Conveniência Infinita**!   
Shiryu: Bom, obrigado. Quase que eu quebro o meu próprio braço! 

**Arrow**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: Somente os bonecos originais Bandai não quebram. 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E isso meus amigos, é o que acontecerá se vocês tentarem cortar as meias Vivarina com as facas Ginsu... 

**R.B**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Vamos lutar de igual pra igual, Seiya!  
Shiryu quebra o escudo.   
Seiya: ... Não teria sido mais fácil tirá-lo? 

**Gemini no Saga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Power Ranger Turbo, morfar! 

**zErOx**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Nossa, acho que minha armadura quis dizer algo virando o escudo no exato momento em que eu ia perfurar meu braço e doar sangue pra restaurar essa armadura xexelenta de Pégaso! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Estamos em um anime que se inspira na mitologia grega! Vamos homenagear os gregos com uma tradição cultural grega! Vamos quebrar pratos! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Apenas alguns minutos de convívio com o Seiya foram suficientes para me deixar tão idiota ao ponto de quebrar minha própria armadura! 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu cantando: _I'm too sexy for my shild_...   
E começa a ficar sem armadura. 

**m0ure**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu pensando: Se eu estivesse sem armadura isto não teria acontecido... 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Boa pergunta Seiya, dentre tantos ensinamentos, o Velho Mestre nunca me disse qual era mais forte, o escudo ou o punho... 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Puxa, eu não sabia que Seiya era tão esperto...  
Shun: Foi uma manobra fantástica...  
Nachi: Seiya arriscou tudo...  
Seiya: Droga... Maldita casca de banana! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: O quê? Meu escudo não ficava no outro lado do meu braço até 3 segundos atrás? Como é que pode?!  
Seiya: Ha! Peguei você, Shiryu!  
Enquanto isso Seiya se abaixava para jogar uma carteira de dinheiro em direção a Kurumada, sem que ninguém percebesse... 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Pára tudo que minha lente caiu!  
Shiryu: Anh?!? 

**HAUHAUHAU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: SEIYA, SEU BURRO! É **assim** que se quebra meu escudo... 

**Sage**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Finalmente vou conseguir fazer o que a Armadura de Sagitário não conseguiu...  
Seiya pensando: Vou tentar aquela técnica do Hyoga de congelar os pés do inimigo.  
Shiryu: MERDAA!!! 

**Devil Dante**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: É tudo culpa da qualidade da imagem! 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu após quebrar o escudo: Peraí, o escudo não era indestrutível?  
Mestre Ancião: Que indestrutível, eu disse INDIVISÍVEL... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Olha só, Seiya, como se deve aplicar um golpe poderoso.   
Seiya: Depois de eu deixar o escudo cheio de rachaduras com os meteoros, qualquer um consegue. 

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: NOSSA!!!  
Shiryu: O que foi?  
Seiya: AS MEIAS DO PINDA!!! 

**coring**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Após ficar séculos pegando água, a armadura cedeu a corrosão... 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Olha aqui o que é que eu faço se tu tentar isso comigo!   
Seiya: Hã? Tá falando comigo?  
Shiryu: Não, estou falando com o Shun, atrás de você...  
Seiya: Nãããããooooooo!!! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Este escudo é sueco?  
Shiryu: Não. Só é caco.

#Claquete de risadas# 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fátima Bernardes:  
Aqui vemos o cavaleiro Seiya sendo salvo milagrosamente de ter sua cabeça destruída por alguém que o puxa para baixo no último instante.  
William Bonner:   
O lamentável é que essa pessoa seja o próprio Kurumada, autor da série, que está sendo investigado por favorecimento ilícito de personagens. Agora entrevistaremos ao vivo, direto de Brasília... 

**Iwanugahana**


	75. ATACANDO POR TRÁS

**LEGENDA 74 - ATACANDO POR TRÁS**

Shun: Ei Shido, tem uma Genki Dama vindo em sua direção...   
Shido: Esses truques velhos não funcionam comigo, Andrômeda! 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Shido! Puxa minha corrente!  
Shido: Tá!  
Saori: Não faça isso, Shido!  
Tatsume e Kiki: Droga! O Shun peidou de novo! 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shido: Que droga, Shun, por que é que você quer tanto lutar comigo?!  
Shun: De acordo com o Aldebaran, sempre que alguém luta com você, leva uma POR TRÁS... 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume, o azarado: Oh fezes, estou encolhendo! E logo embaixo do Shun! 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Nada disso! Quem vai matar essa mocréia sou eu! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shido: Largue-me Shun! Senão serei obrigado a te dar um pau!  
Shun: Tá esperando o que então?! 

**Gemini no Saga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Já sei de tudo! Você quer a matar Saori, então Kiki e Tatsume tentaram impedi-lo e foram nocauteados, certo?  
Shido: Bem... Não. Na verdade, eu peguei esses dois se comendo no matinho e decidi dar uma aula prática de como se deve fazer...   
Saori: Exatamente! Finalmente alguém ia me comer! MALDITO SHUN!!! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Pare, seu idiota! Você está fazendo tudo errado!  
Shido: Como assim?  
Shun: Você não sabe que antes de matar Athena você tem que acabar com o Tatsume e o Kiki? Primeiro a obrigação e DEPOIS a diversão... 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shido: BADOOOOOO! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Sóóó... Que é isso? A Pantera Cor de Rosa está atacando o Gato Félix que tenta arranhar Alice no País das Maravilhas em uma _purple haze_! Uau! Essa é da boa! 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shido: Andrômeda, não vou deixar você matar esse homem, só porque ele tem caspas!  
Shun: Porra, então vou matar a mocréia e o moleque!  
Shido: A mocréia não, eu vou comer ela...  
Kiki: Porra, fudeu... 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Você cortou as pernas do Tatsume e quer matar a Saori!  
Shido: Sim, por quê? Vai querer se vingar?  
Shun: Não, eu quero te agradecer. 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume pensando: Agora eu sei porque o Shun preferiu que a câmera estivesse atrás dele nessa cena... 

**Devil Dante**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun pensando: Pronto, evitei que o inimigo atacasse e estou com ele preso. Tenho o total domínio da situação. Mas e agora, o que eu faço?!? ...  
Shun: IKKIIIIIIIII!!!  
Todos: #gotinha# 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiren: Veja, dona Mukuro... Eles usam armaduras coloridas e lutam em jardins com vista para galáxias nebulosas, em meio a mulheres com roupas de fábulas infantis...  
Mukuro: Perfeito... Creio que completamos nossa cota de guerreiros aleatórios! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shido: O quê?! Quem me segurou antes de estuprar essa garota?  
Shun: Desculpa, Shido querido, mas esse anime não é Hentai, mas sim Yaoi...  
Shido: FODEU!!! 

**Niggah**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Snif... Antes de morrer, eu finalmente vi o Shun tomando alguma atitude máscula...

Pof... Tatsume morre... 

**GI Jones**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shido: Eu sou de Asgard... Lá é muito frio... Não quer me esquentar com seu cosmo? 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Tatsujo, Kiki, Saori... Querem pular corda? 

**Sage**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shido: Você não vai me impedir, Shun.  
Shun: Não é isso. É que você esqueceu de matar o Tatsume... 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Te peguei, Shido! Bem na hora que ia assassinar Athena!  
Kiki e Tatsume: Por que a Senhorita Saori não percebeu o inimigo?   
Saori com Walkman: "Vai, mãos pra baixo, balança seu pescoço, no swing da batida com o morto muito louco... Pa ran pa ran pam pam...". 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Pare! Não vou deixar você matar a minha protetora!  
Shido: Então ela é a sua Deusa Protetora?  
Shun: Não, ela é a protetora das frutas Kiki que eu planto aqui. 

**diego**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Que droga, estou coberto de pétalas...  
Kiki: Que pétalas o que! Pela cara de alegria do Shun, isso não são pétalas... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Peguei ele, rapazes! Agora!  
Kiki: Eu pego as unhas postiças!   
Tatsume: Eu fico com a capa dele!  
Saori: Eu fico com a armadura pra minha coleção!  
Shun: Ouviu, _baby_? Só vai sobrar você peladinho pra mim, uhuuuulll!  
Shido: Nãããããoooooo!!!! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Nossa, Shun, nunca tinha notado como você é branquelo!   
Tatsume: Shun, seu imbecil! Você esqueceu de vestir a roupa por de baixo da armadura!  
Shun: Quem disse que eu esqueci? 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Pare Shido! Não é ela que você quer! É a mim, entendeu? A MIM!!! 

**Gemini no Saga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shido: Que é que foi, que é que foi, que é que há? 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shido: Argh!!! Shun, Kiki e Tatsume? Que tipo de jardim tem boiolas brotando do chão?!  
Saori: Bem, quem mandou me atacar enquanto eu passeio no jardim do Afrodite? 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shido: Deixa eu apertar esse peitinhos! 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Porra! Que orgia é essa que tá rolando no meu quarto?!?   
Tatsume: Seu quarto? Então, por que ele tá cheio dessas flores estranhas?  
Afrodite escondido: São rosas, caralho! 

**Kajikun**


	76. O GOLPE PREFERIDO DOS CAVALEIROS

**LEGENDA 75 - O GOLPE PREFERIDO DOS CAVALEIROS**

Ikki: Mundo das bichas loucas, mundo da urina, qual é o próximo dos 6 mundos, hein? 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shaka: Não faça isso, Ikki! Imitar um golpe do Seiya é humilhação demais!  
Ikki: Tem razão Shaka. Vou imitar o do Shiryu...  
Shaka: Mas o do Shiryu é suicida!  
Ikki: Oras, entre o suicídio e plagiar o Seiya, o suicídio é a escolha óbvia! 

**Pierre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Ah, Esmeralda, vem cá, estou morrendo de saudade desses seus peitinhos...  
Shaka: Nota mental: **Jamais** criar ilusões com mulheres provocantes... 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Quer mesmo saber por que meu irmão grita meu nome?  
Shaka: Clar... IKKIIIIIII! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Que droga! A armadura de Andrômeda representa uma mulher e tem peitos, já está aqui representa um virgem e não tem nada! 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shaka: Eu acho que pessoas cegas não se apoiam nas outras assim, Ikki... 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shaka: Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?!? **Sei San Sara** não é uma posição do Kama Sutra! 

**Lone Wolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shaka: Não seja louco! Este golpe será terrivelmente doloroso para nós dois!  
Ikki: Você tirou meu tato! HAHAHAHAHA! 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shaka: Ikki, pelo visto seu irmão morreu.  
Ikki: Como você sabe?  
Shaka: Está chovendo purpurina. 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Bicha quando morre vira purpurina...  
Shaka: Ai, que nada! Purpurina é coisa de bicha medíocre. Bicha chique vira raio laser! 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Pronto Shaka, agora que você está com a vestimenta apropriada, vamos começar nossa aula de futebol americano! 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shaka: Eu não conheci o "outro mundo" por querer! **(1)**

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shaka: No rosto não!  
Ikki: Ok...  
E corre pra trás do Shaka.  
Shaka: Aí também não! Auuuu! 

**Cristiano (HighlanderMaster)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shaka: Ikki, por que os códigos da Matrix estão amarelados?   
Ikki: É que estamos no Piauí... 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki olhando a foto: Seiya, você expôs o filme à luz durante a revelação?  
Seiya (gotinha): Por que a pergunta? 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Shaka, assim que terminarmos com isso, você deixará de ser o Cavaleiro de Virgem, deixando esta casa desprotegida para meus amigos passarem!  
Shaka: O quê?! Você não pode fazer iss... UI!  
Abre os olhos e estraga a TV do telespectador. 

**SwordMaster**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Impressionado com o meu golpe suicida, Shaka?!  
Shaka: Não! Estou impressionado em saber que você PINTA AS UNHAS! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shaka: Ikki, o meu poder está centrado em Buda...  
Ikki: E o meu poder está centrado na sua Bunda! 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shaka: Será que vou morrer assim? Eu, que dediquei vários anos de devoção a BUDA?  
Ikki: Isso lorinho. Também sô doidinho pela sua bunda. 

**Kamus**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shaka: Eu falei: Encosta sua cabecinha no meu OMBRO e chora.  
Ikki: Ih, foi mal 

**OdD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shaka: Ikki, dá pra tirar sua Ave Fênix do meu Tesouro do Céu? 

**Tuthan-Fox**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shaka: Vai usar minha própria tática contra mim?  
Ikki: Sim. E enquanto subimos indefinidamente, eu te mostro o TESOURO NO CÉU! 

**Pierre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Esmeraldaaaa!  
Shaka: Porra de sonâmbulo! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: ARGH! Estou tentando penetrar você há horas e não consigo...  
Shaka: Esqueceu que eu sou o Cavaleiro de Virgem? Minha armadura tem um hímen dourado impenetrável! 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shaka sussurrando: Ikki!!  
Ikki sussurrando: Que é pô?! Tô fazendo meu golpe aqui!  
Shaka: O cenário tá pegando fogo! 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: É foda... Depois eu é que sou o viado da família... 

**Lone Wolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Espectador #1: E, nessa imagem, temos a prova cabal de que Shaka usa dublê nas cenas perigosas...  
Espectador #2: Ou então que ele fez aplicações de botox! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Que nojo, Shaka! Você se mijou todo!  
Shaka: Pelo menos eu não estou com um borrão de bosta na testa! 

**Kati**

**oOo**

**(1) **Frase do Yusuke, de Yu Yu Hakusho.


	77. THE CHILDREN OF GOLLUM

**LEGENDA 76 - ****THE CHILDREN OF GOLLUM**

Saga: Caramba... Então foi isso que aconteceu com os Power Rangers?! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Locutor: "Cada treinador tem o direito de levar seis monstros para uma batalha". 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saga: Eu não temo esses seres por medo de morrer, pois posso destruí-los com facilidade, mas estou com medo de que esses monstros sujem para sempre a minha armadura, porque eles são feitos de **AÇAÍ**. 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saga: Então, doutor? O que você acha que são essas visões?  
Psiquiatra: Bem, meu caro... Esses "zumbis" que você vê representam os novos cavaleiros de bronze (Hyoga, Ikki, Shiryu, Seiya e Shun), que tanto te incomodam, que são fracos, mas sempre ficam te atacando e encostando em você...   
Saga: É... Faz sentido... Mas, são 6 zumbis e os cavaleiros de bronze são só 5?!  
Psiquiatra: Ah... Esse último zumbi que fica bulinando a sua bunda é o super-ego do zumbi que representa o Shun... 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saga: Eu sabia que _gays_ iam para o inferno quando morriam, mas cacete, não sabia que existiam tantos! 

**zErOx**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Zumbis: Miolo... Miolo...  
Saga: Porra, será que vocês podem parar de me encher o saco? O Seiya tá logo ali do lado, por que vocês não vão perturbar ele?  
Zumbis: Você não entendeu, mortal... Nós queremos **MIOLO**... 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saga: Eu morri e este é o inferno?  
Zumbi: Não, está vivo e este é o **Piauí**. 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saga: _I see dead people_!   
Zumbis: _I hug dead people_! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Monstro de cima: MONTINHOOOOO!  
Monstro à direita: Não estamos conseguindo derrubá-lo!  
Monstro da frente: TRAGAM MAIS GENTE! 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saga: Calma, por favor... Sei que vocês são almas sofridas e querem me arrastar para o abismo mas eu entendo sua angústia e...  
Bicho feio: Errado, cabeludo... Somos CANIBAIS e cada um está escolhendo sua parte... 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saga: O que Johnny Bravo faria em uma situação dessas? 

**Gray Fox**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Zumbi 1: Vou roubar os olhos!!!  
Zumbi 2: Vou roubar a armadura!!!   
Zumbi 3:Eu vou roubar o cabelo!!!  
Zumbi 4: Pô, cara dá pra dividir.  
Zumbi 5: Eu vou roubar o pau dele!!! Ué... Cadê? Já levaram? 

**Kamus**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saga: Isso que dá ir assistir ao jogo na geral! 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Repórter: E aqui podemos ver em uma convenção de _Yaoi_ a presença de Saga, que veio de livre e espontânea pressão, para conhecer suas BELÍSSIMAS fãs. 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saga: Shaka filho da puta! Bem que podia ter avisado que um dos 6 mundos do **Sei San Sara** era o purgatório das bichas loucas! 

**FW**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Zumbi: Saga, você que é considerado o cavaleiro de ouro mais forte, que já se tornou o Grande Mestre, por favor, nos salve do Shun. Ele agora entrou numa de necrofilia! 

**Kazuma**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Zumbi #1: Tio, dá uma esmolinha aí, tio!  
Zumbi #2: _My preciousssss_!   
Zumbi #3: Hm, que peito másculo... Venha, vamos para nosso ninho de amor  
Zumbi #4: Galvão filma eu!  
Zumbi #5: Não tem dentista nesta porra não?  
Zumbi #6: E nem cabeleireiro.  
Saga: Eu sabia que não devia ter chamado o Shaka e o Máscara da Morte de bibas inúteis que jamais teriam um golpe capaz de superar minha Outra Dimensão... 

**SwordMaster**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kanon: Quem diria que me disfarçar como meu irmão para o Dia das Bruxas ia causar tantos problemas... Tudo bem que todo mundo queira acabar comigo, e eu até entendo que o Mestre anterior tava irritado por morrer... MAS POR QUE DIABOS EU TENHO QUE SER BABÁ DOS CAVALEIROS DE PRATA AGORA? 

**Cara q nunca põe o nome**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Galera feia: Saga! Nos proteja, por favor! Socorro!  
Saga: Putz, eu achava que a prisão do cabo Sunion era ruim; mas pelo visto, esse novo método de tortura chamado "Jaula do Chiuaua" causa efeitos muito mais pavorosos... 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aviso: "Não os alimente depois da meia noite." 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saga: Porra, eu sabia que essa idéia de usar o Gollum como base pros Clone Troopers não ia dar certo... 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saga: Nossa! Nunca pensei que os pais tivessem razão, mas acho que ver animes realmente está fazendo mal a esses _otakus_... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Garçom #1: Bem vindo ao nosso restaurante!  
Garçom #2: Deixe-me guardar seu casaco, senhor.  
Garçom #3: Mesa pra um, pra já! 

**zErOx**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Viciados em games: Agarra ele!  
Saga: O que vocês querem?!  
Viciados: Você não é a "Sega de Games"?! 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saga: Então esses são os Shaketes... 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Produtor: Zumbis roxos, Saga roxo claro, armadura de ouro verde desbotado, céu negro com azul e vermelho... Puta merda, vou despedir o colorista imbecil que fez isso! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Zumbis: Mas que droga! Cavaleiros-Peixe, Marinetes, todo mundo tem legenda sozinho, mas nós temos que aparecer com o Saga?! Tirem ele daqui! 

**Rei Sen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Monstros: Umpa, lumpa, dumpa-di-dú! 

**Capiva**


	78. EXPLORAÇÃO INFANTIL

**LEGENDA 77 - ****EXPLORAÇÃO INFANTIL**

Mestre: Desde que eu comecei a ter esse Mal de Parkinson, bater punheta ficou BEM mais divertido! 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre: Shiryu, esse na verdade é um treinamento básico... Todos os cavaleiros passaram por ele, menos o Seiya.  
Shiryu: E qual é o objetivo dele?  
Mestre: Fazer chegar sangue no cérebro... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Por que essa roupa vermelha, Mestre?  
Mestre Ancião: Eu gosto da combinação vermelho e roxo tanto quanto você, Shiryu, mas nem todos podem sangrar 17 litros de sangue por dia! 

**Arrow**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre: Muito bem, Shiryu. O treinamento para deixar o seu corpo roxo está indo bem, só faltam os braços e o rosto. 

**Matthäus**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Eu vou ganhar presente esse ano, Papai Noel?  
Mestre Noel: Claro, só precisa aprender a plantar bananeira e bater palma ao mesmo tempo. 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre: Shiryu, como era mesmo o nome daquela alemã que me deixava louco?  
Shiryu: Alzheimer, Mestre... 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Mas... Mestre dos Magos, por que você está roxo? 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Er... Mestre, estou nessa posição ridícula tentando representar um pinheiro de natal, e o senhor está com esses trajes pra representar o Papai Noel. Me diga uma coisa: quem vai ser a rena?  
Mestre: Shiryu... Eu realmente tenho que responder essa pergunta? 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Mestre, hoje completa um ano que estou treinando imóvel nesta posição, e você sempre ao meu lado me observando e dando seu silencioso apoio, muito obrigado! Mas agora eu posso dar uma pausa para ir ao banheiro? Mestre?

Enquanto isso, no castelo do Mu:  
Mu: E então, velho mestre, pode me emprestar aquela sua réplica em cera?  
Mestre Ancião: Réplica? Meu Deus, então era isso que eu tentei lembrar o ano inteiro! Esqueci o Shiryu no treinamento! 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Mestre, esse gel feito com esperma de urso deixa realmente o cabelo no lugar!  
Mestre: Agradeça ao Kuwabara pela dica... 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu pensando: O mestre está com umas técnicas de treinamento muito estranhas desde que voltou do natal na casa da mestra Genkai... 

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Mestre, você não tinha que pegar o trenó e levar os presentes?  
Mestre: É, mas tá faltando os meus viadinhos chegarem, para puxar o trenó, sabe?  
Shiryu: Porra, você disse que meu treinamento iria atrai-los para cá, até agora eu só tô com a bunda pra cima...  
Shun: Oi... Demorei? Foi o trânsito... 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Puxa, Mestre, eu sabia que o seu treinamento era rigoroso, mas digitar um e-mail plantando bananeira é muita sacanagem! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Mestre, olha só a técnica que eu inventei!  
Mestre: Qualquer um consegue plantar bananeira com apenas uma mão, Shiryu.  
Shiryu: Não, Mestre! Tô falando da minha técnica do Cabelo Anti-Gravitacional! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: OK, Papai Noel, já fiz mil flexões equilibrado no meu polegar. Cadê meu presente?  
Papai Noel: Pegue aqui, no meu saco... 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Noel: Muito bem Shiryu, essa é a famosa técnica de descer pela chaminé. 

**m0ure**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Mestre, não podemos mesmo comprar um pinheiro de verdade?   
Mestre Ancião, vestido de Papai Noel: Não reclame, você só tem que ficar nessa posição até o Dia dos Reis. 

**Arrow**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Mestre, como eu faço pra sair dessa incômoda situação de queda livre?  
Mestre: Em primeiro lugar, solte essa bigorna... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Mestre, o senhor realmente acha que com esse treinamento a Shunrey vai gozar loucamente?  
Mestre: Claro, Shiryu! Agora fica aí por mais duas horas, que eu vou ali avisar a ela... 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dohko: Shiryu, o selo de Atena está descolando!  
Shiryu: E o que isso tem a ver com eu estar enfiando meu braço na vagina da Shunrey?  
Dohko: Deixa eu terminar minha punheta e você entenderá! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Mestre, ajude-me! Eu estou caindo!  
Mestre Ancião: Shiryuuuu, use a levitação como eu...  
Shiryu: Mas você não me ensinou ainda!  
Mestre Ancião: Ih! Se fudeu! 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Posso parar agora, Mestre?  
Mestre: Não! Vai ficar aí até aprender a não colocar meias vermelhas na máquina de lavar, junto com as minhas roupas. 

**Matthäus**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Mestre, todas as minhas técnicas sempre têm algum defeito ou efeito colateral... Qual será o problema com o Leigan que estou aprendendo agora?  
Mestre Ancião: Bem, o problema será que, depois que levar o Leigan anal, o Shun nunca mais vai largar do seu pé! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre: Shiryu, por que você está enfiando essa lâmpada no chão?  
Shiryu: Mestre, isso é o teto! O senhor é que está de cabeça pra baixo!  
Mestre: Mas hein...?! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! 

**NOMAD**


	79. LEGENDA DESTINADA AO FRACASSO

**LEGENDA 78 - LEGENDA DESTINADA AO FRACASSO**

Seiya: Hyoga, olha só pro Hayate, ele parece zangado?  
Hyoga: Não, Seiya! Por quê?  
Seiya: É que o Shiryu falou que ele tava com raiva...

**Lone Wolf**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: Ué, isso com quatro patas não é a minha armadura?

Enquanto isso, no canil...  
Veterinário: Quem colocou **aquilo** ali?

**Iwanugahana**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Fique atento, Seiya! Aparentemente, Shun foi acometido de um ataque de bicheza permanente total. Temos que capturá-lo e levá-lo ao laboratório da fundação, onde ele receberá uma dose cavalar de testosterona na veia...

Seiya: Ah... Tá... Mas nesse estado, o que é que o Shun pode fazer?

Hyoga: Ora, imbecil, ele pode te enrabar e... CUIDADO, atrás de você!

Seiya: Ahhhhhhh!!! Traz o Hipoglooooss!!!  
Shun: Huhuhuhu, sinta a PICADURA de Andrômeda...

**Rei Sen**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quadro 1  
Hyoga: Seiya, vou a Sibéria, ver a minha mãe.

Quadro 2  
Seiya: Se quer ver uma cadela, não precisa ir até lá, tem uma aqui do meu lado!

Quadro 3  
Hyoga: O quê?!

Quadro 4  
Seiya: Então é esta a sensação de fazer alguém de otário?

**Matthäus**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Conseguiu ensinar alguma coisa pro meu pastor alemão, Seiya?  
Seiya: Consegui! Ensinei ele a dizer a primeira e a última vogal!  
Hyoga: Puta que pariu!  
Seiya pensando: Isso que dá não saber alemão... Se ainda fosse um Fila BRASILEIRO...

**Lone Wolf**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Espere aí!! O que você está fazendo com este animal?!

Seiya: Hyoga, ele só está nos ajudando a procurar o Ikki e a Armadura Dourada...

Hyoga: Seiya, seu idiota!! Eu estava falando com o cachorro!

Seiya tentando entender a piada...

**Ikki**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Por que trouxe este animal idiota e fedido?  
Hayate: Porque ele nunca acharia o caminho sozinho!

**Iwanugahana**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Hummmmm...

Seiya: Pronto Hyoga, já levei o seu cão pra passear.

Hyoga: Droga!

Seiya: Mino? O que você tá fazendo de joelhos na frente do Hyoga?

**Adriano Vinagre**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Esse cão é seu, Seiya?  
Seiya: Sim, ganhei de presente da Saori!  
Hyoga: Qual o nome dele?  
Seiya: Não sei, ainda não perguntei!

**Lone Wolf**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: ...e, como eu dizia, essas coisas que você faz estão nos deixando em situações muito constrangedoras e prejudicando minha reputação com os fãs da série...

Seiya: Hyoga, não entendi merda nenhuma que você disse...

Hyoga: Hã?! Puta merda, pensei que fosse o Shun! Você não ouviu nada, entendeu?

Seiya: Hã, como assim? Eu sou surdo? Socorro, eu sou surdo!!!

**FW**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya: Eu posso provar que sou mais esperto que o Hayate!  
Hyoga: Então diga quanto é 2 + 2!

Ao fundo, enquanto Seiya "pensa": Au, au, au, au!

**Iwanugahana**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga: Seiya, o que faz com esse cachorro?  
Seiya: Vou provar pra todo mundo que mente superior vence mente inferior, vou passar uma semana adestrando ele!

Uma semana depois...

Hyoga: E aí, Seiya? Como foi?  
Seiya: Au! Au! Au!

**Lone Wolf**

**oOo**

**N.E.:** Essa legenda quádrupla foi a que recebeu menos resenhas e por isso o Kravs descartou a possibilidade de fazer outras no mesmo estilo.


	80. JOGANDO O LIXO FORA

**LEGENDA 79 – JOGANDO O LIXO FORA**

Tétis: Vai morrer! Quem mandou me chamar de vaca?!  
Kiki: Não é nada disso! Eu só perguntei se você conhecia o Mestre Mu! 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tétis: Mas quem aquela vaca da Saori pensa que eu sou? Eu mandei ela me trazer o IKKI e não o KIKI!!!  
Kiki: Ai, minha nossa! Sabia que o Mu tinha trocado as letras ao anotar o pedido! 

**Shiryu de lagartixa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tétis: Pensou que ia se aproveitar de mim, que nem fez com aquelas duas, né?   
Kiki: Não é nada disso! Da Fler, eu só queria ouvir a música que estava tocando no _walkman_... Com a Shina, eu a vi de costas e pensei que fosse o Shun.  
Tétis: Que desculpas esfarrapadas! E o que tem a dizer sobre mim?  
Kiki: Pensei que fosse o Mime! 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Não era bem essa a cabeça vermelha que eu queria que você pegasse! 

**RoadRunner**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tétis: Tudo bem que Cavaleiros do Zodíaco seja uma história baseada em mitologia e seja meio irreal e cheia de poderes fantásticos, mas a aparição até de DUENDES já é putaria! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tétis: Fraca, eu? Olhem a minha mão enterrada na cabeça do moleque! 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tétis: Estão fazendo estes anões de jardim cada vez mais estranhos... 

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tétis: O melhor é ver quando o tubarão finalmente pula pra pegar a vítima. 

**Gray Fox**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tétis: Agora eu estou te segurando pela cabeça e você está pendurado, sem encostar os pés no chão... Sabe o que significa isso?  
Kiki: Sei... Significa que eu preciso crescer um pouco mais...  
Tétis: Errado! Significa que você tem a cabeça muito grande!  
Kiki: Cabeça grande?! Meu Deus... Eu sou do PIAUÍ?! 

**Ikki**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Ai, onde estão meus PADRINHOS MÁGICOS numa hora como essa? 

**Exclamation**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tétis: Se vocês não se renderem eu mato o Kiki!  
Shiryu: Ah... Bem, nós cavaleiros nunca desistimos...  
Seiya: Certo... E viemos aqui para salvar a Saori...  
Tétis: Eu quis dizer que se vocês não se renderem eu NÃO mato o Kiki!  
Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Saori, Shina, Marin, Fler e lá do santuário Mu: Nós nos rendemos!!! 

**Arrow**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Foi mal, Tétis... Eu prometo não falar mais que o seu Cilada de Coral é uma cópia mal feita da Couraça Ametista! 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tétis: Sabe que horas são?  
Kiki: Não, que horas são?   
Tétis: Hora do CUECÃO!! 

**Serge**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Tá bom, eu não digo mais que sua armadura foi inspirada no sutiã da Madonna e no capacete da _Change Mermaid_! 

**Pierre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Por favor, não me mate!  
Tétis: Eu não vou te matar...  
Kiki: Mesmo?  
Tétis: ... Quem vai fazer isso é meu faminto Peixe-Chiuaua de estimação! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tétis: Eu já disse pra não entrar quando tiver uma meia pendurada na maçaneta, moleque! 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tétis: Muito bem, agora me conte o que eu quero saber! Se não vai virar comida de peixe!  
Kiki: Tá bom! É verdade, o Mu é o pai da Saori!  
Tétis: Hahaha! Eu sabia! Mas peraí... Quem é a mãe?  
Kiki: O Afrodite! 

**Shiryu de lagartixa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tétis: Fora do meu quarto, fedelho! Eu deixei bem claro que você não pode usar meu sutiã! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: O que você está fazendo? Me larga!  
Tétis: Calma, você não viu que ia escorregar no quiabo?  
Kiki: Por isso mesmo eu quero que me solte... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tétis: Como assim "me ajudar a enfrentar os Monstros do Espaço"? 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tétis: KURUMADA!!!  
Kurumada: O que foi? O que significa isso aqui no meu escritório?  
Tétis: Eu posso saber o porquê dessa merda ter mais espaço no desenho do que eu?!?   
Kurumada:... #gotinha# 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tétis: Moleque filho da puta! Vai pagar caro por querer ver a minha "rachadura" através da escama!  
Kiki: Mas é sério! Socorro! 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tétis: Porra moleque, eu já disse que não sou sua mãe!   
Kiki: Ô Mãinha, você não se lembra da "Festinha" que teve lá no Santuário? Ou eu sou seu filho ou do Afrodite!  
Tétis: Você tá mais pra segunda opção... 

**Niggah**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tétis: Beijinho, beijinho, tchau, tchau. 

**diego**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Não, é horrível, me mate por favor...  
Tétis: Hahaha, isso é o que acontecerá quando o plano do mestre Poseidon for concluído e Jeph Loeb assumir o roteiro dos Supremos. 

**Loeb deve morrer**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tétis: ...E as crianças que têm dedos deformados eu jogo para os tubarões. 

**RoadRunner**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E aqui podemos ver a que altura um ser desprezível e inútil pode ser arremessado ao ser surpreendido por um poderoso... PEDAAAAAALA, ROBINHO! 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tétis: Não adianta fingir que tem Síndrome de Down para fugir, pivete.  
Kiki: Mas eu não estou fingindo nada! 

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Não, pelo amor de Deus, isso é castigo pior que a morte...  
Tétis: Sim, prepare-se para ver... XUXA E OS DUENDES. 

**Gray Fox**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tétis: Agora eu te peguei seu verme. Algum último pedido?  
Kiki: Quanto é 2+2?  
Tétis: Er... Hum... Deixa eu ver.. - Larga o Kiki e começa a contar com os dedos -... 1, 2, 5... Já sei! Kiki! Kiki! Meeerda! Essa é a nona criança que eu perco essa semana! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tétis: Olha só, não é peruca! 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tethis: Você irá pagar muito caro por tentar invadir o templo de Poseidon! Vai virar comida de peixe!  
Kiki: O quê? EBAAA! Eu pensei que o Shun tinha matado o Afrodite quando soube que eu tava traindo ele como o Frô! 

**Shiryu de lagartixa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tétis: Olha só... Por você ter pego a Shina e a Fler, eu até deixaria você viver, mas esse seu figurino é inaceitável!  
Kiki: Mas é esse o segredo do meu sucesso: Eu sou Metrossexual!  
Tétis: Vai morrer do mesmo jeito, eu sou homossexual! 

**Kajikun**


	81. EL CABALLERO DE LA MANCHA

**LEGENDA 80 - EL CABALLERO DE LA MANCHA**

Jango: E então, doutor? Qual o diagnóstico?  
Médico: Bem, eu tenho uma notícia ruim e outra pior. A ruim é que essa mancha no seu olho é sinal de gangrena. Portanto, vamos ter que arrancar!  
Jango: Diabos! E o que pode ser pior que isso?!  
Médico: É que achamos uma mancha semelhante no seu pênis... 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jango: Se eu maquiar bem meu olho... Será vou desviar a atenção da minha orelha? 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Repórter: Pode falar ex-presidente, você foi andar com o Roberto Jefferson e tomou um soco no olho, que nem ele, não foi?   
Jango: Não foi nada disso! Na verdade, foi o armário que caiu na minha cara!  
Repórter: O Roberto Jefferson já contou a mesma lorota...  
Jango: Não é lorota! Foi o mesmo armário... 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jango: A rolha da garrafa não abria e eu fui ver o que era... 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapeuzinho Vermelho: Nossa Jango, pra que essas orelhas tão grandes?   
Jango: Pra te escutar melhor.  
Chapeuzinho Vermelho: E pra que essas costeletas tão grandes?  
Jango: Pra não sentir frio nas orelhas grandes.  
Chapeuzinho Vermelho: E pra que essa mancha tão grande no olho?  
Jango: Pra me lembrar que quando minha mulher fala que não quer por trás, ela realmente não quer por trás... 

**Serge**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jango: Bom dia, alunos do curso "Como utilizar armaduras de ombreiras pontudas". A primeira lição é: Nunca virem a cabeça abruptamente para a direita! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Desenhista: Puta merda, por que a minha caneta de nanquim tinha que vazar logo agora? - Ouve passos - Oh merda, o Kurumada tá chegando!  
E começa a pensar no desemprego, perda de mulher pelo encanador, linchamento por crianças otakus de óculos fundo de garrafa, viver debaixo da ponte junto com brasileiros e etc...   
Kurumada: Olá, vim ver como está o desenho do novo personag... GENIAL! Eu nunca pensaria em pôr um personagem cancerígeno na história! Parabéns, agora é só dar pra ele o nome ou apelido de algum ex-presidente latino-americano e pronto!

E foi assim, que na cagada, foi criado o personagem Jango. 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ed: Essa quimera é uma prova viva de que não devemos usar a alquimia para misturar humanos com dálmatas! 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Ei! A amazona de camaleão é a June! 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jango: Que merda, a tinta só deu pra pintar um lado do meu cabelo e ainda escorreu pro olho! 

**Tuthan-Fox**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jango: Shun, você acha que sou bichinha igual você? Não vai me derrotar desmanchando minha maquiagem!  
Shun: Aé? IKKIIIIIIIIII!  
Jango: Droga, eu podia ter fingido derrota! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jango: Adoro ver os orangotangos no zoológico. Haha, olha lá, aquele tá jogando bost... MEU OLHO, FILHO DA PUTA! 

**Diplomatico**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jango: Maldito passarinho... Ainda bem que eu tava de olho fechado! 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: O que foi isso Jango?  
Jango: Acontece que eu sou um cavaleiro tão medíocre que tenho que usar rastreador para sentir o cosmo do inimigo.  
Ikki: E...  
Jango: E ele explodiu quando eu media o cosmo do cavaleiro Kravis de Kravin. 

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jango: Hahahahahahaha! Depois de várias cirurgias, eu finalmente consegui triplicar o tamanho da minha orelha! Morra de inveja, Cassius! 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jango: Hehehe... Que blog engraçado. O quê? Estão me legendando? Eu não sabia que tinha câncer de pele! Aaaaaaaaaahhh, eu vou morrer! Socorro! Aaaaaaahhhh...  
Jango então sofre combustão espontânea auto-sugerida.  
Ikki: Já chegou a hora de eu falar? Aham... Er, VOCÊ TEVE SEU ESPÍRITO DESPEDAÇADO, JANGO! Agora deixe-nos instalar a ditadura militar! 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jango: ...Mas quando me diziam pra nunca olhar pra baixo com essas ombreiras, eu não entendia o porquê... 

**Douglas de gêmeos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jango: Olá, é aqui que se faz o cadastro para a cirurgia plástica gratuita?  
Atendente: É sim, senhor. Só preciso da sua carteira de identidade, CPF e etc...  
Jango: Toma!   
Atendente: _Oh my God_! É o presidente João Goulart!  
Jango: Oh fia... Fecha o bico, que a minha cara feia não é o único motivo dessa cirurgia... 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jango: Eu sou Jango, o cavaleiro de Dálmata! 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Médico: Trata-se de um caso raríssimo de "Michael Jackismo invertido"... 

**R.B**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jango: O quê? Isso é o máximo que você consegue fazer com os seus "PODEROSOS METEOROS"!? 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E essa foi a história de Jango em mais um episódio do programa "Rejeitados pelo Village People"! Na próxima semana confira a história real de Spika! 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Diz ai, como foi que você queimou seu olho?  
Jango: É que eu tava dando uma ollhada no anel queimado do seu irmão e ai ele peidou... 

**Khan**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Acho que direcionei mal meu Golpe Fantasma... 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jango: Essa porra de creme anti-cancerígeno de graviola leva quanto tempo pra fazer efeito?  
Shun: Anti-cancerígeno? Isso é máscara de lama, bobinho. 

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: Como podem ver, o racismo no Santuário é tão grande que os cavaleiros de etnia negra são obrigados a se maquiarem, muitas vezes sem sucesso, para escapar das perseguições... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mukuro: Hum vamos ver... Pele com manchas negras de dálmata, orelhas de Dumbo, costeletas de hobbit metido a dono de haciendas latinoamericanas, armadura com visual inspirado em jogadores de rugbi, cabelo roxo amora e ombreiras com espinhos feitos de casquinhas de sorvete pintadas com tinta cinza... É, você tem o potencial para entra pro meu har... Digo, exército. 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jango: Agora entendi porque usar proteção nos olhos no _Paintball_... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jango: O que você está olhando, _poodle_ cor-de-rosa? É o meu olho, né? Não precisa fazer essa cara de nojo, isso é um sinal de nascença!  
Shun: Na verdade, a cara de nojo era pra essa sua costeleta HOR-RÍ-VEL! 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Mestre, que cavaleiro eu vou ser quando crescer?  
Guilty: Você treinará para ser o Cavaleiro de Fênix.  
Jango: E eu Mestre, que cavaleiro eu vou ser?  
Guilty: Nenhum, Jango... Você tem CÂNCER! 

**Serge**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Nossa, que orelhão, você dá desconto nas ligações pro pessoal da Ilha da Rainha da Morte? 

**Tuthan-Fox**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jango: Ha-há! Ikki, seu trouxa, essa luneta não funciona! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Repórter: Jango, você é o cavaleiro de que mesmo?  
Jango: Da estrela solitária...  
Repórter: Primeiro, BOTAFOGO não é partido político! Segundo, você não era do PDT? Terceiro, porra, sai fora dessa de PT, que o bicho tá pegando rapaz... 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jango: Adivinha meu signo! 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Passe a mão na minha bunda de novo e eu te acerto o outro olho! 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jango: Seiya, eu não quero lutar com você. Na verdade, eu tenho uma proposta irrecusável pra te fazer!  
Seiya: É? Qual?  
Jango: Uma dupla sertaneja! Você e eu. Faremos muito sucesso. Já imaginou? Não vai haver uma pessoa no mundo que nunca tenha escutado falar da dupla JANGO E JEGUE! 

**NOMAD**


	82. SUCO DE LARANJA

**LEGENDA 81 - SUCO DE LARANJA**

Shun: Puxa, eu não sabia que teria _strip-tease_.   
Ikki: E não tem, o Shiryu só pensou que ia começar uma luta... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: E vamos beber, porra!  
Shun: Uhul!  
Ikki: Sinto que fui levemente mal interpretado... 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Calma, Shun... Com o _photoshop_ a gente conserta o estrago que o _flash_ da câmera fez no seu rosto. Tá vendo o que eu fiz com o Ikki?  
Shun: Hm, e será que você poderia aumentar meus seios com esse _photoshop_?   
Shiryu: Claro! Fiz isso no Ikki também! 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Ikki, você precisa experimentar essa rodelinha, é divina!  
Ikki: A laranja?  
Shun: Não, bobo, o meu ânus... 

**Douglas de gêmeos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki pensando: Festa de merda, só tem homem, Fanta Laranja e música de viado!  
Shun pensando: Ai, nem acredito que consegui trazer meu irmão pra boate _gay_! 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Vai, Shun, bebe! Vai, bebe!  
Shun: Puxa, gente, quanta pressão pra eu beber o meu suco...  
Ikki pensando: Claro... Com a concentração de química e testosterona líquido que colocamos aí dentro, se você não virar macho, ao menos você morre! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E aqui vemos que Ikki é canhoto e Shun é destro...   
Narrador: E que a tinta no cabelo de Shun está acabando, mostrando que ele pinta o cabelo... 

**Saikyo Koutei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Eu pensei que não tinha álcool nessas bebidas, por que eu estou vendo tudo gozado então?  
Ikki: Deve ser exaustão depois de tanto estrear o ânus novo... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: ... E eu desejo que todas as putas do mundo sejam surdas...  
Shun: O que!?  
Saori: Disse algo Shun? Não te ouço... 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Estou tão feliz!  
Hyoga: Ah é, Shun? Por quê?   
Shun: É que o Ikki já está tão bêbado que acha que eu sou a Esmeralda e por isso tá com a mão na minha bunda! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Caramba, essa foto ficou boa!  
Shiryu: Pois é, foi tirada exatamente na hora em que o jato de sangue começou a espirrar das costas do Shun! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Venham rapazes, a mesa está pronta!  
Ikki: Porra, finalmente chegou a hora de comer a ceia de Natal!  
Shun: Ah, e eu pensando que era hora de comer o Seiya no Natal... 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Shun, por que vc não pega...  
Shun: No seu pau, Ikki? É pra já!  
Ikki: ...umas pedras de gelo pra gente colocar na bebida? 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikky pensando: O bom é que quando ele virar Hades, finalmente vamos ter um motivo MELHOR para matá-lo... 

**Dana/Kitsune**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Nóooofa! Tô vendo tudo dobrado... Dois Hyogas, dois Shiryus...  
Ikki: Duas Saoris...  
Shun: Credo, mano, nem me lembra! 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Eu quero agradecer a todos vocês por está festa...  
- Ao Hyoga, pelos cubos de gelo, que me proporcionaram essa bebida geladinha.  
- Ao Shiryu, pela água do seu Cólera do Dragão para fazer esse delicioso suco que estamos bebendo.  
- Ao Seiya, por ser o Cavaleiro de Mula... Err... De Pegasus, o que o tornou apto a carregar as 200 laranjas nas costas.  
- Ao Ikki, por utilizar o seu Ave Fênix para preparar os deliciosos espetinhos que estamos comendo.  
- E finalmente o melhor, o Shun, que me ensinou como utilizar a Corrente de Andrômeda como vibrador! 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: Observem os efeitos da bebida. Ikki e Shun levaram 1 ano inteiro para mudar de posição... 

**Devil Dante**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Estranho, estou tendo uma sensação de _dejá vu_ olhando para essa foto.  
Shun: Legal, estou tendo vontade de cometer incesto olhando para essa foto. 

**Douglas de gêmeos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Olha, chegou um recado em Grego! "Venham morrer de prazer com os cavaleiros de ouro!"  
Shun: UHUL! Vambora!  
Saori: Seiya seu idiota, tá escrito: "Vão morrer se não trazer a armadura de ouro!"  
Shun: Aaaah! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Hm, Ikki... Essa bebida tá bem docinha. O que é?  
Ikki: Cicuta#! 

#O veneno com que Sócrates foi "suicidado".  
**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu olhando a foto: Shun, por que você saiu com essa expressão tão alegre na foto?  
Shun: Acontece que na hora de "bater" o Seiya ainda disse "olha o passarinho", aí eu fui a loucura! 

**Kati**


	83. SWAT

**LEGENDA 82 - ****S.W.A.T.**

Shido: Pessoal, essa é uma batalha mortal, então acho que vou chamar o meu irmão e... Ei, por que estão se encostando na parede?  
Fenrir: Bem, é que o segundo consta, seu irmão adora atacar por trás...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fenrir: Hnnn... Que droga, por que não conseguimos queimar nossos cosmos?  
Hilda: Idiotas! Não se queima o cosmo fazendo força!  
Hagen: E como é?  
Hilda: Tem que pedir com jeitinho...

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Lá vêm os cavaleiros de Atena! Guerreiros Deuses, ataquem!... Droga, deu piripaque neles de novo!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Locutor: Agora vamos a Premiação das Olimpíadas de Inverno de Asgard!  
Em 1º Lugar, Fenrir, por sua maestria na Dança com Lobos!  
Em 2º Lugar, Hagen, pela façanha de conseguir achar um poço de LAVA em Asgard!  
Em 3º Lugar, Shido, por... Er... Bem... Hum... Derrotar "sozinho" o Cavaleiro de Ouro mais fraco do Santuário!  
Em 4º Lugar, Mime, por realizar o desejo de toda criança e matar seu próprio pai!  
E em último lugar, Alberish, que como prêmio de consolação, recebeu o privilégio de posar pra foto com os campeões!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shido: Se nós somos cinco guerreiros de cores diferentes, isso significa que a grande estátua de Odin é o nosso Megazord?

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shido: Nossa, essa escada balança muito!  
Hagen: É porque nós estamos todos mamados, seu pé-de-cana! 

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fenrir: Tomem cuidado, ouvi dizer que o Cavaleiro de Cisne está aqui disfarçado como um de nós e pode nos atacar a qualquer momento!  
Shido: Mas como vamos saber qual de nós é ele?  
Alberish: Sei lá. Talvez, hã... Por esse cosmo gélido azul-esbranquiçado que esse cara loiro está emitindo BEM DO SEU LADO!?  
Narrador: E foi assim que Hyoga matou 4 Guerreiros Deuses sem sofrer um arranhão sequer.

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Haguen: AAAAAH! Socorro, tem um dragão azul mordendo meu joelhooo!

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: De tanto esperar uma vingança com os Cavaleiros de Atena, os Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard congelaram... 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hagen: Caralho não tem papel!  
Todos olham pra capa do Shido.  
Shido: Porra, fodeu!

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shido: Vejam, três cavaleiros de Atena se preparando para atacar Asgard!  
Mime: Rápido, vamos nos separar para que eles possam nos matar um a um!

**Arrow**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Alberish: Oh, não, estou perdido! Acabaram os degraus! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shido: Mime, eu sempre quis te perguntar uma coisa.  
Mime: Fala.  
Shido: De onde você tira essa harpa, hein?!  
Mime: Ora, mas é claro que é do cú!

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: Divulgada mais uma foto fantasma. Como se pode ver claramente no centro da foto, há a aparição de um rosto e parte do que parece ser uma capa...  
Padre Quevedo: _Non passa de mais un efeito parapsicológico._

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Alberish chegando atrasado: Pô, eu pedi para vocês guardarem um degrau para mim...

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Todos: Power Ranger **Força Polar**! 

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Alberish: Mais uma vez! Vamos treinar novamente a aparição Power Ranger!  
Fenrir: Saída estratégica pela direita...

**Raikka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mime: Rá, duvido que vocês descubram onde está o Wally.

**diego**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shido: Sou o único Guerreiro de Asgard que realmente pode dizer que O MONOCROMATISMO DOMINA!  
Mime: Ou que ao menos ele serve bem pra se esconder. Veja só, estou completamente exposto aqui...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Todos: Pronto Thor! Estamos nas marcas que você falou... Agora, explica como vamos jogar boliche com seus "martelos"?   
Sig: Idiotas...

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Atenção meus servos, vejam o professor de luta que contratei pra vocês. Quem sabe assim vocês não dão outro vexame contra os cavaleiros de Atena?   
Vegeta: Chega de moleza, insetos. Vou aumentar a gravidade para 10 vezes a da Terra.  
Guerreiros Deuses: PUTA QUE PAR...  
Hilda: Talvez isso não tenha sido uma boa idéia... 

**Diplomatico**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fenrir: JEZZ!!!  
Alberich: RIKOOM!!!  
Mime: BUTTER!!!   
Ragem: GULDO!!!  
Shido: GYNIU!!!  
Todos: FORÇAS ESPECIAIS GYNIU!!!

**DragonMegatron**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Colecionador: EI! QUEM ROUBOU MEUS BONEQUINHOS DO THOR E DO SIEGFRIED?!?

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun pensando: Aposto que o Seiya vai pensar que são os Power Rangers...  
Seiya: Olha, pessoal! É o Esquadrão Relâmpago Changeman!  
Todos: ...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shido: Já sabem, né? Se a coisa ficar preta, pulem na direção do sol!  
Alberish: Ei, Shido, aqui em Asgard não dá pra ver o sol...  
Shido: Então fudeu! Fujam!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Por que eles estão nesta posição?   
Hyoga: Ontem eu invadi o castelo e coloquei purgante na comida, hehehe...

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fenrir: Oh não, estamos afundando!  
Hagen: Desse jeito vamos cair na água gélida e morreremos!  
Shido: Eu não sei o que fazer... Por favor, alguém nos ajude!   
Mime: Frio... Muito frio... (brrr)  
Alberich: Idiotas... É só saírem dessa ESCADA ROLANTE!

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hagen: Porra, o inimigo já nos descobriu!  
Mime: Que estranho, como eles podem ter visto a gente tão rápido?   
Alberish: Nota mental... Na próxima missão de reconhecimento, não trazer junto Guerreiros Deuses com armaduras chamativas ou que não possam se camuflar na escuridão ou na neve.

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hagen: Essa aula de _body step_ no gelo é uma loucura mesmo, não acha, Shido?  
Shido: É. Estou malhando tanto que acho que vou até **desaparecer**! 

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shido: Nossa, que paisagem linda se tem daqui Mime, por que não nos contou antes?  
Alberish: Só é um pouco fedorento, não acham?  
Mime pensando: Quando será que eles vão perceber que estou cagando?

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Xii... Agora eles estão brincando de estátua... Vamos voltar outra hora!  
Shun: ...

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Todos: _HILDA INTERROGATION_!!! 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fenrir: Eu sou uma cópia barata do Wolverine!  
Hagen: Eu sou uma cópia barata do Theseus, apesar de ele só ter aparecido depois de mim!  
Shido: Eu sou uma cópia barata do meu próprio irmão!  
Fenrir: Eu sou uma cópia barata do Orfeu de Lira!  
Alberish: E eu sou uma cópia barata de Guerreiro Deus!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Alberish: Ih, pessoal, vocês também?  
Mime: É... Nunca mais provo a comida da Hilda...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Aff... Esses idiotas estão vendo quem consegue imitar melhor "O Pensador" de novo!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Peraí, isso tá errado! Eles deviam vir um de cada vez! O Thor já morreu, mas esses daí vieram juntos! Que porra é essa??  
Shiryu: Isso não prova nada, Hyoga. Só prova que o Siegfried é um filho da puta.

**NOMAD**


	84. DISTRAÇÃO MORTAL

**LEGENDA 83 - DISTRAÇÃO MORTAL**

Seiya: Shina, por que está fazendo tanta questão de me proteger contra o Poseidon, virando de bunda pra ele? E por que o Shun e o Afrodite também estão vindo me proteger?   
Shun: Ah... É que o Poseidon vai arremessar o Tridente... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Seiya, onde foi que você aprendeu a atirar tão bem com arco e flecha?  
Seiya: No mesmo lugar que aprendi a tocar violão!

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Seiya, que tal uma espanhola, hein?  
Seiya: Mas Shina, você não é grega?

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Isto é por você ter partido a Shina ao meio, Poseidon miserável!

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Ei Shina, por que você tá chorando?   
Shina: Eu pensei que você ia me satisfazer, mas é só mais um _gay_ que raspa o suvaco!

**Pierre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Poseidon: Ainda não percebeu que toda vez que você atira essa flecha em mim ela volta contra um dos seus amigos?  
Seiya atirando a flecha: Sério?  
Shina: Ahhhhhh!

**Ankh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Sabe Shina, minha pontaria pode ficar ligeiramente prejudicada com você me agarrando enquanto tento disparar a flecha!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya pensando: "Ela nem desconfia que essa flecha vai voltar... Hehehehe.!

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Seiya, você deve usar seu equipamento e penetrar em uma mulher que você ache atraente, entendeu?  
Seiya: Hum... Acho que sim.  
Na seqüência, Seiya trespassa Saori com a flecha dourada...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Método prático para degolar o Shun quando ele se fizer passar por mulher:

1. Estique o arco ao máximo.   
2. Passe o vão formado pela cabeça do Shun, como vemos na figura.  
3. Dispare a flecha. O cordão dourado voltará rapidamente à posição normal e o Shun nunca mais fará isso.

_Have a nice day._

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Nossa Seiya, eu bebi tanto que vou dar pra você agora mesmo...  
Seiya fora da cena: Shina, por que você tá agarrando essa estátua de fonte?

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: O que está fazendo Shina, se escondendo em mim?   
Shina: Não se lembra? Se uma amazona é vista sem sua máscara, ela precisa matar ou DAR pro homem que a viu!   
Seiya: Isso explica porque o olho do Hyoga voltou ao normal e até o Shiryu voltou a enxergar...

**Kazuma**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: ARRGH!  
Seiya: Calma, Shina a flecha nem voltou aind...  
Shina: Dá pra tirar a porra do arco do meu cú? 

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina pensando: Aí, homens com armaduras de ouro são tão gostosos... Ui que delícia.  
Seiya pensando: Ai caramba, pára de me agarrar, Shun, eu tô ficando excitado,e eu não sou viado!  
Shina: Seiya meu amor, não consigo parar de pensar em você por um segundo desde que você me viu sem a máscara...  
Seiya: Máscara? Ah tá, você é a Shina! Que alívio! Ufa! Mas peraí, por que eu não tô mais excitado? Isso quer dizer que eu sou... NÃOOOOOOO!!!

**Cristiano (HighlanderMaster)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Não tô achando seu arco reserva, Seiya...   
Seiya: Ele não tá no sovaco, eu te disse que tirei ele do cú. Do CÚ!

**Diplomatico**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: E aí, Shina, já achou?  
Shina: Ainda não... Seja lá quem colocou urânio enriquecido dentro da sua armadura, escondeu muito bem!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Poseidon: Não adianta tentar me acertar com essa flecha, seu tolo, ela se voltará contra você!  
Seiya: Enquanto eu tiver a Shina comigo eu vencerei qualquer batalha... Não é mesmo Shin... Errr... Shina, eu não posso me mover com você me segurando assim.  
Shina: AGORA, mata ele de uma vez, Poseidon!

**DragonMegatron**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Não adianta, Shina. Você não vai conseguir tirar minha concentração!  
Shina: Ah, não vou não? _Cuuuti, cuti, cuti, cuti_. 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Não Seiya! Eu vou te salvar!!  
Cavaleiros: Putz, será que você não faz nada inteligente, mulher?

**Exclamation**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

E concorrendo a Categoria Animes no Darwin Awards temos Shina de Cobra, que se jogou para abraçar Seiya justamente quando ele ia disparar a Flecha Dourada, fazendo com que a corda do arco a decapitasse ao melhor estilo Shigure.

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: É... Agora que as lutas contra os Deuses acabaram, só me restou aceitar esse emprego de cupido de fonte...

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Vai Seiya! Enfia com tudo em mim!  
Seiya: Hã? Tá bom então...

Seiya mata Shina com uma flechada no coração.

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Seiya, eu... Ei, da onde está vindo esse cheiro de queijo?  
Seiya: De mim. Como é que você acha que essa aura dourada apareceu?

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Sai da frente Shina, eu vou matar esse maldito Poseidon agora mesmo!  
Shina: Mas Seiya, não é nada disso que você está pensando!  
Seiya: É sim, eu vi quando você pulou pra cima dele e gritou "_VENHA, COBRA_!" 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Seiya, agora que estamos assim juntinhos, percebo que eu estou apaixonada por você!  
Narrador: Então está confirmado: não é possível adquirir cosmo por osmose, mas estupidez, sim!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Shina, cê tem bruchov?  
Shina: Não Seiya, setembro neva!  
Seiya: Droga, preciso entender porque ninguém responde certo ...

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Me larga! Eu vou acabar com esse pessoal que fica fazendo legenda sobre a gente!  
Shina: Ahn... Seiya... Eles estão do outro lado...

**Ankh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: Aqui vemos o quanto Kurumada puxa o saco do Seiya. No arco da armadura, que nem é dele, estão duas letras "S". Saint Seiya. Já não bastava essa merda no nome do anime?!

**Pierre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya pensando: Tomara que essa flecha não broxe também...

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Olhem só! Este é o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Vaga-Lume!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Não acredito, devo estar sonhando! Aioros, você voltou! Finalmente um cavaleiro viril, não é como aquele viado frouxo do Seiya...  
Seiya: ...

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Momento "A Praça é Nossa"  
Shina: Meu querido, temos que alimentar os nossos **Gêmeos**.   
Seiya: Tá bom. Vou pegar uns **Peixes**.   
Shina: Ei, não mire no **Aquário**!   
#_Risadas gravadas#_

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Er... Seiya?  
Seiya: Sim?  
Shina: Se a gente tá no templo de Poseidon, por que o fundo está estrelado?!   
Seiya: Dããã... Você nunca ouviu falar em "estrela do mar"?

**FW**


	85. BIZARRO

**LEGENDA 84 – BIZARRO**

Ichi: Merda! Agora vou ter que aprender a bater punheta com a mão esquerda!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Agora sinta o poder do raio congelante do famigerado bracelete do Space Ghost e... Merda! Saiu pela culatra...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Hyoga, não seja assim... Eu sei que te traí com o Geki, o Nachi, o Ban, o Jabu, o Shun, o Kiki e todos os garotinhos do orfanato, mas isso não é motivo pra você me dar esse gelo!

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Ué, por que você só está protegendo essa parte do braço do meu golpe de congelamento?   
Ichi: É que o meu relógio não é à prova d'água...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Aguardem e confirmarão que consigo lamber meu próprio cotovelo!

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Essa não! Fui atingido pelo Pó Alucinante do Hyoga, tá tudo girando...  
Hyoga pensando: Será que eu falo pra ele que eu errei?

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Desenhista desgraçado, não é porque estamos no ringue que eu tenho q usar esse protetor de boxe na cabeça!

**Pierre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Hyoga, eu nunca mais bato punheta pra você! 

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Por que você está esfregando esperma de urso em si mesmo, Ichi?  
Ichi: É apenas uma dica que eu recebi do Kuwabara! Ou você acha que branco é mesmo a cor natural dos meus cabelos?!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aqui vemos Ichi fazendo a dança do robô em comemoração a sua primeira vitória, contra um pirralho tetraplégico da arquibancada...

**Diplomatico**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nachi: Olha lá, as "Garras Venenosas" são iguais a "Corrente de Andrômeda", brocham quanto se expõem ao frio!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Pronto! Depois dessa cola, duvido que essa porcaria de armadura saia do lugar!

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Ahá, agora eu te peguei! Queria fazer uma legenda de mim, né?  
Hyoga: Ichi, de quem diabos você tá falando?  
Ichi: Olha ele aqui no meu braço! É o Gello!  
Hyoga: #gotinha#

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: E então, Shun, qual é essa técnica que você queria me mostrar?  
Shun: É a "Prisão Sodomizante Circular"... A minha corrente faz um círculo em torno de mim e do meu macho, isolando-nos do mundo pelo tempo que eu quiser... E agora que tal me mostrar a cabeça da Hidra, hein?  
Ichi: Nãããããããooooooo... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Oh não! Jogaram cocaína na minha armadura para drogá-la!

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Hyoga, por favor não conte pro Shun que eu roubei e adulterei as ombreiras dele, tá bom?

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mukuro: Punk, buracos negros ao invés de olhos, Safira de Odin gigante na testa, ombreiras de casco de tartaruga, sunga metálica de sumô. Perfeito! Vou contratá-lo para o meu exército.

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Maldito Hyoga! Agora, você irá receber a punição da minha armadura, que reviveu graças ao sangue quente do meu mestre! Ichi: Não armadura, pare de virar merda!

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Maldição! Esse fragmento da jóia está corrompido, nesse caso o jeito é arrancar o braço fora...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi pensando: Oh não! Com esse golpe...!  
Outro Cavaleiro da Toei: Sim! Com meu golpe sua ombreira vai crescer tanto que vai te matar!

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chaves: Veja, Chiquinha. O Homem-Invisível está torcendo o braço do Ichi!!

**Serge**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Desista, Ichi! Nem mesmo com esses dois cascos de tartaruga pintados de rosa nos seus ombros você conseguirá me vencer!

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Ei, ninguém vai me ajudar a fazer o "banquinho"?   
Shun: Quem vai ajudar eu não sei, mas quem vai sentar... 

**Gello** & **FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Eu sabia que essa idéia de esconder a cocaína dentro da armadura não era uma boa...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E hoje veremos como o maldito funk invadiu até o Santuário...  
Ichi: Tiririm,Tiririm,Tiririm, alguém ligou pra mim...  
Tiririm,Tiririm,Tiririm, alguém ligou pra mim...  
Tiririm,Tiririm,Tiririm, alguém ligou pra mim...   
Quem é?  
Hyoga: Sou eu, o Cavaleiro de Cisne e o frio tá de matar, vai ser na Sibéria que uma moda eu vou lançar!  
Ichi: Vai me enterrar no gelo?  
Hyoga: Não, não, vou atolar.  
Ichi: Vai me enterrar no gelo?  
Hyoga: Não, não, vou atolar.  
Ichi: Tô ficando atoladinha!  
Tô ficando atoladinha!!  
Tô ficando atoladinha!!!  
Hyoga: Calma, calma, "Ichizinha"! 

**Cristiano (HighlanderMaster)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Puta merda! O camelô disse que a tinta só saía depois de um mês!

**Exclamation**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: HAHA! Não adianta congelar meu braço, pois não preciso dele. Nunca tive olhos e isso também nunca me atrapalhou!

**Kazuma**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi pensando: Nota mental: bater muita punheta dá cãibra e faz uma sujeira...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E assim vemos como Ichi uniu seu braço novamente ao corpo com super-bonder.

**Raikka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Veja como se endurece uma cobra de verdade, Shun! 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Por que essas suas ombreira são tão grandes, Ichi?  
Ichi: É que eu costumava jogar futebol americano durante o meu treinamento...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Hum... Será que se eu arrancar o meu braço ele cresce de volta?  
Hyoga: Sua anta, tu é o Cavaleiro de Hidra a não **a** hidra!

**DragonMegatron**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: Aqui temos a prova de que Ichi não tem olhos: as instruções para fazer as garras saírem estão em braile!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Shun, por acaso isso é o que eu tô pensando...???  
Shun: É que eu te vi usando essa tanguinha fio-dental e não consegui me conter...

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Merda, além de congelarem meu braço, me botaram num tabuleiro de Damas!

**Pierre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga pensando: Hehehehe, que golpe genial, se o Shun pensar que o Ichi quebra a mão, talvez largue do meu pé. 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Colecionador: Droga, caiu o braço do meu bonequinho do Ichi, vou deixar ele nessa posição pra disfarçar... 

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Senhorita Saori, será que foi uma boa idéia deixar o Ichi fazer _shows_ de mímica no intervalo entre as lutas?

**Diplomatico**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: A cor dessa esfera na minha testa indica o meu humor.   
Hyoga: Ah é? E verde significa o quê?  
Ichi: Que eu caguei nas calças.

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Gostaram da minha fantasia de Elke-Maravilha?

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Droga! Meu braço mecânico saiu do lugar! 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Ah, meu braço está congelado!  
Shun: Pode deixar bem, entendo TUDO de aquecer as coisas com o "cosmo". 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Hyoga, por que o Santuário te mandou pra me perseguir?  
Hyoga: Como você sabe, os cavaleiros não podem lutar por motivos pessoais... E também não podem roubar as ombreiras do Argetti! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Ok, Hyoga! Eu juro que nunca mais faço um _fist_ na sua mãe!

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Ikki, esse Golpe Fantasma faz ele pensar que o braço é o quê?  
Ikki: Nem te conto, mano... Nem te conto... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Merda! Agora vou ter que aprender a limpar a bunda com a mão esquerda!

**Pasoline**


	86. CARA DE ALEGRIA

**LEGENDA 85 - CARA DE ALEGRIA**

Dócrates: Ahahaha, prepare-se! Saiba que eu sou a coisa mais sem noção que só existe no anime!  
Saori: Você deve estar brincando... Meu, no anime o Seiya sabe tocar violão... Tem noção disso, meu? Violão! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Espere Dócrates, pelas linhas da sua mão, um futuro maravilhoso e uma vida longa o esperam.  
E assim Dócrates é assassinado no mesmo dia pelos cavaleiros de bronze.  
Conclusão: Lê-se a mão direita, não a esquerda... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dócrates pensando: Eu nem tirei as calças e ela já está rindo... 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Me recuso a fazer essa porra. Os marinas só aparecem em Poseidon, diretor!  
Dócrates:... 

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Não foi bem nisso que pensei quando pedi que vocês, roteiristas incompetentes, tomassem vergonha na cara e arrumassem um inimigo de presença... 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Mestre, me mostre o sentido da vida, me ensine sua filosofia...   
Dócrates: Eu já falei que meu nome não é SÓCRATES, caralho!! É DÓCRATES!! 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dócrates: Fi Fa Fu, mim sentir cheiro de vaca! 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dócrates: Eu sou o monstro do policromatismo! Vou acabar com você, sua deusa do monocromatismo! Por sua culpa, estou enxergando tudo de uma cor só!!!  
Saori: Graças a Zeus... Achei as lentes de contado dele!!! 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dócrates: Saori! Estou indo!  
Saori: Espere Dócrates, tem uma casca de banana na sua frente!  
Dócrates: Oooopss!!!!!!

E foi assim que um cavaleiro sem constelação definida esmagou Athena... 

**HAUHAUHAU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dócrates: Fique tranqüila, Saori! Vou protegê-la daquela terrível Mão Fechada Voadora ali ao lado! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dócrates: Mas Atena não deveria ser uma deusa justa e bondosa?  
Saori: Cala a boca e me protege do Sol, seu cavaleiro inútil! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Nossa essa pílula que eu tomei é mó viagem, tô vendo um cara gigante tentando me pegar.  
Longe dali:  
Polegar Vermelho: Essa não! Aonde foi parar a minha última pílula de nanicolina? 

**Ankh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Veja Seiya, existe alguém pior do que você, o magnífico cavaleiro de Atum! 

**Rocco**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Sabe, eu até curto um _fisting_ de vez em quando, mas com você um "fingering" já tá de "bom tamanho"! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dócrates: _TALK_ _TO_ _THE_ _GIANT_ _HAND_!!! 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori, olhando para os dedos de Dócrates: Será que não rola fio terra? 

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: E vocês disseram que a saída de emergência no teto era uma bobagem! 

**Exclamation**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dócrates: Vejam como eu movo esta garota com minha poderosa telecinese!   
Disfarçadamente, assopra um tufão na Saori. 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Func... Func... Dócrates... Você bateu punheta recentemente?! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dócrates: Ei gata, quer sair comigo?  
Saori: Xii, eu hein? Eu sei o que acontece quando toma muita bomba... 

**Niggah**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Isso que é erva da boa! Ao invés de duendes vejo gigantes! 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dócrates: Eu vou te pegar!  
Saori: Sem _fist_ _fuck_ não vai rolar... 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Mas que coisa maravilhosa... Nunca tinha vindo em um cinema 3D!   
Carinha de trás: Abaixa aí, sua cadela! 

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Aiiiii, adoro homens altos... 

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dócrates: MORRA, SAORI!  
Saori: Essa voz... Saga???  
Dócrates: #gotinha# 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: Não percam o anime de King Kong! 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dócrates: Porra! Eu tô todo cagado! Preciso de algo para limpar a minha bunda...  
Shiryu: Aleluia! Finalmente esse vestido branco dela vai servir pra alguma coisa! 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dócrates: Pois fique sabendo que não fui eu que peidou! Veja minha mão!   
Saori: De armadura não vale, porra... 

**FW**


	87. MEUS DEDINHOS

**LEGENDA 86 - MEUS DEDINHOS**

Shiryu: Acabou, Shura! Eu quebrei quase todos os seus dedos!  
Shura: Ha, ha, ha, se ferrou, moleque! Ainda me sobraram meus dois canivetes! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: A minha Excalibur é desse tamanho.  
Shun: Podem prosseguir companheiros, eu fico pra lutar com ele...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Tem certeza que quer lutar assim, Shura?  
Shura: Tenho! Ontem bati tanta punheta que fiquei com cãibra no resto dos dedos...  
Shiryu: Mas como não ficou com cãibra nesses?  
Shura: É que eu uso eles pro fio-terra... 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Ih, ó lá o Shura todo doidão!   
Hyoga: Já era de se esperar de alguém que mora perto da casa de aquário, a boca do "Pó de diamante".

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: Shun, foram com os meus dedinhos que eu passei a sombra nos meus olhos. Ficou o máximo né amiga?  
Shun: Ai, ficou divino!!! Bota esse dedo em mim também!

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: Shiryu, venha eu prometo que não vou lhe atacar...  
Shiryu: Palavra de escoteiro?  
Shura: Claro... Duas vezes, oh...

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: Veja Shiryu, é assim que se usa o fio dental. 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: Meus braços e pernas são afiados como espadas! Eu uso meus braços pra cortar carne, o indicador pra cortar pão, o dedo do meio pra presunto e esses mindinhos pra passar manteiga na torrada!

**Kazuma**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: E é por essas e outras que estou proibindo o consumo de álcool no Santuário...  
Shura: Poxa, Saori, tudo que eu fiz foi imitar um surfista...  
Saori: Eu sei, Shura. Mas nas fotos seguintes poderemos ver o Afrodite trajando o meu vestido e o Miro passando o meu esmalte, e isso é inadmissível!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: Olha Lula, eu tenho os 2!

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: Morra, Shiryu!! GOLPE MORTAL DA BICHA TOMANDO CAFÉ!!!   
Shiryu: ...

**Any**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: Puxe meus dedos, Shiryu!  
Shiryu: Mas os mindinhos? Por que logo os mindinhos?  
Shura: Não estou muito confiante...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: E agora, um truque de mágica.  
Shura bate as mãos e "passa" um dedo de uma mão pra outra.   
Seiya: UAU!!! Me ensina!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: Agora vou lhe mostrar a defesa suprema!! A defesa dos DEDOS NUS!

**Devil Dante**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: E então Seiya? Quer apanhar com o mindinho da direita ou prefere o da esquerda?

**N-chan**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: Tudo o que eu esperava era que tirasse a armadura Shiryu, vai sentir muita dor pela minha poderosa técnica de torcer mamilos!

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Tá bom que o pessoal consegue defender meus poderosos meteoros com uma mão só, mas daí defender só com os dedos mindinhos é muita humilhação! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: E é assim que o Afrodite usa o _double_ _hand_ _job_.   
Shiryu: Como você sabe disso?  
Shura: Eu, err... Hum... 

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: ... E o meu pau é desse tamanho.  
Aioria cochichando para Shaka: Só se for do dedinho...

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: Agora Shiryu, receba minha mais poderosa técnica!   
Shiryu: Que mais poderosa o que!? Tu já usou a Excalibur!   
Shura: Ah é? Então prepare-se...  
Shura cantando: Todos os dedos, todos os dedos, onde estão... #   
Shiyu: NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!! Puta que pariu... Pare com isso!!!  
Shura pensando: Obrigado pelos seus ensinamentos, Mestra Eliana!

**DragonMegatron**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Isso não é hora de limpar os ouvidos, Shura!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: Conheça a técnica suprema, o dedo molhado no ouvido!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: Tenho pena de você, Shiryu. Até esses dois dedos podem te ferir.  
Shiryu: Por causa da Excalibur?   
Shura: Nada disso. É que já faz tempo que eu não corto as unhas!

**Seu Madruga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Qualé, que pose mais _gay_!   
Shura: O bom de ter a Excalibur é isso: não importa que coisas comprometedoras eu faça, continuo sendo espada! 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E, no "Duelos Hipotéticos" de hoje, temos: Shura x Cavaleiros de Bronze Secundários!  
Shura: Hum... No caso de vocês, os mindinhos são mais que suficientes...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Ô, você é o carinha responsável pela Excalibur?  
Shura: Eu mesmo.  
Shiryu: Finalmente te achei, Chris Claremont!!

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: O que você vai fazer? Que golpe é esse?   
Shura: Calma, só vou tirar meleca.  
Shiryu: ... 

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: Espera um pouco, Shiryu...  
Shiryu: Que foi agora?   
Shura: Pessoal de casa, nessa Páscoa, faça um vinte um!

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Shura, Cê tem bruchov?  
Shura: Que isso rapaz! Está falando com o portador de Excalibur, a espada mais dura de todas!  
Seiya: Droga, talvez na próxima casa consiga uma resposta...

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: Liga pra mim! Meu coração vai te pegar. Se tu não vem. Eu vou chorar... Liga pra mim!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Que que você tá fazendo, Shura?  
Shura: É assim que se chama táxi aqui no Santuário... 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: E, se for eleito, prometo reduzir a taxa para conserto de armadura e melhorar o visual do Santu... Ei, quem tirou meus microfones, porra?!

**FW**


	88. COM A CABEÇA NAS NUVENS

**LEGENDA 87 - ****COM A CABEÇA NAS NUVENS**

Hilda: E aí?  
Thor: Athena se aproxima com seus cavaleiros, Fleur está fazendo um boquete para o Siegried, a cozinheira está fugindo com suas jóias e o Chiuaua está trucidando alguns guardas.  
Hilda: É, o Alberich estava certo... Em vez de guerreiro, você fica muito melhor como torre de observação humana...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Putz, mais uma mentira no anime... Impossível existir alguma criatura desse tamanho...  
Thor: Olha quem fala em mentira, por acaso já percebeu que você está montada em um UNICÓRNIO?

**Lone Wolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Merda... Vou ter que arranjar um moleque pra pilotar esse EVA...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Thor, este cavalo idiota não quer andar! Faça este cavalo idiota andar imediatamente!  
Thor: Isto no que a senhorita está montada é uma estátua de gelo, idiota.

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Eu lamento Thor, mas não fabricam cavalos no seu tamanho...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Você é o manobrista?  
Thor: Sou.   
#Pega o cavalo com uma mão e o estaciona num morro acima.# 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thor: Senhorita Hilda, por que está montada no Seiya?   
Hilda: Foi um conselho da Saori de como usar servos patéticos para fazer coisas humilhantes por você, e na verdade esse é o Jabu.  
Jabu pensando: Hehehe, até que carregar ela não é tão ruim, mas espera aí! Eu tenho medo de perder a virgindade!

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Muito bem! Quem foi o maldito que colocou aquela casquinha de sorvete na cabeça do meu cavalo? THOR! Foi você, não foi, seu desgraçado?!

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Thor, me ajuda aqui, esse cavalo empacou.  
Thor: Hilda, estamos no Ártico.  
Hilda: E daí?  
Thor: Então... Esse cavalo está... Congelado!

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thor: É a primeira vez que eu vejo uma vaca montar um cavalo...

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thor: Ô potranca gostosa, vem aqui pra eu te comer!   
Hilda: O QUÊÊÊ?? Como ousa falar assim comigo, Thor?  
Thor: Cala a boca que eu tô falando com a potranca de baixo!

**Niggah **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thor: Dona Hilda, já estão vindo buscá-lo.   
Hilda: Essa Shee-Ra é muito estraga-prazeres né, Ventania?

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Tchau, Thor, vou jogar um carteado com a Saori e o Seiya.  
Thor: Mas se a Saori vai levar o Seiya, você não deveria levar um parceiro correspondente a ele?  
Hilda: Sim, por isso estou levando o cavalo.

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Então você é o cavaleiro do Sapo Boi Azul, né?

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Após Hilda olhar por mais de meia hora para o ENORME "membro" de Thor...  
Thor: Que foi? Vai dizer que não sabia que ele **encolhe** com o frio?  
Hilda desmaia...

**NinjaLuke**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thor: Pode passar, senhorita Hilda.  
Hilda, parada.  
Thor: Senhorita Hilda, a senhora pode passar.  
Continua parada.  
Thor: Senhorita Hilda?  
Hilda, olhando para o lado e pensando: Se isso entrar no meu cú, vai ser um milagre...

**Zed**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Quem é você?  
Thor: Sou o guerreiro brutamontes, burro e bombado!  
Hilda: Qual o seu papel?  
Thor: Enfrentar o mais boçal dos adversários!  
Hilda: E qual será o seu desfecho?  
Thor: Ser derrotado estupidamente!  
Hilda: Perfeito! Boa mor... Digo, sorte!  
Cassius, Moses, Argeti e Aldebaran: Não sei porquê, mas isso me parece familiar...

**Lone Wolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Venha Tesouro, não se junte a essa gentalha!   
Thor, batendo com seus "martelos" na cara do Seiya: Gentalha, gentalha, gentalha! Bleeerrgh!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: E aí grandão, tá fazendo muito frio aí em cima?  
Thor: Quer saber? Então pega no meu termômetro! RÁ! Sacaniei!  
Hilda: ...

**Vicente**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thor: Aaah! Finalmente encontrei meu _Garage Kit_ da Hilda!

**DragonMegatron**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thor: Mas que belo rabo-de-cavalo, senhorita Hilda...  
Hilda: O que será que ele quis dizer?

**Seu Madruga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Não adianta, Thor. Brincar de esconde-esconde com você é muito fácil.  
Thor: Ahh é? Então veja isso!  
Thor enfia seu pescoço dentro da armadura.  
Thor: Então, Hilda. Onde estou? Onde estou? BWAHUAHAUAHUA #Risada maligna.#

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thor: Muito obrigado por ter me dado esta formidável armadura, senhorita Hilda.  
Hilda: Esquenta com isso não, eu comprei de segunda mão de um tal "Cavaleiro Fantasma de Golfinho".

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Pronto, Thor, já estou em uma bela posição, pode me PINTAR agora.  
Thor baixa as calças.  
Hilda: Não foi o que eu quis dizer! Mas pensando bem...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thor pensando: Ah, será que hoje finalmente a senhorita Hilda vai perceber o quanto sou apaixonado por ela? Ela está me olhando tão fixamente...  
Hilda: Caramba, eu podia jurar que essa estátua não estava aí ontem...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thor: Com todo respeito, belo rabo, hein?  
Hilda: Obrigada! Então vamos ali atrás e...  
Thor: Estava falando com a égua, senhora...

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thor: Muito obrigado pela armadura senhorita Hilda, onde você conseguiu ela?  
Hilda: De um seriado estilo Power Ranger cheio de caras vestidos com fantasias de insetos de olhos vermelhos, a sua foi uma não aprovada por não terem atores com Síndrome de Gigantismo.

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thor: Senhorita Hilda, onde achou esse animal?  
Hilda: Eu o encontrei perdido na floresta nevada...  
Thor: Não senhorita, eu me refiro ao Cavaleiro de Pegasus, que está atrás deste nobre cavalo...

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thor: Que foi, nunca viu um membro masculino?  
Hilda: Já sim, mas nenhum com o Hino Nacional inteiro tatuado nele.  
Thor: Se você continuar admirando assim, daqui a pouco você vai poder ler a segunda parte também!

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thor, olhando para o pescoço do cavalo: Senhorita Hilda, existem vampiros em Asgard?  
Hilda: Claro que não! Se existissem eu estaria montada em um unicórnio!

**Raikka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: ... E em breve tomarei o lugar de Atena e assumirei todas suas responsabilidades.  
Thor: Sabia que é de responsabilidade de Atena agradar e satisfazer sexualmente todos os seus guerreiros? E **tem** que ser pessoalmente.

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Agora percebo que seu distúrbio de Gigantismo é parcial...  
Thor: Por que diz isso?  
Hilda: É que... Seu zíper tá aberto.

**Lone Wolf **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Seu corte de cabelo é igualzinho ao do Haguen, Thor! Que coisa! Todo mundo nesse fim de mundo usa o mesmo cabeleireiro, é?  
Thor: Claro que sim, Hilda! Ele é o único de Asgard!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Agora, montada nesse cavalo, a minha boca te "alcança'"!  
Thor: Resta saber se ela "me agüenta"! #Risadas macabras#

**rdish**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thor: Hilda.  
Hilda: Hum?  
Thor: Se tem bruchov?   
Hilda: Não, seu jegue. Não tá vendo que todo santo dia neva nesse fim de mundo?  
Thor: ...Num brinco mais. 

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thor: Seiya, você por aqui?  
Hilda: Seu idiota, esse aqui não é o Seiya, o Seiya não agüenta o meu peso.

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thor: Senhorita Hilda, por acaso não teria visto aquele meu martelo grande, com cabo grosso?  
Hilda, se cobrindo com o manto: Ah... Sim... Grosso...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: O que foi, Thor? Tá olhando o quê?  
Thor: É que se aqui nunca tem sol, por que seu cavalo tem sombra? 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thor: Seiya, prepare-se para ser esmagado por meus poderosos "martelos"!  
Hilda: Thor seu míope! Por que você não compra óculos?  
Thor: Não preciso de óculos, Siegfried!  
Hilda: ...

**Niggah**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thor: Então é dele que vem aquele estranho cabelo!  
Hilda: Isso mesmo Thor, o verdadeiro pai do Ichi não é o Tatsume e sim o meu cavalo!

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jogador 1: Olha o meu novo xadrez!  
Jogador 2: Mas cadê as casas pretas?

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Aí, grandão. Tá frio aí em cima? Hahahaha!!  
Thor: Sim, senhorita Hilda. Estamos em Asgard, Terra do Frio Implacável e Ventos Cortantes, terra esta que tenho orgulho em proteger.  
Hilda: _Seu sem graça..._

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Thor, o que são esses dois buraquinhos no pescoço do meu cavalo?  
Thor: São os buracos onde se põem as moedas...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Thor, você quer um cavalo legal como o meu?   
Thor: QUERO!  
Hilda: ENTÃO COMPRA! IHIHIHIHIHI!!! (Risada do Kiko)

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: _You shall not pass_... 

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Agora sei pra onde vão aqueles bonecos de Olinda depois do carnaval...

**Lone Wolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thor: Não se preocupe, senhorita Hilda, farei sombra para proteger sua pálida e suave pele dos terríveis raios cancerígenos do sol!  
Hilda: Que sol, Thor? Aqui é Asgard, lembra?

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Que luxo, Thor! Adorei essa sua sandália plataforma!

**FW**


	89. CONVERSA DE GAROTAS

**LEGENDA 88 - ****CONVERSA DE GAROTAS**

June: Nossa, Shun, que é isso nos seus braços? E que cheiro horrível é esse?  
Shun: Fiz um _fisting_ duplo em mim mesmo...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun pensando: Droga, quando recebi o bilhete do encontro assinado "sua loirinha fogosa" imaginei que fosse do mestre Albion...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Ai, acho que comi algo que me fez mal...  
June: Tô falando que comer o Spika e o Reda não te faz bem!

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June: Shun, que cara de homem é essa?  
Shun: É porque eu sou a Shina, porra!

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June: O que diabos você está fazendo, Shun?!   
Shun: Pressionando minha barriga com força pra ver se consigo ficar com uma cintura tão fininha quanto a sua! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Albion: vou fazer um protesto contra o Santuário! Todos recebem garotos para treinar enquanto eu só recebo bibas!

**Shiryu de Lagartixa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June: Não reclama, o Mestre Albion mandou você desfilar pra grife dele! Agora treine a postura! Isto, olhos altivos!   
Shun: Assim está bom?  
June: Melhor... Mas erre mais uma vez e chuto seu rim de novo!

**rdish**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June: Shun, eu já te mostrei meu rosto, não foi? Então, por que essa cara triste?  
Shun: É que eu tinha esperanças de que você fosse o Vega...

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June: Shun, eu até daria pra você, mas me botaram um cinto de castidade com uma corrente inquebrável!   
Shun: Maravilha de corrente de Andrômeda!

**Pierre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June: Shina, você tem percebido como o número de bichas que se parecem com mulheres nesse anime tem aumentado? 

**Raikka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Shaka, eu sei que é você. Agora tire esse prato dos seus peitos!  
Shaka: Shina eu sei que é você. Agora pare de desmunhecar enquanto fala e não precisa fazer uma voz tão fina de garotinha assim.  
Shun???

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June: Olha que gracinha, Shun... É igual fazem com os bebês... Os meninos ganham roupas azuis, e as meninas ganham roupas cor-de-rosa...  
Shun: Pois é, que pena que eles erraram... Mas tudo bem, espera só até eu ganhar minha armadura...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: June, eu estou sentindo algo diferente por estar aqui a sós com você...  
June: É tesão?  
Shun: Ai, não! É enjôo.

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June: Shun, vem cá me fazer mulher!  
Shun: June, você sabe que eu gosto de outra...  
June: De outra? Ai meu deus, que felicidade! Estava quase achando que você era mais um desses viadinhos que moram nessa ilha!  
Shun: _Outra coisa..._

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Tomei uma decisão: vou fazer todo o possível para me tornar um cavaleiro como o mestre Albion!  
June: Forte e justo??  
Shun: Não, boba, loiro!  
June: ...

**Any**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: June por que você está aqui?  
June: Porque aqui só tem homem e eu achei que algum ia me comer, e você?  
Shun: Idem.

**Anonimo**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: June, eu olho pro seu cabelo e fico tão feliz...   
June: Ai, Shun, obrigada! Mas por quê?  
Shun: Porque eu lembro de um _poodle_ e eles são tãããããooo fofinhos!!!

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June: Shun, você percebe como estou excitada?  
Shun: June, o enchimento fica é do lado de dentro!  
June! Droga! Sabia que tinha errado alguma coisa...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June: Você sabe que quando um homem vê uma amazona sem a máscara ela só tem duas opções, morrer ou dar pra ele.  
Shun: Então vai logo e me mata... 

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June: Shun, porra, por que diabos você pôs cola na minha máscara?! Você não sabe o que acontece se você vir o meu rosto?  
Shun: Claro! E eu não quero que você me mate!  
June: ...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June: Shun, eu vou tirar minha máscara agora e então quando vir meu rosto você só terá duas opções, morrer ou me comer!  
Shun: Tá bom, eu olho pro outro lado...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Ai, que saudade do meu irmão...  
June: E por que está acariciando a barriga? Ele te fazia carinho nela?   
Shun: Na verdade ele costumava socá-la quando eu fazia manha...

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June: Shun que cara é essa?  
Shun: Ele chutou, ele chutou.  
June: Quem, o bebê?  
Shun: Não. O Ikki, quando eu disse que era _gay_. 

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June: O que houve, Shun? Está com o braço dolorido?  
Shun: É, mas essa é minha mão de bater punheta...  
June: Você não era canhoto?  
Shun: EU sou destro, e a punheta é para o próximo... 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June: O que houve, Shun?  
Shun: Acabo de fazer uma operação para arrancar algumas costelas. Quer ver o que eu posso fazer agora?

**Katz**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Enquanto isso, antes do Baile do Santuário...  
June: Eu acho que vou arranjar vários hoje. O que acha, Shun? Essa minha roupa é linda! E você, não tem outra roupa?   
Shun: Não... Fada madrinha preconceituosa!

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June: Shun você se arrepende de ter vindo para essa ilha deixando seu irmão ir para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte?   
Shun: Sim, June! Eu deveria ter ido para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte!  
June: Que lindo Shun! Assim iria livrar seu irmão do sofrimento...  
Shun: Quem falou em sofrimento? Ele tá podendo treinar com aquele monumento de homem sem camisa enquanto eu tenho que ficar aqui com uma garota! Ai, quero mudar de ilha! 

**Shiryu de Lagartixa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June: Viu? Esses "pratos'" são as bandagens do meu implante de seios!!! Só falta o implante na bunda pra cirurgia ser um sucesso!!! Ninguém que for ver o anime vai perceber que fui homem, e ainda me chamarão de gostosa!  
Shun, pensando: Olhe pra frente e finja não estar com inveja! Força! 

**rdish**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: June, vou te levar pro meu quarto e fazer de você uma mulher.  
June: Finalmente!!! Obrigado, Zeus!  
Shun: Eu aprendi a fazer uma maquiagem que vai te deixar DI-VI-NA!!

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June: Nossa, Shina! O que foi que aconteceu com os seus peitos?  
Shun: ...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June: Shun, o que você acha de trocarmos nossas armaduras? Você vai gostar da minha, ela tem salto alto e vem com chicotinho...  
Shun: Sinto muito, June... Mas na minha armadura, as correntes podem ficar com o comprimento que eu quiser, e esse é o único modo de preencher totalmente minha cavidade anal!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June: ... Shun, você é tão lindo.  
Shun: Você também é tão simpática... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June: Sabe, Shun... Eu gosto de você!  
Shun: IKKIIIIIII!

**Gello**


	90. CULPADO

**LEGENDA 89 – ****CULPADO**

Ikki: Que máscara ridícula, Mestre. Parece uma fantasia de carnaval.  
Guilty: Pois espere para ver sua armadura...

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Mestre, pra que esses olhos tão grandes?   
Guilty: Pra te ver melhor.  
Ikki: E pra que esse nariz tão grande?  
Guilty: Pra te cheirar melhor.  
Ikki: E essas presas tão grandes?  
Guilty: São pra te comer!  
Ikki tira o disfarce revelando ser Shun.  
Shun: Ui, adorei! Ainda bem que insisti na última hora pra vir pra cá!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Guilty: Pirralho, você acaba de entrar no inferno na Terra!! Temperaturas extremas, bestas selvagens e ódio, muito ódio!!  
Ikki: Caralho, errei de navio e vim parar no Piauí!!!

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Guilty: Sim, eu conheci o Afrodite quando era mais novo. Por que você acha que fugi pra essa ilha no cú do mundo e não tiro essa máscara nem a pau??

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Toguro: Tá vendo, Genkai? Nessa foto, sou eu e meu irmão numa ilha paradisíaca...  
Genkai: Seu irmão? Só tô vendo você e uma máscara engraçada...   
Toguro: ELE é a máscara engraçada... 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Guilty: Uga-Buga!  
Coragem: Ai, Murieeeeeel!  
Guilty: Cão idiota! Não pode ter medo, tem que ter Ódio! Muito Ódio!

Assim nasceu o temeroso CHIHUAHUA.

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jango: Guilty? Não, não, sou eu, o Jango! É que eu coloquei essa máscara pra esconder aquela mancha horrível no meu olho!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Guilty: Já ouviram falar em mutação genética? E não, não tenho culpa de ter caído uma chuva de meteoritos no dia em que eu nasci, porra!

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Guilty: Hehehe, hoje eu ganho o concurso de caretas!  
Juiz: Nada de máscaras, pode ir tirando!  
Esmeralda: Papai, o senhor esqueceu sua máscara em casa, toma!  
Juiz: Ué! Por que você usa uma máscara idêntica ao seu rosto? E pior, como você conseguiu ESSE rosto?  
Guilty: Como consegui eu não sei, mas é tão raro que eu uso a máscara para NÃO GASTAR meu rosto!

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Guilty: Ikki, você parece tão infeliz... Gostei disso! Continue assim!

**Exclamation**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Música de fundo: "Olha a cabeleira do Zezé..."   
Guilty: Já estou de máscara, ouvindo essa música irritante, o que falta para completar o carnaval?  
Shun: Viados! Venham meninas!

Narrador: E foi assim que Guilty ficou com ÓDIO, muito ÓDIO!!

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Doutor: Senhor Guilty, infelizmente essas lagostas vão continuar alojadas nas suas orelhas pelo resto de sua vida. Se eu fosse você usaria uma máscara para ninguém ver o estado das suas narinas!

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Guilty: E nessa ilha você vai conhecer o inferno!   
Ikki: O que tem de tão ruim fora os vulcões, cheiro ruim e você?  
Guilty: Carnaval o ano inteiro!  
Ikki: Nããããooooooooo!!!

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jigsaw: _Hello, Ikki... I want to play a game..._

**NinjaLuke**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Guilty: Tá vendo essa cicatriz no meu ombro, Ikki? Pois é... NUNCA TENHA ÓDIO ao espremer uma espinha! 

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki chegando ao local de treinamento: Qual é o nome deste lugar?  
Guilty: Esta é a renomada Escola Internacional de _Lucha_ _Libre_. 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Guilty pensando: Talvez com essa máscara eu melhore um pouco minha aparência...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Mestre, eu acho que tá faltando alguma coisa nessa máscara.  
Guilty: O quê?  
Ikki: Os CHIFRES!! HAHAHAHA!! Ou você acha que a Esmeralda se parece com você? 

**necrófilo**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Guilty: Quem foi o engraçadinho que colou salgadinhos de camarão na minha máscara como se fossem minhas costeletas?!

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiko: Chaves, olha só minha máscara nova de carna... Droga, ele teve outro piripaque!

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Mestre... O que a **Constelação de Cisne** faz atrás de você?

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Mestre, o que aconteceu?  
Guilty: Esqueci de passar filtro solar no rosto...

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Er... Mestre, tem certeza que a Esmeralda é sua filha?  
Guilty: Esmeralda? Que filha?  
Ikki: Nããããããooooo!   
Narrador: E assim fica comprovado que Shun esteve na Ilha da Rainha da Morte testando uma nova tinta de cabelo.

**Pasoline** & **Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Guilty: Argh... Ikki acaba de me atravessar e vou morrer... Tudo porque estou sem armadura... Peraí... Seiya tava sem armadura no hospital e apanhou do Sirius, do Argetti e do Dios... Como é que ele não morreu?!  
Kurumada: Cala a boca e morre, porra!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Mestre, para que máscaras entre nós? Tira essa porra! Vamos ser amigos...

Ikki: Amigos porra nenhuma! Põe de volta, põe de volta!

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Ultimamente você anda muito **mascarado**, mestre...

**Seu Madruga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Guilty: Olhe Ikki, minha máscara ainda tem lugar pra guardar 2 camarões nas laterais pra quando der fome!

**Pierre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Eustácio: UGABUGABUGABUGABUGA!!!!!  
Ikki: Você tá no desenho errado cara.  
Eustácio: Aquele ali não é o Coragem, o cão covarde da Muriel?  
Ikki: Não. Aquele é o Cérebros, o cão de três cabeças do Inferno.  
Eustáquio: Me dei mal...

**Ryttah Pendragon**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máskara: ALGUÉM ME SEGURE!!  
#Vira um furacão e vai embora#

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Mestre, por que ao invés de armadura você tem essa máscara?  
Guilty: Bom, quando eu disse que queria treinar cavaleiros me deram duas opções: me tornar um cavaleiro e perder meu pinto ou passar a usar essa máscara escrota pelo resto da minha vida. Aí eu achei a escolha meio óbvia né...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Ares: IEHAHAHAHA!!! Nada como usar uma máscara nova no carnaval!

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Mestre, como o senhor respira nessa máscara?   
Guilty: Respirar?  
#Então Guilty tem uma súbita e horrível morte por falta de ar#

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Guilty: Ora, que preconceito! Que mal há em enfeitar a máscara com um lacinho laranja na altura da testa?

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Guilty: Cadê o cenário de trovões quando precisamos de um?

**Exclamation **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Ancião: Sabe Mu, por isso que eu adoro o Guilty! Ele é um dos poucos cavaleiros que ouvem minhas histórias por inteiro, sem me interromper e ir embora. Grande Guilty! #Tapão no ombro#  
Guilty cai de cara no chão: Rrroncc... O quê, hã? Ah sim Mestre, muito boa a história!

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Guilty: E foi assim que minha mãe se apaixonou por uma carranca de navio, Ikki!

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Comi a Esmeralda.  
Guilty: O quê?!?  
Ikki: É, gostosinha ela.  
Guilty: Tá querendo morrer?   
Ikki: Ah, só por que é sua filhinha?  
Guilty: Não idiota, por que não me chamou?

**Adriano Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Guilty: Adivinha quem eu sou?  
Ikki: Máscara da Morte?

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: Cabelos brancos, sem camisa e com cicatrizes e uma máscara que mistura camarões, dentes de sabre e outros enfeites carnavalescos. É, parece que identificamos mais um dos 77 guerreiros aleatórios de Mukuro...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Seus dentes não me enganam, eu sei que você é o Ronaldinho Gaúcho!!

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Guilty: ...E é por isso que eu passo mostarda ao redor dos meus olhos...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Esmeralda: Papai, que máscara feia pra se usar no baile!  
Guilty: Ué, não disseram que era um "Baile dos Canibal"?

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Mestre, para que você usa essa máscara?   
Guilty: Cara, só com ela eu consigo o eco perfeito...   
Ikki: Eco? Para ouvir o quê?  
Guilty: Ouvir "Ilha da Rainha da Morte, Ilha da Rainha da Morte, Ilha da Rainha da Morte...".

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Garoto Propaganda: "Nove entre dez dentistas usam ou recomendam Sensodyne Dentes Sensíveis"

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Mestre, pra que esses olhos tão grandes?   
Guilty: Pra te ver melhor.  
Ikki: E pra que esse nariz tão grande?  
Guilty: Pra te cheirar melhor.  
Ikki: E essas presas tão grandes?  
Guilty: São pra te comer!  
Ikki: Puta que pariu! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que meu irmão e eu trocamos de lugar?!?

**Kati**


	91. MORRE, VAGABUNDO

**LEGENDA 90 - MORRE, VAGABUNDO**

Moses: Se eu soubesse que essa é a armadura da Baleia FÊMEA eu nunca teria mergulhado na época de acasalament... ARGH!!! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Eu sou da ambulância, como está o atropelado?  
Asterion: Está banhado em sangue, suas tripas escorridas, os ossos a mostra e os olhos saltados...  
Marin: Nossa! O Moses caprichou na maquiagem pra essa brincadeira.   
Asterion: Brincadeira?! Peraí, você não é da ambulância?

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Píton: O corpo dele foi encontrado destroçado na beira de uma praia no Japão. Sabe o que isso significa?   
Soldado: Que ele foi morto por um Cavaleiro de Bronze?  
Píton: Nada disso! Ele foi atacado por um tubarão!

**Seu Madruga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kuramada: Desculpe Moses, mas alguém tinha que ser derrotado pelos "poderosos" meteoros... Nem que fosse uma vez só.

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mãe do Moses: Porra, menino, continua babando caldo de feijão na armadura?! Tu vai levar um corretivo é agora! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kanon: Viu? Essa é a ilusão de você sendo esmagado por um mata-moscas gigante...  
Moses: Porra, um soco já basta, sabia?

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moses: Alguém anotou a placa?

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Asterion: Quem foi o filho da puta que violou o corpo do Moses e colocou OVOS DE CODORNA no lugar de seus olhos?

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Não acredito! Meus meteoros fizeram efeito na primeira vez que os usei!  
Shiryu: Pudera, acabou de enfrentar o Ming, cavaleiro da constelação de **Louça**... 

**Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moses: CÊ TEM BRUCHO--  
Após o espancamento...  
Marin: SETEMBRO CHOVE PORRADA, CRETINO!

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moses: Do jeito como minha armadura racha e com a aparência dos meus olhos eu acho que estou mais para ser o cavaleiro do **OVO**. 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moses: Eu nunca mais tento espirrar sem fechar o olho... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Não fui eu que matei ele não! Veja a marca da letra X nos dois braços. Com certeza deve ter sido a _X_ina.   
Hyoga: Seiya, seu idiota! Shina é com "SH", entende? "SH".  
Seiya: Se não foi a Shina, quem pode ter sido então? O _X_un é que não foi...

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isso é o que acontece com quem faz muita legenda. Você quer que seu filho fique assim?

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Minha nossa, o que aconteceu com ele?  
Asterion: Acabou de ver _Brokeback_ _Mountain_... 

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre: Foi uma grande perda para o Santuário. Lastimável...  
Píton: Moses realmente era um grande cavaleiro...  
Mestre: Moses? Quem está falando desse animal? Estou me referindo a mais uma armadura de prata que foi destruída!

**Seu Madruga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Asterion: Eu disse que era o FIO VERMELHO, MOSES! VERMELHO!!! 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Minha nossa, que técnica causou isso no Moses?   
Asterion: Não entendi direito. Seiya apenas se sentou do lado dele e ficou falando sobre política, sociologia e religião.  
Marin: Já entendi...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moses: D-Droga! Eu não devia tentar lutar com o Seiya e falar parangaricotirimírruaro ao mesmo tempo!

**Niggah**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Asterion: Ele esta sofrendo as conseqüências de usar a Técnica Proibida de ficar com "um olho no peixe e outro no gato"

**R.B**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Ikki, que coisa horrível você fez o Moses ver com o Golpe Fantasma de Fênix para ele ficar desse jeito?   
Ikki: Nada de mais, apenas fiz ele se ver no espelho.

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Quem fez isso com o Moses?  
Asterion: Ele mesmo. Foi forçado a assistir o programa da Xuxa, os Teletubies e Barney o dinossauro...  
Marin: Mas isso não é motivo...  
Asterion:... Tudo isso acompanhado pelo Seiya.

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tio do Stan: Puta que Pariu... Mais um que olhou pro sapo olhudo mexicano do sul do Sri Lanka... 

**DragonMegatron**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Puta que pariu! Esse era tão fraco, que nem chegou a ver a ilusão...

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moses: Maldita prisão de ventre...

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moses: É nisso... Que dá... Segurar o gozo! Argh, morri!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Acho que eu já vi esse filme... 

**Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mu: Para consertar sua armadura, precisarei de uma grande quantidade de seu sangue, Moses...  
Moses: Mas minha armadura não está destruída. E muitos menos eu estou sangrando...   
Mu: Então toma essa! _Stardust Revolution_!   
Mouses: Aaaaahhhh!  
Mu: Problema resolvido, hehe.

**Seu Madruga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Outdoor na praia: **SALVEM AS BALEIAS!**

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Asterion: Foi o Chihuahua?  
Moses: N-não...   
Asterion: Chute do Tigre de Kojiro Hyuga?  
Moses: T-também não...  
Asterion: Er... Meteoros de Pégaso?  
Moses: ...  
Asterion: Então... Já sei, andou lendo a revista de _yaoi_ do Misty!  
Moses: O horror... O horror...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moses: É nisso que dá se masturbar 90 vezes seguidas sem vaselinARGH!  
#Desmaia#

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Asterion: E se vier com essa porra de "o Monocromatismo Domina" de novo, leva o dobro!

**Kati**


	92. COBRAS E LAGARTOS, DIGO, COELHOS

**LEGENDA 91 - COBRAS E LAGARTOS, DIGO, COELHOS**

Shina: Ué, que estranho... Minha máscara não está encaixando no meu rosto. Por que será?  
Seiya: Errr... Sua máscara está do seu lado. ISSO É UM COELHO, PORRA!!!

**Seu Madruga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Pronto, Shina! Assuste o coelho agora!  
Shina: Mas por que você quer que eu assuste esse coelho?  
Shun: É que eu ouvi dizer que quando um coelho se assusta com alguma coisa ele corre e se enfia no primeiro buraco que vê pela frente... 

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Coelho pensando: Ai, merda! Eu deixo a Shina me pegar ou não? E se for o Shun disfarçado? Ai eu tô fudido! Literalmente!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Coelhinho, sabe o que é desse tamanho?  
Coelho: Ahm, o Ovo da páscoa que vou te dar?  
Shina: Não, o espeto que vou enfiar no seu cú pra te assar!

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Coelho: Shina, se você puser essa máscara agora, sentirá apenas dor e sofrimento...  
Shina: Eu sei... Mas eu preciso cumprir meu dever de amazona junto à deusa Atena... Como posso fazer pra não sofrer tanto com a máscara?   
Coelho: Pode começar tirando ela de cima desse **formigueiro**... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Coelho filho da puta! Cagou na minha máscara... Venha cobra!  
Uma cobra enorme aparece e abocanha o coelho...   
Shina: Taí, esse é um bom bordão... 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Coelho filha da puta! Pára de roer a minha sombra!

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Coelhinho, seu eu fosse como tu, tirava a mão do bolso e enfiava lá no... AAAIIIII... Tira a mão do meu cúúú!!!

**DragonMegatron**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Píton: Não seria melhor você usar um **PASTOR ALEMÃO** para tentar localizar o Seiya?

**Seu Madruga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

O coelhinho começa a defecar pequenas bolotas de cocô e Shina passa a comê-las avidamente.  
Shina: Oba! O Coelhinho da Páscoa trouxe ovinhos de chocolate só pra mim!  
Conclusão: Não é bom ficar muito tempo sem contato com a civilização.

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Já que eu não consegui fazer uma máscara igual a do V, o único consolo que me resta é o rabinho desse coelho.

**Douglas de gêmeos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Oi coelhinho! O que **fezes** aqui?

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Coelhinho: Sabia que os coelhos são os animais que trepam mais rápido? Quer que eu te foda?  
Shina: Hein?   
Coelhinho: Quer de novo?

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Coelhinho da Páscoa o que trazes pra mim?   
Coelho: Um jegue.  
Shina: Que?  
Seiya chegando: Ei, esse coelho é meu!

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Coelho: Shina, por que você não tem peito?   
Shun: Porque na verdade eu sou o Shun, coelhinho. E estou muito carente...  
Coelho: Ih Fudeu!

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Que merda! Agora serei obrigada a dar pra esse coelho. Bom, pelo menos o pau dele é maior que o do Seiya!

**Seu Madruga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Coelhinho, ontem fui enrabada, e era mais ou menos desse tamanho!  
Coelho: Desse tamanho?! Puta merda, então quem eu enrabei foi o Shun!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Se não quer se casar comigo então morrerá! VEEENHAA COOOBRAA!  
O pobre coelho morre imediatamente.  
Shun: Ah, que inveja! Se eu tivesse um golpe como esse da Shina... Ai, ai...

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Viu Shina! Essa é a ilusão do meu Golpe Fantasma! Como você se sente ao ver a si própria escolhendo a vida mansa de abraçar bichinhos peludos e fofinhos, ao invés de ser uma selvagem Amazona de Atena?!   
Shina: ...

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: VENHA COBRAAAAA, digo, coelho!

**zErOx**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina pensando: Já tirei a máscara e o coelho ainda não fugiu. É, esse é pra casar!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Ah, que coelhinho bonitinho! Vem com a mamãe, vem...  
Hortelino: Sai de pelto desse tuelho! Eu vi plimeilo!!! 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Eu não sabia que coelhos botavam ovos!  
Coelho: E eu não sabia que pessoas cagavam máscaras!

**Seu Madruga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Coelhinho: Relaxa Shina. Agora você pode tirar a máscara.  
Shina: Mas o Seiya e o Shun estão bem ali.   
Coelhinho: Exatamente. Agora, por que não tira a máscara logo, garota?

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Aaaahhh coelhinhooo, você é tão lindiiiiinho, fofiiiinho, quero tanto te abraçar e te amaaaar...  
"Coelho": Senhorita, eu não sou um coelho, meu nome é ODO, sou um transmorfo e chefe de segurança de uma Estação Espacial. Você está drogada e vai ser presa, a menos que me informe onde está o contrabandista.  
Shina: OK, o Quark está escondido atrás daquele jarro de pedra!  
"Coelhinho": Obrigado. Mas você ainda sim vai ser presa...  
Shina: Merda...

**rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Porra! Você não é o mesmo coelho da história do Mestre Ancião?  
Coelho: Ah, sabe como é... Tavam economizando pra fazer a Saga de Hades e o Prólogo do Céu...

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Coelho, Cê...  
Coelho: Putaqueopariu, a porra do bruchov de novo não, caralho!

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Oh, eu pensei que aqui neste treinamento rigoroso eu nunca ganharia um ovo de páscoa. Você tem um ovo pra mim?  
Coelho: Gatinha, pra você eu tenho dois...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Porra, esse coelho chegou e eu não consigo me mexer...  
Coelho: Coelho é o caralho! Eu sou Nara Shikamaru e você acaba de cair no meu _Kage Mane no Jutsu_! 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Oi coelhinho, o que você está fazendo?   
Coelho: Chupando sua sombra, vadia!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Droga, o animal me viu sem máscara e não percebe que eu quero dar pra ele!  
Soldado: Como um coelho perceberia isso?  
Shina: Estou me referindo ao Seiya, seu idiota! 

**Seu Madruga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Coelhinho: SNIFF! SNIFF!  
Shina: Que foi, coelhinho? Por que choras?  
Coelhinho: É que o Shun pegou minha cenoura e depois me devolveu.  
Shina: Se devolveu, qual é o problema?   
Coelhinho: É que agora não dá mais pra comer a cenoura...

**Shakalha**


	93. ISSO NÃO FAZ SENTIDO

**LEGENDA 92 - ISSO NÃO FAZ SENTIDO**

Seiya: Ei, Shiryu, ouvi um papo aí do Kurumada de que eu ia vencer essa luta!  
Shiryu: Que pretensão... Depois dessa, só falta você dizer que vou perder pro Cassius...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga olhando a foto: Vai dizer que o Shiryu não te deu um belo soco naquela hora, Seiya?  
Seiya: Que nada, fui eu que dei uma **bochechada** na mão dele.

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Ainda bem que esse cavalo atrás de mim não é um unicórnio...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Como o Shiryu é justo! Depois que o Seiya se lascou atacando seu resistente escudo com a cabeça, o Shiryu resolveu sofrer a dor de atacar a parte mais dura de seu corpo, só para equilibrar a luta!

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Esse combate está dramático! O que será que pode acontecer para ele ficar ainda mais dramático?  
Shun: Ui, só falta eles lutarem sem calças!

**Seu Madruga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kuramada: Depois eu direi que é apenas um desenho e que coisas impossíveis acontecem em desenhos...

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Shiryuuuu, me abrace!  
Shiryu: Seiya, estou indo...   
Seiya e Shiryu correm num campo de flores em câmera lenta...  
Seiya e Shiryu: Eu te a...  
Eles se esbofeteiam feio nessa hora, fazendo Shun acordar com o susto.  
Shun: Ikki!!! Você não acredita no sonho MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO que eu tive...

**rdish**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Título de matéria no jornal O Globo: Briga entre concorrentes à nova morena do TCHAN é exibida ao vivo em programa de TV.

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Este oponente é inteligente demais! Vou golpeá-lo na cabeça!

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Ué, o Cisne sumiu ali de trás, só restaram o Dragão e o Pégaso...  
Silêncio...   
Os dois juntos: O efeito tá acabando! Sai que a última carreirinha é minha!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Arrrgh!  
Shiryu: O soco doeu, né?  
Seiya: Não, porra, o que doeu foi a cabeçada que esse cavalo deu no meu cú!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Sai fora Seiya! O papel de Sailor Marte é meu! 

**N-chan**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu pensando: Droga, Seiya descobriu meu ponto fraco... Como você conseguiu isso, Seiya?  
Seiya pensando: ...   
Shiryu pensando: COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU ISSO, SEIYA!?  
Seiya pensando: ...  
Hyoga pensando: Desista, Shiryu. Telepatia exige transmissão de PENSAMENTO. Sacou?

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Maldição! Como foi que você conseguiu atingir meu coração?!  
Seiya: Muito fácil! Eu mirei no seu ombro!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu pensando: Droga... Ele acertou meu coração!   
Seiya pensando: Droga... Ele acertou meu coração! 

**Lalazu**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Shiryu, isso não é hora para fazer bichinhos de sombra com a mão!

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Ancião: Shiryuuuu, você não vencerá essa luta, sabe por quê?  
Shiryu: Sim, porque me pagaram pra isso.

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Seiya, seu maldito, vou acabar com você! O único que pode lutar sem camisa sou eu!

**Seu Madruga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Espectador #1: Quanto desperdício... As pernas totalmente protegidas, e o resto exposto. Eles não deveriam tirar as armaduras...  
Espectador #2: Que diferença faz, porra? De que adianta uma armadura que não protege nem os rins?!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Shiryu, cê tem bruchov?  
Shiryu: Uma vez o meu velho mestre me contou uma história sobre bruchov e...   
Seiya: Droga, aproveitar o único momento de distração e vencê-lo, ou descobrir a verdade sobre bruchov?

E foi assim que Seiya venceu Shiryu.

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dragão: Ei, Pégaso! Você não pode interferir na luta! Só estamos aqui para representar os cosmos dos cavaleiros que estão lutando!  
Pégaso: Eu sei! Mas são ordens da chefia! Eles não querem que o Seiya perca!  
E assim o Pégaso dá um impulso extra a Seiya, fazendo com que o golpe dele "mate" Shiryu.

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Um segundo antes de Seiya e Shiryu se acertarem...  
Seiya: Nossa, o Shiryu tá com uma mosca enorme em cima no peito! Vou matá-la!  
Seiya atinge Shiryu.  
Shiryu: Maldição, como foi que ele descobriu meu único ponto fraco!?

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Ha! Se fudeu Seiya! Como pode ver, minha pele é de borracha!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Nisso que dá deixar um baixinho imitar meus movimentos. Um soco na cabeça dele equivale a um soco no meu coração! Shiryu: Ainda bem que não quis socá-lo no estômago!

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Seu idiota! Não me acertou fatalmente.  
Shiryu: Acho que você não reparou no meu joelho...  
Seiya **morre** com a joelhada do Dragão!

**Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Se você vai acertar um órgão vital meu eu acertarei um seu também!  
Seiya: Ah, se fudeu, todo mundo sabe que órgão é grande demais pra caber na cabeça!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Vamos, devolva minha correntinha!  
Shiryu: E você, me devolva meu dente de ouro!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Ora, Shiryu, não sabia q você usava barba assim, unida à costeleta...  
Shiryu: Maldito Kurumada!   
Seiya: Shiryu, seus dedos também... Eles estão saindo pela lateral da mão...  
Shiryu: Que viado! Só falta me fazer perder pra você...

**Pierre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Perdi! Ah, eu sempre soube que mitologia era cheia de mentira!

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: Modo zodiacal de combater o mosquito da dengue!   
Shiryu: Seiya, o mosquito está no seu rosto! (POW!)   
Seiya: Não, ele está no seu peito! (SOC!)   
Narrador: Eles estão combatendo o mosquito, e você? Uma propaganda do Ministério da Saúde! Brasil, um país de todos...  
Toguro: Definitivamente, esta propaganda foi MUITO dolorosa...

**rdish**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Ouviram essa explosão, pessoal? Meu Deus! Será que o silicone do Shiryu explodiu?  
Hyoga com _aquele_ ar de sabichão: Na verdade não foi uma explosão, Shun, mas sim uma sucessão de explosões. Sem dúvida, Seiya teve de apelar para o seu mais potente golpe: o Meteorismo de Pégaso.

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Seiya, seu filho da puta! Pare de morder a minha mão! 

**Seu Madruga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Nunca mais luto contra alguém que tem o nome no título!

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu lembrando: Eu só perdi essa luta porque a calça tava entrando no rego...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Ainda bem que estou lutando com você, Seiya!   
Seiya: Por quê?!  
Shiryu: Porque se fosse com o Shun, tenho certeza que ele ia puxar meus cabelos...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Seu Cólera do Dragão não é páreo pro meu Suborno de Pégaso!

**Kati**


	94. ONE YEAR LATER

**LEGENDA 93 - ONE YEAR LATER**

Shiryu: Sua mãe não é nenhuma santinha, Hyoga. Todos nós já vimos como ela é bem lá no FUNDO.

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Mamãe, vim lhe agradecer por ter me dado aquele crucifixo, ele salvou minha vida!  
Natássia: Crucifixo? Não sei de que está falando... Aliás, você viu por aí aquele meu vibrador em formato estranho?

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Natássia: Eu? Virar legenda do Kravis?! Mas nem morta! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Ela é uma MIPET...  
Seiya: MIPET??  
Shiryu: É! Mãe Ideal Pra Eu Transar!  
Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki: MIPET! MIPET! MIPET...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mergulhador: Ela é uma das vítimas do navio que afundou aqui 6 anos atrás e continua comível assim? Caramba, encontrei as místicas águas do mar de FORMOL! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Natássia: Porra Kravis, de novo não! 

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Natássia: Só não me sinto tão sozinha porque vez por outra aparece um submarino nuclear russo avariado por aqui...

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Hyoga, vou comer sua mãe!  
Hyoga: Mas ela esta morta!  
Ikki: É, mas a Esmeralda também estava...

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Natássia: Vocês acham que as 86 "plasticazinhas básicas" que fiz com o cachê da legenda do ano passado me deixaram mais jovem?

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kamus: Natássia, que saudade tenho de você. Vou comê-la!  
Shun pensando: Essa técnica "Sexy no Jutsu" me caiu como uma luva!

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kamus: Tenho que me livrar desse presunto o quanto antes! 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Natássia: Esse creme hidratante feito de sangue de Chiuaua é realmente fantástico! Mesmo sobre a fortíssima pressão submarina do fundo do mar, minha pele continua intacta!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Ora Hyoga, você exagerou em misturar algodão doce com o corpo da sua mãe!  
Hyoga: Já te disse que não tive escolha. Ou era colocar algodão doce comum e sabor morango, ou deixar buracos ao redor dela!  
Seiya: Você disse morango? Er... Posso experimentar um pedacinho?  
Hyoga: Claro, à vontade! E se quiser chupar o cabelo dela, é sabor hortelã, viu!

**rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Agora está explicado o motivo do encerramento do programa infantil Glub Glub. A atriz que fazia a peixinha morreu afogada.

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Que legal essa foto da sua mãe no mar glacial, Hyoga... Você deveria ir vê-la novamente...  
Hyoga: Tem razão, Shun. Vou vê-la agora mesmo!  
Shun pensando: Huhuhuhu, e assim que sair estarei aqui pronto pra aquecê-lo com o calor do meu cosmo...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kamus: Hyoga, está é uma fotografia da sua mãe antes de viajar comigo à velocidade da luz...  
Hyoga: Mas Mestre, a Mamãe não possui proteção para isso...  
Kamus: É... Eu descobri da pior forma... 

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: De que mesmo sua mãe morreu Hyoga?  
Hyoga: Ela morreu de bruchov...  
Shun: Hã? Bruchov?  
Hyga: Poisé, quando cê tem bruchov e não se sabe nadar, não é uma boa idéia navegar num rio em cheia. 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Mamãe... Por que ainda sorri, mesmo depois de morta?  
Kamus: Ela não morreu afogada... Morreu eletrocutada com o vibrador...

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Porra, tua mãe era gostosa, hein?!  
Hyoga: Como é que é?  
Ikki: Gostosa. Tu é burro ou surdo?

**Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Biólogo médico mergulhador: Impressionante, essa mulher se mantém viva debaixo d'água mantendo em seus cabelos uma relação de simbiose com algas! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Mamãe ficou tanto tempo no fundo do mar que começaram a crescer algas marinhas de seu couro cabeludo... 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Hyoga, o sovaco da sua mãe é tão rico em matéria orgânica que consegue sustentar uma rosa durante anos no fundo do mar!

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

#Cavaleiros vendo o álbum de fotos#  
Seiya: Veja Hyoga, esta não é a sua mãe?  
Hyoga: Mas mamãe não tinha cabelos verdes...  
Shun: Não, Seiya. Esta sou EU na casa de Peixes. O Afrodite me emprestou este vestido quando minha armadura despedaçou. Não ficou DI-VI-NO?

**Serge**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Puxa, que cabelo, que corpo, que boca...  
Seiya: Ué Shun, tô te estranhando...  
Shun: Ai que inveja dessa mulher, queria o nome do creme que ela usa pra ficar assim! A maldita morreu antes de me falar!

**Dafne**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

- _Flashback_ -  
Natássia: Hyoga, vou te contar o que significa bruchov! Assim se tornará um cavaleiro muito forte e... Oh não! O navio está afundando, salve-se meu filho!  
- Fim do _Flashback_ -

Hyoga: Mamãããeeee!

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: E é assim que minha mãe está no fundo daquele navio.  
Shiryu: Bem, pelo que eu vi nos _flashbacks_ ela estava com um casaco. Quem seria burra o suficiente pra colocar um vestido assim em um lugar como aquele?  
Seiya: Deixem isso de lado e vamos logo, senão Saori vai morrer congelada no frio de Asgard!

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Hyoga, essas são as rosas que você deixou pra sua mãe?  
Hyoga: Não, essas são as rosas para os peixes-espada que morreram de cansaço tentando satisfazê-la...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Hyoga, agora que vi sua linda e angelical mãe, nunca mais te chamo de FILHO DA PUTA!

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Mamãe, pode acordar... Já acabaram as legendas do V...

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Natássia: Essa tinta de cabelo é realmente incrível! Pintei o cabelo de verde e mesmo depois de 6 anos no fundo do oceano, ele ainda não desbotou!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Nossa! Da última vez que vim ver a mamãe ela estava bem pior... Pelo visto sono de beleza funciona mesmo. 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: E essa é minha mãe depois de ter passado um ano legendando no CK!  
Shiryu: Mas e aquela outra foto?  
Hyoga: Depois ela acordou do coma e ficou mais três anos legendando... 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kurumada: E como vemos aqui, foi Afrodite quem matou Natássia há 13 anos atrás. Perguntas?  
Fã: Mas como, se na época ele só tinha 7 anos de idade?  
Kurumada: Próximo!

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Espero que esteja bem, mamãe, porque eu tive que viajar 3.500 QUILÔMETROS ATÉ O LUGAR QUE VENDIA ROSAS MAIS PRÓXIMO!

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: E aí, Hyoga? Conseguiu encontrar o magnífico peixe Celacanto, que vive nas profundezas do mar?  
Hyoga: Não. Dei com os burros n'água. Só achei o Seiya dando um mergulhinho.

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kamus: ...E não é só isso! Confiram a qualidade do nosso serviço funerário! Conservação plena do corpo ou seu dinheiro de volta!  
Afrodite: E totalmente grátis, riquíssima decoração florida!   
#Letras miúdas na tela: Evite aproximação, mantenha as crianças afastadas.#  
Ambos: O que estão esperando? Liguem **djá** para K&A Funerária!

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kravis: Com uma mãe dessas, até eu choraria e sentiria amor materno por ela...

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: É sempre assim... É só eu dizer que o Seiya vem aqui em casa que a mamãe corre pra banheira... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mr. Freeze: Nora?

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Natássia: Odeio frio! No final do dia me sinto MORTINHA!

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ainda bem que não mostraram a Natássia da cintura para baixo. As mãos dos legendadores estariam tão ocupadas que o número de comentários ficaria seriamente comprometido.

**Shakalha**


	95. SOLDADOS DO IMPÉRIO

**LEGENDA 94 - SOLDADOS DO IMPÉRIO**

Seiya: Marin, estes soldados estão te agarrando??  
Marin: Não, seu bastardo, eles são apenas munição para minha mais nova técnica: Arremesso de soldados!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldado Roxo #1: E isso é por ter treinado o Seiya!   
Marin: Por quê? Estão bravos por um japonês ter ganhado uma armadura grega?  
Soldado Roxo #1: Não, isso é por ter treinado o SEIYA!  
Soldado Roxo #2: É! Se você conseguiu transformar AQUILO em um cavaleiro, imagina o que poderia ter feito com qualquer um de nós!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldado Verde: Só porque eu uso o sutiã e o vestido da minha irmã, isso não quer dizer que eu seja EMO... 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldados: Marin, não adianta resistir! As ordens do Grande Mestre não se discutem! Você treinará o Seiya e ponto final!

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Ares: Como foi, soldados? Conseguiram satisfazer a vadia da Marin?  
Soldado: Na verdade, Mestre, ela não é a Marin. Essa mulher diz que seu nome é Peggy Bundy. Diz ainda que o brocha do marido dela, Al Bundy, é mais homem do que todos aqui do Santuário.

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga olhando a foto: Droga Seiya, dessa vez você deixou um chicletão laranja grudado na lente da câmera! 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin pensando: Definitivamente ser estuprada por soldados gladiadores chochos sem olhos e com mãos articuladas de brinquedo em um Coliseu cheio de sombras de vítimas de alguma explosão de bomba atômica é MUITO aleatório. 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Tirem logo essa criatura peluda da minha cara! 

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldado: Nosso plano deu certo!  
Outro soldado: Hein? Que plano?  
Soldado: Juntamos todas as nossas economias e depositamos na conta do Kurumada, e em troca ele nos deu essa boneca de pano igualzinha à Marin! Todos pensarão que a derrotamos, bwahahaahaha!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldado Roxo #1: Pronta para bater o _record_ mundial de sexo grupal?  
Marin, totalmente dopada: MZEIN? ONZE EU Ô?  
Soldado Roxo #2: É, ela está pronta! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldado Verde: Mas que crueldade vocês jogarem Marin aos leões...  
Aioria: É hoje que vou me dar bem! 

**Tuthan-Fox**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldadinho de bosta em posição comprometedora: Ui Marin, que braço lisinho, que creme você usa?   
Soldadinho de Verde: Me ignorem, isso não é um sutiã de couro e eu não estou usando uma camisola. 

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cara da direita: Vamos, Seiya, atire sua flecha. He he he... 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldado: Marin, a Shina é muito mais forte que você. Tem certeza que quer continuar?  
Marin: Eu sou brasileira e não desisto nunca...  
Soldado: Hã? Mas você não era japonesa?  
Marin: Ah, é... #cai#

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Esse baile temático do Santuário tá demais! (ic) Eu vou é me acabar (ic)...  
Cara Verde: Puxa, mas eu pensei que hoje era o baile asteca!

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldados: Nossa, Marin está exausta! Esse trabalho de amazona deve ser bem cansativo...  
Marin: Não, ser amazona não cansa tanto, o que cansa mais são os extras que eu faço como prostituta. E aí, estão a fim da minha Punheta em Mach 5?

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldado Roxo #2: Isso, vadia, pode ir pegando... Pega gostoso!  
Marin: Mas onde que tá? É muito pequeno!   
Soldado Roxo #1: Ha ha! Se fudeu, vacilão! Tem o pau pequeno!  
Soldado Roxo #2: Não foi o que você me disse ontem a noite quando eu te comi na sauna...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Não, por favor! Tudo menos isso!!!  
Soldados do Santuário: Não adianta resistir, Marin. Nós não combinamos que quem perdesse no Jo-Ken-Pô ia treinar aquele moleque com cara de retardado que chegou hoje? Agora vai lá cumprimentar seu novo discípulo, hehehehe.

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin pensando: Da próxima vez que eu for jogar RPG _live_-_action_ eu tenho que lembrar de não fazer um personagem "Noiva-sacrifício".

**Teteko**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldado #1: Marin, por ordem do Mestre do Santuário, você será punida! Mas você escolherá seu destino! Escolha: morte ou uga-uga?  
Marin: Uga-uga? O que é isso?  
Soldado #2: Sexo grupal com todos os que estão neste Coliseu e mais o Cassius, Dócrates e o Argeti, que estão pra chegar!  
Marin: O QUÊÊÊÊÊ? Porra! Eu quero a morte então, pelo amor de Atena!  
Soldados #1 e #2, com sorriso sacana: Pessoal, é nóis! Uga-uga nela até a morte! Huahaahuahauahuaahauahu!

**rdish**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldados: Precisamos arrumar uma boneca inflável mais resistente...

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Reportagem: Torcedora rubro-negra detida por invasão de campo e por atentado ao pudor ao tentar pegar com sua mão esquerda o membro viril do soldado da PM.

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldados: Te pegamos, Marin, prepare-se pro estupro em massa!   
Marin: Se liguem, rapazes... Se o Kurumada não fez um pinto pro Seiya, por que acham que ele faria um pra vocês?   
Soldados: Nãããããããooooooo...! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

E não percam, breve nas _sex_ _shops_ e locadoras especializadas...  
"Safadinhas do Santuário IV - Amazonas _Gone_ _Wild_!" 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Espectador lá no alto: Comecem logo essa suruba, porra!

**diego**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldados: E isso é pra você aprender a não derramar suco de uva nas nossas roupas!

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cara de verde: Soldados! Tragam o sacrifício para o nosso novo deus, o Chihuahua!!!  
Marin: Nãããããoo! Tudo menos isso!  
Soldados: Quer voltar a ficar com o Seiya por mais 6 anos?  
Marin: Hã? Chihuahua, aí vou eeeeeu! 

**HAUHAUHAU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldado Verde: Relaxa, Marin! Eles só querem pegar essas suas cumbucas pra comer arroz!

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldados: Finalmente vamos descobrir como é seu rosto, senhorita Sara Bellum!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldados #1: Veja, Marin, estou acabando com seu braço!   
Soldado #2: Eu também! Você deve estar se contorcendo de dor com nossos golpes poderosos!  
Marin, despreocupadamente: Droga, tenho certeza que minhas lentes de contato caíram por aqui em algum lugar...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldado Roxo #1: E isso é por acabar com o monocromatismo da cena! Como ousa usar uma roupa com mais de uma cor?!  
Marin: Pessoaaal, eu não estou usando calciiinha...   
Soldado Roxo #2: Pode passar, pode passar!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldado: O que isso tem a ver com o dia do trabalhador?   
Marin: Simples, vou exercer a função mais antiga do mundo

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Documentarista: E em muitas regiões isoladas da Grécia é uma prática tradicional um banquete tendo como prato uma águia desmaiada...

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Nossa, que técnica é essa que você usou para me derrotar?  
Soldado Roxo: Hehehe... Os ninjas a chamam de _Kage Bushin no Justsu_! 

**Tuthan-Fox**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldados: Isso mesmo, Marin! Ou arranca a proteção dos seios com a boca, ou terá que treinar o Seiya por seis anos! Hahahahah!

**Ada**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Ares: Agora que você foi estuprada e violentada por todos os homens do Santuário declare em alto e bom som quem de nós tem o maior Bilau de todos.  
Marin acordando do sono: Como? Estuprada, você diz? Sabe que nem percebi? 

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldado Verde: Iaí, truta? Cês dero um pau na mina do São Paulo?  
Soldado roxo: Só, mano! Ela vai aprendê a nunca mais mexê ca torcida du Curintcha, tá ligado? É nóis!

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Er... Pessoal! Cavaleiro de bronze é mais forte que soldado... Cavaleiro de prata é mais forte que cavaleiro de bronze... Logo, cavaleiro de prata é mais forte que soldado. E eu sou de prata. Alguém pode me explicar por que estou apanhando de vocês?!  
Soldados: Lembra da luta do Shiryu com o Seiya? Então, o Kurumada tá fumando o mesmo bagulho que fumou naquele dia...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Por que vocês estão fazendo isso comigo?   
Soldado Roxo: É que odiamos professoras de ginástica! 

**Pasoline**


	96. O FIM É APENAS O COMEÇO

**LEGENDA 95 - O FIM É APENAS O COMEÇO**

Telespectador: O que faz um **FILHOTE DE PANDA** agarrado na perna da Shina?!

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Shina, além der ridículo ainda usar isso hoje em dia, essa sua pochete em formato de panda é HOR-RO-RO-SA!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Atena: ... E eu comi a Estátua de Odin, masturbei o Cristo Redentor, fiz sexo lésbico com a Estátua da Liberdade e agora vim pra Grécia procurando o Colosso de Rhodes!  
Shiryu: Hm, parece ALGUÉM que eu conheço... 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Maldito machismo!  
Shun: Ué Saori, por quê?   
Saori: Até a estátua da deusa Atena usa avental, carrega uma bandeja e um brinquedo do filho!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Estátua de Atena: Jovens cavaleiros, venho aqui pessoalmente para lhes dar uma missão especial...  
Seiya: Qual? Salvar o mundo? Matar o inimigo? Cair do precipício?   
Estátua: Não, não... Eu quero é encontrar alguém que conserte de uma vez por todas a alça desse escudo porque é um saco ficar arrastando ele de lado, assim..

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Shiryu, olha, eu respeito suas tradições chinesas e tudo o mais... Mas, por favor, ESSE PANDA ESTÁ TENTANDO CRUZAR COM A MINHA PERNA!!!

**Raikka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Mas que ótima idéia, trazer a gigante estátua do Santuário até aqui fazendo com que o céu eternamente nublado de Asgard se abrisse e os raios solares causassem um perigoso e maligno câncer de pele nos Guerreiros Deuses!

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cavaleiros: Onde estamos Saori?  
Saori: Na Colômbia.   
Cavaleiros: Como pode ter certeza?  
Saori: Onde mais vocês encontrariam uma estátua feita da mais pura cocaína? 

**rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Todos: **ESTÁTUA**! 

**P.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Lembrar de destruir qualquer objeto de antes da minha cirurgia!

**Trâmitigirl **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Saori, naquela época não existia sutiã? 

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Saori, tudo bem que nós somos 5, usamos uniformes, combatemos o mal e que o Shun serve direitinho no papel de mulher, mas você não acha que ter uma estátua robô gigante já é plagiar descaradamente DEMAIS os seriados super sentai?

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Legal. Agora que temos nosso próprio robô gigante, podemos destruir Hades. Por onde entramos nisso, Saori?   
Saori: Por debaixo do vestido, é claro!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Vaaai planeta!

Seiya: Terra!  
Ikki: Fogo!  
Shiryu: Vento!  
Hyoga: Água!  
Shina: Pêni... Coração!!!   
Saori: Tinha que sobrar pra bicha...  
Shun: Quem falo aquilo foi a Shina e não eu.  
Saori: Tudo bem, a única diferença entre você e a Shina é que ela tem a voz **MAIS** grossa!

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: É isso aí peãozada! É pra levar pro Santuário sem arranhar ok?

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Atena: E aí, topam uma partida de peteca? Não? Então que tal jogarmos frisbee?

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Estátua: Ih, foi mal gente, acho que peidei.  
Ikki: Então é por isso que o céu ficou dessa cor. 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Eu sei que vocês acham que essa é uma imagem emocionante... Mas o único propósito real dela é servir de "Jogo dos 7 erros" entre o Hyoga e o Ikki...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga:...E foi fazendo uma estátua dessas que eu venci o Festival de Escultura no Gelo...

**Raikka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cavaleiros: Olhem! Athena! Ela agora ficará entre nós e nos incentivará!  
Estátua: Não, eu só vim lavar essa bacia...

**Teteko**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: É a Monalisa!  
Hyoga: Mamãe!  
Shun: Cadê a espada?  
Kiki e Shina: É a Estátua da Liberdade!  
Seiya: É a Torre Eifell!  
Shiryu: Quanta ignorância...  
Saori: Sou eu, seus devotos de m...!!! (Versão censurada do ocidente)

**Cristiano (HighlanderMaster)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Deusa gigante: Nobres cavaleiros, de agora em diante vou levantar sua moral nas batalhas. Vocês nunca mais cairão.   
Seiya: Você não consegue levantar nem **os seus próprios seios**, quanto mais nossa moral...

**rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Enfim vou me livrar dessa estátua horrorosa com estilo.  
Seiya: Como?  
Saori: Coloquei foguetes de ônibus espacial por baixo da estátua para lançá-la ao espaço!

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Essa estátua minha ficou famosa no mundo todo, mas ninguém sabe que quando me fizeram posar pra ela, eu só estava indo na beira do rio lavar roupa. O escudo era pra carregá-las e o que tá na minha mão direita é o sabão! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Parabéns Shina, onde foi que aprendeu a fazer o Kage Bunshin?

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Chegamos a Nova York.  
Seiya: A Estátua da Liberdade e meio diferente do que se vê na TV.

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E pelo tamanho da estátua nós percebemos como é grande o ego de Saori...

**DragonMegatron**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: A Deusa da Sabedoria vai nos dar um conselho que vai melhorar nossas vidas...  
Atena: ESPANQUEM O KIKI!  
Ikki: Isso é que é sabedoria! Porrada nele!!

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Têm certeza que aquilo que vocês encontraram eram Esferas do Dragão?

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun pensando: Bem, esse é um momento dramático e emocionante, então acho que ninguém vai notar se eu gentilmente acariciar a bunda do Ikki...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Alguém viu a minha máscara?  
Seiya: Ué, Shina, tá aqui com você ó... E como é que você consegue estar aí do lado do Ikki e passando a mão na minha bunda ao mesmo tempo?

**Raikka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Atena?!?  
Shun: Atena?!?  
Ikki: Atena?!?  
Hyoga: Atena?!?  
Seiya: Atena?!?  
Shina: Atena?!?  
Kiki: Atena?!?   
Shiryu: Atena?!?

Narrador: Atena?!?

O anime não poderia terminar de outra maneira.

**Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Por que na coroa da estátua de Athena tem 5 **apagadores gigantes**? 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: Não é a estátua de Atena que é gigante, e sim nossos cavaleiros que encolheram graças as **pílulas de nanicolina** que o Tatsume deixou cair no chá outra vez!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Estátua: ...E isso é uma coisa que aprendi no futuro, chama-se A Dança do Robô.

**P.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Aê Saôri, você sempre gostou de uma camisola, né?

**Trâmitigirl**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Então gente, como eu ia dizendo...  
Ikki: Cala boca que agora é a melhor parte, quando ela dança can-can!

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Por quê? Por que nem a Deusa da Sabedoria, a deusa Athena sabe me dizer o que é bruchov?  
Ikki: Será que é porque ela é uma estátua?

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Pessoinha na mão da estátua: Eu fico aqui e vocês podem ficar na cabeça da estátua. Não tem erro, esse ano nossa escola de samba vai ganhar o desfile! 

**rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

[Pouco depois:

Shun: A deusa da sabedoria vai nos dar OUTRO conselho que vai melhorar nossas vidas...  
Atena: PAU NO KIKI!  
Kiki: Ui, finalmente a MINHA vida vai melhorar!!

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Parece que finalmente chegamos aos Estados Unidos! Olhem lá a tal Estátua da Liberdade!  
Todos: ... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Hum... Mino... Shina... Seiya, maldito, quem são as responsáveis pelos outros 3 chifres que tem na minha estátua?!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori, olhando a foto: Matarei o autor dessa foto... Olha o tamanho da **mancha de menstruação** no meu vestido!

**Raikka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: É, Cavaleiros, agora viram o que acontece com o Santuário quando se esquecem de desentupir os vasos sanitários?

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Idiotas! Segurem o Seiya!  
Kiki: Por quê?   
Saori: Não perceberam que estamos **à beira de um precipício**? 

**Pasoline**


	97. BANHO DE SANGUE

**LEGENDA 96 - BANHO DE SANGUE**

Siegfried: Agora eu vou ensinar minha técnica secreta de bater punheta só mexendo o antebraço!

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Legendador: Aquilo à direita do Siegfried são montanhas ou os fedores concentrados do suvaco dele?

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: Porra, desisto! Depilar com espada não dá! Vai ficar metade do peito pelado e a outra metade peluda mesmo! 

**Pierre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: Caros legendadores, eu sei que vocês fazem tudo em nome do monocromatismo, mas jogar um balde de tinta em mim já é demais!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: Seiya, irei te esmagar com a mesma facilidade com que esmago esse tomate!  
**Ploft**! 

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Telespectador: Hum... Seria Siegfried vermelho com manchas rosas ou rosa com manchas vermelhas?

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Sigfried, quando eu disse que passaria calda de morango em você e te lamberia inteiro, era só uma força de expressão...  
Sigfried: Agora já era! Ajoelhou, tem que chupar!

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Ele é mesmo mais forte que o Ichi! Consegue lamber o cotovelo sem ajuda da outra mão!

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tarzan: Saco... Quando a Chita tá "naqueles dias" ela faz uma sujeira...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilda: Hum, Siegfried, eu tenho a impressão de que isso que você passou no corpo é **tinta** e não vaselina...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sieg: Não se preocupem, foi só um arranhão... 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: Depois de matar um dragão com uma espada e pegar um monte de tesouros, eu não sei se estou em Cavaleiros do Zodíaco ou em uma campanha de Dungeons & Dragons. 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Leitor: Caralho, eu achava que já tinha visto tudo, mas Siegfried desenhado por Rob Liefeld é a primeira vez!

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: Droga, espero que não reparem na caspa que cai do meu suvaco...

**Pierre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: Andem, seus molóides, tratem de copiar esse exercício de alongamento!  
Alunos: Argh... Não dá mais... Vamos explo...

Os corpos dos alunos de rasgam com o esforço, lançando uma chuva de sangue e vísceras sobre Siegfried.

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: Puxa, como esse creme pra crescer cabelo age rápido!

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: Fenrir... Nunca mais tente espirrar e peidar ao mesmo tempo PERTO DE MIM.

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Juiz Miles: E o vencedor do Celebrity Deathmatch é Siegfried!!

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: Aqui, setembro chove sangue!  
Seiya: Bruchov sangue? Porra, mas ao invés de ajudar você complica! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: **DOE SANGUE**

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Telespectador: Só esses japoneses pra sangrar tanto só por causa de mulher pelada...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cara: Eu te acho perturbador. Não consigo olhar direito para você sem sentir algo de estranho e anti-humano.   
Siegfried: Só porque eu estou coberto por sangue de dragões?  
Cara: Não é nada disso. É que eu acho perturbador ver uma pessoa sem MAMILOS.

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Siegfried: Polônia, rumo ao título!

**NOMAD**


	98. GAROTO DEMONÍACO

**LEGENDA 97 - GAROTO DEMONÍACO**

Moleque: M-Mas esses cristais não são radioativos?  
Okko: São sim. Como você acha que minha cabeça ficou deste tamanho?

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Okko: Onde está? Devolva-me agora!  
Moleque: Perdão! A-aqui está sua pedra de perversões anais...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Okko: Vou esmigalhar seus dedos, um por um, liquefazer seus órgãos internos no chute e arrancar todos os ossos do seu corpo com você ainda vivo...  
Verdinho: Por quê?   
Okko: Você me lembra o Shun.

**Raikka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Okko: Sabia que hoje é o dia 6/6/6?  
Moleque: Hum, então deve ser por isso que está vazando essa gosma verde das paredes da minha casa.

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Okko: Isso aí na sua mão são pedras?   
Moleque: Não são pedras, são AEROLITOS! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Imagem: Traficantes continuam agindo livremente na divisa do Brasil. E agora vendem até pó colorido!

**rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Okko: Pronto! Acabei de vir do cabeleireiro.  
Moleque: Ah, tava fechado, né?

**Ankh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moleque: Não se mova, Okko! Vou oferecer essa comidinha e talvez esse bicho peludo saia da sua cabeça!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Okko: Que que é isso, porra?  
Moleque: Exatamente. 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moleque: JÁ BATI UMA PUNHETA PRA VOCÊ, AGORA VOCÊ QUER QUE EU BEBA SUA PORRA?  
Okko: Hehehe... SIM! 

**Terra**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Verdinho:... Supositórios de menta...?  
Okko: E eu lá tenho cara de quem usa isso, moleque?!  
Verdinho: Não falei com você... Tava falando com aquele cara de armadura rosa e cabelo verde que tá atrás de você...

**Raikka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moleque: Consegui, senhor Okko, o segredo para o cabelo liso do Shiryu.  
Okko: Agora nada me impedirá de obter a armadura de dragão! Hahahhaha! (risada maléfica)

**Any**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moleque: Isso aqui é a famosa água da vida. Mas eu bebi e não senti nada. Só o meu braço que cresceu de volta...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Okko: Ei, eu quero que você...  
Moleque: Sim! Tudo que quiser! Fique com isso aqui, é tudo o que tenho!  
Okko: Realmente, esse meu visual deve ser amedrontador. Eu só ia perguntar onde tem um barbeiro por aqui.

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moleque: Aqui a água que você pediu... Só que o rio mais próximo era o Tietê.

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Okko: Qual seu último pedido como homem antes que eu te estupre?  
Moleque: Poderia usar esse KY?

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moleque: Toma! Eu te dou qualquer coisa pra não ficar com o cabelo que nem o seu!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Verdinho: Aê... Cê qué bruchov?

**Raikka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moleque Esquisito: É disso que você precisa: um pente!

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moleque: Então foi assim que você ficou tão forte! Usando um meteorito de kryptonita de Smallville! Eu sabia que você era baixo, mas nem tanto!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moleque: Pode continuar vomitando na minha mão, que eu não me importo...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moleque de cabelo verde: É simples, eu misturo ranha de nariz com clorofila... E fixa melhor no cabelo do que tintura! 

**rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moleque: Senhor Okko, com isso aqui todos vão pensar que você é um Super Sayajin.  
Okko: Seu idiota os Super Sayajins tm cabelo amarelo!  
Moleque: Ahn... É que eu sou daltônico.

**Ankh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moleque: T-toma! Esse foi todo o esperma de urso que eu consegui arranjar...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moleque: É, você tinha razão, é possível pintar o cabelo com giz de cera.

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Verdinho: Isso é ração de Chiuaua...   
Okko: Mas isso é radioativo!  
Verdinho: É que você ainda não viu a bosta que ele faz depois de comer isso...

**Raikka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moleque: Uau, qual é a tatuagem que você tem nas costas?  
Okko: Um tigre.  
Moleque: Maneiro! E qual é a tatuagem que o Shun tem nas costas?  
Okko: Uma frase dizendo "Vá mais pra baixo".

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moleque: Olha! Foi com isso aqui que eu fiz luzes!

**Pasoline**


	99. MAIS UM DAMIEN

**LEGENDA 98 - MAIS UM DAMIEN**

Guarda da embaixada Americana pensando: Que bonitinho este pequeno Iraquiano querendo jogar futebol por aqui...  
Pequeno Iraquiano pensando: Que bonitinha esta minha bomba em forma de bola... E lá vou eu, Alá! Reserve minhas virgens e meus rios de mel quando eu chegar aí, tá bom?

**rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Julian: Êêêêêê...  
#Vem a alma de Poseidon#  
Poseidon: Opa, fudi a alma do garoto. Não faz mal, hehe.  
#Vem outra alma#  
Kurama: Uhuhuhu, SACANEEI! 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Pai: E aí, Julian, gostando de segurar a bola?   
Julian: Claro, melhor que levar na cara!

**Zed**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Pai do Julian: Pobre garoto... Não sabe que devido às mãos de chimpanzé ea os pés tortos nunca poderá ser jogador de futebol.

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Julian: Eu quero comer essa bola!  
Babá: Julian, existem objetos que não podem ser devorados assim...  
Julian: Pois quando eu crescer criarei um objeto tão poderoso quanto comestível!

Narrador: ...E assim nasceu o **Pão Principal Vencedor**! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Julian: Ei, Shun, vamos jogar uma pelada?  
Shun: Ah, mas eu gosto é de jogar pelado!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Enquanto isso, na terra do gigantismo:

Julian: Você tá assustado com o tamanho daquela taça ali? Pois saiba que isso na minha mão é um **ovo de codorna**! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Notícias do Google: "Meninos de rua brasileiros agora ficam chapados apenas moldando bolas de cola de sapateiro.  
A nova técnica consiste tão somente em usar as bolas como supositório..."

**rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Julian: Oba, finalmente alguém me deu bola.

**OdD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Julian: Não amigos, isto não é uma bola; é um controle para o meu _Megazord_ particular que está aqui do meu lado, do qual vocês só estão enxergando a perna e o pé.

**Katz**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki mostrando seu álbum de fotos para Hyoga:

Ikki: Veja o Shun brincando de bolinha com 7 anos!  
Hyoga: Mas esse não é o Shun...  
Ikki: Que seja... O que importa é que ele também é gay.  
Hyoga: ...

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Julian Solo: Olha o que eu tirei do cú, mãe! 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Julian: Esperem só até eu ganhar a minha **bola quadrada**! 

**Raikka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Julian: Mas amigo Shun, pra que devo acariciar essa bola?   
Shun: Vai treinando...

**Pierre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Damien: Um dia dominarei uma bem maior e azul...

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Julian contente: Olha tio, tirei isso do meu nariz e esculpi sem ajuda de ninguém!

**rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Julian: Oba! Peguei mais uma bola nesse jogo.  
Seiya, o Treinador: Quando crescer vai jogar na seleção brasileira!  
Time do orfanato: Mas ele não é goleiro!

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Pai: E aí, Julian, gostando de segurar a bola?   
Julian: Muito!  
Pai: Então vem cá que eu te ensino a PEGAR NA TRAVE...

**Zed**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Julian: Isso! Sou tão rico que posso gastar meu dinheiro mandando fazer o maior **bolinho de arroz** do mundo!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Julian Solo: Essa bola... Será que fui transferido pra Supercampeões?  
Kurumada: Não exatamente... Na verdade você foi transferido para uma série chamada "Yuyu Hakusho - O que aconteceria se Yusuke não tivesse morrido?"  
Julian: Legal! Peraí... Isso quer dizer que eu vou ser atropeladeeearrrrghhhh!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Julian: Que bola pobre! Não tem nem as partes pretas...  
Voz Misteriosa: É QUE O MONOCROMATISMO DOMINA! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Julian: A bola é minha amiga!  
Bola: CALABOCAVIADO! 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Julian: Olhe padre, eu acabei de formar nas minhas mãos esta forma ectoplásmica sobrenatural!  
Padre Quevedo: Isto non Ecziste!!!  
Julian: A forma ectoplásmica?  
Padre Quevedo: Non, este seu cabelo azul horroroso!!!

**rosanazul**


	100. SELEÇÃO DE 78

**LEGENDA 99 – SELEÇÃO DE 78**

Espectador #1: A proximidade à Saori indica o grau de puxa-saquismo que cada personagem tem a ela!  
Espectador #2: Ué, então cadê o Jabu?  
Espectador #1: Está no cú dela. 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mitsumasa: Bem, lá vão as regras de conduta do jogo: Hyoga, não vale muro de gelo pra proteger o gol! Ichi, nada de furar a bola! Shiryu, não rasgue a camisa! Geki, sem estrangulamentos! Ah, e Seiya, pra você não se confundir, pintamos a trave do time adversário com listras azuis...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nashi pensando: Pobre Ichi, confundiu a bola com um **tamborim**... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mitsumasa: Vamos treinar, separem-se em dois times!  
Saori: Qual a divisão dos times?  
Mitsumasa: "Com cosmo" contra "sem cosmo", hehehe...

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya e Shun relembrando velhos tempos...  
Seiya: Shun... Não me lembro qual destes era você... É o que esta atrás de mim ou ao meu lado?  
Shun: Sou o que está ATRÁS.

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: ...E que lixo de cabelo é esse, Saori?  
Saori: Ah, era a moda He-Man.

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Como estávamos felizes antes desse jogo, né? Pena que naquele dia enfrentamos logo o time daquele tal de **Oliver Tsubasa**... 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Jogar num time que tem o Ichi como goleiro, o Seiya como centroavante e o Shun como massagista? Prefiro ir pra Ilha da Rainha da Morte!!

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Alguém vendo essa foto: Tendo como treinador o Mitsumada Kido e o Seiya como capitão, não é a toa que o Japão se fudeu em todas as Copas até agora!!! 

**DragonMegatron**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mitsumasa Kido: Pessoal, a tática é a seguinte: o Shun fica na frente e o resto do pessoal enfia as bolas por trás! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fotógrafo: O senhor vai querer tirar a foto mesmo estando vestido com uma blusa com uma gigantesca mancha de porra, sr. Kido?

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Shun, por que você tá todo agasalhado em pleno verão?  
Shun: Como não tenho cosmos ainda, eu vou me esquentar para depois esquentar os contundidos com o calor do meu corpo...

**Fry**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nachi: Quem é você aí atrás de mim? Acho que nunca te vi antes!  
Garoto: Prazer, **Dragão Negro**! 

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Promotor mostrando as fotos: Então, Mitsumasa, ainda nega ter atraído crianças inocentes para sua propriedade a fim de realizar seus desejos pedófilos?   
Mitsumasa: Sim... Eles não eram inocentes.

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nashi: Espere um pouco, esse aqui do meu lado é o **Krishna de Chrysaor**! Estamos sendo atacados!

**Katz**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

O motivo de haver tantos meninos na foto parecidos com o Seiya é que, na verdade, Seiya é o resultado de um projeto de clonagem fracassado. O cavaleiro de Pégaso nada mais é do que apenas a última tentativa de clonagem antes da desistência dos cientistas do Instituto Kido em cruzar o DNA humano com o de jumentos.

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Garoto com "S": Que legal, aí estão o futuro cavaleiro de Pégaso, de Dragão, de Andrômeda... E essa menina quem é?  
Outro garoto: Bem... Já ouviu falar na constelação de "Triângulo"? 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Que espírito esportivo, Shun! Nunca vi ninguém que não se revoltasse ao levar um peru no meio das pernas! 

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cara olhando foto: O time de gandulas era incrível...   
Outro cara: É... Não largavam uma bola! Olha só... 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mitsumasa: Vocês vão ter que me engolir!  
Shun: De novo? Assim eu vou ter indigestão!  
Mitsumasa: Calaboca! 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mitsumasa: Temos 16 jogadores aqui, então serão dois times de 8!  
Shun: Ah, de 8? Eu queria times de quatro! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Chute de Meteoros!!!  
Shiryu: Cem Chutes do Dragão!   
Hyoga: Chute Freezer!

Diretor: Ótimo, corta! Mas para fazer sucesso precisamos de nomes mais RETARDADOS!

E assim...

Tsubasa: Chute Águia!  
Ruega: Chute de Trivela!!  
Leonardo: Chute Falcão!

Assim nasceu Super Campeões...

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya vendo a foto: Caramba... Cadê o Hyoga?  
Shiryu: Ah, aquela misteriosa barra preta do canto superior da primeira imagem sugou ele para outra dimensão.  
Kravis: Porra, eu disse pra ignorar a maldita barra!

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Legendador: Que merda! Uma legenda dupla... E ainda por cima com uma barra preta voando!  
Kravis: Caralho! Será que vocês não lêem nada que eu posto?!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Tá, vovô, já vi sua escolinha para mendigos retardados. Pode agora me mostrar os caras que vão me defender e lutar pela justiça, por favor?  
Mitsumasa: Er... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Propaganda: Escolinha de futebol Kido! Desde 1986 formando jogadores que são verdadeiros cavaleiros!

**Pasoline**


	101. ISUKUMI NO JUTSU

**LEGENDA 100 - ISUKUMI NO JUTSU**

Desenhista estagiário: Acho que não vai ter problema esses pingos do meu suco de abacate em cima do desenho...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Sim! Eu tenho poder de fazer os testículos de meus inimigos saírem voando... Só não imagino porque você pintava os seus de verde...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Veja Nachi, isso negro é o meu cosmo e isso azul é a parede do ginásio.  
Nachi: Peraí, e o meu cosmo?  
Ikki: Ah, sim. São esses dois pontinhos luminosos. 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nachi: ... E é assim que se dirige igual playboy: como uma mão no volante e o cotovelo pra fora da janela!

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nachi: Não importa o quanto você é forte, Ikki. O mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes no mesmo cavaleiro, então pode parar porque...  
Ikki: Como assim? Eu ainda não ataquei, só estou observando-o para ver qual vai ser o seu primeiro movimento...  
Nachi: Sério? Er... Então... É isso mesmo, não vai conseguir nada me observando duas vezes!  
Ikki: ...

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nachi: Nota mental antes de morrer: meu pulmão direito merece tanta proteção quanto o esquerdo...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Agora, Nachi, o que você vê?  
Nachi: Dois viados e um palhaço no meio...  
Ikki: Hein? Sua ilusão é essa?  
Nachi: Ilusão? Ah, pensei que você estava falando do teste Rorschach no seu cinto!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Olhando assim, eu não sei realmente como a sua amadura, fora do seu corpo, vira um lobo!  
Nachi: Nem eu sei como a sua vira uma fênix!  
Ikki: Bem, o capacete é o ovo...

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nachi: Pois é, Ikki, eu fico vendo pontinhos verdes na minha frente...  
Ikki: Você já viu um médico?   
Nachi: Não, só pontinhos verdes.

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nachi: Que armadura mais limpa! Chega a estar brilhando!!   
Ikki: E olha que a armadura saiu das cinzas. Imagina se tivesse saído da lavagem...  
Nachi:...

**Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nachi: Argh... Maldição... Isso é insuportável...  
Ikki: Porra, cara, eu ainda nem te soquei...  
Nachi: Tô falando dessa espinha no meu queixo! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: E então, Nachi o que está vendo?  
Nachi: Dois viados... E um palhaço no meio!  
Ikki: Nossa, como você conseguiu ver isso?!  
Nachi: Foi simples. O Shun está a sua esquerda e o Seiya a sua direita...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nachi: É Ikki, parece que seu golpe não obteve efeito em mim, mas peraí, que luz azul é essa?  
Ikki: Você nunca assistiu Ghost?

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Quem é você, que ousa me importunar?   
Nachi: Eu sou NACHI!  
Ikki: Saúde, amigo!  
Nachi: Não, cara! Meu nome é NACHI!  
Ikki: Saúde!   
Nachi: Você não entendeu. Esse é meu nome, NACHI!  
Ikki: PUTZ, cara! Vá pra casa, cure-se do resfriado, e depois venha e me diga o seu maldito nome, cacete! 

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nachi: Ikki, veja, eu... Eu...  
Ikki: O quê?  
Nachi: Eu não tenho unhas!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nachi: Ikki, ao invés de ficar de lado, por que você não se vira de frente para mim e me enfrenta como um homem?   
Ikki: Estou com torcicolo...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nachi: Não Ikki, eu juro que o lobo selvagem de quem seu irmão falava não era eu!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nachi: Agh... Gh... Ah...  
Ikki: Porra cara, esse é o único momento que você fala no anime inteiro e você ainda gagueja? Merece morrer!

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nachi: Isso não é justo! Me colocaram para brigar com o cavaleiro mais forte! Exijo que ele lute comigo de uma maneira que meu cosmo permita uma disputa equilibrada!  
Narrador: E foi assim que eles decidiram tudo brincando de "sério". 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Eu sei como é, Nachi... Muitos ficam horrorizados quando vêem minhas ilusões fantasmas...   
Nachi: Eu estou horrorizado é com a sua armadura... Meu Deus, ela é mais feia do que a minha!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Nachi, você está... Virando PURPURINA? 

**Katz**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nachi: Oh, então é ele! O cavaleiro que conseguiu voltar vivo daquele lugar infernal, onde a terra arde em chamas e o ar exala enxofre!  
Ikki: Ôxe minino, diabéisso?   
Nachi: Oh, não, que poderoso! Esse é o golpe Sotaque do Piauí, do qual só ouvíamos falar em lendas...

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Er... É impressão minha ou você colou a sua ombreira esquerda na camisa?

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Merda, deu piripaque de novo...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nachi: N-não pode ser! Isso na sua mão direita é...  
Ikki: Exatamente! E é por isso que sou tão forte.. Por causa deste poderoso PÓ DE PIRLIMPIMPIM!

**zErOx**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: O bom da sua armadura e que ela já vem com o alvo para acertar o coração!

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Devo ter feito alguma coisa errada... A ilusão era para fazê-lo explodir, e não tocar esse piano imaginário!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Pode desistir, Nachi. Sua imitação de zumbi descerebrado é horrível!  
Nachi: Mas eu não estava imitando!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Que inveja!  
Jabu: Inveja? Você queria estar lutando contra o Ikki?  
Ichi: Não, é que eles têm um Olhar Suspeito tão poderoso e eu sequer tenho olhos... 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Nachi, quando foi que você retirou uma mama? 

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Prepare-se, Nachi... Quer dizer alguma coisa antes de levar o golpe?  
Nachi: Ah, bem, só um conselho, então... Da próxima vez, não vista a parte de baixo da armadura do Shun...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki pensando: Meu plano está dando certo! Lustrei tão bem minha armadura que só o reflexo dos holofotes deste lugar no meu capacete já estão cegando-o!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: "...e podemos ver que a CG usada pra fazer o Cosmo do Nachi é similar à usada nos jogos de Atari..." 

**Janai no kareshi: Ikki**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nachi: Socorro, Ikki! Estou sendo abduzido por aliens!!! 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nachi: Porra, Ikki, eu sei que você quer continuar a luta no escuro, mas, ao contrário da sua, a minha armadura não dispõe de farol no capacete!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Pensei que o único cavaleiro cego entre fosse o Shiryu...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nachi: Estou numa luta desesperada contra um adversário muito mais forte que eu. Preciso fazer acontecer um milagre para vencer... Já sei! Vou tentar fazer os mesmos movimentos que o Seiya para atacar!

Nachi, cavaleiro de bronze do Lobo. Últimas palavras.

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki pensando: Tenho certeza que essa ilusão de um sanduíche submarino vai distraí-lo por um bom tempo... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nachi: Oh não! Aquela estátua do Ikki está prestes a cair em cima de maaargh...

E foi assim que Nachi morreu.

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Nachi... Estou emocionado. Vejo que seu desejo de servir a Athena é tão grande que você topou até pegar esta armadura de amazona...  
Nachi: ...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Por que essa cara de assustado, Nachi? A luta nem começou ainda...  
Nachi: Assustado? Não, essa é a minha cara normal, só parece que eu estou assustado por que não tenho SOBRANCELHAS!

**Pasoline**

**oOo**

**(1) Teste ****Rorschach – **Teste feito com manchas, usado na psicanálise.


	102. ALDEBARAN, UM BRASILEIRO

**LEGENDA 101 – ALDEBARAN, UM BRASILEIRO**

Seiya: Aldebaran, por que tem essa imagem de um touro pintada atrás de você?  
Aldebaran: É por causa da minha armadura... Eu já estava cansado de ser chamado de Cavaleiro do **Porco-Espinho**... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Você é um colosso, imeeeeenso! Como você conseguiu crescer tanto?  
Aldebaran: Primeiro, porque comi muito arroz e feijão quando criança. Segundo, porque comi muito arroz e feijão produzidos na cidade de Itu. Terceiro, porque o arroz e o feijão de Itu são do tamanho de **melancias**. E, quarto, eu sempre comi 5 melancias das de Itu como sobremesa! 

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Chifre não existe! Isso é coisa que botaram no seu capacete!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mu: Aldebaran, se vai ficar parado pra bloquear a passagem, que tal fazer isso ficando na **porta** da casa?

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Então é você o cavaleiro de Touro?  
Aldebaran: Claro, não vê esta cabeça de Touro atrás de mim?  
Shiryu: Bem, isso aí é uma cabeça de **búfalo**...   
Aldebaran: ...

**Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mu: Aldebaran, você deixou os Cavaleiros passarem por você! Também acredita que Saori é Atena?   
Aldebaran: Não... É que deu câimbra!

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aldebaran: Essas pontas nos cotovelos? Ah, sim, é porque eu confio mais na minha cotovelada do que no Grande Chifre... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aldebaram: **Sou brasileiro e desisto sempre**. 

**Stressado**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aldebaran: Sabia que se você olhar essa foto de cabeça para baixo, você verá o Mestre Yoda de bigode? É... Aldebaran também é cultura!

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Deixe-me passar, se não vou dizer à Imigração que você é um imigrante ilegal!   
Aldebaran: Ah é? Se você me denunciar eu digo para todo mundo que você é um japonesinho de pinto pequeno!   
Seiya: Se você fizer isso, vou dizer a todo mundo como você soube que tenho pinto pequeno.  
Aldebaran: Tá bom. Mas passe logo!

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Tem certeza que essa imagem atrás de você representa o seu signo? É que esses chifres tão parecidos **demais** com os da armadura do Mu...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Aldebaran, você vai levar os meus Meteoros de Pégaso assim, de braços cruzados?!  
Aldebaran: Tá brincando? Ainda tô fazendo muito, eu devia estar cochilando... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aldebaran: Que brasileiro o quê! Eu sou **VIKING**! 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mu: Por que você tá assim, Aldebaran?   
Aldebaran: Tô treinando pra substituir o presidente do meu país.  
Mu: E o que esse treinamento ensina?  
Aldebaran: Não saber de nada, não ver nada e não fazer nada!

**Kyuubi**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Aldebaran tem uma besta atrás de você!   
Aldebaran: E na frente também...

**Lalazu**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mu: Por que é que você fica de braços cruzados pra impedir que cheguem à sala da Atena?  
Aldebaran: Porque é assim que os seguranças de boate do meu país fazem.

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E este é o cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro. Eis o seu histórico de combates:  
- Derrotado por Seiya.  
- Derrotado por Shido (anime).  
- Derrotado por Sorento (mangá).   
- Empate com Niobe (único cavaleiro de ouro morto por espectro de nível baixo).

Mas não se esqueçam! **Todos** os Cavaleiros de Ouro têm o **mesmo** poder!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Hahaha... Que panaca! Ele usa duas tartarugas como ombreiras!  
Aldebaran: E você, que tem uma marreca pousada na cabeça?

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aldebaran: Sou muito mais poderoso do que aparento ser!   
Ares: E posso saber por quê?  
Aldebaran: Porque meu nome não é Aldebaran, mas sim Michael Jordan!

**Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aldebaran: Mulher! Que putaria é essa? O que o Fernandinho Beira-Mar tá fazendo na minha cama?  
Esposa do Aldebaran: Querido, e você acha que o "Grande Chifre" vem daonde?

**Likan**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: Aqui podemos ver que Aldebaran realmente é o típico cidadão brasileiro: ele prefere ficar parado, de costas e de braços cruzados ao invés de correr para salvar sua própria vida mesmo quando um gigantesco BÚFALO se dirige a toda velocidade contra ele!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Essa sua armadura é tão estranha, Aldebaran... Sua ombreira é maior que a sua cabeça!   
Aldebaran: E daí? A sua proteção abdominal é tão grande quanto seu cérebro!  
Seiya: Ah, é mes... Peraí! Eu não tenho proteção abdominal!  
Aldebaran: Exatamente...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aldebaran: Seiya, vou acabar com você e... MAS QUE PORRA DE BAFO QUENTE É ESSE NA MINHA BUNDA???

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aldebaran: É isso mesmo que vocês estão vendo. Agora sou segurança do museu do búfalo na Ilha de Marajó.

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Eis aí um exemplo potente de como a castração colabora para o crescimento e engorda do gado.

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yoh Asakura: Então além do cosmo, vocês Cavaleiros de Ouro também têm espíritos guardiões e dominam o Mundo Espiritual?

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Atena: Aldebaran, sem querer ofender, mas acho que você é fraco e inútil e não consegue ganhar de ninguém...  
Aldebaran: Eu sei disso, e é por isso mesmo que dessa vez eu trouxe o meu **Touro Megazord**! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aldebaran: Olá, meu nome é Aldebaran e eu sou o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro. Eu venho aqui hoje pra lhes contar sobre a maravilhosa técnica de bater punheta mexendo apenas o antebraço, desenvolvida pelo Guerreiro Deus Siegfried. Eu sou prova viva de que ela funciona!

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aldebaran: Que foi, Seiya? Até parece que nunca viu um sujeito gigante e de pele escura louco pra descer a porrada em você! 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Vamos lá Aldebaran! Me ataque!  
Aldebaran: Não dá, dei um nó nos meus braços... 

**Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Por que você não usa capa, Aldebaran?   
Aldebaran: É que se eu usasse não ia sobrar pano pra fazer as capas dos outros Cavaleiros...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aldebaran: Eu sou o Touro, Cavaleiro de Ouro, minha pele é forte como couro e morena como a de um mouro, minha vida é um desdouro pois estão sempre querendo me levar pro matadouro.   
Seiya: Não cara! Eu quero desafiá-lo para uma luta, e não prum combate de rimas!

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aldebaran: Eu sou o mais poderoso dos cavaleiros de ouro! Eu domino o 13º sentido! Eu posso derrotar Zeus! Eu...  
Shiryu: Não acham meio estranho colocarem uma cara desses com uma armadura de ouro?  
Hyoga: Observe melhor, Shiryu... Na verdade, o que ele está vestindo é uma camisa de força... 

**FW**


	103. LEÃO COME COBRA

**LEGENDA 102 - LEÃO COME COBRA**

Shina: Er... Por que está colocando as mãos assim desse jeito?   
Aioria: Estou te mostrando o que a espera... A distância entre as minhas duas mãos é exatamente igual ao **diâmetro** do meu pênis!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Vem aqui na moita comigo, Shina!  
Shina: Oba, você finalmente vai me comer?  
Aioria: Não, não! É que eu preciso que alguém vigie enquanto eu dou uma cagadinha!   
Shina: ...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Droga! Não ficou duro...  
Aioria: Como não?! Claro que ficou.  
Shina: Tô falando do meu!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Aioria! Shina! O que vocês estão fazendo?   
Aioria: Por Atena! Não me interrompa, Seiya!  
Seiya: Vou ter que mandar os meus poderosos meteoros!  
Shina: Ahhh não! Com cosquinha é covardia!

**Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Bem, Shina, analisando esse seu traje de combate, só tenho uma coisa a dizer...  
Shina: O quê?  
Aioria: Reze pro seu adversário sempre mirar nos seus ombros!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: É agora Shina... Vou te comer todinha...   
Shina: Vai meu leão selvagem, me fere, me risca de amor, me fode, me alimenta...  
Aioria: Tchau, Shina...  
Shina: Maldita Velocidade da Luz!!!

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Calada! Eu juro que se vier de novo com a história do "segura forte em mim", eu destruo a tudo e a todos! 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Não estou conseguindo fazer ele ficar duro, Shina... Será que você poderia... Você sabe...   
Shina: Não, não sei, poderia o quê, Aioria?   
Aioria: Usar o seu poder!  
Shina: Que poder?  
Aioria: Aquele, de chamar a cobra!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Hum, você está um bocado suspeito, Aioria...  
Aioria: Hein? Por que diz isso?  
Shina: Sei lá... Deve ser essa **Safira de Odin** gigante no seu capacete!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Sabe Shina, você é uma gata linda, de arrasar, mas comigo a coisa só rola com mulheres que já alcançaram o Sétimo Sentido.  
Shina: Também não está dando certo comigo: pra mim só funciona com caras que alcançam pelo menos o **Sétimo Centímetro**. 

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Eu não agüento mais, Aioria! É sempre a mesma coisa! Eu vivo me sacrificando pelo Seiya e o que é que ele me dá em troca? Fica abanando o rabinho o tempo todo pra Saori e finge que eu não existo! É muita humilhação pra mim! Eu não sou de ferro, sabia?  
Aioria: Shina, após esse seu desabafo, eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer...  
Shina: O quê?  
Aioria: ...Peidei.

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: O que você está segurando aí em baixo?  
Shina: Peraí que eu tô mijando, porra!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Bem, acho que dessa vez eu ganho o concurso de esculturas de argila...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ash: Buterfree, pó do sono!  
Aioria e Shina: ZZZzzzzZZZZ...

**Kyuubi**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Oh, Aioria, continue assim! Isso é tão bom!  
Aioria: Eu sei! Também adoro quando coçam as minhas costas!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Nossa, Aioria, eu não sabia que você tinha tanta potência!  
Aioria: É que eu tomei a Cápsula do Poder!!!

**Kazuma**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Fique tranqüila que vou ajudá-la a sanar suas necessidades mais íntimas!  
Shina: Oh, por Athena, finalmente um cavaleiro macho vai...  
Aioria: Isso mesmo, vou eliminar todos os seus piolhos na velocidade da luz!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Agora diga "trinta e três".

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Nossa Aioria, sinto um cosmo tão elevado **dentro** de mim...

**Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Ah, essa boneca inflável personalizada é tudo de bom!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Hum... Minha boneca inflável está meio murcha...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Shina, antes de vomitar se lembre de tirar a máscara, senão...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Aioria, o que é isso...  
Aioria: Quando eu falei "Pata do Leão", eu quis dizer que você seria a "Pata"...  
Shina: É, e que patona você tem...

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Lembra daquela música, Aioria? "Encosta sua cabecinha no meuAAAAIIII!!!!" Desencosta, desencosta por favor!

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Oh, Aioria, você não sabe há quanto tempo eu estou esperando alguém que me segure assim por trás e...  
Aioria: Silêncio, mulher, deixa eu me esconder aqui atrás de você que o Shun tá vindo aí...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Não adianta, Aioria. Não subiu antes, não é agora que vai subir.  
Aioria: Mas o Kravis mandou dar uma última tentativa!

**Katz**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Ah... Shina, você vai dar para mim na mesma quantidade de vezes em que eu te vi sem a máscara!  
Shun, disfarçado e pensando: ADORO MÁSCARAS!!!

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Aaah, aaah... Isso é tão booom, Shina...  
Shina: Er... Aioria, se você vai me fuder não seria bom **TIRAR AS MINHAS CALÇAS** primeiro?

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Ei, Shina, você não está nervosa por eu ter te usado como escudo humano contra os Meteoros de Pégaso, não é?  
Shina: Zzzzzz... Hein?

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Awww!  
Aioria: Eu te machuquei, Shina?  
Shina: Não, é essa diarréia que tá me matando! 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Não deu?  
Aioria: Não deu Shina. Juro que é a primeira vez que isso me acontece.  
Shina: Claro que sim, querido.

Shina pensando: E o que eu podia esperar de um cara que é a estrela de uma tal de revista G ou sei lá o quê?

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Rápido, Shina! O leão vem aí! Finja-se de morta!  
Aioria chegando após um tempinho: Droga... Não dá mais pra comer...

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Mas hein?! Por que é que eu vou ser estuprada selvagemente por um cavaleiro de ouro na velocidade da luz?!  
Aioria: Essa é a pena por ter se apaixonado pelo Seiya.  
Shina: E por que a June ali do lado está sendo selvagemente estuprada por **três** cavaleiros de ouro?!  
Aioria: Aquela é a pena por ter se apaixonado pelo Shun...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Cruz credo, Shina! Sua armadura se mantém presa a você por pregos? Nem o Seiya é tão tosco! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Porra Aioria, tinha que usar sua velocidade da luz?   
Aioria: Mas eu não usei, eu tenho é ejaculação precoce mesmo...

**Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Shina, o que foi? Você está com uma expressão... Tesuda!

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Olha, Aioria, eu sei que você quer aumentar os seus músculos, mas não acha melhor usar uns halteres em vez de ficar me levantando e abaixando?!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Eu sei, Shina... Cagar é difícil, mas eu te ajudo... Vou até cagar junto pra você não ter medo...

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Achei alguém! Gato mia.  
Shina: _Venhaaaa gatoooo!_   
Aioria: ...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioria: Vamos começar tirando essas ombreiras...   
Shina: Não, não tira não!  
Aioria: Ora, por que não, Shina?  
Shina: Elas são as únicas coisas segurando o meu top!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Eu vou conseguir! Vou chegar até onde nenhum cavaleiro jamais chegou!  
Aioria: Shina... Todos nós já tentamos e falhamos... Você também não conseguirá lamber o próprio umbigo...

**FW**


	104. MARIN'S ANATOMY

**LEGENDA 103 - MARIN'S ANATOMY**

Marin: E é por isso que você não deve bater punheta! Porque além de eu quebrar suas mãos, quando você morrer, vai pro inferno e fica tostadinho assim, ó!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: É, vejo que a única coisa que você conseguirá aprender é a técnica de "deixar a mente em branco"...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Seiya! Você não está prestando atenção!  
Seiya: Estou sim, juro!  
Marin: Então o que acontece se eu acertar o golpe aqui?  
Seiya: O inimigo desmaia.  
Marin: Não, Seiya, significa que eu errei o golpe, porque eu não estou apontando pra lugar algum!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Veja Seiya, como havia prometido, encontrei a sua irmã e essa é a última foto que tinham dela!  
Seiya: Mas... Marin! Isso não se parece nem um pouco com a minha irmã!  
Marin: E é justamente isso que vamos aprender na aula de hoje: pessoas carbonizadas com leve estado de putrefação! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: E isto é a única coisa que nosso **mestre-criador** ainda não aprendeu. Repita comigo. A-na-to-mi-a.  
Seiya: Ga-to não mi-a.

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Seiya, preste bastante atenção! Se você não passar no teste final, nós nunca receberemos nossas armaduras!  
Seiya: Hã? Como assim, "nossas"?   
Marin: A sua armadura de Pégaso e o #resto# da minha armadura de Águia!

**Vicente**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: O que é isso, Seiya?  
Seiya: Um homem feito de **petróleo**? 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Velha Genkai: Olha só, sentadinhos na cadeira, dando aulinha... Que treinamento de viadinho!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Esse aqui é o alvo que você deverá enfrentar no futuro: Chuck Norris  
Seiya: Ué, mas só vejo a sombra de um homem.  
Marin: É que você será derrotado tão rapidamente que isso é tudo que você vai conseguir ver...

**Rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Então o raio do círculo... Seiya, pare de fazer esses bonecos de sombra com as mãos!

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Eu não estou entendendo nada.  
Marin: Credo, Seiya, como você é burro!  
Seiya: Ah... Eu podia jurar que era porque eu não sei ler grego...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: O que é isso, Seiya?  
Seiya: O retrato falado do Krishna sem a armadura?

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Está vendo essa varinha? Agora você vai roer aqueles tocos ali do lado, até que fiquem com **essa** grossura...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Então Seiya, aqui fica a perna...  
Seiya: Eu sabia!  
Marin: Meu Deus! Será que **finalmente** ele acertou uma?!  
#Tira a máscara#  
Marin: Droga... Maldita máscara sem buraco pros olhos!

**Pierre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Seiya, por que os cavaleiros deixam o Santuário?   
Seiya: Porque não podem levar o Santuário com eles! 

**Fry**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry Potter: Não acredito! No santuário eles também aprendem magia? Que legal, já estão até pegando na varinha! Agora só falta o pessoal de lá aprender a sentar no cabo da vassoura e ter um pai e um patrono que se transformam em **veados**! 

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: O que é isso, Seiya?  
Seiya: É a sombra do homem invisível que está de pé bem em cima da mesa!  
Marin: Meu Deus...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Seiya, como podemos ver nessa figura, esse aqui é um Cavaleiro Negro...  
Seiya: Não, Marin! Está errado, é um Cavaleiro **Afro-descendente**! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Pela última vez, Seiya, você entendeu o conceito de "ponto fraco"?  
Seiya: Não...  
Marin: Puta que pariu, desisto! Vou te ensinar os "Meteoros" mesmo, assim você não tem que mirar...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Nossa, Seiya, você é tão burro que até a sua memória é monocromática... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Então, sexo oral consiste em colocar a cabeça no quadril do "adversário", compreende Seiya? 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Marin...  
Marin: Pois não, Seiya?  
Seiya: Como é o meu primeiro dia de aula, você poderia me dizer onde é o banheiro desse lugar?  
Marin: Claro, Seiya! Tá vendo esse jarro aqui atrás? **Então**... 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: ...E se tudo mais der errado, basta dar um belo **chute no saco**. 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Afinal, Marin, por que você foi escolhida como minha mestra?  
Marin: Oras, porque sou a única amazona japonesa! Francamente, moleque, se você ainda por cima tivesse que aprender grego pra entender seu mestre, só Deus sabe quando você ia sair daqui...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Continuo sem entender, Marin.  
Marin: Não é possível, Seiya! Será que vou ter que ficar pelada e explicar com o meu próprio corpo?  
Seiya: Sim! Sim! **SIM**!!! 

**Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Marin! Você esqueceu um **pedaço de papel** grudado na sua bunda!

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: E se continuar errando as minhas perguntas, Seiya, eu vou parar de bater nas suas mãos com essa varetinha aqui...   
Seiya: Eba!!!  
Marin: ...E vou passar a usar aquelas que estão encostadas ali na parede!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Quando encontrar algum adversário como esse, tome cuidado! O azul, o vermelho, o amarelo e o rosa estarão por perto!

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Essa é a cabeça, é o melhor lugar para se atacar.  
Seiya: Mas o Aioria disse que em uma luta justa não se deve atacar a cabeça... Aliás, a cabeça que ele me mostrou não ficava aí não.

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: 100... Meu Deus... **100**...   
Seiya: O quê? O número de dias que eu tenho que treinar?  
Marin: 100... Não acredito... **100**...   
Seiya: O número de ossos do corpo humano? O quê, afinal?!  
Marin: **100**, porra! Eles mandam **100** pivetes pra treinar e é justamente **VOCÊ** que eu recebo?!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Deus do céu, Seiya! Já cortei fora todos os seus dedos como punição e mesmo assim você continua errando?

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: E ontem o Aioria comeu tanto o meu cú, que tá doendo até agora... Nunca vi um homem gostar tando de cú, viu...  
Seiya: É, eu sei bem...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: E tá vendo **esse** aqui? É simples, tudo o que você vai precisar fazer é cortar seu chifre!

**Scorpio no Miro**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: ...E se você encontrar uma coisa parecida com isso, não tenha medo. É a sua **sombra**. 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Puxa, Marin... Por que você nunca tem dinheiro para comprar mais uma ombreira e uma calça nova?  
Marin: Já viu algum professor ganhar bem, garoto?

**Vicente**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: E foi assim que ficou o Zeru, depois de levar as Chamas Negras Mortais do Hiei, em Yuyu Hakusho.  
Seiya: Que legal! Eu vou aprender esse golpe?  
Marin: Não, nem pensar! Estou apenas te mostrando que o golpe que você usa é uma bosta, hehehe...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Por que eu sou o único aluno da turma, Marin?   
Marin: É que este é um programa para os MAIS necessitados...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: E essa parte do corpo é a cabeça, e... Dá pra parar de olhar pra minha bunda, porra?

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Então nenê, já sabe quem é esse homem?  
Criança: Não tia, mas por favor, pára com isso, por favor...  
Marin: Ah, que peninha... Você errou de novo! Já quebrei suas duas mãos, agora acho que é a vez de uma das perniiinhaaaass!

**Rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Não, Seiya, 2+2 não é igual a um **desenho de um homem**... 

**DarthWolf **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Seiya, quando eu disse "Imagine que este é seu inimigo...", isso quer dizer pra você **IMAGINAR**, e não dar socos frenéticos na **parede de pedra**... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Marin, por que temos um **abajur** aqui, se no Santuário não tem **eletricidade**? 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: Seiya, você reconhece essa gravura?  
Seiya: Sim, é um homem!  
Marin: Até que enfim, muito bem. Agora dê um exemplo.  
Seiya: O Shun?  
Marin: Droga, foi quase...

**Pierre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Marin, e se meu inimigo for maior que este da foto?   
Marin: Ataque aqui na orelha, e se seu inimigo não tiver orelha, ataque no chifre!

**Fry**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: E pra finalizar a aula de hoje, te explicarei o significado de Bruchov e poderá ser um grande cavalei...   
TRIIIIIIIM!  
Marin: Ah, a aula acabou... Fica pra próxima... 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marin: E essa é a coxa.  
Seiya: Sério?! Pensei que fosse a cabeça...  
Marin pensando: Nota mental: Fazer **furos** pros olhos na minha máscara...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Ah, eu sou igual a esse cara aí da foto!   
Marin: Sim, Seiya, apesar de tudo você também é um ser humano.  
Seiya: Não, não, eu quis dizer que também não tenho **nada** no meio das pernas!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Marin, como foi que você perdeu as suas pernas? 

**Pasoline**


	105. ESTRELA DECADENTE

**LEGENDA 104 - ESTRELA (DE)CADENTE**

Shiryu: Oh, aquele tal de Yuri Gagarin mentiu! A Terra é vermelha!  
Shura: Shiryu, aquele é **Marte**. A Terra está **atrás** de você...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Será que a armadura de Libra vai pensar que eu estou traindo ela?

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: ...E quando for vestir o resto da armadura que está lá em baixo, lembre de tirar o meu **braço** de dentro dela antes.

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Hurrrrrhhh... Saco, por favor, alguém aí, dá pra me desgrudar deste **outdoor**?! 

**Rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Caramba, agora eu vejo daqui de cima que quando cê tem bruchov, viver no Piauí não é uma boa idéia! 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Produtor de Superman Returns: Maravilhoso, Singer! Essa cena do Superman desmaiando de exaustão e caindo de braços abertos sobre a Terra vai emocionar platéias do mundo inteiro! De onde você tira essas idéias tão originais?  
Bryan Singer sorri amarelo e esconde seu DVD pirata de Saint Seiya...

**Vicente**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Observador: Cabelos grandes e escuros, armadura esquisita, voando a centenas de quilômetros de altura... PUTZ! Ressuscitaram o **RADITZ**! 

**Likan**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Astronauta: Era só o que me faltava, um clandestino no ônibus espacial! Se manda, vagabundo!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Shunrei, você já fez sexo em gravidade zero?

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Pelo menos eu sobrevivi a esse tal de **RondHouse Kick**... 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: Pode doer na reentrada.  
Shiryu: Mais do que quando você meteu a sua Excalibur em mim?  
Shura: Não, porque você estará usando proteção...   
Telespectador: Caraca! Que papo _gay_! 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Irei proteger a **camada de ozônio** com a minha vida!

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shriyu: Se eu sobreviver a reentrada na atmosfera terrestre, depois a queda no solo, depois as feridas graves e depois a choradeira do Shun, vou vender essa armadura na 25 de março... 

**Marcelo**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Bem, creio que AQUI estou livre do Chiuaua...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Legendador: Por que será que em toda santa legenda que o Kravis escolhe parece que o cavaleiro tá batendo uma punheta pra alguém?

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Enfim a verdade foi revelada e agora todos sabem que, na realidade, o Sol da Terra é o Shiryu!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Astronauta americano rindo e conversando com seu colega duma estação espacial: Ahuahuahua... Olha só isso... Os russos estão cada vez mais desesperados em camuflar seus satélites espiões, que dessa vez até fizeram um com a forma de um **cavaleiro do zodíaco**! 

**Rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: No que será que o Shiryu tá pensando em um momento desses?  
Dohko: Bem, olhe a mão direita dele e a expressão de alegria em seu rosto... Dá pra ter uma idéia!

**Kyuubi**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldado Roxo: Aff, agora o louco está dizendo que se ficarmos na casa de Capricórnio quem pode cair em cima de nós a qualquer momento é o Shiryu...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: Hum... Olhando de fora, agora percebi que minha armadura é feia pra caralho!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Nossa! É bem melhor fazer essa viagem ao espaço sem ter que pagar **20 milhões de dólares** pros russos!

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: PORRA, armadura falsa comprada no Paraguai é FODA!!! Mal entrou na órbita da Terra e já sumiu um dos braços e a PORRA da cor da calça ainda tá errada!

**DragonMegatron**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Merda... Se eu sobreviver a isso, vou precisar a aprender a ser **canhoto**! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: Calma, Armadura, só coloquei esse cavaleiro dentro de você pra que ele amorteça sua queda!  
Shiryu: Hein?

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: Te entrego a minha Excalibur.  
Shiryu: Porra! Eu preciso de um **pára-quedas**, não de uma **espada**! 

**Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lois Lane: Milhões de pessoas morrerão...  
Lex Luthor: **BILHÕES**!   
Alguém: Olhem, lá no céu, é um pássaro? É um avião?

Narrador: Finalmente chegou o filme mais aguardado por todos... **Shiryu Returns**! 

**Kazuma**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: São só 30.000 km de altura, acho que a armadura agüenta. Tente não cair de **cabeça**, ok?

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: Percebam a incrível capacidade de Shiryu, de jogar pedra-papel-tesoura com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: CORRAM!!! BOLA DE NEVE!!

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Athena, você acha que mandar o corpo do Shiryu contra o grande asteróide que vem em direção a Terra vai resolver o problema?  
Athena: Para falar a verdade, não acho. Eu só pensei em mandar o Shiryu contra o asteróide para que ele se **desintegre**, porque o crematório não tem mais vagas para essa semana...

**Rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: Embora o cavaleiro de Dragão pareça estar flutuando no espaço, isso é, na verdade, uma **reconstituição dramática** da concepção de Shiryu, com ele representando o espermatozóide, a Terra representando o óvulo, e o espaço preto ao fundo representando... Er... Bem... Você sabe o q o espaço preto representa, né?

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: A armadura vai proteger você de se desintegrar no espaço durante a queda. Vá e lute por Atena! #empurra Shiryu#  
Shiryu: Muito obrigada, Shura! Mas... E o capacete da armadura?

Narrador: A Lenda do **Cavaleiro** Sem Cabeça - Breve nos cinemas!

**Scorpio no Miro**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shura: Esse momento merece a sonoplastia adequada...  
Shiryu: Sim, uma música triste e melancólica, que reflita o nosso sentimen...  
Shura: Não, não! Eu estava pensando naquele som que toca quando o Coyote do Papa-Léguas cai do penhasco...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Aê... Por que essa **piscina** tem uma parte preta no canto?

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lord Zed: Meu deus! Esse é o novo Megazord deles!? É imenso! 

**kappa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu pensando: Shura, você não poderia chamar o capacete e o braço da armadura até aqui usando telepatia ou o seu cosmo?  
Shura pensando: Poderia, mas você provavelmente teria uma dolorosa morte, sendo trespassado pelo meu braço dentro da armadura, pois ele carrega a Excalibur... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Há! Eu sabia! No espaço existe ar sim! Olha meu cabelo mexendo com o vento!  
Kurumada: Ops, mais um... Ah, que se foda...

**Pierre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Às vezes eu me sinto como se tivesse o peso do mundo sobre meus ombros...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Que interessante, meus ombros são menos largos que os meus quadris, o que significa... Que eu sou **uma mulher**?!   
Kurumada: Calma, esse é apenas mais um dos mistérios insolúveis de CDZ...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Foi muita generosidade do Shura me dar sua armadura de ouro para sobreviver à queda... Mesmo considerando que estou sem capacete e que em TODOS os episódios nós sempre caímos de cabeça...

**Vicente**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Ok, Shiryu! Eu admito minha derrota... Você conseguiu superar o meu chute anti-gravitacional!  
Shiryu pensando: Tá. Agora eu só preciso saber como eu faço pra **voltar** pra Terra...

**Likan**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Ainda não entendo como sobrevivi depois de passar pelo frio congelante do espaço...  
Shun: Hmmm, nem te conto, bem!

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: 98...99...100...AÍ GALERA, ESTOU SAINDO DO PIQUE, HEIN! PRA QUEM SE ESCONDEU OU NÃO, AÍ VOU EEEEUUU...

**Rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Você não poderia chamar o capacete e o braço direito da armadura até aqui?  
Shura: Poderia, mas no espaço não há som...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Merda! Vou virar matéria-prima para conserto de armadura!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Operador de telescópio: Hum, quando me disseram que nesse serviço eu ia ver coisas bizarras, não estavam brincando...

**FW**


	106. JÓIA RARA

**LEGENDA 105 - JÓIA RARA**

Roxo: Hum... Esse formato... Pessoal, acho que isso aqui é um rosto humano!  
Verde: Sim... E isso aqui... Pelo formato, parece um braço!  
Cristal: Porra, até quando o Santuário vai continuar empregando esses funcionários sem olhos?!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Vamos... Se dar bem?

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Ok, você pode passar, mas só se me der um beijinho.

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: As imagens comprovam que na realidade foram Cristal e o Figurante não-identificado os responsáveis pelo primeiro beijo _gay_ de Saint Seiya!

**Scorpio no Miro**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Roupa coladinha, cabelo pintadinho, maquiado...   
Cristal: E um cara que veste um vestido roxo curtinho quer falar de **mim**? 

**Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Vamos rapaz, abra a boca... Abra sua boca, agora! Eu tô mandando!  
Guerreiro no fundo da cena: Humpf... Humpf... #soluço# F-foi ele! Foi ele que roubou minha jujubinha e não quer me de-devolver! Humpf...

**Rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cristal: Você sabia que, se eu quiser, posso congelar meu próprio corpo e assim fazer suas mãos ficarem presas, congeladas em mim?  
Roxo: Ah, é? E por que ainda não fez isso?  
Cristal: Tô esperando alguém colocar a mão na minha bunda...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Finalmente um cavaleiro que podemos vencer! Ouvi dizer que cristal é muito frágil e quebra fácil! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldados ao fundo: Sanduíche de cristal! Sanduíche de cristal! Sanduíche de cristal!

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Calma lá, meu amigo! Aqui ninguém entra sem se identificar. Quem é você?  
Cristal: Sou o mestre do discípulo do discípulo de Kamus de Aquário, ou, se preferir, discípulo do mestre do mestre de Hyoga.   
Roxo: Tá bom, seu malandro, então fique sabendo que fui eu que comi a mãe do discípulo do discípulo de Kamus de Aquário.  
Cristal: Não fale assim da mãe do meu filh... Ops! Quase ia me entregando...

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Guarda: Então é **isso** que estava escondido por detrás daquela fantasia da Marin? 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cristal: Ok, sou um cavaleiro de prata e estou dominado por soldados do Santuário.  
Roxo: Isso mesmo! O que pretende fazer?  
Cristal: Esperar. Alguma hora o Kurumada fica sóbrio de novo...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cristal: Tirem suas patas de mim I-ME-DIA-TA-MEN-TE! Ou senão...  
Roxo: Senão o quê? Você vai nos derrotar com seu "cosmo"?  
Cristal: Não! Senão eu grito!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Que estranho, não sinto os batimentos desse homem.  
Verde: Cara, é só a marionete do meu show... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Você conhece a piada do "nem eu"?   
Cristal: Não.  
Roxo: Nem eu!

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Nossa... Então é verdade o que dizem!   
Cristal: O que eles dizem, hein?  
Roxo: Que você tem o sorriso da Julia Roberts!

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Não quer nos dar as informações?! Então vou suspendê-lo no ar!  
Cristal: Não vai dar... Se você erguer os braços, seu bilau vai aparecer...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Que porra é essa?  
Verde: Ah, é mais uma estátua de gelo que o Cristal fez de si mesmo e deixou no meio do pátio do Santuário! Esses cavaleiros de prata convencidos...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Verde: Desenho errado, amigo, sinto muito!  
Cristal: Ora suas antas, me deixem passar! #olhar ameaçador# Vocês sabem com quem vocês estão falando??  
Roxo: Claro que eu sei! Com o Zan, transformado em biba de gelo! Bela tentativa!

**Scorpio no Miro**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Peguei sua mão! Agora você não vai pode fazer nada.  
Cristal: Isso não é a minha mão... 

**Fã**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Então é isto o que chamam de... Argentino?!

**Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cristal: Puxa, quando me disseram que o processo de transformação em personagem malvado era algo um tanto deprimente, eu imaginei outra coisa...  
Roxo: Tá, tá, agora pára quieto um instante! Assim eu não consigo pintar as sombras nos seus olhos...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Ser ou não ser? Eis a questão!  
Cristal: Se você não tirar sua mão daí **AGORA MESMO**, você vai "deixar de ser" rapidinho!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Agora vamos retirar a máscara e ver quem é que estava se fingindo de _Drag_ _Queen_ e assustando todos os trabalhadores da mina!  
Cristal: ...E teria conseguido se não fosse por estas crianças e aquele maldito cachorro!

**Ankh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cristal: Tá, eu sei que faz parte do processo de segurança mas... Eu me sentiria mais confortável se você usasse **calças**... 

**Insano...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Cavaleiro roxo quer calças também!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Incrível...  
Cristal: Pois é... Essa nova Gilette Mach 3 é demais, né?

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Já ouviu aquela música "Lua de Cristal"? Hehehe!  
Cristal: Nossa, essa piada é tão velha que eu vou matar você só pra ninguém mais precisar ouvi-la...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Apesar da roupa, esse não é um dos cavaleiros peixe, soldado!

**Pierre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cristal: Devia ter imaginado que essa viagem ao Piauí era furada...

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Você... É um clone em cores alternativas do Link? 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cristal: Poxa, pessoal, não precisa partir pra violência não! Eu já disse que nunca mais invado a sua convenção anual de fãs do He-Man!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Quem é esse?  
Verde: Ah, é um louco, que diz que veio nos avisar que como estamos dentro de um precipício, aquele tal de Seiya pode cair bem em cima de nós a qualquer momento!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Diga a senha ou você não entra na festa, magrelo!  
Cristal: "SEU PAI É UMA BICHA!"  
Roxo: Acertou, pode entrar.

**Rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Onde você comprou essa armadura escrota, inútil e homossexual?  
Cristal: Só conto se você contar onde comprou esse tubinho!

**Scorpio no Miro**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Encaixei o queixo aqui, já instalou o braço?   
Verde: Tá difícil encaixar... Ô robozinho difícil de montar, hein?  
Roxo: **Alguém** tem que ser mestre do Hyoga no anime...

**Vinagre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Droga, seus olhos são mais bonitos que os meus. 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Foi uma boa tentativa, **Magneto**, mas aqui só entram personagens de CDZ!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roxo: Esse esperma de urso realmente funciona, hein? 

**Pasoline**


	107. O VASO CÓSMICO

**LEGENDA 106 - O VASO CÓSMICO**

Saori: Nossa! Eu não imaginava que esse era um vaso mágico que fazia o sangue de todas as pessoas a minha volta EXPLODIR... Que legal!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Enquete: O que tem dentro desse vaso?

( ) Esperma de urso  
( ) Urina de Chiuaua  
( ) Um pára-raios  
( ) Um pokémon  
( ) Bruchov  
( ) Explosivos  
( ) A armadura da constelação de vaso

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: E como podem ver, este jarro é tão resistente que nem mesmo uma granada consegue destruí-lo. 

**Sid Vicious was innocent**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Poseidon, você foi derrotdptuarghhh... Digo, você perdupturghh... Cusp! Blergh! Porra, tinha que vir esse cabelo na boca numa hora tão dramática?!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Vocês já conhecem o báculo de Athena, o escudo de Athena e até a armadura de Athena, mas aposto que não conheciam a cuspideira de Athena!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: O Mestre Zidane disse que eu devia começar treinando as cabeçadas com vasos, então lá vou eu, hein...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Ah, tá bom... Deixa e adivinhar: Você está segurando esse vaso porque cê tem bruchov, certo?   
Saori: Não, sua anta! Estamos em Novembro...

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Cavaleiros! Venham já limpar o Penico de Atena! 

**ShadowMaker**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: O único problema com essa estranha máquina de bronzeamento é que ela só serve pro rosto. 

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Agora liberarei os meus mais poderosos guerreiros.   
Seiya: Mas eu não estou aprisionado!  
Saori: E quem disse que eu tava falando de você? Renasçam, URSINHOS CARINHOSOS!!!!

**Likan**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Ora, quem você achavam que era a mulher com um vaso que sempre aparecia atrás do Kamus quando ele dava seu golpe? Essas coisas não surgem do nada, sabe?

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Vejam! Presenciem todo o poder do BRUCHOV! 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Poseidon, eu escolho você!!!

**Kazuma**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: O Seiya e os outros estão em perigo! A única forma de ajudá-los é retirando o lacre deste vaso após todos esses anos...  
Voz: PELA UNIÃO DOS SEUS PODERES, EU SOU O **CAPITÃO PLANETA**! 

**Katz**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Agora que implantei um **canhão de prótons** em forma de vaso no lugar do braço esquerdo, eu serei invencível!

**Sid Vicious was innocent**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Nossa, esse vaso é mais grosso do que a minha cintura! Será que sou anoréxica? Ou eu seria bulímica? Ah, só sei que depois daqui eu tenho que ir lá no banheiro vomitar o meio alface que eu comi no almoço... 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Ah, eu não sabia que aquele coraçãozinho era o símbolo do **urânio enriquecido**... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Opa, esse **buraco negro enlatado** não foi boa idéia...

**Kyuubi**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Sim, é verdade! Foi o Kanon quem rompeu o meu "selo" e libertou Poseidon!  
Seiya: M-mas Saori... Eu pensei que você ainda fosse virgem...  
Saori: Ah, Seiya, vá se catar! Passo o desenho inteiro cercada por um eunuco, um viadinho, um necrófilo, um drogado e um exibicionista e você ainda quer que eu crie teia de aranha?

**Vicente**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori pensando: Gulp... Se o vaso em que Hades for me prender também for desse tamanho, preciso começar um regime imediatamente!

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Geki: Droga! Aquele **JARRO** tem mais cosmo do que eu!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Atena: Te peguei, Poseidon!  
Zeus: Filhinha, quem está neste vaso sou eu. A propósito, quando quiser procurar Poseidon, tipo assim... Vá para o FUNDO DO MAR, em vez de pro ESPAÇO SIDERAL...

**Würger**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: E você, consagro como meu cavaleiro da constelação de "Abajur de Fibra Ótica"! 

**GI Jones**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Manchete nos tablóides japoneses:

Saori Kido é vista num concurso de quem bebe mais!

**ShadowMaker**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Vejam minha incrível coleção de vaga-lumes!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: E se você não me der uma Ferrari A-GO-RA eu vou quebrar esse seu valiosíssimo vaso Ming em mil pedacinhos, vovô!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Não posso acreditar! A Saori "engarrafou" meus poderosos meteoros num vaso do Paraguai!

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Boa tentativa, Poseidon, mas não vou mais cair nessa de "Tem um cometa gigante prestes a te atingir..."! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: E quando colocamos um hamster nesse vaso esquisito, eles eliminam uma quantidade absurda de urina anti-gravitacional... Aqui vai uma demonstração...

**Sid Vicious was innocent**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Poseidon: ... E minha aura é tão forte que vai clarear tudo o que tocar... Kurumada: E foi por isso que Atena apareceu ainda mais pálida, de olhos claros e com roupa semitransparente em Prólogo do Céu!

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Holofotes portáteis em forma de vasos chineses, Seiya? Mas que idéia... Brilhante!

**Pasoline**


	108. OVERTORTURE

**LEGENDA 107 – OVERTORTURE**

Shina: Ichi, você treinou na Finlândia, certo?  
Ichi: _Yá, eu treinarrr_.   
Shina: Alguma vez por lá você viu bruchov?  
Ichi: _Nunca, eu non ver bruchov_!   
Shina: Novembro chove? Por isso fiquei molhada de repente! 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Shina, você não precisava ter arrancado meus olhos!  
Shina: É que você ia acabar vendo meu rosto... E como eu não queria matá-lo, não tive outra opção!  
Ichi: Mas se eu visse o seu rosto, você só teria que DAR para mim!  
Shina: Como eu disse, eu NÃO TINHA OUTRA OPÇÃO!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Vou te contar, vocês cavaleiros de bronze são uns mutilados, mesmo... Um não tem pinto, outro não tem olhos... E o Geki, o que é que ele não tem?  
Ichi: Cosmo...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: A idéia do boneco inflável apalpador de peitos e chupador de mamilos é boa... Mas com essa cara de Ichi, brocha qualquer um...

**Würger**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Eu tentei te avisar, Shina... Esperma de urso é uma beleza pros cabelos, mas quando respinga na roupa nunca mais sai. 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Não entendo... Disseram que esse filme seria um campeão de bilheteria, mas quase ninguém o assistiu inteiro!  
Ichi: É que a molecada saía correndo pra fila do banheiro toda vez que davam um close na sua bunda e na da Saori. Agora me dá licencinha que eu tô precisando ir também...

**Vicente**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Agora que já conhece minha brincadeira da moeda invisível, adivinhe onde ela está!? Se perder, terá que dar pra mim eternamente!  
Shina: Erm... Copo da direita...  
Ichi: Eee... Droga! Você acertou!

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Shina, por que neste novo filme sua bunda aparece mais do que na série dos anos 80 inteira?  
Shina: É que naquele tempo ainda não existia Photoshop!

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Close na minha bunda, DE NOVO? O Kravis realmente tá ficando sem idéia de imagens para as legendas... **(1)**

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Hung... Urgh... Eaarghhh...  
Shina: O que houve, estou aqui toda provocante e você aí passando mal?   
Ichi: Porra, experimente ter uma ereção vestindo uma **cueca de ferro**... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Como o Seiya não tem pau, eu decidi apelar pro cavaleiro que tenha aquilo que lembre mais o meu objeto de desejo...   
Ichi: Você vai dar pra mim então?  
Shina: Não, vou dar pra sua **armadura**. 

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Por que essa cara de espanto?  
Ichi: É que o seu é maior que o meu!

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Tá, Shina, eu e você obviamente somos punks.  
Shina: Certo.  
Ichi: O Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki e por incrível que pareça, o SHUN, são metaleiros!   
Shina: Correto.  
Ichi: Então o Seiya é o quê?   
Shina: Pagodeiro.

**Likan**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Tocar "Air Guitar" eu até entendo, mas "Air Piano" já é sacanagem!

**Kazuma**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Essa sua armadura... É roxa... Então... Estava com você esse tempo todo?!? DEVOLVE O RESTO DA MINHA ARMADURA AGORA, SENÃO TU MORRE!!!  
Ichi: ...Fudeu.. 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Shun, é você?  
Shina, disfarçando a voz: Sim, sou eu!  
Ichi: Ufa! Ainda bem! Tava com medo de que fosse aquela vaca da Shina!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Ichi! Bastardo dos infernos! Que idéia é essa de jogar água em mim?!  
Ichi: Foi mal, mas é que eu apostei com o Jabu que conseguia te deixar molhadinha...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Qual é o nome do seu golpe, mesmo?  
Ichi: É a "Revelação Satânica". Eu chego pro sujeito e falo: "Oi, sabia que isso aqui não é máscara, é a minha cara mesmo?"  
Shina: Eeeeearrrghhhh!

**Würger**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Shina, talvez parassem de gozar em você se usasse uma armadura pra esconder essa roupa atochada na sua bunda...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Que saco! Já reparou que essa é a terceira legenda consecutiva mostrando alguém de costas?  
Shina: E você vem reclamar justo **DESTA**? Mas é um viadinho mesmo...

**Vicente**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

#Depois da transa#  
Shina: Ichi, tenho que te contar uma coisa...  
Ichi: O que fio, não foi bom?  
Shina: EU tenho AIDS.  
Ichi: Merda, então esse era o "veneno da cobra" do qual me avisaram!

**Kyuubi**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Foi daqui que chamaram um homem másculo e bonito?  
Shina: Sim, cadê ele?  
Ichi: Não sei, também tô esperando! Demorado, hein?

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Ichi...  
Ichi: Que foi?  
Shina: ... Me empresta sua **FRALDA**? 

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Nossa, Shina, você está cheia de porra!   
Shina: Você também! Do que acha que é feito o creme que você passa para deixar o seu cabelo assim?

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Ei, que porra é essa? Eu falei "Venha, Cobra!"  
Ichi: Ora, nunca ouviu falar em "cobra cega"? 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Agora estou vendo porque o Ichi ganhou aquele papel no novo filme do Scooby-doo! Ele vai ser a Assombração! 

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Hein?! Shina?! Peraí, se você está aqui, então quem é que eu acabei de comer ali atrás...?   
Voz do Shun: Ichiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

**Würger**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Shina, por favor, não me mate! Eu juro que não vi que era em você que eu estava mijando!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Shina, me perdoe por dizer isso, mas essa sua armadura não tá com nada! Não protege nem as partes principais do seu corpo...  
Shina: Tolinho! As partes principais é que são minhas melhores armas!

**Vicente**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Um ser ridículo movendo as mãos desordenadamente à minha frente... **Onde** foi que eu já vi isso antes?...

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Nossa, Ichi! Alguém andou dando pílulas de nanicolina para as suas ombreiras! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Aqui está bom?  
Shina: Está ótimo. Acho que finalmente teremos um espantalho decente nesse Santuário... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Ichi, nessa cena eu luto contra o Seiya e não com você.  
Ichi: O Seiya ficou doente e eu assumi o lugar dele por um tempo.  
Shina: Você não vai conseguir substituir o Seiya.  
Ichi: Vou te mostrar que posso ser o Seiya! METEOROS DE HIDRA! O quê? Meus poderosos meteoros não fizeram efeito?  
Shina - É, acho que até que pode substituir o Seiya sim...

**LRCG**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Vejo que esta molhadinha por mim!  
Shina: Na verdade estou me mijando de tanto rir da sua cara!

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Desculpe, mas não sou lésbica pra me enrolar com outra cobra...

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Puxa, Shina! Que revelação!  
Shina: O que? Meu corpo sensual?  
Ichi: Não, que você prefere raspadinha!

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Ichi, da última vez que você me espiou tomando banho, arranquei os seus olhos.  
Ichi: Hahahaha, pois é, agora você não pode fazer mais nada porque nem estou vendo você tomar banho!  
Shina: É, mas estou notando que você está de **pau duro**...   
Ichi: ...(gulp)

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Ichi! O que foi que aconteceu com você?!  
Ichi: Meu Olhar era **tão** Suspeito que arrancaram meus olhos!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Valeu pela tentativa de ser sensual, Shina, mas os que os olhos não vêem o pinto não sente...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Shina, cê tem bruchov?  
Shina: E você acha que estou molhada porque, hein, imbecil?  
Ichi: Aaaaah... Droga! Não entendi!

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Na boa, eu ia te zoar por causa da sua armadura. Mas, pensando bem, você pelo menos tem o peitoral completo, ao contrário de alguns...  
Ichi: Hein? Ah, não, isso é apenas um babadinho que eu prendi nas minhas ombreiras...

**Würger**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Pobre Ichi, pelo visto o Ikki aplicou nele a mesma ilusão do sanduíche submarino que usou no Nachi... 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hidra: Nossa, Shina... Você tá toda molhadinha...  
Shina: Isso mesmo... Então... O que você acha de me enxugar todinha?  
Hidra: Boa idéia! Deixa eu ir lá dentro buscar uma toalha e um secador!  
Shina: ... Desisto! Não tem mesmo homem nenhum nesse Santuário! 

**Vicente**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Que foi Ichi? Você está com uma cara de... Pânico! Huahuahua...

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Shina, porque seu uniforme é marrom?  
Shina: É que como sou **muito** fraca, me assusto com facilidade, então...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shina: Hum, sabe que até achei bonitinha essa sua proteção para o pênis?  
Ichi: Hein? Não, não, isso aqui é o meu cinto de castidade...

**FW**

**oOo**

**(1) **Essa legenda eu não coloquei porque a achei pesada demais na época (dá pra sentir que estava realmente baixaria).


	109. FILA

**LEGENDA 108 – Fila**

Isaak: Hyoga, você está indo embora? Vai deixar o menino aqui?   
Hyoga: Antes de eu chegar, você ia matá-lo, não ia?  
Isaak: Ia...  
Hyoga: Então, **SIM**, eu vou deixar o menino aqui.

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Pare Kiki. A caixa da armadura não é comestível!  
Kiki: Mas eu sou...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Kiki, onde você achou essa peça gigante de **LEGO**?! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: Meu Deus! Será que todos os cavaleiros de bronze têm que dar umazinha com suas armaduras?!  
Hyoga: Nah, o Kiki faz isso com a armadura dos **outros** mesmo...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E foi assim que, graças a Kiki, os 3 últimos pilares do Tempo Submarino de Poseidon não foram destruídos, ocasionando na derrota de Atena e seus guerreiros. Por alguma estranha razão, as armas de Libra estavam **extremamente escorregadias** nas mãos dos cavaleiros, que por isto, não conseguiam atingir seus alvos...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: HAHAHA! Agora que tenho minha **bola quadrada**, serei invencível!

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kurumada: Hum... Essa saga de Poseidon é uma bosta... Inimigos fracos, lutas sem-graça... Como posso recuperar a audiência?  
Narrador: E assim foi criada a cena de Isaak surrando o Kiki...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: Por que ele está beijando tanto a caixa?   
Hyoga: É que chegou um novo computador para o Kiki. Você sabe, depois que ele começou a legendar, não pára mais por nada...

**Rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Passamos tanto tempo fora do Santuário lutando contra Poseidon, Lúcifer e Hades que esquecemos de deixar comida pro Kiki. O coitadinho acabou morrendo de fome...  
Isaak: E o que o corpo dele tá fazendo em cima dessa urna dourada?   
Hyoga: No último instante ele deve ter pensado que era uma lata de atum tamanho família...

**Vicente**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: ...E esta é a **verdadeira razão** do Mestre Ancião não ter usado a Armadura de Libra por mais de **200** anos...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: Que legal! Meu olhar é tão suspeito, mas tão suspeito que chegou até a **rasgar** a camisa do Hyoga!

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Sinceramente, Kiki! Que merda tu tinha na cabeça pra LAMBER a caixa da armadura de Libra aqui na área do MAR ÁRTICO!? Agora tu vai ficar aí com a língua presa, sacou!?  
Kiki: Bluuurglurbueleluééél! 

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: Então **essa** é a armadura de Cisne?! Puxa, do que eu escapei, hein?

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Em um lindo sonho Kraviano:

Kiki: Me leva no lugar dele!  
Isaak: Por que o fedelho tá chorando?  
Hyoga: Ele acha que esse é o caixão do Shun...  
Isaak: Eu achei que esse era o dele.  
Hyoga: E é! Imagina quando ele descobrir que o Shiryu já desintegrou o Shun...

**Mari**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: O ritual exige que um virgem seja sacrificado em nome de nosso deus...  
Hyoga: Hum... Então pode tratar de arranjar outro garoto, porque pelo rombo no cú desse aqui, tô vendo que nosso deus não vai ficar nada satisfeito!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: Por que tem um **garoto morto** colado na caixa da armadura?  
Hyoga: Pra desvalorizar. Assim não corremos o risco dela ser roubada.

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Da série: Aprenda a ser um cavaleiro com o Seiya:   
Kiki: Eu protegerei esta armadura! Não a soltarei mesmo que a empurrem penhasco abaixo, e... Hyoga? O que você está fazendo?

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Isaak, eu não sabia que você curtia garotinhos também.  
Isaak: Nem tanto, mas a fila da Saori tava muito grande.

**diego**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Revele a sua identidade! Você não pode ser o verdadeiro Kiki!  
Kiki: Por que não?  
Hyoga: Oras, alguém que vive com o Mu jamais tentaria reviver uma armadura através de respiração boca a boca!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Kiki, por que está se agarrando tão firmemente à urna de Libra?  
Kiki: Tô _doidin_ pra ver a **arma dura**! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: Hyoga, você é genial! Colocou **Superbonder** nessa caixa pra que o Kiki grudasse quando ele viesse com essas viadagens! E o melhor! É uma caixa **cheia de explosivos**, pronta para ser detonada!

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: Então, Hyoga... Que arma usaremos no cú dele? Será a barra tripla? Talvez a dupla pra poder entrar...   
Hyoga: Tá maluco? Nessa putinha de santuário aí, mete logo o **ESCUDO**! 

**Pierre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Arf, arf...  
Isaak: Caralho, Hyoga! Ele esporrou no fundo do estúdio inteiro!

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Kiki, por que está se agarrando tão firmemente à urna de Libra?  
Kiki: Por que o Kravis finalmente me pôs em uma legenda em que não estou agarrando, apalpando, ou apanhando de uma **mulher**! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Vamos armadura, saia da caixa, por favor, eu imploro!   
Hyoga: Er... Kiki, acho que se você se **AFASTAR** da caixa, será um estímulo muito melhor pra armadura sair...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Isaak, quando éramos pequenos, seus cabelos costumavam ser loiros como os meus, o que me leva a pensar: ou você virou um punk revoltado ou... Você lavou seus cabelos desde então?

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak pensando: Nossa, ainda bem que eu me tornei um marina. Esse treinamento pra cavaleiro é muito puxado, uns acabam mortos e outros anoréxicos...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak pensando: Hum... A refeição perfeita! Uma loira gelada e uma carne vermelha bem mal passada!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: É, Hyoga... Geleiras, uma caixa com equipamentos variados, um ambiente aquático frio. Vamos começar logo com a nova propaganda do Chivas?

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Hum... Quando perguntei ao Shiryu como é que deixava o cabelo daquele jeito, ele disse que usava esperma de urso... Agora vejo que não era bem isso...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: Olhe Hyoga, Kiki está sonâmbulo de novo! Está sonhando que está abraçando alguém. Não acorde ele, pode se assustar!  
Hyoga: Eu só gostaria de saber com quem este bichinha está sonhando.  
Kiki: Kravis... Não me deixe só...

**Rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Está vendo, Isaak? Nossa luta tá tão chata que o Kiki até dormiu!

**Janai no kareshi: Ikki**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: Droga, perdemos a tampa da armadura!  
Hyoga: Não se preocupa, eu chamo o quebra-galho. Severino!  
Kiki: Tô aqui!

**Kyuubi**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga Está muito cansado de tanto carregar as armas da armadura, Kiki?  
Kiki: Não é isso... Estou cansado é de tanto "**usar**" as armas da armadura, Hyoga!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Olha, eu trouxe a armadura, mas tão faltando algumas partes... As barras duplas o Misty pegou, os tridentes foram pro Shun, as espadas e escudos estão com o Afrodite...  
Hyoga: E as barras triplas?  
Kiki: Vou me abaixar e aí você pode tirar do meu cú, tá?

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: Hyoga, você não sabe que pedofilia é crime?  
Hyoga: Não fala besteira, eu quero é roubar essa caixa de ouro.  
Kiki: Só por cima do meu cadáver!   
Hyoga e Isaak juntos: BELEZA!

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Ei Kiki! Sai logo desse bebedouro!

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: Obrigado, Kiki! Pode pôr a TV em cima da cômoda! 

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga pensando: Pobre Kiki... Vai ficar tão desolado quando descobrir que uma **mesma arma** não funciona duas vezes em um cavaleiro...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiki: Eeeeaaaaarrrrghh!  
Hyoga: Nossa, isso foi um urro de prazer por comer a caixa da armadura?  
Kiki: Não, porra, meti o pinto na ponta do tridente...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: Hyoga, você não vai pegar uma arma pra destruir o pilar?  
Hyoga: Não com esse garoto morto e em estado de putrefação em cima dela!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hiyoga: Anda logo, Kiki! Eu e o Isaak também queremos saber se estuprar uma armadura é tão gostoso como o Seiya diz!

**Vicente**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Pronto, Isaak! O prato está na mesa!  
Isaak: Desculpe, Hyoga, mas eu não como porcaria...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: Isso aí é fila pra que, hein?  
Hyoga: Pra poder dar umas porradas no Kiki.  
Ikki, saindo: Ah! Pronto, terminei. Sinto-me bem melhor! Hyoga, é a sua vez!

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Kiki?! Mas que porra tu tá fazendo dentro da caixa da armadura?!  
Isaak: Pense pelo lado positivo: agora você terá que jogar o Kiki contra o pilar até ele quebrar... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak pensando: Nossa, que gata! Vou bulinar a bunda dela!   
Hyoga: Filho da puta!  
Isaak: Desculpe, me confundi! Sabe como é, né? Cabelo loiro, calça branca atochada no rego e ainda de costas. Não deu pra evitar...

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: Kiki desacordado, o braço do Hyoga caindo... É o ataque do Chiuaua!!!

**Mari**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak, chegando na cena: Hyoga, o que foi que você fez para bronzear apenas seus braços? E mais importante: por que você não está usando nada por baixo da armadura e há um menino desacordado e com as calças arriadas em cima dessa urna?

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Sai daí, porra! Eu preciso dessa armadura!   
Kiki: Não, não e não! Eu só dou pra quem passa uma noite agarradinho comigo! Por isso essa armadura vai para o Shiryu!

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Por que está chorando, Kiki?  
Kiki: É que só agora, depois de correr dezenas de quilômetros carregando essa armadura de 100kg, eu lembrei que poderia tê-la transportado com a minha maldita TELECINÉSIA...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Kiki, mas que porcaria é essa que está me oferecendo?  
Kiki: Porcaria? Bom, eu chamo de cú... 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Noto que Kiki foi severamente brutalizado. Foi você que fez isso, Isaak?  
Isaak: Sim, fui eu! O que você vai fazer sobre isso, Hyoga?  
Hyoga: Ajudá-lo!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Kiki é muito hábil, Isaak... Pra que precisamos de chave, se o Kiki sabe abrir a urna com a língua? 

**Rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Isaak: Hyoga, essa criança tem mãos maiores que as suas!  
Hyoga: É que o frio fez encolher, sabe...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Não se preocupe, Issak. O Kiki ainda está nessa fase de morder tudo até trocar todos os seus dentes de leite.

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Rápido, Kiki, termine de encher o nosso balão em forma de cubo!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Ok, Isaak, é hoje que o inferno congela! O impossível aconteceu! O Kiki **cansou** de dar o cú!

**Pasoline**


	110. MÁSCARA DE NATAL

**LEGENDA 109 - MÁSCARA DE NATAL**

Máscara da Morte: Ei, Mestre, tem alguma coisa pra dor de cabeça?   
Mestre: Sim, tem uma ótima. Se abaixe um pouco e cabeceie com força essa parte pontuda da sua joelheira.  
Máscara da Morte: Valeu... Lá vou eu, e EEEEEAAAARRRRRGHHHH!!!   
Mestre: A propósito, pra que você quer uma dor de cabeça?

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: Sou um inútil! Um fracote! Minha vida não tem mais sentido! Vou me matar!  
Mestre Ancião: Ok. Mas pra que essa posição?  
Máscara da Morte: É que vou cometer suicídio dando um salto "mortal"!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Ancião: Obrigado por se livrar desse incômodo para mim, Ikki!  
Máscara da Morte: Oba, uma moto! Obrigado, Papai Noel!

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: Cacete! De repente me deu uma puta diarréia!  
Mestre: Esse é o efeito da famosa CÓLERA do dragão.

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: Mas o que é isso? Só com o poder da mente você me derruba assim tão fácil?   
Ancião: Não, seu burro, é que um Chiuaua acabou de espirrar e você nem percebeu...

**rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mdm: Eu sei que você está me ignorando porque sou um dos piores cavaleiros de ouro, mas nada poderá salvá-lo disso!  
Dohko: Ondas do inferno?  
Máscara da Morte: Muito pior, vou usar o **chute final do Karatê Kid**! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: Não é que tinham razão? As Cachoeiras de Rosan são um ótimo **bidê natural**. 

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: _Vai descendo na boquinha da garrafa, é na boquinha da garrafa!_   
Mestre: Esse é o retrato do desespero de quem só fez merda o ano todo e agora quer um presente do Papai Noel! 

**Gabriel**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: Haha! Você tem aquilo roxo!   
Mestre Ancião: Seu idiota, eu tenho **TUDO** roxo!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: Você não é o Papai Noel!  
Mestre Ancião: E você não é a rena que eu comprei no _e-bay_! 

**Fry**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: Er... Corrija-me se estiver errado, mas acho que quem tem que ter as "orelhas grandes" é o Lobo Mau, e não a Chapeuzinho Vermelho...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Ancião: Máscara da Morte, o que você aprontou com a Mulher-Invisível para ela deixar o banheiro e o VASO SANITÁRIO invisíveis enquanto você os usa? 

**Katz**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: CARALHO! Sua sobrancelha parece o logo do McDonalds!  
Dohko: É porque você ainda não viu o meu pau!

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: Porra, nem com a Dança do Siri eu consigo fazer ele parar de assistir Telettubies!

**Kyuubi**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre, relembrando: Ah, os tempos mudaram... Antes a euforia do Natal era uma coisa boa, mas hoje em dia, os jovens se desviaram totalmente...  
Máscara da Morte: _Dança da motinha! Dança da motinha! As popozuda perde a linha!_

**Minages**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Ancião: Um Cavaleiro de Ouro prestes a cair de um precipício? Quando foi que o Seiya ganhou a Armadura de Câncer?

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: Ei, mas que porra é essa?! O que está havendo?  
Mestre: Hehehe, minha última técnica: passar **Superbonder** nas rochas da cachoeira...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: Só falta a cabeça roxa com barba para completar minha coleção...

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: ...E quando vai usar o Trovão Aurora o Hyoga fica assim.  
Mestre: É... não está nada mal, só que você imitou o Cavaleiro de Bronze e o movimento errados. Esse aí é o Shun praticando seu famoso **Rosca Queimada**. 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: PARE ANCIÃO, PARE DE PENSAR! SEUS PENSAMENTOS ESTÃO PROVOCANDO TERREMOTOS TERRÍVEIS! AAAHHH...  
Ancião pensando: "Ciccarelli f... Na praia, Ciccarelli f... Na praia, Ciccarelli f... Na praia..." 

**rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E foi surfando numa pseudo-prancha que Dohko ensinou Máscara da Morte a controlar seu golpe mais forte: as **Ondas** do Inferno!

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre: Máscara da Morte, fique logo em posição! Os convidados já estão chegando! E não deixe amassar o sobretudo de ninguém, hein?  
Máscara da Morte: Puta que pariu, nem todo o dinheiro do mundo paga a humilhação de servir de cabideiro...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: Papai Noel, por que você está roxo?  
Papai Noel: Ninguém acredita em mim já faz tanto tempo que eu **mofei**. 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ash: Sabe, pra se pegar um pokémon é preciso chegar de surpresa e lançar logo a pokébola!  
Máscara da Morte: Opa! Então peraê que eu vou tentar naquele roxinho!

**Poderoso Porco**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: Mestre, eu quero que o senhor me ensine o segredo da punheta perfeita!  
Dohko: **Mal de Parkinson**, meu filho...

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: Por que eu tenho que ficar nessa pose? Isso faz parte do treinamento?  
Mestre: Que nada! Isso faz parte da estratégia do Kravis pra conseguir mais de 100 legendas...

**DragonMegatron**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Ancião: Não acredito que esta dança erótica do Máscara está me deixando excitado! Vou deter essa ereção nem que tenha que empurrar meu pinto de volta!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: Num quer me dar presente, né?! Então vou cagar na sua cachoeira!

**Kazuma**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Ancião: O que diabos você está fazendo aí, homem?  
Máscara da Morte: Esperando o Seiya! Ele falou que ia me ensinar a pular do abismo que nem ele!   
Mestre Ancião: Você precisa que alguém te ensine a PULAR DE UM ABISMO? Meu Deus...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Ancião: Tá vendo, crianças, o que acontece com meninos que fazem malcriação? Ficam sem presentes de Natal como o Máscara da Morte.  
Máscara da Morte: Como assim sem presentes?! Eu ganhei esta fantástica moto de atropelar e amassar velhos idiotas como você! Pena que alguém chegou antes de mim...

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: Eu quero porque quero o meu presente de Natal!  
Mestre: Máscara da Morte, você foi um mau menino esse ano! Olhe para o seu braço todo torto de tanto bater punheta! O máximo que eu posso te dar é um creminho para a pele!

**Gabriel**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: Eeeeeeaaarrrghhh!  
Mestre: Como pode ver, Máscara, só o meu **peido** já é capaz de te arremessar pra trás...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mestre Ancião: Que pose de batalha e essa?  
Máscara da Morte: Pose o caramba. É que ontem o Afrodite invadiu minha casa...

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: Prepare-se, Mestre dos Magos! Depois que eu matá-lo serei o único "**MdM**"! Bhuhuhahahaha! #risada maligna#  
Mestre: Idiota...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: Seu velho nojento, tinha que peidar justo agora quando eu estava chegando por trás! Arff... 

**rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: Mestre, mestre, posso ir brincar de lambreta?  
Mestre Ancião: Pode, mas olha lá, hein! **Não vá sujar o shortinho**! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Máscara da Morte: Cheguei, seu velho, e agora...   
Dohko: 0,00000012 segundos.  
Máscara da Morte: Hein? O que é isso?!  
Dohko: Avaliando a sua posição, este é o tempo que levará pro Afrodite chegar...   
Máscara da Morte: Nãããããooooooooo! 

**FW**


	111. SEMELHANTES NEM TÃO IGUAIS

**LEGENDA 110 - SEMELHANTES NEM TÃO IGUAIS**

Seiya: Oh, Hayate, que bom que você está aqui. Geralmente ninguém faz isso. Por que será que você decidiu passar a tarde toda comigo?   
Não muito longe dali...  
Shun: Hayateee... Onde você se escondeu, safadinho?

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Oi, cachorrinho bonitinho! Tudo bem? Ei, por que você está olhando tão fixamente para o meu sac..

**E foi assim que o Seiya perdeu o pinto!**

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: O que faz com esse animal?  
Hayate: Estou ensinando ele a sentar. Com o tempo ele não vai mais precisar se apoiar na minha cabeça pra isso.

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: cachorro, nós colamos a sua boca com _silvertape_ porque você late muito, não por maldade!  
Cachorro pensa: E eu vou mijar e cagar na casa toda assim que você sair, mas porque eu sou um animal irracional, não por maldade!

**Gabriel**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Uau, um pastor alemão! Eu aprendi uma frase em alemão: "asafta zarden eas hemorroida zidem".  
Hayate, pensando: Idiota.

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Olha, Shiryu, acho que estou indo bem nesse negócio de masturbação. Já coloquei a mão na cabeça que fica no lugar peludo, o que vem agora?  
Shiryu: Puta que pariu, isso vai demorar...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Oi cachorrinho, você parece estar com fome, quer comer alguma coisa?  
Cachorro pensando: É claro seu burro, você não me dá ração há três dias. Posso comer seu braço, seu viadinho?

**rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Finalmente vou poder me converter... Achei um Pastor Alemão!  
Hayate: Porra... Eu não sou evangélico... Eu sou do Cãodombé...

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Hei cachorrinho, por que você tá com essa cara triste?  
Cachorro: É que eu descobri que não posso ser um cavaleiro. Cachorro só existe no Horóscopo chinês!

**coring**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cachorro: Isso mesmo, faz carinho atrás das orelhas... Mas faz certo, sua mula, se não eu **como** esse braço também!

**Patcha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Hum, sua cabeça ainda não ficou totalmente preta... 

#Torna a forçar a cabeça do cachorro dentro do balde de **piche**.# 

**FW **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Oh, cachorrinho, não fique triste só porque você é cobaia para testes de produtos cosméticos! Pelos menos ainda não te castraram!  
Hayate: Que nem fizeram contigo, né?

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Bom trabalho, garoto! Vai receber um carinho.  
Hayate pensando: Odeio quando ele faz carinho. Começa pela cabeça, mas aí vai descendo até... #Uivo#

**Thyoga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E assim como o Hayate, você pode ter seu próprio Cavaleiro de Bronze de estimação!!

**Kyuubi**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Estou tão feliz! Finalmente achei minha irmã desaparecida!

**Mari**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Cães são criaturas inferiores, mas que aprendem fácil.  
Shiryu: Quem dera você fosse um...

**Ragnarök**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Puxa, amigos! Obrigado pelo presente, eu sempre quis uma máscara de cachorro!  
Hyoga: Sim... E a melhor parte é que ela não tem orifícios na boca...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Que cachorro bonitinho... Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui?  
Produção: Você não tinha pedido um adversário duas vezes mais forte do que você?

**Katz**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Pois é, Hayate. A Saori proibiu animais em sua mansão.  
Hayate: Poxa, que pena... Quer que eu lhe chame um táxi? 

**Serge**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Olha, eu sei que ela era uma linda cachorrinha, mas ela tinha que ser levada embora, pois tinha se tornado um **zumbi ambulante**... 

**Marcelo**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: E então Shiryu, você treinou esse animal muito bem. O que ele faz?  
Shiryu: Tudo o que eu mandar. Olha só. LATE RAPAZ!!   
Seiya: Au! Au! Au!  
Shiryu: Eu falava sobre o cachorro...   
Ikki: Pede pra ele fingir de morto. Quem sabe ele não morre mesmo, já que é **tão** bom...

**Ryttah Pendragon**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Hayate, como eu gosto muito de você, vou transferir um pouco do meu cosmo para você e...  
Hayate: Um pouco? Mas aí você fica sem!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Se com esta mão eu quebrei a armadura do Geki, então também sou capaz de estraçalhar seu crânio, cãozinho!  
Hayate: Aquilo que ele usava era uma armadura? Engraçado, não pareceu que era, enquanto eu a **mastigava**... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Hayate, pega a bolinha! Vai, pega a bolinhaaaaargh...   
E foi assim que Seiya perdeu os bagos.

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Por que você tá triste, Hayate?  
Hayate: Porque você ainda não aprendeu a mijar no jornal...

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Boquete!

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Eu fico tão excitado de ver um animal com menos inteligência que eu que meu **mamilo direito** já está até duro!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Vamos, vamos, onde está, cachorrinho?  
Cão: O quê?  
Seiya: Os sinais de dano. Disparei os Meteoros de Pégaso na sua cabeça enquanto você cochilava...  
Cão: Tá brincando... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Cachorro, por que está bravo?  
Cachorro: Não estou bravo, só perdi a mão na hora de depilar a minha sobrancelha! 

**Gabriel**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Olhar triste, maquiagem, andando com idiotas... Hayate, você é **EMO**? 

**NOMAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Quem diria, um simples cachorro faz parte dos 4400, com poderes especiais! Qual é seu poder cachorrinho?  
Cachorro: Meu poder é fazer pessoas burras ficarem surdas.  
Seiya; O quê?   
Cachorro: Eu disse que posso fazer pessoas burras ficarem surdas!   
Seiya: HÃ? COMO É?  
Cachorro: Ah, isso é tão entediante... 

**rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Então essa é a nova armadura de pégaso? Mas tá parecendo mais com um coelho!  
Hayate: Meu Deus...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Pessoal, podemos começar o interrogatório! Eu trouxe o Asterion de Cães de Caça...  
Outros:...

**FW**


	112. PROPORÇÃO É TUDO

**LEGENDA 111 – PROPORÇÃO É TUDO**

Cavaleiro de Fogo: Nossa Tatsume, tô metendo a mão inteira no seu cú, mas mesmo assim tá sobrando espaço!  
Tatsume: Pois é, as crianças do orfanato sempre me disseram que eu era um cuzão!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Essa sua armadura nunca vai protegê-lo dos Meteoros de Pégaso!  
Fogo: Ora, isso é um insulto, e...  
Tatsume: Mas pode ficar tranqüilo, que a camiseta segura...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Que raio de cavaleiro é você?  
Fogo: Não está vendo, seu cretino, que sou o poderoso Cavaleiro de Fogo?!  
Tatsume: Ah é! Então você é aquele cara no qual todo mundo do Santuário mete o charuto pra acender?

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cavaleiro de Fogo: Agora que notei que, assim um ao lado do outro, parecemos um "antes e depois" de um fósforo.

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cavaleiro de Fogo: Que foi? Não tá gostando do meu _fisting_, é?  
Tatsume: Até que tô. Não tô gostando é de fazermos isso no meio da estrada e daquele caminhão que está vindo na nossa direção!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cavaleiro do Fogo: Ha! Para enfrentar o Tatsume eu só preciso de... **95** da minha força!  
#Incha os músculos#

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cavaleiro do Fogo: Hehehe, é só pintar olho, nariz e boca e colocar essa roupinha no meu pênis, que com certeza o Seiya pensará que peguei o Tatsume de refém...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Que engraçado o braço da sua armadura...  
Cavaleiro de Fogo: Pois é, né? Nem tinha reparado! Ih, ele tá olhando pra mim! Oi, braço da armadura!  
Tatsume: ...

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: O que aconteceu para você ficar tão grande de repente?  
Cavaleiro de Fogo: Lembra do soldadinho que tava do meu lado?  
Tatsume: Lembro...  
Cavaleiro de Fogo: Eu comi ele.

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Ei Fogo, me diz uma coisa...  
Fogo: Quié?   
Tatsume: Eu sou um personagem secundário, inútil, ninguém dá valor à minha vida e nem vai vir me salvar...  
Fogo: Sim, e daí?   
Tatsume: Então por que diabos você me pegou de refém?!?  
Fogo: Errr...

**DragonMegatron**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fogo: E aí, tá gostando?  
Tatsume: Er... Tá meio desconfortável... Dava pra tirar esse anel do seu dedo?  
Fogo: Anel? Isso aí é o meu **relógio**! 

**Vicente**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Agora estou entendo tudo! Terra... Água... Ar... Fogo! Você é um Cavaleiro de Aço!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Ih, tá me olhando assim por quê?  
Cavaleiro de Fogo: É que acabei de perceber que você vai dar um ótimo **fantoche**! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fogo: Quem brinca comigo faz xixi na cama! Ha-ha-ha.   
Tatsume: O Zorra Total tá contratando, sabia?

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cavaleiro de Fogo: Err... É que a mamãe me deu muito Neston sabe?

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fogo: Essa não! Estou perdido! Eu... Eu...  
Tatsume: Hein?  
Fogo: Eu amarrei você no meu próprio braço!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Você vai me usar como fantoche?  
Fogo: Vou.   
Tasume: E como vai me controlar?  
Fogo: Adivinha!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cavaleiro de Fogo: Me responda, você é amigo do Shun?   
Tatsume: Hã... Sou conhecido...  
Fogo: Já serve.  
E foi assim que Tatsume **perdeu a virgindade**. 

**Zed**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Li em algum lugar que o melhor jeito de derrotar um gigante é atacando-o com uma funda, mas parece que minha FUNDA não está conseguindo nem dar conta do braço grosso desse brutamontes. 

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsumi: Seu maldito! Eu sei muito bem que você é um Guerreiro Deus de Asgard!  
Fogo: Mas eu não tenho Safira de Odin...  
Tatsumi: É, mas tem a proteção pro queixo!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Ei, por que você está ficando tão grande de repente?  
Cavaleiro de Fogo: Não sou que está crescendo, e sim você que está diminuindo, graças às pílulas de nanicolina que eu acabei de enfiar no seu cú!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cavaleiro de Fogo: Sabe, olhando você de perto me lembra um dos Cavaleiros de Bronze secundários... Aquele tal de Hidra...   
Tatsume pensando: Droga, me descobriram!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cavaleiro do Fogo: Olha só que cachorrinho bonitinho...  
E estas foram as últimas palavras do Cavaleiro do Fogo, antes que um um **Chiuhauha** o assassinasse violentamente...

**Ou vocês acham que o Tatsume tava se cagando de medo do Cavaleiro do Fogo?**

**Janai no kareshi: Ikki**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Não revelarei nada!  
Cavaleiro do Fogo: Então vou te fazer um _fisting_ tão profundo que seus olhos saltarão pra fora das órbitas... 

Narrador: E foi assim que Tatsume perdeu os olhos...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Cara, cadê a parte de baixo da sua armadura?  
Fogo: Eu não achei que ela "seria necessária" para o que viemos fazer aqui, SOZINHOS, no meio do mato...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Não, tudo menos ser capturado por um personagem desenhado pelo Rob Liefeld! 

**Katz**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cavaleiro de Fogo: Eu sou absurdamente maior e mais forte que você, sem contar que eu tenho superpoderes. Ou seja, você vai **morrer**. Qual seu último desejo?  
Tatsume: Que você desista de fazer isso e seja o meu **namorado**!   
Cavaleiro de fogo: Ahn... Ok!  
E os dois viveram felizes para sempre...

**Gabriel**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Er... Olha, sem querer ofender, mas você não mete medo em ninguém...  
Fogo: Eu sei, e é por isso que descolei essa proteção facial nesse formato. Todos pensarão que sou o **Wolverine**! Bwahahahaha!  
Tatsume:...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fogo: Eu não sou o bicho papão, mas vou te comer!  
Tatsume: Tudo bem, afinal eu não sou um escorpião gigante, mas também transmito AIDS!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cavaleiro do Fogo: Que legal, o que o Jabu disse é verdade! Se eu absorver por osmose o cosmo de pessoas mais fortes, eu fico mais poderoso!

**Iwanugahana**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fogo: Contemplem agora, cavaleiros, meu relógio de pulso que diz as horas com a voz do Sílvio santos!  
#Aperta as bolas de Tatsume#  
Tatsume: **Bom dia, são dez horas**! 

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cavaleiro de Fogo: Nossa, cara! O que aconteceu com teu nariz pra ele ficar assim?  
Tatsume: Tava tirando meleca do nariz quando bati o carro...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Tem uma coisa que eu não entendo... Como a sua ombreira fica fixa nessa posição?  
Cavaleiro de Fogo: Superbonder...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cavaleiro de Fogo: Veja, Tatsume, finalmente eu me transformei no lendário Super Sayajin!!!

**DragonMegatron**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Ei cara, espere aí! Que é que você quer tirando as minhas calças desse jeito?!  
Fogo: Vamos ter de apelar cara! Não tá vendo que o Kravis está sempre desesperado por mais legendas? Vamos tirando as calças aí, malandro!

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Que coisa _gay_, cara!  
Fogo: O quê? Ficar te bolinando?  
Tatsume: Não! Usar uma blusa amarela só pra combinar com essa armadura ridícula! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cavaleiro de fogo: E aí, já ouviu falar do **Atocha Humano**? 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fogo: Sabia que os personagens bostas têm o olho todo branco só com um ponto preto, enquanto os principais têm os olhos complexos?  
Tatsume: Hum, então você arranjou uma bela duma **lente de contato**... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tatsume: Me diz uma coisa... Onde você comprou essa sua armadura, tinha pra homem?  
Fogo: TINHA. Mas eles não aceitavam cheque.

**Pasoline**


	113. O DESTINO FINAL DE MICHAEL JACKSON

**LEGENDA 112 - O DESTINO FINAL DE MICHAEL JACKSON**

Narrador: E é vendo essa foto de um pobre soldado do Faraó que nos perguntamos "Moisés foi **mesmo** um grande salvador?".

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kravis: E esse é o único método cientificamente comprovado de se retirar areia na vagina com 100 de eficácia. O problema é que ainda não aperfeiçoamos o processo de **SOBREVIVÊNCIA** do paciente...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Observador: Eu sabia que as chamas causam efeitos devastadores no ser humano, mas não sabia que isso incluía a substituição dos dentes por **teclas de piano**... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cara: Como isso aconteceu?!  
Cara queimando: Combustão espontânea. Eu me banhei de gasolina e ateei fogo.

**Codinome V**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

George Lucas: É, vou ter mesmo que reescrever a cena da transformação do Anakin em Vader. Esse já é o sexto dublê que vai pro saco...

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Caveira #1: Porra, me disseram que o Piauí era ruim, mas não sabia que tanto!  
Caveira #2: E não é...  
Caveira #1: Mas que porra é essa, então?  
Caveira #2: O **ACRE**. 

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cara: Minha nossa, é verdade! Cair em um vulcão ativo realmente **elimina** a pele enrugada...

**DragonMegatron**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Garota do Tempo: Como vocês podem ver, a previsão é de tempo **nublado** aqui no Piauí...

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Criança Gótica: Sopa de letrinhas? Porra nenhuma! Eu gosto mesmo é de sopa de caveirinhas!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Foi do pior jeito, Seiya, mas finalmente você aprendeu qual a diferença entre a LARVA e a LAVA. Mas anime-se! Amanhã eu vou te ensinar o que difere a PIROGA da PIROCA.

**Shakalha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saori: Oh, mas o que é isso?  
Encanador: Olha senhorita, o que é isso eu não sei, mas agora já sabemos o que estava entupindo o seu banheiro...

**rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Afinal, por que ele pulou na lava?  
Shun: Sei lá... Eu apenas comentei com ele que ficaríamos no mesmo quarto de hotel...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Diabo: Viu, Saddam, é isso que acontece aqui no inferno! As pessoas são derretidas na lava!!!  
Saddam: Ai ai, era uma vez meu bigode...

**Coring**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bush: Eu não entendo porque vim parar no inferno se tudo que fiz foi para ajudar os outros!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cara dentro do Vulcão: Por que eu fui ignorar a placa de ''YOU SHALL NOT PASS''? POR QUÊÊÊÊÊ!!??

**Codinome V**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cara: Garçom, tem uma caveira no meu suco!

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kravis: Opa! E não é que o Inferno existe mesmo?

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Você caiu no meu Golpe Fantasma de Fênix e sua alma foi destruída.  
Cavaleiro Negro de Fênix: Na verdade você que caiu no meu Golpe Fantasma de Fênix e achou que destruiu a minha alma, mas teve a sua alma destruída.  
Ikki: Na verdade você que caiu no meu Golpe Fantasma de Fênix e achou que destruiu a minha alma quando eu achei que destruí a sua alma, mas na verdade eu destruí a sua alma.  
Cavaleiro Negro de Fênix: Engano seu, pois na verdade você que caiu no meu Golpe Fantasma de Fênix e achou que destruiu a minha alma quando eu achei que destruí a sua alma quando você achou que destruiu a minha alma, mas na verdade eu que destruí a sua alma.  
Ikki: Não, na verdade...

Masami Kurumada: É assim que se faz um episódio inteiro de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco com apenas uma imagem.

**Ankh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Marin, você tirou a máscara!

**LRCG**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Pessoa: Ahá! Olha aqui na minha sopa, eu disse que moscas tinham esqueleto!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Sim, apesar de tudo, eu estou feliz! Se a minha cara está nesse estado, então imagine a minha **rosca**! 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Emo: BUUAAAAA, A minha INDESTRUTÍVEL franja foi queimadARRGHH!!!

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Caveira: É nisso que dá querer ser ator pornô no CEARÁ... 

**Zed**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: E aqui vemos o que seria de Kuwabara sem sua famigerada técnica Suborno Ao Criador.

**Mestre dos Magos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Puro Osso: Acho que agora vou ter que mudar meu nome para Puro Pó!  
Mandy: Cuidado! Com esse nome alguém vai acabar te cheirando!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

No Mundo Bizarro quando você brinca com Xixi, faz **lava flamejante** na cama...

**Codinome V**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cavaleiro Negro: Ah, mas que cara de pau! O pau comendo aqui com os Cavaleiros de bronze e o Jango lá, sorrindo, nadando numa boa no vulcão!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dublê do V: Porra! Eu não tinha que sobreviver?  
Diretor: Não, esse era o teste da cena da transformação... Mas já vi que **lava** e seres humanos não combinam...

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Propaganda: Veja como o incrível Grency 2000 protege seu couro cabeludo em temperatura das maiores do que até 300 graus! 

**Fry**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Vendedor: Como podem ver nesse vídeo, senhoras e senhores, nossas perucas são mais resistentes às chamas do que o próprio corpo humano...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cara: Seus cegos malditos, vocês não podem me matar, eu sou o rei aqui!

**Gabriel**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Merda, eu devia ter escolhido um vulcão **INATIVO** para descansar!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Seiya, seu idiota! Eu te disse pra não tomar banho na piscina onde o Chiuaua mijou!

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mãe: Está bem, filho, pode nadar na lava, mas olha lá, hein! Não vai sujar o shortinho!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Caveira #1: O Piauí nunca esteve tão quente.  
Caveira #2: Este não é o Piauí, o Piauí é mais em baixo!

**KaMyU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

George Lucas: Porra, quem foi o filho da puta que colocou lava de verdade na cena de Mustafar?!? Eu disse que era pra botar suco de laranja, porra!  
Hayden Christensen: Socorro!!!  
Cara da produção: Foi sem querer querendo...

**DragonMegatron**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cara: QUENTE!!! QUENTE!!! QUENTE!!!  
Clark ''Quente'': Alguém me chamou?

**Codinome V**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya: Ei, mentiram para mim! Tinham dito que entrando no vulcão dessa ilha, o cara se recupera dos ferimentos!  
Ikki: Mas não era pra entrar dentro da LAVA, porra!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jango: Pulei nesse vulcão por que achei que era melhor do que morrer de câncer... Mas agora tô vendo que num é não! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Ui, que nojo!  
Ikki: Deixa de ser boiola! É só um esqueleto!  
Shun: Não é isso, é que ele está fazendo bolhinhas na lava sem soprar!

**Kati**


	114. ÓDIO CEGO

**LEGENDA 113 - ÓDIO CEGO**

Jabu: Ikki, seu maldito! Eu sabia que você era malvado, mas arrancar a unha do Miro apenas para colocá-la como enfeite no seu capacete já é sacanagem demais, cara!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Ikki, este será o meu maior ato de heroísmo na série! Vou impedi-lo de levantar o braço e salvar o estádio inteiro da sua sovaqueira!  
Shun: Jabu, venha me deter também! Estou com vontade de peidar...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Você não pode me bater, eu sou o cavaleiro de Pégasus, o personagem principal desse anime! Olha só meu capacete não tem chifre nenhum! Eu vou pular desse abismo para lhe mostrar... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...  
Ikki: Pobre Jabu... Meu golpe fantasma nunca teve um efeito tão terrível em um cavaleiro...

**Ankh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Prepare-se para meu terrível golpe: APERTAR SEU BRAÇO ATÉ FICAR DORMENTE!!  
Ikki: Que luta chata... zzzz...  
Jabu: Ahá! Consegui deixar ele dormente! Viram?! Viram?!

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Uau! Eu posso ouvir uma agulha caindo do outro lado da sala!  
Ikki: Isso é o ponteiro do meu relógio de pulso!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Meu Deus! E-eu não estou ouvindo o coração dele... O-o Fênix está morto!!!  
Ikki pensando: PQP, mais um que estudou anatomia com a Marin...

**Vicente**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Muito obrigado por não me humilhar, Ikki. Ao contrário daqueles Cavaleiros de Ouro arrogantes que vivem dizendo que vão nos derrotar com apenas um dedo, você foi humilde o suficiente para dizer que vai me derrotar usando apenas um braço!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Legendador: Por que colocaram um dublê criança pra fazer o Jabu?

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ichi: Uau, o Ikki é muito mais forte que eu! Enquanto eu consigo lamber meu próprio cotovelo, ele consegue fazer com que outro cavaleiro voluntariamente faça isso por ele!

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Não sou mais forte que você, é? Você vai ver só, vou te vencer na queda de braço com um dedinho só... Com uma mão só... Com meus dois braços só... Com meu corpo inteiro... Ok, você é mais forte.

**Gabriel**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Os cachorros guias de cego estão ultrapassados, hoje a moda são os UNICÓRNIOS guias!

**Patcha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Sai daí, Ikki! O cartaz tá dizendo que meu inimigo é o Fênix!  
Ikki: Mas eu sou o Cavaleiro de Fênix, imbecil!  
Jabu: Sei! Com esse símbolo gigante de Pterodáctilo no capacete? Ah, conta outra, vai!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Me larga, porra! Já não basta o socão que eu acabei de te dar?!  
Jabu: Ejatamentchi por isso... Devolva meush quatro dentesh que ficaram no seu punho...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Vamos lá, Ikki, você não precisa fazer isso...   
Ikki: Largue-me, Jabu, o Carnaval é o único momento em que minha armadura passa despercebida!

**Raikka**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Robin: Ikki, de onde foi que você tirou esse Jabu, hein? De onde foi?  
Ikki: Não se faça de engraçadinho, Robin! É claro que foi do CÚ!

**HAUHAUHAU**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Você vai sentir muito medo de mim!  
Ikki: Me desculpe, Jabu. O Golpe Fantasma nunca beneficia minha vítima.

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Nossa, Ikki, que bíceps bem definido você tem! Que exercício você faz pra ficar assim?  
Ikki: Punheta.  
Jabu: Mentira! Se fosse assim, eu já seria muito mais forte do que você! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador do Torneio de Cell: Incrível! Veja só como o grande Jabu golpeia incansavelmente seu oponente! Vejam a expressão de pavor no rosto do desprezível Ikki! Certamente ele deve estar arrependido de ter desafiado o grande Jabu, mas agora é tarde demais!

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Ikki, por favor me ajuda a bater nessa garotinha sem um braço e numa cadeira de rodas que me deu uma surra e quebrou meu chifre!

**Fry**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu Não, Ikki, nãããooo! O Chiuaua vai te comer vivo se você for pra lá. Aconteceu isso comigo semana passada.  
Ikki: Jabu, não era o Chiuaua. E sei disso porque era eu!

**Rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Cara, você precisa arranjar uma namorada!  
Jabu pega o braço de ikki.  
Ikki: Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer... 

**Fã**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Ikki, saia daí agora, antes que aquele bumerangue acerte a sua cabe... Oh não, tarde demais!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki dando um golpe na velocidade da luz: Tome isto, Shun! ...MASEIN? Que porra é essa grudada no meu braço!?!

**Minages**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Ikki, sinta os meus novos poderes, onde eu toco nas armaduras elas se tornam cor-de-rosa.  
Ikki: Então quer dizer que você e o Shun...  
Jabu: Sim! E ele ficou com meu chifre de lembrança...

**Ankh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Não vou te largar, Ikki!  
Ikki: Jabu, já está provado que não se pega cosmo por osmose...  
Jabu: Que cosmo? Eu quero é essa sua braçadeira rosa...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki sonâmbulo: Zzz... Medalha por... Ajudar velhinha a atravessar a rua...

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Porra, Ikki! Se você é tão forte assim, precisa ter me deixado paraplégico apenas para vencer a luta?

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Eu sei que foi você que colocou suco de uva na minha máquina de lavar!

**Codinome V**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Vamos, Ikki! Me devolve o chifre que agora é minha vez de provar...  
Ikki: Calma, eu tô quase lá...

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Olha lá! Olha lá Ikki!  
Ikki: Sai fora Jabu  
Jabu: Olha lá Ikkiii!!  
Ikki: Sai caralho!  
Jabu: Mas, IK-KI!, tá em liquidação!!

**Artista Sem Alma**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Professora com uma varinha na mão apontando pra foto: Observe esse cara com medo e este outro tranqüilo... Pode me explicar por que isso ocorre?  
Joãozinho: O cara de roxo tem medo do Chiuaua e o outro não tem...  
Professora: Zero pela resposta errada e fora de sala pela piadinha de mau gosto...

**Janai no kareshi: Ikki**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Jabu, você sabe voar?  
Jabu: Não...  
Ikki: Então deixa que eu te ensino!  
#E Ikki levanta seu braço sutilmente, isolando Jabu a uma altura superior a 30 metros!# 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Aiaiaiaia! Peraí, Ikki!!! Ikkiiiiiiiiii!!!  
Ikki: O que foi porra? Tá pegando mania do meu irmão?  
Jabu: É que enroscou o cabelo! Larga!!!

**Likan**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: já te disse que não pode assistir minha luta com o Shun do meio do ringue! Vou ter que.. Guuuhhh... Te tirar... Guuhhhh... A FORÇAAAA!!! GAAAAHHHH!!... Se bem que... Pensando bem... Para mostrar que sou um cara legal, vou deixar você ficar mais um pouquinho!

**Sid Vicious was innocent**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Ooooopa! Se segura aí, Ikki! Eu falei q a 5ª dose de tequila ia te derrubar...

**Pierre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Tá bom, vou te dar uma chance. Mostre o seu golpe.   
Jabu: Galope do Unicórnio!  
Ikki: Ah... Bem... Que tal me mostrar um golpe mais forte?  
Jabu: Tá bom. Galope do Unicórnio!   
Ikki: Caralho, mostre qualquer outro golpe!  
Jabu: Er... "Unicórnio Galopante"...?

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Ikki, você claramente faz uso de esteróides, então pode ir saindo, vem! Veeeeem!  
Ikki: Me solte, seu inseto! Só porque você é do Piauí não quer dizer que todos devamos ser tão subnutridos como você!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Ai!  
Jabu: Que foi? Consegui te machucar?  
Jabu: Não! Os fiozinhos da minha costeleta pinicaram o meu olho!

**Bruna**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Não, IKKI! Não faça isso!  
Ikki: É o único jeito de você ir embora de vez, Jabu. PUXANDO A DESCARGA!

**Selph**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Ikki, você tem 3 chifres. Isso quer dizer que você é mais que corno.  
Ikki: E você mal tem um só, que ainda por cima está quebrado! Tá vendo? Até pra ser chifrado eu sou melhor do que você!

**Ryttah Pendragon**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki pensando: Droga, esse golpe fantasma não saiu como eu queria... Agora ele pensa que meu braço é um telefone!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Jabu nunca escapará desta alucinação, pois ficar preso no metrô de São Paulo é o pior pesadelo de qualquer um! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Ikki, me ajude! Não sei como, mas o meu elmo ficou grudado no braço da sua armadura! Me ajuda a me soltar?  
Ikki: Não se preocupe, Jabu... Eu conheço um meio de tirá-lo daí rapidinho.  
Jabu: Pô, legal! Como você vai fazer isso?  
Ikki: Da mesma maneira que o Shiryu "removeu" o escudo dele na última luta.  
Jabu: GLUP!

**Vicente**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrador: Como vocês podem ver Jabu perdeu feio na prova "faça o Ikki se mover 1 milímetro", e seu cinto já marcou um X de perdedor.

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Você achou que eu não iria te dar trabalho algum, mas você está tendo que se privar da visão e expandir os seus outros sentidos para lutar comigo!  
Ikki: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Ankh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Ahá!! Você está imobilizado!!  
Ikki: Hmmm... Meu braço esquerdo está livre, e o rosto e os rins dele estão descobertos. Não, seria muito fácil. Isto deve ser um truque... 

**Capiva**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Ikki, agora que detive o movimento do seu braço, eu o derrotarei!  
Ikki: Bem, por que não? Aparentemente estamos em uma realidade alternativa, onde o público é formado por aliens de cabeças multicoloridas e as escadas de acesso se afinam em mais de 50 de um patamar para outro. Tudo é possível!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jabu: Vamos, Ikki! Lute comigo!  
Ikki: Não, eu me recuso!   
Jabu: Mas por quê?  
Ikki: Você nem é um Cavaleiro de verdade! Olha só sua armadura! Dá até pra ver que ela já está carcomida por cupins!

**Pasoline**


	115. CHUVEIRO ELÉTRICO

**LEGENDA 114 - CHUVEIRO ELÉTRICO**

Argol: Droga! Eu falei que queria ser o Cavaleiro de Faraó, não de FAROL! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Argol: Está vendo, garotinho? Minha técnica é perfeita! Tenho esses raios espérmicos para quem me ataca por trás, e estes espinhos nas ombreiras para quem ataca por cima.  
Garotinho: Incrível...  
Argol: Ainda bem que ele não tentou pela frente... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamian: Eu posso invocar corvos para me servir!  
Argol: Grande coisa. Quando eu ligo esse sinal aqui atrás sempre aparece um louco fantasiado de morcego.

**Ankh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Argol: Soldadinho, por favor, veja para mim se esse ferimento nas minhas costas, provocado pela grande Espada de Libra, foi muito grave!  
Soldadinho: Er... Nah, um cortezinho de nada! Coloca um _band-aid_ e tá ótimo.

**Gabriel**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Comercial do _Shoptime_, na tv a cabo:

"Mas não é só isso não! Nosso novo grill "**ARGOL FOREMAN**", além de fritar deliciosos hambúrgueres, pode também queimar a peste do seu irmão caçula. Compre jááááááá!!!" 

**Rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Argol: Soldado, por favor, me diga o que está passando nessa TV em minhas costas.  
Soldado: Ah, é Pokémon. É aquele episódio do Porygon que dá convulsarg...  
Argol: Não entendi muito bem essa última parte, pode repetir?

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Argol: Volte para sua pokébola!!!

**Kazuma**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cara: Ih, Argol, você tá precisando da proteção da deusa **Anthena**!   
Argol: Ah, é? Por quê?  
Cara: A recepção da sua TV acoplada tá um lixo!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Oh, não, que pesadelo! Uma armadura com sistema de defesa anti-pederasta!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cara: Uhn, tem algo escrito nesse seu escudo, Argol. Deixa eu dar uma olhada... N-ã-o o-l-h-e... Não olhe! Oh merdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Arikiel**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Criança: Olha! TV no corpo! Um TELETUBBIE!!!!!

**Thyoga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shun: Droga, quando o Argol disse "Quem me pega por trás fica duro na hora", não era bem isso que eu tinha em mente... 

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cara: Argol, é verdade que sua armadura brilha perto de viad... DROGA!

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cara: Ué, cê tem bruchov?  
Argol: Não, isso é só a minha armadura mijando...

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mu: Você está morto! Aldebaran não ia morrer sem antes ter matado alguém! Você está morto! Você morreu em um episódio que não foi produzido devido a cortes no orçamento!  
Argol explodindo em um golpe de luz: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!  
Mu: Ataque psicológico sempre funciona.

**Ankh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Garoto: Oi, ouvi dizer que você goza pelas costas, é verd...?  
**Splash!**   
Garoto: Eu e minha boca...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Armadura de Perseu: _ATCHIM!_

**Kajikun**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Desenhista de Saint Seiya: Você não poderia ter criado um cenário melhor para esta cena?  
Outro desenhista: Desculpe, é que esta cena se passa no Piauí e eu não consegui pensar um cenário **tão** caótico...

**Janai no kareshi: Ikki**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

O Ministério da Saúde adverte: Nunca entre numa fila de banheiro se o Argol estiver nela.

**Gabriel**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Carinnha: Cê tá gozando da minha cara?  
Argol: Não, eu estou gozando na **SUA** cara!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Flanelinha: E aí patrão, tudo em cima?! Deixa que eu fico de olho aqui, chefia! Pode ter certeza que está em boas ma-... #petrificado#  
Argol: **Odeio** flanelinhas.

**zerox**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Argol: Se ferrou, moleque. Essa armadura é capaz de sugar toda a areia da minha vagina e disparar como metralhadora!

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

E em um episódio de CAVERNA DO DRAGÃO...

Eric: Aí turma, esqueçam o Mestre dos Magos e o Vingador! Olhem, o portal pra casa abriu de novo!

**rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moleque: Nossa, não acredito nisso!!  
Argol: Impressionado com meu poder, pirralho?  
Moleque: Não tio, impressionado porque tem cabelo saindo até do seu pescoço!

**Patcha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Argol: Quando eu vejo arte abstrata eu fico tão radiante! 

**fabito**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Argol: Tome isso!  
Cara: Oh, não! O que você vai fazer, me transformar em pedra?  
Argol: Não, muito pior! Vou te viciar em novelas mexicanas!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Argol: É um tremendo azar, sempre que eu sou o líder, meus soldados morrem de maneira repentina. Mas fique tranqüilo que isso não acontecerá dessa vez! Siga-me soldado!... Soldado?... Soldado?...

**Ankh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Argol: Olha, eu não sei quem é o cidadão que está usando esta lente de aumento gigante para concentrar raios solares em mim; mas permita-me apenas lembrá-lo que a minha rosca fica mais pra baixo...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Argol: Lalalala...  
Garoto: Volta aqui, borboletinha! 

**Abóbora Gigante**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Carinha aleatório: Que doida esta TV que você instalou nas suas costas! Mas, vem cá, por que logo nas costas?  
Argol: Para distrair idiotas, fazendo-os ficar nessa posição ridícula para que o Shun possa comê-los... Ele me paga uma boa grana por isso!

**Ísis Castro**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**ARG**ol: Pó de **ARG**ila! 

**Mei**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

#Passa uma brisa que levanta o cabelo de Argol e faz o soldadinho ser petrificado#  
Argol: Opa.  
Spartan: De uma vez por todas, Argol, prende esse cabelo!

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cara: Ei, Argol, essa sua televisão pega TV a cabo ou só TV aberta?  
Cara: E você acha que se eu tivesse dinheiro pra pagar TV a cabo teria comprado uma merda de armadura de prata, garoto? 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Argol: Então era isso que o manual de instruções da armadura de Perseu queria dizer com "Cada uso da petrificação provoca crescimento acelerado dos cabelos, jatos frontais de menstruação e explosão das espinhas das costas"?

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Executivo: Ok, quem foi o idiota que violou a lei de _copyright_ de Poltergeist?

**Kazuma**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Argol: O que achou da minha fantasia de carnaval? Não é um luxo esses fogos de artifício saindo dela?  
Cara: Principalmente quando os fogos não vêm no seu rosto, seu filho da puta!

**Arikiel**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soldadinho: Agora eu entendo porque você tem mullets tão grandes! Com esse farol nas costas, não há cabeleireiro que tenha saco pra cortar seu cabelo!

**Gabriel**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Garotinho imbecil: Ôh mãnhÊÊÊ!!! Vem cá ver, o papai já instalou o novo chuveiro dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco!!! E funciona!!! 

**rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Argol: O que as pessoas desconhecem é que Perseu só conseguiu derrotar a Medusa porque ele havia nascido no Piauí e jamais havia visto água em toda a sua vida. Sinta o meu mais poderoso golpe: Cecê de Perseu!!!!!

**Ankh**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Argol: Vou iluminar a sua vida.  
Cara: Ooooooh! Mas o quê é isso?  
Argol: Um site chamado "Comentários Kravianos"... 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Argol: Afinal, onde está esse tal farol que o Mu disse que instalou na minha armadura?

**FW**


	116. CAPA DA HERÓI Nº 32

**LEGENDA 115 - CAPA DA HERÓI Nº 32**

Hyoga: Shiryu, então você derrotou o Fenrir... E, também... A Shunrei tem mais sensibilidade no mamilo esquerdo, é? E gosta de dar de quatro? Hum, que vadia!  
Shiryu: Mas hein?! Ah, merda, estou encostando no Hyoga e esqueci que aqui pegamos conhecimento por osmose...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Tá vendo, Shiryu? Desde que o Shun resolveu "me aquecer" com o cosmo dele, o Pó de Diamante sempre tá saindo dessa cor, cara! Quando eu ataco meus inimigos, ao invés de serem congelados, eles sempre caem na risada! Eu não agüento maaais! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu lendo: Mas hein?! "Se o escudo ficar vermelho significa que você é _gay_"?! 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Não se preocupe amigo, meu escudo INDESTRUTÍVEL irá nos proteger de tudo!!  
Hyoga: Sim, lógico, e o Seiya vai aparecer e vencer nosso inimigo com seus PODEROSOS meteoros?  
Shiryu: Era essa a idéia.  
Hyoga: Eu vou morrer!

**Patcha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Shiryu, velho, não sei como te dizer... Mas não ficou bom não...  
Shiryu: O quê?  
Hyoga: A estrela no escudo do Capitão América é menor, mula! Teu _cosplay_ já começou errado!

**Poderoso Porco**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: fica tranqüilo, Hyoga! Eu vou te proteger dos raios "engayzadores" do Shun!

**Elindrah**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Vamos lá, Hyoga, só mais umazinha...  
Hyoga: Não, Shiryu... Pelo amor de Deus... Chega... Não agüento mais...   
Shun: Uau! Shiryu, se o Hyoga não agüenta mais, aceito de bom grado ficar no lugar dele!  
Shiryu: Ótimo! Agora podemos fazer mais uma legenda!  
Shun: Ah, era isso? Pô, que decepção... 

**Vicente**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: "Oi, eu sou o patinho! Quero ser seu amiguinho!"   
Shiryu: Puta que pariu, sempre que esse cara fuma uns bagulhos, começa essa história de brincar com o elmo...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Hyoga, você cuida da confecção dos projéteis enquanto eu cuido da defesa. Ninguém vai nos vencer nesta guerra de bolas de neve!

**Youkai X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Não se preocupe, Hyoga! Eu o salvarei desta... Torta de morango?

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Eu protegerei esse ninho de pomba albina mesmo que isso custe a minha vi... Mas hein? Tem um corpo aqui... Hyoga? 

**Gello**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: ABAIXE-SE HYOGA!!!  
Hyoga: Por quê? Estamos sendo atacados por cavaleiros negros?  
Shiryu: NÃO, POR SPAMS VOADORES. OLHE SÓ, UM ATÉ SE COLOU NO MEU ESCUDO...

**Rosanazul**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Porra, Hyoga, você está me atrapalhando nessa luta! É melhor você ficar aí desmaiado.  
Hyoga: O que você...   
#**KLUDD!!!**# 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Sabe, Hyoga, o meio de uma batalha mortal não é exatamente o melhor momento para se verificar a eficácia do viagra...

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Quando eu disse que queria afogar o ganso, não significava que era pra enfiar minha cabeça em um lago!

**DarthWolf**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Droga, Alberish é muito forte!  
Shiryu: Não se esquente! Eu tenho algo pra aloprar ele enquanto pensamos em algo! #Escudo brilha rosa# Shun! Eu escolho você!  
Shun: Ui, aponta o bofe que eu A-TA-CO!

**Tygros**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Alberish seu idiota! Você não sabia que o Hyoga é mortalmente alérgico a _ketchup_!? 

**Patcha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: O que está acontecendo com seu escudo, Shiryu? Está brilhando tanto que nem consigo olhar pra ele!  
Shiryu: Acho que ele está... **Digievoluindo**! 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Porra gente! Já falei que não vale tiro de _paintball_ na cara!  
Hyoga: -Cuspe!- -Cuspe!-

**Poderoso Porco**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Afaste-se do Hyoga, Cavaleiro de Chiclete!

**Gabriel**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Ande logo, me ajude a guardar as coisas do piquenique!   
Shiryu: Hum... Você viu onde foi parar aquele meu guardanapo vermelho?

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Ha, sente só o meu bíceps!  
Hyoga: Tá bom, Shiryu, cof, cof, só abaixa o braço que o fedor está me matando! 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Desista, Alberish, enquanto a minha armadura estiver preenchida com o sangue dos cavaleiros de ouro, você nunca poderá me derrotar!  
Alberish: Veremos...  
#Alberish atinge o escudo de Shiryu, que começa a sangrar#  
Shiryu: Merda... 

**DragonMegatron**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Escudo: Ih, menstruei...

**AAAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Meu presente: Pedaaaala Patinho!  
Hyoga: Presente de grego, hein?  
Shiryu: Não, eu não sou a Saori.

**Thyoga**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Nem fudendo, Hyoga! Pode esquecer! Eu não vou te aquecer com o meu cosmo!

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Vomitando depois da bebedeira?! Vou ter que escondê-lo com meu escudo, senão não escaparemos...  
Hyoga:...do Alberish?  
Shiryu: Não. Da **censura**... 

**FW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ikki: Hyoga, pego, um, dois, três!  
Shiryu: eu bem que avisei que se esconder atrás do meu escudo não era uma boa... 

**Elindrah**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Shiryu... Desde quando você usa seu escudo no braço direito?  
Shiryu: Liga não, foi só um vacilo do desenhista. Pior foi esse colorista daltônico que pintou a estrela no centro de vermelho...

**Vicente**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiryu: Eu sei que a coreografia dele é muito escrota e feia, mas não precisam jogar tomates no coitado!

**Patcha**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Ei! Por que que eu sempre sou o guilhotinado quando a gente brinca de Revolução Francesa?  
Shiryu: Porque, se for o Shun, ele vai pensar que a gente tá brincando de Marquês de Sade! 

**Poderoso Porco**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Ugh!  
Shiryu: Desculpe, Hyoga, eu te acertei com o escudo?  
Hyoga: Não, me acertou na orelha com o joelho mesmo! 

**Kati**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hyoga: Acho que vou vomitar...  
Shiryu: Ah, AGORA você avisa, depois de já ter vomitado no meu escudo inteirinho, né? 

**Pasoline**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Alberish: Puxa... A armadura de Dragão é realmente incrível...  
Shiryu: Sim, ela possui incrível resist...   
Alberish: Não, não... Estou me referindo ao fato de ela permanecer limpinha, enquanto você parece ter atolado até a cintura em um barril de **piche**... 

**FW**


End file.
